A Beacon In The Dark
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de ZairaA. résumé : Dans une société où les magiciens sont persécutés, Arthur est avocat et défend le meurtrier d'un homme connu. Le suspect est sorcier : Merlin, un ami d'enfance d'Arthur, qui a disparu à 16 ans quand sa magie a été découverte. Maintenant, 10 ans plus tard, Merlin est un prostitué,...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Résumé : Dans une société où les magiciens sont persécutés, Arthur est avocat et défend le meurtrier d'un homme connu. Le suspect est sorcier : Merlin, un ami d'enfance d'Arthur, qui a disparu à l'âge de16 ans quand sa magie a été découverte. Maintenant, 10 ans plus tard, Merlin est un prostitué, et Arthur va devoir résoudre plus d'un secret de Merlin pour sauver l'homme qu'il aime toujours de l'exécution.  
**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions son relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de **crimsonswirls**.

**OOO**

Il pleuvait, et ça faisait tellement cliché que Merlin en aurait rigolé si il n'était pas en train de trembler à cause de l'eau froide qui imbibait ses piètres vêtements. Il le faisait toujours attendre, et probablement qu'il le faisait attendre plus longtemps car il pleuvait. Il était vraiment ce genre de bâtard. Il n'y avait pas le moindre abris au coin de la rue non plus, et Merlin savait qu'il lui ferait payer si il n'était pas exactement où il était supposé être quand la limousine noire étincelante arriverait. Il avait encore des cicatrices apparentes pour la seule fois où il avait osé défier Angus Aredian.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta en face de lui quelques secondes plus tard, il marcha simplement vers l'arrière du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière, en grimpant il se détestait un peu de se réjouir de la chaleur que ça lui procurait. Le cuir beige grinça quand il s'essaya sur la banquette arrière avec ses vêtements trempés.

Monsieur Aredian était assis dans le coin opposé. Il ne regardait pas Merlin.

« Mets ça sous ton cul avant de ruiner le cuir, » avait dit Mr Aredian, sa voix pleine de mépris tandis qu'il faisait un signe vers une serviette immaculées sur le siège juste à côté de Merlin.

« Désolé, » avait marmonné Merlin en posant le tissus doux entre son jeans mouillés et le recouvrement luxueux. Son jeans skinny noir le collait de façon inconfortable, et il se sentait un peu comme un chien, devant s'asseoir sur une serviette plutôt que de se sécher avec. Là encore, c'était probablement ce que voulait Aredian. Il aimait montrer à Merlin sa place – comme si il pouvait seulement l'oublier.

La route vers l'énorme propriété de Kensington se fit dans le silence. Merlin se demandait ce que Mr Aredian avait planifié. Parcequ'il avait certainement prévu quelque chose pour se contenir comme ça. Le plus souvent, Merlin était déjà en train de le sucer. De temps en temps, cependant, Mr Aredian organisait quelque chose de spécial – méticuleusement préparé et arrangé – et Merlin aimait rarement ça. Mr Aredian n'était pas gentil, ou tendre dans ses meilleurs jours, mais ces occasions spéciales laissait des cicatrices sur le corps de Merlin. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne serait pas fouetté aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient passé le portail qui s'était ouvert comme grâce à la main d'un fantôme, et le gravier humide avait crissé sous les pneus alors que la limousine s'arrêtait lentement en face de l'entrée principale. Merlin était assis et il avait attendu que le chauffeur sorte et face le tour de la voiture, pour ouvrir la porte avec un parapluie dans la main pour protéger son maître Mr Aredian qui sortait, et seulement après des mots calmes avaient été jeté par-dessus son épaule.

« Viens avec moi. »

Merlin ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir la portière. Il savait que ce serait attendre en vain. Il n'espérait pas non plus un parapluie, qui, il fallait l'admettre, aurait été un peu inutile à ce moment. Il suivit Mr Aredian dans les escaliers, toujours deux pas derrière et silencieux. Il y avait une pointe de nervosité dans son estomac qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur avec le calme et la réserve d'Aredian. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

Quand il entra dans le hall derrière l'homme plus âges, son estomac se retourna. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, mais il savait bien que penser était une bonne chose. Le hall d'entrée était baigné dans la lumière vacillante des bougies blanches. Ils y en avaient partout. Sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce imposante, sur le bord de l'escalier sinueux qui donnait sur l'étage et dans des supports métalliques au mur qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Merlin ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

« Va prendre un bain, » Avait ordonné Mr Aredian en retirant sa cape. Il n'avait même pas regardé Merlin. « Nettoie toi de fond en comble. » Et à présent, ses yeux bleus froids fixaient ceux de Merlin. « Partout. »

Il y avait un subtil brin d'obscénité sur le coin de sa bouche, mais il s'était déjà retourné pour se diriger vers le salon, laissant Merlin trempé au bas des escaliers.

Merlin respira profondément et ferma ses mains tremblantes en poing. Ses ongles mal coupés s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et ça l'aida à se concentrer, à se recentrer et à faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il monta lentement les escaliers, en essayant de ne pas penser aux bougies qui lui donnaient la chair de poule. Le hall à l'étage était le même, tout comme la salle de bain. Quand Merlin essaya d'allumer rien ne se passa. Peut-être, pensa-t-il quelque peu hystérique, que c'était juste une panne de courant et que la gouvernante de Mr Aredian s'était un peu emballée. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il ne savait pas quoi penser alors il essayait de ne pas y penser du tout. Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa tâche, sortant de ses vêtements humides de façon mécaniques, faisant couler l'eau chaude en trompe avant de se glisser sous le jet, et de se frotter avec minutie. Derrière les oreilles et sous les bras, son sexe, et puis là, entre les fesses et à l'intérieur. Il ne persista pas. C'était juste une tâche. Juste de la peau et de la chair.

Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il fut essuyé, il se glissa dans un peignoir que Mr Aredian lui avait donné la première fois et qu'il retrouvait toujours fraîchement lavé sur un cintre à l'arrière de la porte de la salle de bain. Il était fait de soie verte épaisse, brodé avec un dragon chinois en argent. Cette splendeur le rendait toujours triste.

A pieds nus, il retourna voir Mr Aredian et il le trouva étendu dans un fauteuil en cuir du salon, en train de siroter un liquide ambré dans un verre à brandy. Il était assis en face de la porte ainsi il pouvait voir quand Merlin l'approchait, il ne l'avait même pas acheté pour le plaisir qu'il prenait avec le corps de Merlin. Il l'avait acheté pour le pouvoir, pour posséder quelqu'un comme Merlin, pour le toucher, le plier et le briser. Pour Aredian c'était seulement une question de pouvoir.

Quand Merlin se rapprocha, Mr Aredian décroisa ses jambes alors il vit que son pantalon était déjà ouvert, son sexe protubérant et presque entièrement érigé.

« Prépare toi, toi-même, » lui dit Aredian avec un sourire, en prenant une autre gorgée de son brandy. Le tube de lubrifiant était sur la table en face de lui. Merlin le prit, il en étala généreusement sur ses doigts puis il se pencha, se préparant lui-même en s'appuyant d'une main sur la table.

« Soulève ton peignoir. Je veux voir ton cul. »

Merlin fit ce qu'il demandait. C'était juste une tâche. Juste de la peau et de la chair.

Aredian appela Merlin sur lui ensuite. Il lui ordonna de monter à cheval sur lui, de le chevaucher. Il ne lui avait jamais ordonné de faire semblant d'apprécier ça. Il l'avait regardé avec un sourire tandis que Merlin essayait de conserver un visage neutre, alors que sa respiration devenait plus profonde puisqu'il faisait seul l'effort. Son propre sexe était à moitié dur d'excitation mais Aredian n'était pas intéressé qu'il devienne plus dur. La seule chose qu'il voulait de Merlin était ses larmes. Et Aredian savait ce qu'il allait faire avant la fin de la nuit.

Merlin savait que son attitude était celle qu'Aredian aimait, pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à changer. Il ne voulait rien donner de plus à cet homme qu'il ne prenait déjà par la force.

A présent, Aredian avait la tête rejetée en arrière, ses hanches s'élevaient sur le siège en cuir alors que ses mains s'agrippaient fermement sur les accoudoirs. Il éjacula, avec un grognement et un soupir triomphant, avant de se détendre, puis Merlin ralentit ses mouvements pour ensuite s'immobiliser, attendant le prochain ordre de Mr Aredian.

Après ça ce fut la chambre, et Merlin ne pu réprimer un frisson quand il vit les pétales de rose rouge sur le draps blanc. Mr Aredian n'était pas un homme romantique. Il fit s'agenouiller Merlin au milieu du lit et il attacha ses mains à la tête du lit. Il y eut des rayures de douleur dans le bas de son dos et sur ses fesses puis, une main puissante tira sur ses cheveux. Alors que Merlin saignait, Aredian le prit à nouveau. Il était à genoux derrière lui, et il avait mal car Aredian appuyait sa poitrine contre la chair meurtrie de Merlin, laissant ses yeux traîtres déborder. Aredian caressa sa joue, touchant l'humidité du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu es si beau comme ça mon petit Mordred, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Merlin serra simplement les dents et il essaya de ravaler le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Aredian était toujours plus long la deuxième fois alors il prit Merlin par surprise quand il se retira un peu après. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il l'entendit descendre du lit pour ouvrir la table de nuit puis la fermer. Aredian entra à nouveau en Merlin, et à présent ses coups se firent plus rude et violent, et puis il passa un foulard autour de la gorge de Merlin et il serra et serra –

Quand la vision de Merlin commença à se troubler, il paniqua. Il commença à se débattre, tirant sur les cordes qui maintenaient ses poignets. Peut être que c'était ce qu'Aredian voulait, peut-être que c'était son jeu de la nuit, mais les poumons de Merlin étaient en feu et il y avait des tâches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était qu'il devait se dégager, qu'il devait respirer. Il se débattit contre son assaillant, essayant de le rejeter, mais ça n'avait pas le moindre effet et sa force diminuait. Sa vision se décolora alors qu'il s'affaiblissait, et puis il entendit Aredian murmurer.

« Ne te débats pas, Mordred, tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Et soudain, Merlin ressentit une peur viscérale. Ce n'était pas un jeu, il le réalisait. C'était ce que l'on ressentait quand on était sur le point de mourir.

Il y eut une décharge dans ses veines comme une force qui n'aurait pas du sortir de son corps. Il sentit le vent sur son visage, qui avait l'envie de bouffer tout le feu dans sa poitrine. Il crut entendre un bruit sourd derrière lui, mais avant de pouvoir comprendre, l'obscurité l'attira avec lui et ensuite il n'y eut plus rien.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions son relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de crimsonswirls.

**OOO**

C'est le bruit strident de son téléphone qui tira Arthur d'un songe dont il n'était pas sûre de vouloir se souvenir. Durant un moment, il gigota et il se retourna dans ses draps avant que le monde s'ajuste, se fixant autour de lui, puis il réalisa qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit, et que son téléphone sonnait quelque part par terre. Il roula sur le côté, pour chercher à l'aveuglette, et il le sortit finalement de sa veste, qu'il avait laissé tombé où il s'était trouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Il se laissa lui-même tomber sur les oreillers et il répondit à l'appel avec un œil sur son réveil. Il était 2h30.

« Bordel, ça ferait bien d'être important, Morgane. »

« Ne craque pas du slip. Tu ne peux pas déjà dormir. Le soleil se couche à peine, » répondit sa demi sœur noblement.

« Morgane. » Le nom traversa ses dents serrées. Son dernier dossier lui avait à peine laissé 4 heures de sommeil par nuit, la semaine d'avant, alors il avait principalement marché à la caféine jusqu'à tomber inconscient – heureusement dans sa chambre. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir l'humour de Morgane. Pas à 2h30 du matin, non de dieu.

« D'accord. D'accord. J'ai besoin de ton aide, ou plus précisément, un magicien a besoin de toi. Tu dois prendre ce dossier. »

« Maintenant ? A 2h30 ? »

« Oui, Arthur, _maintenant,_ » répondit impatiemment Morgane. « Il a été arrêté pour meurtre dans la soirée et ils peuvent l'interroger au moment où nous parlons. Tu sais comment ça va quand personne n'est là pour les aider et les défendre ! »

Arthur s'assit avec un soupir, en frottant son front. Il la laissa faire appelle à ce qu'elle appelait son « point faible », après tout elle était l'une des seules à croire en son utilité.

« Un meurtre ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, parcequ'il était modérément intéressé et qu'il se réveillait à peine maintenant, merci bien. Il chercha son verre d'eau sur le bord de la table de nuit et il prit une gorgée. « Qui a été tué ? »

« Angus Aredian. »

L'eau qu'il n'avait pas encore avalée fut crachée sur sa couette, et Arthur finit par se frapper le thorax, en toussant.

« Le secrétaire d'état a été assassiné ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule. « Bordel, ça s'est passé quand ? »

« Ce soir. I peine quelques heures, ce n'est pas encore dans les infos, pas encore. »

« Alors comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Je t'en prie. Tu sais que j'ai mes sources, » répondit Morgane d'une voix traînante, et Arthur pouvait entendre qu'elle souriait au son de sa voix. Puis, ensuite, elle redevint sérieuse à nouveau. « Arthur, ce dossier a du potentiel pour faire avancer ou détruire notre cause. Si ce garçon est condamné, nous serons catapulté au moyen âge, ce sera une propagande parfaite pour le gouvernement et même pour faire changer les votes aux élections à venir. Mais si tu montres au monde que ce garçon est la victime des préjugés contre les magiciens, avec l'intérêt du publique… Arthur, ça pourrait être la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée. »

« Ta compassion est, comme toujours, simplement stupéfiante. Et comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas coupable du crime ? »

« Quand ils l'ont trouvé avec le corps d'Aredian, il était attaché au lit, nu et blessé. »

Arthur prit un moment pour réfléchir, puis il laissa échappé, « c'est un prostitué ?! »

« Seigneur, Arthur, » et Arthur jura car il pouvait l'entendre levé les yeux aux ciels, « ne sois pas si nunuche. »

« Je ne suis pas nunuche, » il se sentit le besoin d'objecter, parcequ'il ne l'était pas. « J'essaie d'en venir aux termes avec toi, et tu me demandes de prendre le cas le plus désespéré dont j'ai jamais entendu parlé. Bon dieu, pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parceque tu es le meilleur. » La voix de Morgane était froide et ferme à présent. « Sans toi, ce garçon n'a aucune chance, c'est comme si il était déjà mort. Et alors, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir pour qu'un nouveau gouvernement nous écoute en faveur de la magie. Le publique sera assoiffée de sang et nous retournerons au temps des lépreux. » Sa voix devint douce quand elle ajouta, « et tu ne seras plus différent des autres, alors ne prétends pas l'être. Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de vague récemment, et que tu dois penser à Alex, mais ce garçon à besoin de toi, Arthur. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il est coupable. Tu connais Aredian. Il est presque la réincarnation du mal. »

Ensuite, Arthur soupira, parcequ'il n'avait plus la moindre chance quand Morgane devenait émotive.

« D'accord, laisse moi m'habiller et voir si Gwen ne me tuera pas si je la réveille à cette heure- »

« Je l'ai déjà appelée, elle sera là dans quelques instants, » répondit Morgane.

Ce qui, finalement, fit rire Arthur. « Tu as appelé Gwen avant de m'appeler ? » demanda-t-il. « Et si j'avais dit non ? »

« Oh, Arthur, » répondit Morgane, et il y avait de la chaleur dans sa voix qui rendit Arthur un peu mal à l'aise, « J'ai toujours su que tu ne dirais pas non. »

**OOO**

Arthur gara sa BMW sur le coin du commisariat, puis il s'observa dans le miroir de son rétroviseur. Il le regretta immédiatement. Il ressemblait exactement à comment il se sentait : en manque de sommeil et pas rasé, et il était si près du gouffre qu'il s'en fichait. Toute fois, Arthur n'aurait pas pu être avocat si il n'avait pas pu tourné ça à son avantage.

Il quitta sa voiture stationnée sur une zone interdite – bon dieu, c'était le milieu de la nuit, personne n'allait embarquer sa voiture à cette heure de la nuit – et il se précipita vers les escaliers en direction du quartier général de la police métropolitaine. Juste avant d'entrer, cependant, il ralentit ses pas, devenant mesuré, et il s'approcha du bureau de réception avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable à 3h du matin.

« Je suis ici pour voir mon client, Mr Emerson. Le sorcier qui a été conduit ici pour suspicion de Meurtre. Je suis son avocat. »

Il dévisagea la femme derrière le bureau. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, et elle se montra rapidement alerte et serviable. Alors qu'elle appelait la personne qui avait ramené son client plus tôt, elle lui jeta des regards brillants et des sourires qui, honnêtement, déconcertaient un peu Arthur à cette heure.

« Il est toujours dans la salle d'interrogation au quatrième. Si vous pouviez attendre une- »

« Je connais le chemin, » l'interrompit Arthur avec arrogance et il se retourna avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il connaissait le chemin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait s'inviter et rechercher où était le magicien supposé – alors il releva les yeux au ciel au terme non offensif sur lequel avait insisté Morgane. Puis, il marcha avec assurance dans le couloir, sa bouche pressée en une ligne sinistre, en regardant les gens de haut avec toute la supériorité que son père lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance.

Quand il arriva au quatrième, il trouva Léon presque immédiatement et releva un sourcil qui disait clairement, _tu as appelé Morgane et pas moi ? Vraiment ?_

Léon était simplement ce qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme étant son meilleur ami, et il s'avérait être un atout majeur vu sa position dans la police. A présent, le grand homme roux haussa simplement les épaules. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il se leva et se dirigea vers Arthur.

« Je pense que je ne me trompe pas si je dis que tu es là pour le sorcier, » dit-il de façon décontractée, prenant une gorgée de café.

« Celui qui a tué le secrétaire d'état ? Ouais, c'est moi. »

Léon ne lui rendit pas son sourire ce qui inquiéta un peu Arthur. En fait, il s'inquiéta plus qu'il l'était déjà.

« Je veux juste te prévenir, » dit Léon d'une voix basse. « Valiant est sur le dossier. Tu sais comment il est, et tu sais qu'il n'est pas exactement comme toi. »

Arthur fronça simplement les sourcils, alors que tout son amusement s'en allait. « Il n'a pas à m'aimer, il doit juste me laisser l'opportunité de parler seul à mon client, et de ne pas tenter de l'interroger en mon absence. »

« Ouais. Nous parlons de Valiant ici. »

Arthur acquiesça d'une mine morne. « Quelle salle ? »

« La cinq, la dernière dans le couloir. »

« La cellule, hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

**OOO**

Arthur frappa pour la forme, et il n'attendit aucune réponse pour rentrer directement. La salle était plutôt petite, mais sa pauvreté la faisait paraître plus grande. Il y avait juste une table et deux chaises, toutes les deux blanches et sans marques. La petite fenêtre avait des barreaux et elle était trop haute pour voir quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était le ciel noir de la nuit. Ce n'était pas une salle conçue pour qu'on s'y sente à l'aise.

Il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce. L'une d'elle était appuyée contre le mur, à l'opposé de la porte qu'Arthur venait de pénétrer, c'était un grand type avec des cheveux courts. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son immense poitrine, et ses muscles étiraient le tissu de sa chemise. Arthur connaissait Perceval comme quelqu'un de correcte, un homme qui parlait peu mais avec une moral. Il était le partenaire de Valiant, et Arthur en était reconnaissant. Perceval était souvent la seule chose qui empêchait ce trou du cul de Valiant d'aller trop loin, même si Arthur craignait toujours que ce jour finisse par arriver.

Valiant était assis sur l'une des chaises, face à Arthur. Il n'était pas laid, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard comme de la suffisance. Dés à présent, il observait Arthur d'une mauvaise humeur mal contenue.

Les yeux d'Arthur furent attirés par le troisième homme, il était assis de l'autre côté de la table, son visage en partie caché par ses trop longs cheveux noirs désordonnés. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête quand Arthur était entré, les yeux fixés sur la table devant lui, ses épaules voûtées comme si il essayait de se replier sur lui. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui, lui donnant l'air d'être un gamin habillé avec des vêtements d'adulte. Le voir coupa le souffle d'Arthur, ce long cou pâle, étrangement si familier, et les horribles bleus noirs tout autour.

Le cœur d'Arthur frappait dans sa poitrine, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Valiant le sifflait. « Qu'est ce que tu veux, Pendragon ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Arthur déglutit et se para mentalement de son masque vide de professionnel. « Tu sauras que tu as tort avec cette remarque, Valiant, ce sont précisément mes affaires qui me conduise ici. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis l'avocat de Mr Emerson. »

« Il n'a pas demandé d'avocat. »

« Et je suis certain que tu lui a demandé si il en voulait un ? »

Valiant lui jeta un regard, mais c'est Perceval qui se tourna vers le suspect. L'homme n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

« Mr Emerson, » demanda Perceval calmement, « voulez-vous faire appel au service de Mr Pendragon ? »

L'homme releva rapidement un regard sur Perceval, puis ensuite ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement pour rencontrer ceux d'Arthur.

Le cœur d'Arthur s'arrêta.

Il avait rêvé de ces yeux, souriant et farceur et toujours plein d'adoration, même quand leur propriétaire était taquiné, ou râleur. Ils étaient ternes à présent, leur profondeur voilée comme par un brouillard sur un lac. Il n'y avait plus de sourire dedans, et pendant un moment Arthur avait été effrayé en pensant que son manque de sommeil ne l'aie rendu fou, faisant apparaître une sorte d'illusion, et donc que l'homme en face de lui n'avait aucune idée de qui était Arthur.

Mais après l'homme déglutit – et il devait encore avoir mal car il avait fléchit légèrement – et son masque chancela. Un panel d'émotion traversa son visage pâle, comme un sable mouvant. Honte, désespoir, inutilité était le plus flagrant. Mais il y en avait d'autre, durant à peine une demi seconde, il y avait quelque chose comme de la nostalgie. Une nostalgie qui frappait Arthur à coup de poignard dans les entrailles.

L'homme baissa de nouveau le regard avant de parler pour la première fois, sa voix grossie et fragile. « Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je ne pourrais pas payer les frais. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, » répondit Arthur automatiquement. « Le MRA couvrira toutes les dépenses nécessaires. »

L'homme acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils, comme si il n'avait pas vraiment saisi ce qu'Arthur venait de dire, comme si il était à peine rassuré.

« Voulez-vous acceptez l'aide de Mr Pendragon ? » Demanda une fois de plus Perceval, et Valiant renifla, son visage montrant le mépris qu'il ressentait pour l'homme en face de lui.

Arthur les ignora tous les deux. Il regardait l'autre homme, dans l'attente qu'il lève les yeux, et quand il le fit, il releva un sourcil comme si il s'agissait d'un challenge et d'une prière à la fois.

Il déglutit douloureusement une fois encore, et puis Merlin murmura, « D'ac-D'accord. »

**OOO**

Arthur se permit de respirer profondément afin de rassembler ses esprits et d'au moins essayer de calmer sa nervosité. De plus, il était toujours en plein travail.

« D'accord, » dit-il, en retirant les épaules de son blouson pour ensuite le pendre sur un crochet derrière la porte. « En tant que représentant légal de Mr Emerson, je vous interdit de questionner mon client plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir l'opportunité de lui parler en privé et sans supervision. Je demande également que toutes les déclarations précédentes de mon client, en rapport avec l'accusation, soient rejetées et effacées, surtout qu'elles ont été recueillie sans l'aide juridique dont il avait droit. »

« Il est sorcier, » cracha Valiant, en croissant les bras. « Il n'a le droit rien. »

« Il n'y a pas d'exception pour Magie dans la loi ce qui donne à ce titre une aide juridique légale, » répondit calmement Arthur. C'était son terrain. Il était bon à ça. Il sourit narquoisement à Valiant. « C'est quelque chose que vous devriez savoir, depuis la dernière discussion que nous avons eu. Maintenant, dégagez d'ici, que je puisse parler à mon client. » Il se tourna vers Perceval qui était déjà sur le chemin de la sortie, relevant un sourcil de façon significative. « Et vous feriez bien d'être sûre que les déclarations soient effacées cette fois. »

« J'y veillerais personnellement, Mr Pendragon, » répondit Perceval avec un petit signe de tête.

« Merci. »

Valiant renifla une fois encore, et il bouscula Arthur en passant, pointant un doigt sur son visage inexpressif.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Pendragon ! »

« Non, » répondit froidement Arthur. « Certainement pas. »

**OOO**

Quand la porte se referma, Merlin fixait toujours les rayures sur la surface blanche de la table en face de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment agir ou réagir. D'habitude, il était assez bon pour deviner ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais tout ça était trop loin de son champ d'expérience, ce n'était pas comme si il avait déjà vécu ça.

C'était Arthur.

C'était lui. Plus vieux, plus fort, plus confiant, mais c'était toujours lui. Il avait perdu les vestiges de l'enfance, le bord de ses yeux était plus sévère et d'un bleu glacial. Il était, en même temps, plus raffiné dans son allure, une chemise bleu clair et un pantalon foncé, mal rasé, laissant un voile doré sur sa mâchoire, et de la fureur dans son regard. Donc il était toujours aussi radieux qu'il l'avait été. Comme l'or ou la gloire, comme lorsque Merlin l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il avait rêvé de revoir Arthur, leur rencontre ne se passait certainement pas comme ça. Merlin savait de quoi il avait l'air. Il savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il était devenu, et il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'Arthur devait en penser.

_Merlin avait quatre ans quand il avait rencontré Arthur Pendragon. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit plus tard. Sa mère avait pris un nouvel emploi, et Merlin était de mauvaise humeur. Un nouvel emploi signifiait déménager. Ca voulait dire une nouvelle garderie, et des nouvelles personnes, et ne plus jamais revoir Charlotte Merrywether, qui lui avait donné une pomme de son goûter et qui devait être la première véritable amie de Merlin – Si ce nouveau job n'était pas arrivé. Ce n'était pas le premier nouvel emploi pour eux deux. C'était le huitième. Et oui, Merlin pouvait compter jusqu'ici, merci bien._

_Merlin ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils devaient toujours changer de travail. Il savait que les mamans des autres enfants ne changeaient pas tout le temps d'emploi, mais c'était peut être parceque beaucoup d'entre elle ne travaillait pas et que c'était leur père qui travaillait. Mais Merlin n'avait que l'un des deux. Il avait une fois demandé à sa maman pourquoi il n'avait pas de papa, alors sa maman avait commencé à pleurer et Merlin s'était senti coupable et il ne lui avait plus jamais demandé._

_Alors les choses qui englobait le nouvel emploi était un peu comme un casse-tête, mais ce n'était pas le genre de casse-tête que Merlin appréciait, parcequ'il suspectait que c'était un peu de sa faute._

_Donc Merlin avait seulement une maman et pas de papa. Il y avait des gens qui s'occupait de lui quand il n'était plus à l'école, comme en soirée ou quand il était malade. Mais il semblait toujours y avoir un problème avec eux. Ils parlaient toujours au téléphone à leur petit copain, sans réaliser que la cuisine avait en quelque sorte pris feu. Ou ils étaient très vieux et ils oubliaient de reprendre Merlin chez la nourrice. Ou ils tombaient sur un jouet de Merlin et ils se cassaient la jambe. Sa mère était toujours bouleversée alors elle gigotait avec ses mains, et frottait ses yeux pour ne pas que Merlin puisse voir qu'elle avait pleurer. Mais Merlin le voyait toujours et il lui disait qu'il était désolé et il lui promettait de ne plus laisser traîner ses jouets, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment arranger les choses, alors un peu après, elle se trouvait un nouveau job._

_Cette fois-ci Merlin se comportait mieux. Il n'y avait plus eu de feu, ou d'inondation soudaine, ou d'os brisé. Et la seule fois où Miss Kingsley avait oublié de venir le prendre, il était retourné seul à la maison et il ne l'avait jamais dit. Alors, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils leur fallaient un nouveau job. Aussi, ce nouveau job signifiait que Merlin n'aurait plus à aller à la garderie, alors que Merlin aimait vraiment y aller. D'habitude, au bout d'une à deux semaines, il connaissait tous les jeux et toutes les chansons et il n'était plus le nouveau. Mais à présent, il n'irait plus à la garderie parcequ'il pourrait rester avec sa maman pendant qu'elle travaillait._

_Le nouvel emploi était dans une énorme et imposante demeure derrière de grands portails, et le premier jour où ils y étaient allés, Merlin avait mis ses vêtements du dimanche. Apparemment, sa maman ne serait pas la seule à travailler ici, mais elle et Merlin pourraient également vivre dans certaine pièce de la maison. Le nouveau job de sa mère était de s'occuper d'un garçon qui vivait ici avec son père. Comme Merlin n'avait pas de père, le garçon n'avait pas de maman, et donc la maman de Merlin allait prendre soin de lui, tout comme la nounou que Merlin avait eu une fois. Merlin s'était demandé si le garçon avait déjà mis le feu à la cuisine aussi._

_**OOO**_

_Le garçon en question, qui vivait dans l'énorme maison, s'appelait Arthur il avait presque deux ans de plus que Merlin – un et demi en fait. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des joues rondes, et c'était le plus parfait des imbéciles._

_Merlin avait été capable d'établir ça rapidement après son arrivée dans la demeure des Pendragon. Il était en train d'attendre en face du bureau, pendant que sa mère était à l'intérieur, en train de parler avec Mr Pendragon. Il était assis dans une veille chaise inconfortable, en train de balancer ses jambes en plissant son nez pour en décolorer la pointe quand, tout à coup, il avait entendu une voix venant d'en haut._

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_Merlin avait regardé surpris, en cherchant la direction de la voix, et il avait trouvé le garçon. Il était assis en haut de l'escalier tournant, en train de regarder Merlin à travers les barreaux de la rampe._

_« Je suis Merlin. »_

_Le garçon sembla réfléchir. Après un moment, il s'était levé et il avait descendu furtivement les escaliers. Il s'était arrêté en face de Merlin, pour le dévisager._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité._

_« Je vais vivre ici avec ma maman, » répondit Merlin, encore un peu bougon à l'idée que ça soit un nouveau boulot et une nouvelle situation._

_Le garçon avait relevé les sourcils et cligné des yeux. « Ce n'est pas possible. Je vis ici. »_

_« Et alors ? » Demanda Merlin en sautant de la chaise. « Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas vivre ici aussi ! Ma maman va travailler ici, et je vais rester ici avec elle. »_

_Soudain, le garçon était devenu un peu blême. « Oh, » dit-il, et puis il avait haussé les épaules avec dédain. « Alors ta maman est l'une des bonnes. »_

_Quelque chose dans le ton méprisant du garçon avait irrité Merlin de la mauvaise façon alors il l'avait fusillé du regard. « Non ! » Dit-il avec colère, « Nous sommes venus ici pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de toi, parceque tu n'as pas de maman ! »_

_C'était presque fascinant, la façon dont le visage du garçon était devenue rouge tomate. Puis il avait commencé à cligner des yeux avec fureur, et ses lèvres s'étaient mises à trembler. Mais avant que Merlin ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, et qu'il puisse s'excuser, le garçon l'avait frappé méchamment dans le tibia et il avait hurlé, « Tu mens et je te détestes et tu as des oreilles ridicules ! »_

_Et puis il s'enfuit. Merlin avait cligné des yeux pour retenir ses larmes et il avait frotté sa jambe douloureuse. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait aussi détester ce blond._

_**OOO**_

_Plus tard, la mère de Merlin l'avait appelé dans la pièce et il avait été présenté à un homme sévère qui avait serré sa main en disant, « J'espère que tu garderas à l'esprit tes bonnes manières tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, jeune homme. »_

_Ensuite la porte s'était ouverte et le blond avait été poussé à l'intérieur par un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux doux._

_« Merci, Gaius, » Dit Mr Pendragon avant de se retourner vers son fils, qui avait l'air ridicule, debout tout raide avec les épaules en arrière et le menton relevé – comme un soldat de plomb. Merlin avait relevé les yeux, et le garçon devait l'avoir vu parceque sa pose s'était crispée légèrement tout en envoyant un regard meurtrier en direction de Merlin._

_« Arthur, » dit Mr Pendragon avec un petit froncement de sourcils, « j'aimerais te présenter Miss Emrys, ta nouvelle gouvernante. J'espère que tu la traiteras avec respect et que tu l'écouteras, surtout quand je ne serais pas à la maison. »_

_« Oui, père, » répondit Arthur sérieusement, et le rire qui avait gargouillé dans la gorge de Merlin s'évanouit._

_Arthur s'était avancé vers la mère de Merlin et il avait tendu la main, juste comme son père l'avait fait avant._

_« Bonjour Miss Emrys, » dit-il en s'inclinant quelque peu. « Bienvenue dans la maison des Pendragon. »_

_Merlin avait pensé que c'était stupide, le chose la plus pompeuse qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, mais sa mère avait rigolé joyeusement et pris la main tendue d'Arthur._

_« Bonjour, Arthur, » dit-elle chaleureusement. « Et merci. Tu peux m'appeler Hunith, et je suis certaine que nous nous entendrons à merveille. »_

_« Merci, Miss Hunith, » répondit Arthur avec courtoisie, et Merlin renifla dans sa main, ce qui lui avait valu une autre œillade, cette fois-ci en provenance d'Arthur et de Hunith._

_« Arthur, » dit sa maman, en relavant un sourcil sur Merlin, « c'est mon fils, Merlin. Il est un peu plus jeune que toi, mais j'espère que vous deviendrez tous les deux amis. »_

_Ensuite, Arthur s'était tourné vers Merlin et il l'avait dévisagé de haut en bas avec dédain._

_« Bien sûre, » dit-il. « Je suppose que je peux lui faire une visite. »_

_Sa mère avait pressé ses lèvres ensemble, mais son regard brillait de chaleur, alors elle avait rigolé en acceptant. « Ca serait formidable, Arthur. Merci. »_

_Tout à coup, Merlin avait senti son estomac se retourner. Il avait réalisé qu'Arthur lui avait dit la vérité. C'était sa maison et Merlin était l'intrus. Merlin avait souvent du trouver sa place dans les nouveaux environnements, mais il avait toujours eu quelque chose rien que pour lui, et il avait toujours eu sa maman. Mais, à présent que Mr Pendragon la payait pour être avec Arthur, il ne savait pas ce qui lui resterait._

_Merlin avait mordu ses lèvres pour les faire cesser de trembler. C'était devenu un habitude, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait blessé ou contrarié, parcequ'il avait appris que ce n'était pas toujours bon de se laisser aller à ce que l'on ressentait._

_Il avait regardé sa mère, qui le regardait avec un sourire lumineux et plein d'espoir, et il lui avait fait un petit signe de tête, en ravalant toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire. Qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Qu'il n'aimait pas les Pendragon. Et plus particulièrement qu'il n'aimait pas Arthur._

**OOO**

La porte se referma derrière les deux officiers, laissant Arthur seul avec son client. Il était debout, face à la porte, les mains toujours sur ses hanches et il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Il savait qu'il tournait autour du pot. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne venaient pas. L'homme derrière lui, celui dont il avait été si proche pendant dix ans, était son client à présent. Pourtant, une fois encore, il était bien plus que ça.

Arthur secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait plus partir maintenant. Il devait garder à l'esprit ce qu'il faisait ici. Merlin était suspecté de meurtre et, pour le peu que Morgane lui avait dit, presque tous les indices désignaient qu'il était seul avec la personne. L'ami d'Arthur avait disparu sans un mot dix ans auparavant, et l'homme qui était assis derrière avait besoin d'un avocat, et d'un très bon avocat. Si il était condamné, en tant que magicien, il n'y avait qu'une seule sentence possible, et c'était l'exécution. Alors c'était une bonne chose qu'Arthur ne soit pas qu'un bon avocat, il était le meilleur.

Il éclaircit sa voix et se retourna finalement. « D'accord, » dit-il et s'installant sur la chaise libre de Valiant. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors tu ferais bien de me raconter exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce soir. Que c'est-il passé ce soir ? » Il déglutit encore, et quand il releva les yeux, il se rendit compte que Merlin le fixait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il avec apathie.

« Tu l'as tué ? » Demanda Arthur, la voix dur, parcequ'il devait savoir la vérité.

« Oui. » La voix de Merlin était toujours éraillée et rogue, mais il n'y avait pas une parcelle d'émotion dedans.

« Pourquoi ? »

Merlin haussa simplement les épaules.

« Seigneur… » Arthur se frotta l'arrêté du nez. « Tu dois me donner quelque chose, Merlin. »

Peut être que c'était le nom, le nom Merlin qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis ce jour, peut être que c'était la supplique dans la voix d'Arthur, mais c'était comme voir les lézardes dans un mur alors Merlin mordit ses lèvres, enfonçant ses dents de devant fortement dans sa chair, à tel point qu'Arthur était certain qu'il allait se mettre à saigner.

« Je… C'était de la légitime défense, » murmura finalement Merlin, et Arthur inspira profondément.

« Okay, » dit-il. « Okay. Dis mois ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Il a essayé de m'étrangler. »

Les yeux d'Arthur se braquèrent immédiatement sur les contusions livides autour du cou de Merlin, et il se rappela de l'expression de douleur sur son visage un peu plus tôt.

« Tu as vu un médecin ? »

« Je… Euh, ouais, » bégaya Merlin, manifestement surpris de la question. Il déglutit audiblement. « Il y avait ce gars, le Dr Muirden, il a dit que j'allais bien. »

« Bien ? » Demanda Arthur incrédule. « Il a regardé ta gorge ? »

« Non… Il a juste… Il a juste dit que j'allais bien. »

« Okay, non, c'est- » Arthur pressa son pouce et son index contre ses paupières, en essayant de maîtriser son humeur. « Donne moi un instant. »

Il se releva et prit le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Il s'était préparé à attendre au bout du fil, il était passé 4h à présent, cependant on décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Oui, Lance, désolé de te réveiller. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas ? Bien sûre. Non, je sais. Ouais. Ecoute, peux-tu venir au commissariat ? J'ai besoin que tu vois mon client. Je ne crois pas en Muirden, ni à son examen médical qui sera une preuve évidente. »

Quand il termina l'appel alors il se retourna de nouveau, Merlin avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur la table. Arthur soupira. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour l'arrivée de Lance, alors il allait devoir poser les questions habituels à Merlin, mais il se sentait totalement hors propos parcequ'il y avait tellement plus, tellement de chose qu'il voulait lui demander.

_Où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

A la place, il revint à la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Le manque de sommeil commençait se faire sentir et probablement que ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Merlin ne le regardait toujours pas, et ça avait donné à Arthur l'opportunité de l'observer.

Il était presque replié sur lui, comme si il essayait de disparaître ou de se fondre dans la chaise, les mains repliées sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air d'avoir froid et peut être que c'était le cas. Il était mince, Arthur s'en rendait compte. Pas juste élancé avec de longs membres, comme il l'avait toujours été, mais maigre. Il avait grandi dans ses pommettes, mais son visage était creusé sous celles-ci. Ses cheveux étaient longs, tombant sur ses oreilles proéminentes et devant ses yeux. Il avait toujours l'air jeune, plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

La main d'Arthur se releva involontairement, comme un réflexe, s'arrêtant à mi chemin, et il la déposa sur la table, entre eux. Il l'avait regardé un moment avant que ses doigts ne se replient en poing et qu'il les retire.

« Ecoute, » dit-il, se sentant résigné, « Je viens juste d'appeler un ami à moi. Son nom est Lance Dulac, et il est médecin. C'est aussi un chic type. Tu seras d'accord si je le laisse t'examiner ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules puis acquiesça. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé Arthur.

_Quand son père lui avait dit qu'il avait engagé une gouvernante pour qu'il ait une influence féminine dans sa vie, Arthur avait été très excité. Il avait toujours vécu seul avec son père et Gaius, aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Il y avait pourtant la cuisinière, Sally, mais elle quittait la maison après avoir préparé les repas et elle était toujours pressée, alors elle n'avait pas de temps pour Arthur sauf pour lui sourire rapidement et lui faire des biscuits._

_Arthur avait compris très tôt, que ce n'était pas une situation normale. Dans les livres que Gaius lui avait donnés, et qu'il lisait même parfois, la famille consistait en une mère, un père, des enfants et un chien. Arthur savait que sa famille était différente, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point jusqu'à son premier jour de maternelle, quand il s'était assis sur un banc étroit en face de la salle de jeu et qu'il avait regardé tandis que les autres enfants était récupéré par des femmes qui les étreignaient et les embrassaient sur la joue avec un sourire joyeux. Ca lui avait fait mal au ventre, comme si il avait trop mangé, ou pas mangé du tout, et il avait eu envie de pleurer un peu._

_Lorsque Gaius était arrivé pour le ramener à la maison, il avait regardé le garçon avec un sourire navré et il avait dit, « Viens, Arthur. » Il avait pris la main d'Arthur et ils avaient marché ensemble vers la maison. De retour chez eux, Gaius avait installé Arthur avec une tasse de chocolat, et il lui avait expliqué comment sa maman était morte le jour de sa naissance, mais qu'elle l'avait aimé énormément. Arthur avait toujours beaucoup aimé Gaius._

_Alors à présent qu'Arthur était plus grand, et qu'il comprenait que sa mère ne reviendrait plus, il se sentait toujours un peu jaloux des autres enfants qui recevaient des étreintes et des bisous de leur maman. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'accolade et de bisous dans le foyer des Pendragon. Par conséquent, l'idée d'avoir une gouvernante avait rendu Arthur rayonnant. Il savait que ce n'était pas comme une maman, mais il était certain que ça allait être la meilleure des choses. Il s'imaginait ce que ça ferait d'avoir quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui, et l'emmener au parc, et l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. _

_Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, ce qu'il ne pouvait même pas comprendre, c'était que cette femme merveilleuse avait déjà un fils. Un vrai. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait probablement plus qu'elle n'aimerait Arthur._

_Il n'avait pas réalisé qui était le garçon assis en face du bureau de son père. Arthur s'était caché en haut des escaliers pour avoir un aperçu de sa gouvernante quand il l'avait vu. Le garçon était plus jeune que lui et il semblait un peu étrange – maigre, avec une tignasse de cheveux noirs et de grandes oreilles – et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de visite de l'âge d'Arthur dans la maison des Pendragon, donc Arthur n'allait pas chipoté. Le garçon ferait probablement un bon écuyer pour le noble chevalier Artus. Arthur avait pensé ensuite que le garçon allait peut-être hurler. Parcequ'il ne voudrait pas être l'écuyer. Il ne voudrait pas être la personne unique qu'il était censé être, si la place d'Arthur était déjà prise._

_Arthur avait couru vers sa chambre, où il s'était assis en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en frottant ses yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il était un Pendragon, et les Pendragon ne pleuraient pas, son père lui avait dit. Mais les Pendragon n'abandonnaient pas non plus, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, en étant plus intelligent que les autres. Alors quand Gaius lui avait dit que son père désirait qu'Arthur descende dans son bureau pour rencontrer Miss Hunith Emrys, Arthur avait déjà élaboré un plan. Il n'allait pas se faire évincer par un gosse. Il serait l'enfant parfait, et à la fin Miss Emrys aimerait Arthur plus que Merlin._

_Et puis Arthur rencontra Miss Hunith, et elle était tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé, voir plus. Elle était le genre d'individu à la voix douce, et elle souriait à Arthur, et après un moment Arthur avait accepté l'idée qu'il allait se coltiner un gamin du nom de Merlin, si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir Madame Hunith._

Après un silence qui se creusa entre eux, Arthur demanda, « Tu as parlé à ta maman ? » Et Merlin releva la tête rapidement, les yeux si grands ouverts qu'ils menaçaient de tomber de son visage. Il était raide comme une planche, et durant un instant Arthur n'était même plus sûre qu'il respirait.

« Merlin ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, un sentiment de panique le prenant. « Tu n'as plus reparlé à ta maman ? Je veux dire…depuis… »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, » dit Merlin et sa voix se fit plus dur tout à coup. « La réponse est non. Je n'ai pas reparlé à maman depuis le jour où je me suis enfuis, il y a dix ans. »

« Je- » Arthur était certain qu'il devait trouver les mots appropriés pour répondre à cette déclaration, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils étaient. « Je sais où elle vit, » admit-il finalement. « Je… Si tu veux la voir, je pourrais- »

« Non ! » La réponse fut immédiate. Un croassement qui était englué avec plus d'émotion que la seconde fois, où il murmura, « non. »

Arthur ravala une boule dans sa gorge, et tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'acquiescer. « D'accord. »

La tension dans la pièce était comme une chose vivante. Elle débordait de toutes les choses qu'il désirait, qu'il avait besoin de lui dire mais qui restait non dite. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, les questions lui brûlaient la langue, mais il en avait déjà trop dit.

Il y avait une frontière. Entre le professionnel et l'empathie qu'il devait avoir pour son client, et être impliqué compliquait les choses, ça devenait personnel et ça le laissait perdu et vulnérable. C'était une frontière qu'Arthur n'avait jamais franchie. Plus depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, et donc que cette frontière était floue, et qu'Arthur était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas regardé Merlin et seulement voir un client, cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Même Arthur ne le savait pas, vraiment. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, Merlin avait perdu toute l'affection dont il disposait autrefois.

Finalement, Arthur se racla la gorge maladroitement, se rappelant qu'il avait un boulot à faire.

« Ca va prendre un moment avant que Lance soit ici, » dit-il finalement, en essayant de s'avancer sur un terrain sûr. « Peut être que tu pourrais me décrire les évènements de cette nuit. Du moment où tu as rencontré Aredian jusqu'à…et bien, jusqu'à ton arrestation. »

Merlin avait froncé les sourcils sur lui, et ça avait presque fait sourire Arthur, parceque c'était la première expression familière de Merlin, alors il dit, « Si je dois te défendre, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Merlin. »

Merlin frotta les paumes de ses mains contre le haut de ses cuisses. C'était aussi un geste familier, et il disait à Arthur que Merlin était nerveux. Cette nervosité était dû à autre chose que l'arrestation. Une part de lui le savait, et le connaissait, il était là quelque part, mais quand il vit le gros M noir tatoué sur le dos de la main gauche de Merlin, c'était comme si il avait été frappé par un train de marchandise. Merlin avait été pris, il avait été marqué, et Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment c'était arrivé.

« Je- Il est venu me prendre, à l'endroit habituel-, » Le jeune homme était presque trop calme pour être entendu, mais ça avait eu le mérite de tirer Arthur de sa stupeur.

« L'endroit habituel ? Alors…ce n'était pas la première fois que tu…le rencontrais ? »

« Non. Ce n'était pas la première fois, » cassa Merlin, et le regard qu'il lançait à Arthur le défiait de le juger. Tout à coup, il changea totalement de comportement, passant de la défiance à l'insolence. « Donc, il est venu me chercher et nous avons rouler jusqu'à chez lui. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y avait toutes ces bougies, je pensais que c'était étrange. Ce n'était pas son truc, normalement, et il n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose. »

Merlin haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître décontracté, mais Arthur pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. « Il m'a dit de prendre une douche et de me laver, et je l'ai fait. Puis je suis revenu, et… » Il hésita un peu. « Nous avons baisé. Dans le salon. Puis il m'a fait monter à l'étage. »

Les souvenirs se ravivaient dans son esprit, et puis la voix de Merlin devint vide, comme si il lisait une liste de course. « Il m'a attaché au lit et il m'a fouetté. Puis nous avons encore baisé. Il s'est arrêté et il a pris quelque chose dans la table de nuit. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était. Puis il a recommencé à me baiser. Il a attaché le morceau de tissus autour de mon cou. Il a tiré et je…je ne pouvais plus respirer. »

Arthur regardait Merlin, dont les yeux ne focalisaient plus rien à présent, perdu dans le vide. C'était comme si il revivait les évènements, même sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse.

« J'ai cru… je pensais que c'était un jeu, dans un premier temps, j'ai cru… Il aimait ce genre de chose. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté. Il ne s'est pas arrêté et j'ai… Il m'a appelé Mordred. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je- Je commençais à perdre conscience, et ma magie… Elle s'est libérée, je pense, parceque… je sais, je sais que c'était ça… Il allait me tuer. Je le sais. » Une seule larme tomba des yeux de Merlin, sur la table. Il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. « Il y a eu du vent et puis un…un bruit. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. »

Il déglutit et cligna des yeux pendant un moment, son regard à nouveau sur la table alors qu'il terminait, « Quand je me suis réveillé, la police était déjà là. »

Le silence qui tomba était presque assourdissant. Arthur réalisa que ses mains s'étaient refermées en deux poings, si fermement que ses ongles le faisaient saigner. Il n'avait jamais tué un homme, mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à tuer Aredian si l'homme n'avait pas eu la chance d'être déjà mort. Il avait ressentit ce désir étrange et mortifiant de vouloir piétiner le corps sans vie de cet homme.

**OOO**

Lance Dulac Arriva, et la première pensée de Merlin fut que _bien sûre _il était superbe. C'était un peu étrange ou stupide comme première réaction, mais pour Merlin la beauté de cet homme lui rappelait seulement de quelle catégorie Arthur faisait partie, et de laquelle il avait toujours été.

En plus d'être beau, à la fois sombre et incroyablement charmant, le Dr Dulac était aussi un bon gars. Il avait croisé le regard de Merlin en lui souriant ce qui était aimable et professionnel, et il n'avait pas posé des questions indiscrètes. Il avait simplement dit son nom à Merlin et il lui avait tendu la main pour la serrer, que Merlin avait pris après un moment d'hésitation.

Avant que le médecin ne commence son examen, il avait demandé à Merlin sil il désirait qu'Arthur s'en aille, ce qui eut pour résultat qu'Arthur lui renvoie un regard que le Dr Dulac ne connaissait même pas.

« Je vais devoir te demander de te déshabiller, et je devrais prendre des photos de toutes les blessures ce qui pourrait être important pour ton dossier, » il expliqua sincèrement. « De plus, comme Arthur est ton avocat, il les verra. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour lui d'être présent lors de l'examen. »

Arthur éclaircit sa gorge. «En fait… »

« Non, Arthur, » répondit sévèrement le Dr Dulac, mais Arthur insista.

« _En fait_, » répéta-t-il, « Merlin a seulement droit à un entretien avec son avocat. Aussitôt que je m'en irais, Valiant reviendra ici. Je le droit de demander l'avis d'un consultant médical, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser. »

Le Dr Dulac se retourna avec une lueur dans le regard. « Il a droit aux soins médicaux- » commença-t-il avec véhémence.

« Qui lui ont été accordé quand il a vu le Dr Muirden, » l'interrompit Arthur.

« Cet homme est un charlatan et tu le sais, » siffla son ami, « tu dis toi-même que tu- »

« _Je sais_. J'expose simplement les faits. Je ne les aime pas pour autant, mais ça ne change rien. »

Le visage de Merlin devint défiant, une fois de plus. « Ca va, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, « Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

« Merlin- »

« J'ai dis que ça allait ! » Il se tourna vers le Dr Dulac. « Je dois être nu ? »

Du coin de ses yeux, Merlin pouvait voir qu'Arthur avait tressailli, et, waouh, ça faisait mal. En quelque sorte, il était surpris que ça lui fasse toujours le même effet, après tous les regards de dégoûts et les commentaires méprisants qu'il avait déjà entendu. Arthur avait toujours eu un pouvoir particulier sur lui.

Le Dr Dulac semblait mal à l'aise également, mais il était clair qu'il était plus concerné par l'intimité de Merlin plutôt que par les obscénités qu'il allait voir. Il lui fallut un moment avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur, et il ne semblait toujours pas satisfait. « Enlève simplement ton t-shirt pour l'instant, » dit-il gentiment. « Je vais examiner ta gorge, et écouter ton cœur puis ta respiration. »

« Je pourrais… » Arthur grimaça et fit un geste vers le mur avant de se retourner, apparemment il n'était même pas capable de regarder Merlin.

Pour Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait comme rejet qu'Arthur lui tourne le dos ainsi. Il avait l'habitude du dégoût et du mépris, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait peur. Il savait ce qu'on allait lui faire, ce qui l'attendait, et il ne savait pas si il était capable de le gérer. Il se sentait petit et insignifiant, et ce n'était pas nouveau de toute façon, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça en face d'Arthur avant.

Il ravala ses larmes – parcequ'il était plus fort que ça – et il retira son t-shirt, en grimaçant un peu quand le tissus traîna sur les coupures dans son dos.

« Oh mon dieu, » il entendit le murmure horrifié du Dr Dulac, et Arthur devait l'avoir entendu aussi, car tout à coup il était là, juste derrière Merlin, à jurer.

« Bon sang, quel fils de pute ! Le bâtard ! _'Bien_'_, _il disait, » puis Arthur se mit à gronder, « je vais lui montrer ce que c'est d'être _bien _! »

Merlin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Arthur et il fut momentanément choqué par l'expression de son visage. Arthur avait un regard meurtrier. Merlin ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait vraiment où était le problème, surtout qu'il avait dit à Arthur qu'Aredian l'avait fouetté. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en avait l'air. Merlin avait connu pire.

« Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, » fulmina Arthur, « C'est une faute professionnel. Un refus d'assistance. De la malveillance, même- »

Merlin baissa la tête, en réalisant qu'Arthur n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui mais plutôt contre le manque de professionnalisme du Dr Muirden. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu des attentes, il savait qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal.

« Arthur, » le Dr Dulac interrompit finalement le coup de gueule d'Arthur.

« Quoi ?! »

« Ferme là et aide moi, veux-tu ? » Demanda avec douceur le médecin, de derrière ses cils, Merlin vit Arthur déglutir. Il était clair qu'il essayait de garder ses distances, cependant il inspira profondément et acquiesça silencieusement, l'entièreté de comportement redevint professionnelle.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Le Dr Duac fit un geste vers le sac qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise. « Donne moi les compresses antiseptique. Je dois nettoyer ça avant de pouvoir faire un pansement propre. »

Le médecin mena ses soins dans un silence presque total, demandant parfois à Arthur de lui donner quelque chose dans son sac. Il était soigneux, et il eut seulement mal quand il appliqua une pommade sur les coupures les plus importantes, en même temps c'était étrangement apaisant, ça faisait longtemps depuis que quelqu'un avait pris soin de Merlin, même dans une moindre mesure. Malheureusement, avec Arthur juste à côté de lui, Merlin était incapable de se détendre.

Quand son dos fut propre et panser, le Dr Dulac ausculta sa gorge. Ses mains étaient froides et douce alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose à Merlin qu'il ne comprit pas. Apparemment, Aredian n'avait laissé aucun dommage irréversible, mais le Dr Dulac lui conseilla de boire beaucoup et il lui prescrit des analgésiques doux, en lui tendant un flacon de médicaments. Merlin la regarda un peu interloqué.

Enfin, alors que son ami rangeait ses instruments dans son sac, Arthur fit un pas vers Merlin, en lui tendant la chemise qu'il portait depuis son arrestation.

« Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il t'avait blessé à ce point, » lui dit Arthur, en lui faisant un regard étrange. « Je suis ton avocat Merlin. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. »

« Je ne- » Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais tout à coup, il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur s'imagine qu'il était quelqu'un de difficile. « Ca ne semblait pas important, » marmonna-t-il au final, en détournant le regard. « J'ai déjà eu bien pire. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, et quand Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur, l'autre homme le regardait furieusement. « A partir de maintenant, je déciderai de ce qui est important. Tu devras me faire confiance Merlin, ou tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir, » dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Un gouffre s'ouvrit dans la poitrine de Merlin, le propulsant dans le noir et dans un abîme glacial.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, en fait, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

**OOO**

_Quand Merlin et sa mère emménagèrent dans la maison des Pendragon, tout changea dans la vie de Merlin. Auparavant, alors que la mère de Merlin avait dû travailler de longue heure, elle avait malgré tout toujours trouvé du temps pour eux deux. Mais maintenant, Arthur était tout le temps là, et soudain toute l'attention n'était que pour lui._

_Ca commençait dés le déjeuner. Le plus souvent, quand Mr Pendragon n'était pas à la maison, Merlin et sa mère prenait leur repas avec Arthur dans l'énorme salle à manger sur une table déraisonnablement grande. Les autres fois, ils mangeaient dans la cuisine. Quoi qu'il en soit, toujours est-il, que les repas étaient préparé par la cuisinière des Pendragon, Sally, et ça voulait dire que Merlin était assis en face d'une assiette pleine d'œufs, de saucisses, de champignons, et de toasts chaque matin, à la place de son bol habituel de Coco Pops. Leur vieille tradition comme le spaghetti du vendredi soir, était de l'histoire ancienne, comme la plupart des plats préférés de Merlin._

_Depuis le début des vacances d'été, Arthur n'allait plus à l'école préparatoire, Mr Pendragon avait décidé qu'Arthur pourrait apprendre ses leçons au matin avec la mère de Merlin, ce qui consistait en des choses très ennuyantes comme l'histoire ou la géographie ou les maths. Merlin devait s'asseoir dans la salle avec Arthur, même si il voulait jouer dans le grand jardin derrière la maison. Il passait son temps à dessiner ou à regarder des images dans les livres – ce qui faisait grimacer Arthur – et Merlin devait se taire et c'était devenu très dur, dés le premier jour. Au moins, dans l'après midi, ils pouvaient jouer, ou la maman de Merlin les emmenait au parc, au musée, ou à une occasion spéciale, au zoo. Mais la chose était, ils devaient toujours faire ce qu'Arthur aimait et jamais ce que Merlin voulait._

_Si, au zoo, Arthur voulait voir les lions, ils allaient voir les lions, peu importe que Merlin veuille regarder les singes qui mangeaient. Si ils avaient une glace en dessert, elle était à la pistache, même si Merlin détestait et préférait le chocolat. Qui aimait la glace pistache de toute façon ? Et si Arthur voulait jouer au chevalier – ce qui était vrai la plupart du temps – ils jouaient au chevalier, et bien évidement Arthur était le noble Sir Artus, tandis que Merlin jouait son écuyer, ce qui consistait à être dirigé par ce stupide blond._

_Le pire, cependant, était qu'Arthur était toujours poli et étrange quand un adulte était présent. Parfois, quand ils étaient seuls, Arthur pouvait se montrer très amusant. Mais il donnait toujours des ordres à Merlin, et il avait toujours des plans pour vivre de grande aventure, mais Merlin n'avait jamais l'opportunité de les vivre longtemps._

_Ainsi, pendant qu'ils étaient plongés dans une grande aventure, Merlin passait du bon temps, dé lors ça n'avait pas d'importance de passer furtivement dans la cuisine pour voler les sablés de Sally sur la grille, ou de construire un château fort dans la salle à manger, ou de grimper sur l'abris de jardin dans la serre de Geoffrey, le jardinier des Pendragon, où il gardait ses outils. Mais à la fin, quand ils se faisaient inévitablement prendre et punir, Merlin apprenait que les biscuits étaient pour une œuvre de charité de Mr Pendragon, que les draps de lin qu'ils avaient utilisé pour faire un château fort étaient en fait très fragile, et aussi très cher, et à présent ils étaient troués. Et que l'abris de jardin était une zone interdite parceque Geoffrey avait plein d'outils très dangereux._

_Alors, Arthur se tenait à nouveau avec les épaules en arrière, avec ses bonnes manières, et du coup tout le monde pensait que c'était les idées de Merlin. Seulement car Arthur pouvait s'afficher avec un excellent comportement alors que Merlin n'était capable que d'incendie et d'inondation._

_« Arthur, » la maman de Merlin demanda finalement, après qu'Arthur ait osé faire grimper Merlin dans un vieux chêne du jardin, pour se balancer sur les branches la tête vers le bas, « Pourquoi tu fais ça, alors que tu sais que ton père t'a interdit de grimper dans les arbres depuis la fois où tu t'es cassé la bras ? »_

_Arthur l'avait regardé tristement avec de grand yeux bleus et il avait dit, « je sais. Mais Merlin avait envie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser grimper seul. »_

_Ensuite la mère de Merlin avait soupiré, pourtant sa voix était chaleureuse quand elle avait dit, « très bien, Arthur. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire quelque chose qui est mal, d'accord ? La prochaine fois, tu viens me chercher. Maintenant, va laver tes mains et prépare toi pour le dîner. »_

_Quand Arthur eut quitté la pièce, sa maman s'était retourné vers lui, et dans son regard était la déception et le désappointement. « Je sais que c'est plus stricte ici que tout ce que tu as connu Merlin, mais promets moi que tu vas bien te tenir. Tu ne peux pas faire faire des choses stupides à arthur. Il est peut être plus vieux que toi, mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les autres enfants. »_

_« Mais- »_

_« Pas de 'mais', Merlin. J'attends mieux de ta part. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre pour te préparer. Le dîner est dans 15 minutes. »_

_A partir de ce moment, Merlin avait seulement joué avec Arthur si il le devait, et il en retirait rarement du plaisir. L'école avait repris pour Arthur et il avait semblé devenir encore plus stupide, il avait l'air ridicule dans son uniforme avec ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Parfois, Arthur lançait un drôle de regard à Merlin, presque comme si il était blessé que Merlin l'ignore, mais Merlin n'était pas stupide. Arthur voulait seulement lui voler sa maman, et peut être qu'il avait déjà réussi. Mais Merlin n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles. Merlin allait se battre, et Arthur ne saurait même pas quand il allait frapper._

_L'opportunité arriva durant les premiers jours de décembre. La maman de Merlin devait resté alitée car elle avait attrapé froid, alors Mary, la nièce de 16 ans de la cuisinière, avait été chargée de s'occuper de garçon pour l'après midi. Le temps était froid et c'était ainsi depuis quelques semaines, mais c'était une belle journée d'une certaine manière, et ils avaient décidé d'aller au parc. Enfin, Arthur avait décidé._

_Quand Merlin se mit à courir dans la pelouse gelée, avec le soleil qui scintillait sur le givre qui recouvrait les branches, il avait dû admettre que c'était amusant. Il y avait quelques personnes, et Mary ne semblait pas vraiment les surveiller, surtout quand un jeune homme qui marchait avec son chien l'aborda pour lui parler et la faire rire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer, Arthur et Merlin s'étaient éloignés et ils étaient descendus près du lac pour observer les canards. La surface était gelée, et quelques oiseaux étaient recroquevillés en petite pelote duveteuse le long du bord._

_C'est là que Merlin fut frappé par une idée. Deux hivers auparavant, un enfant du voisinage de Merlin était tombé dans un lac gelé et il s'était noyé. Il avait dû promettre à sa mère de ne jamais, jamais jouer sur la glace après ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était son idée. Jamais en un million d'année. Il allait battre Arthur avec ses propres armes. _

_« Allons sur le lac, » dit Merlin avec prudence._

_« Je ne sais pas. » Arthur avait regardé la glace en fronçant les sourcils. « Et si la glace n'est pas assez épaisse ? Comment savoir jusqu'où on peut aller ? »_

_« Tu n'as jamais été sur un lac gelé ? » Demanda Merlin, en relevant des yeux moqueurs._

_« Non, » avait admit Arthur à contre cœur. « Ne me dis pas que toi si. »_

_« Tout le temps, » se venta Merlin. « Nous avons vécu plus loin dans le nord, avant cela. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Nous avions beaucoup de glace et de neige en hiver. Allez, ça va être amusant, ou alors tu as peur ? »_

_Arthur toussa. « Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûre que non. »_

_Il n'y avait rien d'autre, dans ce que Merlin connaissait d'Arthur, qui le rendait plus déterminé que quand on lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas ou qu'il n'oserait pas._

_Le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre ces jours-ci, et le lac brillait déjà de la lumière d'un début de soirée._

_« Viens ! » Pleura Merlin, et très vite ils se retrouvèrent sur la surface glissante. Ils glissaient et ils essayaient de s'attraper l'un l'autre, sans réaliser qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus._

_Enfin de compte, Merlin entendit quelqu'un crier leur nom, et quand il se retourna, il vit que Mary descendait la pente en courant, en agitant les bras furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais il était certain qu'elle désirait qu'ils reviennent et elle ne semblait pas ravie de leur petite combine._

_« Nous ferions bien de revenir, » Merlin dit à Arthur, qui venait tout juste de finir sur son derrière pour la dixième fois._

_Merlin fit quelques pas en direction du rivage mais, tout à coup, il y eut un profond bruit de craquement. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son monde bascula, et il se retrouva plongé dans une obscurité glaciale. Son souffle lui échappait en bulle choquée, et il ressentit comme un millier de couteau lui frapper le corps tandis qu'il glissait plus bas dans l'abîme. Il se débattait et gigotait, mais tout devenait si difficile et ses poumons hurlaient, quand il cessa finalement de se débattre, quelque chose l'attrapa et le tira, vers le haut et dans la lumière._

_La première bouffée d'air brûla comme du feu, mais il haleta et haleta et haleta. Il était appuyé contre quelque chose de chaud et un peu rêche, qui sentait étrangement les roulés à la cannelle, alors qu'il respirait sur la surface humide, il réalisa qu'il y avait des bras autour de lui et que quelqu'un lui parlait._

_« Ne pleure plus, Merlin, ne pleure plus. Je te tiens. Ca va aller. Tu vas bien maintenant, ne pleure plus. »_

_Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de sangloter mais quand il le fit, il ne put s'arrêter, et il s'accrocha plus solidement à la chaleur qu'il avait reconnu comme étant celle d'Arthur. Arthur, qui l'avait retiré de l'eau, qui l'avait récupéré puis traîné vers Mary en état de choc._

_Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison – Mary brailla après avoir hurlée d'une voix rauque – il faisait presque noir. La maman de Merlin était levée et elle était devenu blanche comme un drap, en s'asseyant dans le salon avec Mr Pendragon._

_Arthur était allé droit vers eux et il avait dit, « C'est de ma faute. Merlin a essayé de m'arrêter. Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

_La maman de Merlin avait à peine regardé Arthur, pour courir vers Merlin et le serrer très fort, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer._

_Il eut un bruit de claquement, comme de la peau frappant la peau, et la voix de Mr Pendragon s'éleva, « Tu m'as fortement déçu aujourd'hui, Arthur. Et tu paieras les conséquences de tes actions d'ici demain. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée. »_

_Quand Arthur passa devant Merlin, sa joue était rouge vif._

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui s'excuse des fautes qui peuvent subsister.

**OOO**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions son relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de crimsonswirls.

**OOO**

L'aube pointait à l'horizon lorsque Arthur sortit enfin de la rue Victoria. Ca ne faisait que quelques heures, mais il sentait que son monde avait changé d'axe. Son passé et son présent, qu'il avait réussi à séparer durant toutes ces années, venait tout à coup d'entrer en collision, et ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'Arthur se sente comme la victime d'un crash.

Il retrouva sa voiture, qui heureusement n'avait pas été embarquée, et il s'appuya dessus, en prenant son téléphone. Il fallut un certain temps à Morgane pour répondre à l'appel.

« Arthur ? Bon dieu, qu'est ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain matin ? »

« Ne sois pas si crétine, Morgane, » laissa traîner Arthur. « Tu ne peux pas t'être rendormie, le soleil est presque levé. »

« Je te déteste. »

« J'en suis certain. »

Il y eut une petite pause avec des bruits sourds, et durant un moment il s'imagina qu'elle était simplement en train de l'insulter dans son oreiller, et puis Morgane réapparue contrariée mais résignée.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Arthur hésita, en frottant ses yeux fatigués avec sa main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone.

« Tu le savais ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je savais quoi ? »

« Que c'était lui. »

« Arthur, » répondit Morgane exaspérée. « Je ne suis pas télépathe. Je savais que c'était _qui _? »

« Merlin. »

Durant un long moment, il y eut seulement le silence.

« Morgane ? » Et, seigneur, il espérait qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un petit garçon perdu dans les bois.

« Quel Merlin ? »

Arthur fit un petit rire douloureux. « Y en a-t-il un autre ? »

« Seigneur, Arthur. Putain. Non, bien sûre que je ne savais pas. Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais averti si j'avais su ? »

« Non, » répondit calmement Arthur, parcequ'ils se battaient parfois comme chien et chat mais, à part Alex, Morgane était la seule chose qui formait sa famille. Elle avait été là pour lui durant les moments lugubres de sa vie, avec son sarcasme et son scotch, puisque, après tout, c'était une manière de régler les chose à la sauce Pendragon.

« Léon m'a juste informé qu'Aredian avait été tué dans sa maison, et que le seul suspect était le-, » Morgane hésita, « …prostitué qui était avec lui et qui était vraisemblablement un sorcier. »

Il n'avait rien dit.

« Arthur ? »

Sa voix était douce, quelque chose proche de la pitié, et Arthur détestait ça. Il détestait ce qu'elle s'imaginait à présent, sur Merlin, mais aussi sur lui : Ce Merlin était loin d'être sa planche de salut, et Arthur réalisait la tragédie de l'histoire, confrontés aux folies de sa jeunesse.

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, » répondit prudemment Morgane. « Mais tu dois mettre de côté ton histoire pour faire ton boulot. Pour vous deux. »

Ton histoire. Douze années d'amitié, à vivre presque comme des frères, l'un sur l'autre, à connaître quelqu'un mieux qu'on ne se connaît soi-même. C'était seulement un obstacle à présent. Pour Morgane il y avait un problème plus grand qu'eux deux. C'était l'opportunité de changer l'opinion publique, de changer la vie de plein de gens, même la sienne. C'était une chose pour laquelle se battait Arthur, depuis des années, et il savait qu'elle avait raison là dessus, il le savait, mais…

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, Morgane. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement. « Tu ne veux pas le représenter ? Arthur, si tu- »

« Non, » dit Arthur fermement. Parceque ce n'était pas une question. « Bien sûre que je vais le représenter. Je te dis simplement que, pour moi, je ferais tout pour Merlin et rien d'autre. »

Morgane soupira.

« Arthur, je sais ce que ce garçon représente pour toi- »

« Non. Vraiment, tu ne sais pas. »

« Je t'ai vu te morfondre, être en rage, et mettre ta vie entre parenthèse, cher frère. J'étais là. Mais tu as préféré tout laisser derrière toi, Arthur, et c'est ça que tu viens de quitter. Tu dois te concentrer sur ce qui est important, sur la vie que tu as construit. Je sais que je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de cette affaire, je reconnais avoir dit que j'avais besoin de toi, mais ne laisse pas ce garçon t'entraîner vers le bas avec lui. »

Il devait se rappeler que Morgane connaissait à peine Merlin. Arthur et Morgane étaient déjà adultes quand ils se sont finalement rapprochés, pour vivre la relation étroite qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Quand ils étaient enfants, Morgane n'était jamais là. Elle était chez leur vieux cousin, la fille du frère de son père, Gorlois, Arthur ne l'avait jamais rencontré parceque son père était mort très tôt après sa naissance. La mère de Morgane, Viviane, avait gardé un minimum de contact avec les Pendragon, comme les anniversaires et la fête occasionnel de Noël. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait ses raisons. Lorsque Viviane est décédée, elle avait laissé une lettre à Morgane, lui racontant la vérité sur ses origines. Apparemment, Uther Pendragon avait eu une aventure avec la femme de son frère, et Morgane était née de cette union. Ils ne l'avaient jamais dit à Gorlois.

Morgane n'avait pas très bien pris cette révélation et donc, elle avait refusé de voir Uther comme son père, et elle n'avait pas hésité à le dire à Arthur.

A 18 ans, laissé seul avec un père qui ne parlait pas, et très proche de la rébellion comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Morgane l'avait probablement sauvé. Après une année à se bourrer la gueule dans des bars miteux, à avoir des relations sexuelles dans des chiottes minables, en fait à avoir un comportement auto destructeur, Arthur n'avait plus nulle part où aller, plus rien à perdre. Alors il l'avait finalement laissé entré dans sa vie, et il avait emménagé dans son appartement.

Les années qui avaient suivi, Morgane était devenue son ancre. Ils ne partageaient pas vraiment d'émotions, sauf quand ils étaient ivres, mais avec le temps Morgane avait fini par connaître son histoire. Alors elle connaissait Merlin, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle le connaissait réellement. Et, même si Morgane se battait avec passion et détermination pour que tous les magiciens aient des droits égaux, entre Merlin et Arthur, sa loyauté irait toujours vers son frère.

Pour Arthur les choses étaient plus compliquées. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, ni comment il allait gérer ça, et il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à tenter de l'expliquer à sa sœur.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison, Morgane, » dit-il, en sachant qu'il fuyait la conversation qu'ils auraient à un moment, « je veux être là quand Alex se réveillera. Nous parlerons plus tard. »

« C'est ce que je n'arrêtes pas de te dire, Arthur. »

« Ouais. Ne dis plus que je ne t'écoute jamais. »

« Arthur. »

« Hm ? »

« Juste…tu sais ? »

Il avait sourit malgré lui. « Oui, Morgane. Je sais. »

**OOO**

Heureusement, Alex était toujours endormi quand Arthur était rentré chez lui, et Gwen aussi. Ou du moins, elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le salon. Il pouvait être le plus silencieux possible, Gwen avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, probablement un peu plus en dormant sur le canapé.

« Hello beau gosse, » bailla Gwen, et elle était probablement la seule personne à l'appeler ainsi sans que ça passe pour de la drague. Ca devait être l'un des effets secondaire quand on enseignait à l'école primaire.

« Salut, toi. » Sourit Arthur, en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. « Comment as été le petit monstre ? »

« Endormi tout le temps. Comment est ce dossier ? »

Arthur ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il en soupirant profondément. « Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Le crime ou le client ? »

La tête d'Arthur roula sur le côté, son regard fixait le feu de cheminée sans vraiment le regarder.

« C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ? » Se risqua Gwen, même si elle avait l'air sûre d'elle.

« Comment as-tu… ? »

« Tu as regardé la cheminée, » dit Gwen, en inclinant sa tête vers les cadres.

Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire. Surtout que, sur la cheminée, il y avait un vieux cadre argenté renfermant le sourire d'une femme et de deux garçons, l'un blond, l'autre noir, en train de sourire à l'objectif avec toute la gaîté que l'on pouvait avoir à 8 et 7 ans, respectivement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Arthur s'était levé pour se diriger vers le cadre et le prendre. Il avait senti Gwen venir derrière lui, pour regarder la photo par-dessus son épaule.

« Lui, l'autre garçon, c'est Merlin, » dit Arthur et ça faisait mal, de regarder le visage joyeux de Merlin alors qu'il venait tout juste de le voir brisé. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé. Il était juste là, dans son salon, tout ce temps, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à la _regarder_. Il le faisait à présent.

« C'était un ami toi ? » Demanda Gwen incertaine, parcequ'elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais entendu parlé de Merlin.

« C'était mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse le jour de mes 18 ans. Il avait 16 ans, et c'est à l'école qu'on a découvert sa magie d'une certaine manière. »

« Il n'était pas déclaré ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. C'est un délit très grave, non ? »

« Ca l'est. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il s'est enfui. Ils ont presque arrêté sa mère, mais… quelqu'un l'a aidé à quitter le pays. Personne d'autre ne savait. »

« Et maintenant, il est suspecté de meurtre ? »

« Oui. »

« Et, est ce qu'il l'a- »

« Oui. Il l'a fait. »

« Oh. » Gwen le regarda bizarrement.

« C'était de la légitime défense, » Arthur avait la sensation qu'il devait l'expliquer.

Gwen tenta de sourire. « Et donc… c'est bien, je ne veux pas dire que ça va, mais…si il n'avait pas le choix, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise personne, si ? »

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas… » Il ne pouvait même pas le dire, pas plus y penser. C'était incompréhensible pour lui, que ce joyeux petit garçon qu'il regardait en ce moment était la même personne qu'il avait vu blessé, brisé, et presque apathique, lui qui était son nouveau client. « C'est un prostitué, Gwen. Et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui. Comment c'est possible. Il a toujours été spécial, tu sais ?! Il était timide, et il ne faisait jamais de bêtises. Intelligent et sensible mais drôle, dés lors il était vraiment un ami formidable. Et maintenant… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Tu lui as demandé ? »

Arthur secoua la tête et redéposa le cadre sur la cheminée. « Non. C'était comme si…je n'avais pas le droit. »

La main de Gwen était chaude sur son bras, et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as le droit de savoir, Arthur, mais plutôt ce dont ton ami à besoin. »

« Bien sûre que je sais ce dont il a besoin, » répondit Arthur, presque un peu trop sévèrement. « Est-ce que tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? Ce dont il a besoin, Gwen, ce dont il a vraiment besoin, _vraiment_, c'est du meilleur avocat, car il est vraiment dans la merde. Ils feront tous pour avoir sa peau. »

« Heureusement, tu es le meilleur, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Merci. » Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis vraiment très fière que tu aies autant confiance en moi, mais être le meilleur ne signifie pas toujours gagner. »

Le sourire de Gwen devint triste. « Non. Mais je pense que tu te sous estime quand tu penses que l'aide juridique légal est tout ce dont ton ami à besoin. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir d'autre. »

« Oh Arthur. »

Elle prit ses joues en coupe avec ses paumes, et ça lui rappela étrangement Hunith, alors il cligna seulement des yeux de confusion durant un moment. Elle voulait clairement en dire d'avantage, et puis elle a fini par secouer la tête et ne rien dire.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller à présent. Je peux savoir pourquoi Lance était là ? »

« Ouais. Merlin était blessé et-… » Il sourit à son air désapprobateur. « J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. »

« Tout le temps là pour toi, Arthur. Tu le sais, non ? Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Arthur hocha la tête avec gratitude, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme un boulet pour ses amis. Il ne devait pas profiter d'eux comme ça mais, en particulier avec Gwen, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était seul, et il ne pouvait pas toujours être là, pas même pour Alex. Il essayait de garder leur petite famille ensemble, mais il finissait toujours par travailler et dormir un peu.

La porte fit un clic quand Gwen la ferma derrière elle, et pendant un moment il se sentit profondément perdu comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Gwen et Lance étaient là l'un pour l'autre, pour le bon comme le mauvais. Lui, il était seul.

Il grimpa lentement les escaliers. La porte de la chambre d'Alex était légèrement ouverte pour que la lumière de la nuit puisse entrer. Alex avait parfois des cauchemars. Arthur se glissa à l'intérieur et se rapprocha calmement du lit. Son fils de six ans était roulé en boule sur le côté, son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, une touffe de cheveux blonds partait dans toutes les directions. Dans son bras droit, il tenait Mr l'ours tout contre sa poitrine.

Arthur avait regardé son fils dormir durant un moment. Avoir un enfant avait été une chose très responsabilisante et incroyablement effrayante. Arthur n'avait pas prévu ça, et même si tout avait mal tourné dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas changer cette partie.

**OOO**

Le Facility était célèbre, pas seulement pour les sorciers, ou la magie, ou tout autre chose. Tout le monde en Angleterre connaissait le Facility. La photo de l'immeuble en brique géorgienne avec une pelouse parfaitement entretenue était la toile de fond de beaucoup de flash info à la télévision, on pouvait y voir une ancre, à travers les barreaux de la porte métallique. Ce que les gens ne voyaient pas, c'est que la porte était construite dans un épais mur de brique, complètement recouvert de barbelés.

Le reste n'était que des rumeurs, des murmures non vérifiés, qui disait que le vrai Facility était profondément enterré sous terre, où le soleil ne pourrait jamais aller, que c'était là que le gouvernement gardait les magiciens prisonniers, qu'il existait trois niveaux de sécurité, qui n'était pas en rapport avec la sévérité du crime, mais avec le niveau des habilités de magie – pour autant que les rumeurs le disaient.

Et bien, Merlin allait découvrir si c'était la vérité.

Il descendit de la camionnette dans la cour centrale de la prison, et il sentit immédiatement ses poignets et ses chevilles s'alourdir sous le poids d'un métal froid. L'endroit avait quelque chose qui pesait sur le cœur de Merlin, avec appréhension et froideur. Cet endroit était le point final de tout ceux qui venaient ici. Ils ne libéraient jamais leurs occupants, ils ne libéraient que des corps. Sa magie, était déjà refroidie et noyée par les médicaments dans son sang et grâce aux chaînes sur ses membres, elle se roulait en boule dans sa poitrine comme un animal blessé, pour essayer de s'éloigner.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il se sentait même à sa place, puisque c'était la fin de son voyage. Un voyage qui avait été hors de contrôle pendant longtemps, peut être depuis le début.

Les gardes ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'avoir des pensées philosophiques. Il fut dirigé sur des vieux pavés, en face d'une porte sur sa gauche, avec un vieux panneau qui indiquait 'inscription'. Merlin haleta un rire, c'était vraiment comme si la boucle était bouclée.

**OOO**

_Merlin ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il savait pour sa magie. C'était une part de lui, aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Elle était juste là. Et ça le rendait meilleur à tout, il avait toujours été meilleur à tout : pour grimper aux arbres, pour manger autant de muffins que pouvait en contenir son estomac. Mais quand il avait finalement réussit à l'utilisée, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait compris que c'était quelque chose de mal._

_C'était l'été. Un de ces jours splendides de juillet qui semblait ne jamais finir. Il y avait un goût de fraises et une odeur de foin. Arthur et lui étaient couchés sur le dos, dans l'herbe sèche, à la fin de la propriété des Pendragon. Arthur était en train de mâchouiller une brindille. Arthur avait 8 ans et il lisait 'Huckleberry Finn', ce qui l'avait poussé à ranger son épée pour l'été, pour rêvasser à propos des voiliers qui flottaient sur la Tamise. Il ne savait simplement pas où trouver un esclave noir, mais Merlin suspectait secrètement qu'il avait planifié de le peindre en noir, parcequ'il n'était pas question que Merlin ne vienne pas avec lui. Où Arthur allait, Merlin suivait. Ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout._

_Mais pour aujourd'hui, leurs plans étaient tombés à l'eau, et leur escapade pleine de liberté et d'amusement allait attendre. Leurs estomacs étaient remplis de la meilleure limonade du monde, le soleil était chaud sur leur peau, et ils observaient paresseusement les nuages passés en essayant d'expliquer l'un à l'autre ce qu'il pouvait voir._

_« Là, c'est un cheval ! Tu ne le vois pas ? » La voix d'Arthur était légèrement déformée par la brindille qu'il tenait au coin de sa bouche. Il gesticula vivement vers le ciel. « Là, c'est son museau et sa crinière. Il se cabre ! »_

_Merlin plissa les yeux sur l'énorme nuage moelleux au-dessus d'eux, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ca pouvait être un cheval…mais ça pouvait aussi être un dragon. Et alors même qu'il le pensait, le nuage s'était transformé. Le museau devint plus étroit, la crinière se transforma en ailes, et ce qu'Arthur avait vaguement décrit comme étant des sabots étaient à présent des griffes. Merlin sourit. C'était de plus en plus distinct, les écailles se formaient ainsi qu'une longue queue._

_« Je pense que c'est un dragon, » dit-il d'un air suffisant._

_Arthur en resta bouche bée. « Waouh. C'est… vraiment un dragon, comment… » Arthur secoua la tête, alors que le nuage se dissipait, se désagrégeant lentement. « Je n'ai jamais vu un nuage faire ça avant. Tu l'as vu aussi, n'est ce pas Merlin ? »_

_Merlin sourit._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda Arthur avec un froncement de sourcils._

_« Rien. Celui là ressemble à quoi pour toi ? » Il fit un geste vers un petit nuage qui ne ressemblait encore à rien._

_« Je ne sais pas… » Arthur fronça les yeux. « Une baleine ? »_

_Merlin plissa son nez l'air incertain, puis ensuite il avait pu le voir et plus il regardait, et plus le nuage se _transformait_ en baleine. Une baleine joyeuse avec une grande nageoire. Et puis la baleine lui fit un clin d'œil avant de plonger et de s'éloigner en nageant._

_« Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était !? » Hurla Arthur d'un air ravi près de lui. « Tu as vu ça ? Tu as vu la baleine, Merlin ? »_

_« Ouais, » répondit Merlin avec un sourire comblé, « je l'ai vu. »_

_Les nuages faisaient des choses très étranges ce jour-là. Dans le ciel, ils se dessinaient en lions et en éléphants, et même en un chevalier sur sa monture. Les rires joyeux d'Arthur et Merlin s'étaient répandus en écho sur le domaine des Pendragon. Jusqu'à-_

_« Merlin ! »_

_Merlin n'avait jamais entendu sa mère hurler avec un cri si perçant et une voix si effrayée auparavant, alors son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Sa mère avait couru vers eux, son visage pâle et l'air terrifié._

_« Merlin, rentre à l'intérieur avec moi, maintenant ! »_

_« Mais mam- »_

_« Maintenant, Merlin ! Tu feras ce que je dis, si seulement tu savais ce qui est bon pour toi ! Maintenant rentre ! »_

_Et ensuite, elle prit Merlin par le bras et elle le tira, laissant Arthur derrière stupéfait._

_Cet après midi là, la mère de Merlin l'emmena dans leur chambre à l'étage, où ils allaient rarement passer la journée. Elle assit Merlin sur son lit, et puis elle lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais, jamais pratiquer la magie. Surtout pas en face de quelqu'un. Surtout pas en face d'Arthur. Et, pour l'amour du ciel, jamais à l'extérieur._

_« Tu veux dire…plus du tout ? » protesta Merlin._

_« Oui. Je veux dire plus du tout. C'est interdit. C'est dangereux. Merlin… Personne ne doit savoir pour ta magie, et personne ne pourra jamais savoir. Si quelqu'un te découvre, ils t'emmèneront loin de moi. Ils te feront de terribles choses … »_

_Puis, Merlin commença à pleurer. Il avait seulement six ans, et sa maman lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'emmène loin. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal !_

_Dans les années qui suivirent, Merlin commençait à mieux comprendre les peurs de sa mère. Alors qu'il devenait plus vieux, il avait appris que les personnes qui possédaient de la magie étaient appelées sorciers, et que les autres personnes les détestaient. Et parcequ'ils les détestaient, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à eux. Les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit d'aller dans la même école que les non-sorciers, ils n'avaient pas le droit de travailler n'importe où, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se marier avec des non-sorciers, ni de voter, et ils devaient être enregistré dés que leurs aptitudes avaient été remarquée. On leur enlevait leur nom, et ils étaient marqués, par un 'M' tatoué à l'encre noir sur l'arrière de la main gauche. Comme cela, tout le monde pouvait le voir, et tout le monde pouvait savoir, et ils ne pouvaient plus cacher ce qu'ils étaient._

Ici, à Facility, l'enregistrement était normal. Après tout, le nom de Merlin était déjà inscrit sur la liste, malgré l'énergie que sa mère et lui avaient mis pour s'en éloigner. Merlin avait saccagé toute sa vie pour leurs échapper. Mais, apparemment, personne ne leur échappait jamais pour longtemps.

Il fut conduit dans une autre pièce vide. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin, un homme baraqué assis dessus, le dévisageant avec un sourire méprisant.

« Alors c'est toi la pute, hein ? Bien, tu vas faire une belle surprise aux garçons d'en bas. »

Merlin déglutit mais resta silencieux. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce sauf un espace vide entre le bureau et un bac métallique. L'homme derrière le bureau fit un geste vers le bac.

« Enlève tes vêtements pour l'inspection, et mets les là dedans. »

« I-inspection ? »

« Inspection. » Le gardien lui jeta un regard lubrique. « Il y aura une fouille complète du corps. Ensuite, tu te doucheras et on te donnera ton nouveau costume. Maintenant, débutons. »

Il s'avança très raide. C'était étrange, parcequ'il aurait dû en avoir l'habitude. Etre mis à nu. Juste de la peau et de la chair, il essayait de se dire, mais ça ne marchait pas. C'était différent. Cet homme ne voulait pas de lui, il n'était pas un prix, il était juste un bout de crasse, une saloperie de sorcier, un prisonnier. Sa nudité n'était pas pour les séduire, mais pour le déshumaniser.

Merlin déglutit et se déshabilla. Il faisait froid dans la pièce, le carrelage était glacé sous ses pieds, et il frissonnait. Il combattait son envie de protéger ses parties intimes de ses mains. Et seigneur, depuis quand pensait-il comme ça ?

Il n'y avait rien sauf du dégoût sur le visage du gardien tandis qu'il se levait pour faire le tour de Merlin. Il lui attrapa un bras et le releva violement vers le haut, puis l'autre.

« Ecarte les jambes, » dit l'homme derrière lui, et Merlin le fit.

Une main gantée glissa sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas érotique, simplement invasif. Une main avait attrapé ses cheveux, ensuite on avait tiré dessus avec force, pour tirer sur sa tête.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Des gros doigts s'engouffrèrent dans la cavité, le bâillonnant presque. Puis-

« Penche toi, écartes tes fesses. »

La bile remonta en Merlin, et durant un moment il paniqua. Sa magie déferlait, mais ne trouvait pas de sortie. Elle était piégée à l'intérieur de lui tout comme Merlin était piégé dans cet endroit. Une main cruelle sur son cou le poussa plus bas, et il trébucha un peu.

« Ecoute, la pute, quand je te donne un ordre, tu fais ce que je dis. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne impatient. »

Merlin déglutit de nouveau, haletant un peu de peur. Avec des mains tremblantes, il tâtonna ses fesses.

« C'est ça, la pute, je pensais que tu savais comment faire, non ? »

Et puis un doigt fut enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui, profondément et violement, fouillant. Ca faisait mal et Merlin dut se mordre les lèvres à sang pour contenir un sanglot. Il fit un grognement de douleur à la place, et le gardien se moqua.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus desserré. »

Le doigt fut retiré et l'homme s'éloigna de lui, en retirant ses gants. Quand il les jeta dans la poubelle, Merlin vit du sang dessus.

« A la douche, » dit l'homme d'un ton dédaigneux, le dos retourné, et il fit un signe de tête vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ensuite il se retourna avec un rictus pour Merlin.

« Bienvenue à Facility. »

**OOO**

Les choses ne furent pas mieux après ça. L'eau de la douche était aussi froide que de la glace, et les vêtements étaient rugueux et sec, mais Merlin n'avait pas l'habitude du confort. La cellule n'était pas bien différente de ce que Merlin avait imaginé d'une prison. Petite. Des lits superposés, une table et deux chaises, une toilette.

Il avait un compagnon de cellule, bien évidement. Il était étendu sur la couchette du bas quand Merlin fut poussé dans la cellule, la porte se refermant avec un bruit lourd et métallique. L'homme se redressa alors, pour regarder Merlin avec finesse de ses yeux étroits.

Il avait de larges épaules et une barbe fournie, et ses yeux effrayaient Merlin. Ils étaient sombres et cruels.

« Alors t'es le nouveau. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. T'as fait pas mal de bruits dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin regarda l'homme l'air confus.

« Oh, le téléphone arabe marche bien ici. » L'homme rigola et prit une cigarette d'un paquet sous son oreiller. Il l'alluma, inhalant et soufflant la fumée sur Merlin avec un sourire ironique.

« Je suis Alvarr, » dit-il nonchalamment. « Et si tu veux survivre ici, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. » Ensuite, il lui fit un clin d'œil, et se rallongea sur sa couchette, observant Merlin baisser les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment très sociable, » dit Merlin avec un haussement d'épaule, jetant un coup d'œil dans la cellule.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objet personnel appartenant à l'autre homme pouvant lui donner des indices, alors Merlin ne crut pas en son sourire. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que de la comédie. Alvarr avait un certain charme, mais Merlin avait la sensation que son apparence cachait beaucoup.

« Donc… » Laissa traîner Alvarr après un moment. « Comment t'as fait ? »

Merlin se retourna vers lui. « Heu ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Comment tu as su faire surgir ta magie ? » Clarifia Alvarr avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il se redressa et il étudia Merlin avec un air assoiffé. « Ils ont dit que tu étais sous médication comme tout le monde. Mais tu l'as tué avec ta magie, non ? »

Il y avait de l'excitation dans sa voix – et de la jouissance. Comme si Merlin avait fait quelque chose de magnifique.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Merlin, en détournant les yeux. « Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. »

Tout à coup, il y eut une main autour de son poignet, et son bras fut tiré en arrière dans un angle douloureux.

« Pourquoi je ne te crois pas, gamin ? » Murmura Alvarr sévèrement dans ses oreilles.

« Je ne sais pas, » insista Merlin, en essayant de se dégager. « Tu penses que je serais ici si je savais ? »

Ca piquait sa peau, la façon dont Alvarr était proche de lui, dans son dos, le tenant si serré. Il sentit le fantôme du foulard glisser autour de sa gorge et il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ce qu'il ressentait. Ca n'arrivait pas à nouveau, ça n'arrivait pas.

Après un moment, Alvarr se moqua avec hésitation, mais il laissa Merlin. Merlin trébucha en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'une chaise vienne frapper ses genoux et il se laissa tomber dessus, en frottant son épaule inconsciemment.

« Tu ferais bien de te rappeler alors, » dit Alvarr. Ca ressemblait à une menace. « C'est ta seule option si tu ne veux pas être exécuté. »

**OOO**

La première nuit, Merlin dormit difficilement. Il y avait trop de bruit en provenance des espaces ouverts dans le bloc. Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de sorciers à cet étage. Merlin n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait si nombreux. Il y avait des ronflements, des cliquetis, et des grognements. Merlin n'en connaissait pas encore leurs origines. Il commença à réaliser qu'Alvarr avait raison sur un point. Ca ne serait pas facile de survivre ici. Tous ces hommes étaient sorciers comme lui, mais ils n'étaient pas ses amis, il y avait eu beaucoup de regards calculateurs durant la cantine. Il était le nouveau, donc une cible légitime. Ils savaient ce qu'il était, ou avait été, et il avait entendu leurs messes basses.

« Regarde la pute… »

« …quelle belle bouche… »

« …je voudrais mater sa bite… »

« …on aura peut-être une opportunité… »

Merlin n'était pas stupide. Il savait ce qu'il se passait en prison. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit différent ici. Alors, il essaya de garder la tête baissée. De toute façon, quand bien même il essayait de ne pas sa faire remarquer, ça ne marcherait jamais. Sa peau était trop pâle, ses oreilles trop grandes, son visage trop étrange. Il était juste différent.

Donc Merlin ne dormit pas. Alvarr ronflait en dessous de lui, alors que Merlin était couché totalement éveillé, fixant les ombres sur le plafond. Il se demandait combien de temps il resterait ici. Combien de temps durerait le procès. Si il serait toujours en vie d'ici là. Il pensa à Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il pensait qu'il avait rêvé quand il avait entendu la voix d'Arthur la première fois. Jusqu'à ce que ce trou du cul de flic l'appelle 'Pendragon'. Puis le cerveau de Merlin s'était déconnecté.

Merlin se permit un moment, entre les murs de sa cellule, de resonger à lui. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Les tendons de ses avant-bras où il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise. Le trait ferme de sa bouche, et le grain profond de sa voix. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre de détails pour stimuler ses fantasmes depuis de nombreuses, nombreuses années. Alors ça semblait presque trop réel maintenant. Le Arthur auquel il avait pensé durant les nuits passées ressemblait encore au Arthur de son enfance. Dix-huit ans, jeunot, et innocent. Il ne pouvait pas être plus différent de Merlin, qui était devenu un produit à acheter. Bon à endommager. Donc le Arthur qu'il s'imaginait à présent était très différent. Il avait grandi et il avait traversé ses propres cauchemars. Il avait pu le voir dans son regard. Ils n'étaient plus les même gamins qu'ils avaient été. Pourtant, Merlin voulait simplement se pelotonner dans les bras d'Arthur, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient enfants et que Merlin se réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Il souhaitait que les choses soient toujours aussi simples.

**OOO**

C'est arrivé dans les douches. Ou d'autre. La douche était obligatoire alors Merlin avait pris sa serviette et son savon le matin suivant. Il ne savait pas où était Alvarr. Son compagnon de cellule était parti furtivement avec un « à plus tard » dés que les portes avaient été déverrouillées. Alors Merlin y était allé seul.

Il y avait d'autre personne là-bas, et la pièce était grande alors Merlins prit la douche la plus éloignée dans un coin. L'eau était froide et Merlin essaya d'être rapide. Il se rinça, visage tourné vers le jet, et il se sentait déjà soulagé – parcequ'il avait presque fini et que personne ne l'avait ennuyé – quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Il fut poussé sur les genoux, qui frappèrent le carrelage durement, et il ressentit une douleur le traversé comme une décharge. Il essaya de chasser l'eau de ses yeux, pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais la main le maintenait en bas, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était des jambes qui l'encerclaient. Plus d'un. Au moins trois.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui – s'en alla simplement – après ça il ne serait plus le nouveau. Une main dans ses cheveux, et des doigts s'enfonçant entre ses fesses. Des grognements et des respirations pantelantes au dessus de lui. Une semelle sur ses doigts. Il se sentait presque déconnecté, comme si tout ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. Une paire de main agrippa ses hanches tandis qu'une autre forçait sa joue à rester sur le carrelage. L'eau coulait toujours. La douleur était vive et familière mais la violence ne l'était pas. Il reçu un coup de pieds dans les côtes, puis un autre sur sa pommette, il essaya de se protéger avec un bras mais ils le prirent pour le tordre. Il sentit sa peau se fendre lorsque sa tête frappa le sol, et puis il y eut du sang dans ses yeux et dans sa bouche. Sa tête fut relevée et reclaquée au sol, encore, et puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Quand il revint à lui, il avait froid. L'eau coulait toujours, mais Merlin savait qu'il était seul. Il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche et il était vaguement conscient qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang. Respirer lui faisait tellement mal. Il essaya de se relever avec une main sur ses genoux, mais la douleur qui le traversa le laissa sans souffle et il cracha à peine un cri. Durant un moment, il resta simplement là, haletant sur le carrelage. Puis il essaya encore.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas, et il se figea. Ils revenaient. Mais non, c'était juste une personne. Il y a eu un hoquet et quelqu'un dit « oh mon dieu, merde ! »

Merlin essaya de voir à travers son œil enflés et ses cheveux emmêlés, et il crut reconnaître un garçon de son âge, il ne connaissait pas son nom. Le garçon se retourna et partit en courant, et Merlin se demanda curieusement si il allait appeler quelqu'un, si quelqu'un allait s'en occuper, peu importe la façon. C'était son point final ici, de toute façon.

**OOO**

Arthur était peut être avocat, mais parfois il détestait les lois. Il détestait spécialement les lois qui concernaient les sorciers, c'est pourquoi il pardonnait Morgane d'être si rude et insistante parfois. Arthur savait que ça ne serait pas facile, il avait déjà vu ça avant, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était vachement frustré et contrarié. Il avait passé la majorité de la journée à être certain de pouvoir défendre Merlin, peu importe la façon. C'était une guerre administrative à chaque fois qu'Arthur prenait le dossier d'un sorcier, mais cette fois c'était pire.

Il savait qu'il allait finir en lambeaux, ce qui était sûrement une façon de gérer ça, alors qu'il était toujours sous le choc d'avoir retrouvé Merlin. Maintenant, alors qu'il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à le rechercher. Il se reprocha son manque de sommeil qui l'avait conduit à être émotif et sur le point de craquer, mais il n'avait pas craqué, car il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la nuit dernière était la même personne que son Merlin.

**OOO**

_L'arrivée de Merlin et de Madame Hunith changea tout dans la vie d'Arthur. Pas seulement sa vie, mais Arthur lui-même. Jusqu'alors, la chose la plus importante dans sa vie avait été l'approbation de son père, et il cherchait toujours à l'avoir, mais son père était souvent parti tandis que Madame Hunith et Merlin étaient toujours là._

_Madame Hunith remplissait la maison de chaleur et de sourires, des choses qu'Arthur n'avait jamais su lui manquer, et ils étaient donnés librement. Il y avait toujours les leçons du matin, mais Madame Hunith avait le truc pour les rendre intéressantes. Elle ne leur donnait pas seulement des cours, elle les encourageait également à lire ou à peintre._

_La première fois qu'elle lui avait souri puis touché sa joue, c'est parcequ'il avait bien travaillé. Arthur était resté assis sur sa chaise, rigide, pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une heure, toujours sous l'émotion de ses doux doigts froids sur sa peau. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, alors il avait un peu détesté Merlin d'être aimé ainsi, alors que lui, personne ne l'aimait vraiment._

_Il était vraiment déterminé à détester Merlin depuis le jour où il avait emménagé avec sa mère, en se demandant si il pourrait se débarrasser de lui. Cependant, Arthur n'était pas préparé à ce qu'était Merlin._

_Arthur avait toujours été enfant unique. Même à la garderie, et plus tard à l'école, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Les autres enfants pensaient qu'il était bizarre, trop chic, trop formel, trop poli. Arthur se sentait mal à l'aise parcequ'il ne comprenait pas les interactions sociales. Ils discutaient des programmes télévisés qu'Arthur n'avait pas le droit de regarder, et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée des choses qu'Arthur appréciait, comme l'histoire, les légendes ou les livres d'aventures._

_Et puis, tout à coup, Merlin était là. Un an et demi plus jeune et différent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il savait de quoi Arthur parlait. Il voyait du génie dans les combines d'Arthur et, vraiment, tous les jeux devenaient plus amusant puisqu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Merlin aimait les mêmes choses qu'Arthur. Il pouvait grimper comme un singe, et courir comme un lapin, quand ils s'écroulaient dans l'herbe l'après-midi, il pouvait se retourner vers Arthur et lui faire un grand sourire, et c'était si joyeux qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en retour._

_Tout comme un écuyer, Merlin était inutile, cependant, il se plaignait tout le temps, il pleurnichait en demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être chevalier, alors que ça semblait évident._

_« Les chevaliers sont forts, Merlin, et tu es maigre. En plus, ils n'ont pas des oreilles comme des hanses de cruches. »_

_Arthur pensait que l'argument tenait la route et honnêtement, il fut surpris quand Merlin lui avait lancé un regard noir et puis qu'il avait jeté l'épée d'Arthur, alors qu'il aurait dû la polir, la nettoyer et la ramener chez eux._

_Merlin était un mystère parfois. Il pouvait être maussade et têtu comme une mule à d'étranges occasions, et puis, d'un jour à l'autre, Merlin avait tout arrêté. Il ne souriait plus à Arthur comme si il était la meilleure chose après le pudding au chocolat. Il ne le rejoignait plus dans ses aventures et ses longs jeux. Si il regardait Arthur, c'était pour le fusiller du regard, alors Arthur ne comprenait pas._

_L'école avait recommencé alors Arthur manquait ses leçons avec Madame Hunith, il avait toujours pensé que c'était injuste que Merlin puisse lire des livres avec des images alors que lui devait étudier Henri VIII. Il y avait toujours les après-midi et les week-ends mais les choses n'étaient plus aussi gais qu'elles l'avaient été. Merlin manquait à Arthur et ça le rendait furieux. Merlin aurait dû se montrer reconnaissant qu'Arthur veuille jouer avec lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Mais il ne l'était pas. Alors Arthur demandait de la glace à la pistache à chaque fois, même si il savait que Merlin détestait ça. Pas de chance._

_Ça aurait pu mettre un terme à leur amitié avant qu'elle ne commence, si l'accident sur le lac n'était pas arrivé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Merlin voulait jouer avec Arthur, alors il se moquait bien de savoir que courir sur un lac gelé était dangereux ou stupide._

_Et puis c'était arrivé. Une seconde avant, Merlin était en train de rire et de sourire, et l'instant d'après il était parti. Tout ce qui restait à la surface, des ondulations sombre sur le lac, où Merlin avait traversé la glace._

_Ça avait été le moment le plus effrayant de la vie d'Arthur, et il n'avait pas vraiment su comment faire sortir Merlin. Il était lourd. Tellement, tellement lourd. Arthur se cramponnait à son ami, tremblant comme un feuille alors qu'il essayait de le rassurer. Parceque c'était de la faute d'Arthur. Il était le plus vieux. Il était responsable._

_Ce fut seulement plus tard, quand Merlin était venu s'excuser, qu'Arthur avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème. Que Merlin voulait lui faire payer la glace à la pistache._

_« Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi ! » avait lâché Arthur. « Je…je ne veux pas être chevalier si je n'ai pas mon écuyer. »_

_Alors, après, tout était revenu, un sourire avait presque divisé le visage de Merlin en deux, et Arthur avait sentit son estomac se tordre et son cœur s'emballer._

_« Bien, Sir Artus, » Dit Merlin, toujours en souriant, « alors je serai heureux de vous servir jusqu'au jour de ma mort ! »_

**OOO**

Arthur pouvait encore s'en souvenir. Merlin, enfant, lui avait dit ces mots, et Arthur y avait cru. Il avait cru que Merlin serait toujours à ses côtés. C'était un enfant et il avait grandi depuis, mais une part de lui murmurait toujours en son cœur que c'était son destin, que Merlin lui appartenait. Arthur secoua la tête, pour effacer les pensées idiotes de son esprit. Il y avait une chose qu'il avait besoin de faire.

Il conduit jusqu'à la maison de Aredian, une grosse et imposante demeure derrière un portail métallique. Il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il voulait voir où ça s'était passé. Où ce bâtard avait blessé Merlin. Où Merlin s'était défendu.

Il sonna à la porte et une jeune indienne ouvrit la porte. Apparemment, elle était la gouvernante d'Aredian, et quand il lui dit qui il était, elle le laissa entrer. Parfois être blond et chic avait des avantages. C'était une combinaison de charme et d'intimidation qu'Arthur utilisait quand il en avait besoin dans son travail.

La fille l'avait laissé seul alors Arthur avait jeté un coup d'œil tout autour de lui. La maison d'Aredian était comme un tombeau pour lui, mais peut-être que c'était seulement à cause des récents évènements. En regardant dans les escaliers, il pût s'imaginer Merlin les monter, son sort résigné, et puis il se dirigea vers ce qui devait être le salon, il avait refermé ses mains en poing, en entendant la voix mourante de Merlin.

_Nous avons baisé. Dans le salon._

Il se demandait où, et comment, et il se sentit légèrement honteux, mais il se disait que c'était son job, il avait besoin de savoir l'histoire afin de la travailler pour le jury.

Ensuite, il monta dans la chambre et elle était dans un foutoir total. C'était comme si une tornade l'avait traversée, extirpant des choses comme du papier, des vêtements, des bouteilles qui gisaient en morceaux brillants sur le parquet, et Arthur vit un morceau de corde coupée à l'un des montants du lit. Il ferma les yeux, mais ça n'empêchait pas les images de jouer dans son esprit, alors il ravala sa bile quand il imagina Merlin, recroquevillé sur lui, brisé.

Il se détourna de l'horrible endroit et il partit à la recherche de la gouvernante. La plupart du temps, ils étaient plus que le gardien des biens de leurs maîtres, et Arthur avait besoin de connaître les secrets d'Aredian.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant, le meurtre du secrétaire d'état était dans les journaux, frappant comme une bombe, chacun essayant de surpasser l'autre pour faire le gros titre. Ils se démenaient pour obtenir le plus d'informations et _quelqu'un_ les avait averti qu'Arthur défendrait le sorcier qui avait été arrêté sur la scène du crime.

Ils s'abattaient sur lui comme une colonie de mouche alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers da la cour au matin, et Arthur fronça les sourcils quand quelqu'un tendit un microphone devant son visage.

« Mr Pendragon, vous défendez encore un sorcier – cette fois un meurtrier ! N'y a t il rien qui vous effraie ? »

« Que dis votre père sur le fait que vous défendez un homme qui a tué une connaissance personnelle, un membre proche du gouvernement ? »

« Mr Pendragon, est-ce vrai que votre client est un prostitué ? »

Arthur les dépassa, la mâchoire serrée, et daigna seulement leur répondre un « sans commentaire. »

« Putain d'adorateur de la magie, » il entendit l'un d'eux murmurer quand il poussa la porte du bâtiment, et il se retourna sur ses talons, pour les fusiller en un seul regard.

« Oui, je défends Mr Emerson. Je le fais car c'est la bonne chose à faire, et je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'en pense les autres ! Il a subit une terrible injustice – la pire ayant été faite à un magicien dans notre pays – et je ferai de mon mieux pour arranger ça. Maintenant, si vous pouviez m'excuser, j'ai du travail. »

Il jura silencieusement en prenant l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième. Ca devait être le manque de sommeil. Normalement, il ne perdait pas son sang-froid comme ça, pas en face de la presse, mais il avait un mal de tête derrière les yeux et il était inquiet, vraiment inquiet. Ces grattes papiers et ces bureaucrates avaient déjà décidé que Merlin était l'exemple parfait du sorcier décadent, ils réclamaient déjà son sang.

Il tira ses épaules en arrière et il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans le département principal du commissariat, pour chercher Léon. Il avait besoin de se concentrer là-dessus – de collecter des informations et de laisser les rumeurs loin derrière. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans ce dossier, et Arthur avait besoin de trouver ce que c'était.

**OOO**

Il trouva Léon près des machines à café. Quand il aperçut Arthur, il soupira de soulagement.

« Dieu merci, tu es là. Allons chercher un vrai truc, ouais ? Ce truc est dégueulasse. »

Arthur se rendit compte du stratagème, mais le suivi malgré tout.

Ils choisirent le café du coin. Ce n'était pas la plus grandes des chaînes commerciales, et pas la plus fréquentée à cette heure de la journée. Ils commandèrent leur café – noir, merci, parceque nous ne sommes pas des filles – et ils prirent une table dans le coin le plus éloigné.

« Alors, » dit Léon en s'asseyant et en étendant ses jambes sous la table. « Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? »

Arthur sourit avec ironie. « Ca ne devrait pas être ma question ? »

Léon haussa les épaules. « Probablement, mais je te connais. Tu n'as pas confiance en notre travail. »

Arthur roula des yeux. « J'ai confiance en ton travail. Valiant ? Non. Et dans un dossier comme celui-ci, personne n'a intérêt à trouver quelque chose en faveur du suspect. »

Léon inclina la tête en concédant. Il tapait ses doigts sur le bord de la table en étudiant son ami. « Mais tu as trouvé quelque chose, » dit-il après un moment. Ce n'était pas une question.

Arthur inspira profondément avant de soupirer. « Il y a juste quelque chose qui m'intrigue. J'étais chez Aredian hier- »

« Arthur. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. » Arthur fit un geste de la main pour taire le reproche. « Mais je voulais voir et ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais introduit par la force. La gouvernante m'a laissé entré. Elle n'était pas là quand Aredian est mort parcequ'elle avait eu sa soirée, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, apparemment.

« Cette femme n'a jamais eu congé ? »

« Pas quand Aredian avait de la visite. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ton client remplissait ces conditions. »

Arthur ignora le sarcasme et continua son histoire. « Elle m'a également dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin venait. Qu'Aredian le ramenait chez lui régulièrement, et qu'elle avait toujours été là. Il lui disait de rester dans la cuisine, il voulait qu'elle soit là au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose. Il lui faisait confiance, et même si il n'en faisait pas vraiment l'étalage, il ne lui cachait pas sa…_perversion_. » Arthur toussa. « Apparemment, il la payait très bien pour sa discrétion. »

Léon fronça les sourcils. « Hm. Ca pourrait être une coïncidence. Qu'il lui ait donné un jour de congé. »

« Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, » lui assura Arthur. « Aredian lui a aussi menti. Il lui a dit que 'Mordred' allait venir, et elle a préparé la maison. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été grandement surprise, et elle a supposé que ça devait être une occasion spéciale comme un rendez-vous, et qu'il désirait un peu d'intimité. Il avait déjà parlé de Mordred par le passé. La première fois, elle a cru que c'était le fils d'Aredian, mais ensuite elle a découvert qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. »

« Donc, il lui a dit que Mordred venait alors que c'était Merlin ? A-t-il pu confondre les noms ? »

« Seulement si il devenait dément. Parcequ'il a appelé Merlin 'Mordred' quand ils baisaient et quand il a essayé de l'étrangler. Merlin dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. »

Léon semblait pensif à présent. « Alors qui est ce Mordred ? Un ancien amant dont Aredian était encore amoureux ? »

« Peut-être. Mais il a essayé _d'étrangler_ Merlin. Alors si ce Mordred était un ancien amant, il semble qu'Aredian n'avait pas encore digéré l'histoire. »

Léon releva un sourcil.

« Donc laisse moi deviner… Tu veux trouver ce Mordred ? Et puis quoi ? »

« Et bien, tu ne voudrais pas entendre son histoire ? Pourquoi était-il si important pour Aredian ? Cet homme n'était pas du genre émotif ou nostalgique pour ma part. »

« Vrai, » accepta Léon à contrecoeur. « Mais comment allons nous le trouver ? Mordred. C'est un nom très rare, et ce n'est pas suffisant pour avancer. »

« _C'est _un nom étrange, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Arthur avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « C'est le genre de nom que donne les sorciers à leurs enfants. Et si il était également sorcier ? Sinon, pourquoi Aredian aurait embauché Merlin ? »

Léon toussa, et Arthur le dévisagea.

« Ce n'est pas une chose courante pour un membre du gouvernement d'engager un magicien pour le sexe, non ? C'est contre la loi. »

Léon inclina la tête en souriant. « D'accord. Je vois où tu veux en venir, alors que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Je voudrais voir si tu peux trouver ce Mordred. Demande de l'aide à Gauvain. Si Mordred est un sorcier, il sera certainement enregistré- »

Le téléphone d'Arthur sonna alors il le prit, pour regarder le numéro de l'appelant avec un froncement de sourcil. C'était un numéro officiel du commissariat. « Pendragon, » décrocha-t-il. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment dans le fond de son estomac. La seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler du commissariat se trouvait en face de lui.

« Mr Pendragon, c'est Perceval lang. Je vous appelle pour vous informer qu'il y a eu un incident avec votre client. »

Le souffle d'Arthur se bloqua et sa poitrine fut inondée de froid. « Quel genre d'incident ? » Demanda-t-il avec un calme trompeur.

« Il a été attaqué. »

Percy semblait désolé et Arthur ferma les yeux. _Il est mort, _pensa-t-il. _Je viens tout juste de le retrouver et maintenant il est-… Du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang, entachant sa peau pâle. Un long cou retourné, et une bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Son regard bleuté unique voilé et fixe. _Le temps s'émietta pour s'arrêter alors que tout autour d'Arthur s'effaçait. Il inspira. Il expira. Au loin, il entendait quelqu'un lui parler.

On lui prit le téléphone des mains. Il cligna des yeux et Léon était en face de lui, sa voix se faisant pressante et quémandante.

« Arthur. Arthur ! Il n'est pas mort. Tu m'entends ? Il est blessé. Mais il va bien. Arthur ? »

Les mots glissèrent lentement. Arthur cligna rapidement des yeux et lorsqu'il redevint conscient de son environnement, il se releva pour partir. Léon était derrière lui, jurant.

« Bordel, Arthur, tu ferais bien de me dire ce qu'il se passe après. »

« Après quoi ? » Demanda Arthur sans intérêt. Ses mouvements étaient automatiques.

« Après que je t'aie conduit à Facility, parceque toi, mon pote, tu n'es vraiment pas en état de le faire. »

Arthur ne le contredit pas. Le contre dire aurait seulement été une perte de temps. Et du temps, il n'en avait pas. Il avait besoin de voir Merlin et de se rassurer. Il devait être sûre… Arthur ne pouvait plus penser correctement, mais il avait besoin de voir _Merlin._

Quand ils arrivèrent, Léon parla à quelqu'un à travers sa vitre baissée et les portes s'ouvrirent comme des ailes immenses. Arthur avait déjà été à Facility auparavant, mais à présent le chemin familier était celui qui le conduisait à Merlin. Léon arrêta la voiture en face de l'entrée principale et ensuite il attrapa le bras d'Arthur.

« Arthur, » dit-il, et Arthur se retourna vers lui. Il savait ce que Léon voulait lui dire – Arthur ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point il était concerné – et il acquiesça. Quand il sortit de la voiture, il était Arthur Pendragon, un homme qui ne demande pas mais exige et ce peu importe l'imbécile en face de lui.

Le couloir semblait sans fin avec toutes ses portes qui devaient s'ouvrir puis se refermer à son passage. Arthur gardait son air arrogant et il ne disait pas un mot.

Ensuite, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

Un homme aux cheveux fins, et avec un tablier blanc expliqua à Arthur que Merlin avait été retrouvé dans les douches. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, apparemment.

« Deux côtes cassées, une fracture du poignet et quelques contusions, » dit l'homme avec dédain, et presque comme si il allait oublier, « et quelques déchirures rectales. Rien d'inquiétant. »

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'Arthur, et puis il empoigna l'homme contre la porte.

« Vous devriez vous inquiéter, vous m'entendez ? » Murmura-t-il sévèrement. « Parceque si mon client a plus qu'un ongle cassé, je vous fait virer. Et croyiez moi, ce sera le dernier emploi de votre vie. On se comprend ? »

Apparemment oui, parceque l'homme avait acquiescé frénétiquement et puis, quand Arthur l'avait relâché, il l'avait conduit à une porte avec une petite fenêtre. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait qu'un lit d'hôpital entouré de plusieurs machines. Dans le lit était Merlin.

« Ah… Je vais vous laisser avec votre client dans ce cas, » dit l'homme hâtivement.

Arthur ne répondit pas, et il ne lui jeta même pas un regard, ses yeux étaient seulement sur Merlin. Il avait des bleus partout. Le côté droit de son visage était enflé, et moucheté d'une myriade de couleur, un œil bleu caché profondément dans la blessure. Sa lèvre était fendue, remarqua Arthur, et il pouvait voir des bandages blancs. La main d'Arthur se referma en poing alors que tout remontait de son estomac, la colère et le dégoût de lui-même, la culpabilité et le désespoir. Comment avait-il pu laisser ça se passer ? Comment avait-il pu en venir à ça ? Il était l'aîné. Merlin avait toujours été sous sa responsabilité. Et Arthur avait failli à sa tâche.

Merlin avait l'air petit et totalement brisé, alors Arthur frappa le mur à côté de la porte.

L'impacte dans le plâtre scinda la peau de ses jointures et une douleur remonta dans son bras, palpitante et violente. Ca l'aidait à maîtriser sa rage, alors qu'il voulait toujours pleurer, et frapper, et démolir quelque chose. Il voulait attraper Merlin et s'enfuir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Les cartes étaient lancées et il ne restait plus qu'à Arthur à faire de son mieux.

**OOO**

Merlin tourna la tête vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit, s'attendant à voir le médecin aux yeux froid et à l'air indifférent. Merlin détestait cet homme, son mépris était presque pire que les outrages dont il avait l'habitude. Au moins, si c'était du mépris, ça signifiait qu'il était reconnu en tant que personne. Le médecin qui l'avait rafistolé, l'avait traité comme un objet, quelque chose qu'il devait simplement réparé parcequ'il était cassé.

Mais ce n'était pas le médecin qui avait ouvert la porte, c'était Arthur, et Merlin ne pouvait plus rien faire à part le fixer. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, même si sa gorge était loin d'être un désert.

Les cheveux blonds d'Arthur semblaient légèrement désordonnés et son regard était orageux. Il tenait sa main gauche maladroitement en face de lui, le poing en sang. Combiné à la chemise et au costume d'Arthur, l'image était si bizarre et étrangement familière que Merlin en resta coi. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Si Arthur s'était battu pour venir jusqu'ici, comme un chevalier dans son armure étincelante comme il avait l'habitude de jouer étant enfant. Cependant, Merlin chassa rapidement cette idée absurde, parceque Arthur ne pouvait plus être l'enfant qui prenait soin de lui.

Il y avait une chose, Merlin ne pouvait plus lire Arthur comme un livre ouvert. Lui qui lavait été si facile à lire pour Merlin. Plus jeune, Merlin avait compris l'étrange et maladroite manière qu'avait Arthur d'exprimer ses émotions, et Merlin avait réalisé qu'Arthur avait vraiment le cœur sur la main. Mais apparemment ça avait changé.

Ca rendait Merlin nerveux, de ne plus savoir ce qu'Arthur pensait. Son esprit s'imaginait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Il imaginait l'horreur et le dégoût à la vue de ce que Merlin était devenu. La colère, peut-être cultivée depuis des années, parceque Merlin lui avait menti. Peut-être même de la pitié parceque Merlin était pathétique. Là, il était usé et couvert de bleus, juste l'ombre de la personne qu'il avait été dans une autre vie.

Le silence s'étira. Il donnait à Merlin l'impression d'être de plus en plus petit, jusqu'à espérer pouvoir simplement se cacher sous les draps pour disparaître. Puis, tout à coup, Arthur s'avança. Il n'avait suffit que de quelques pas pour qu'il soit près du lit de Merlin. Il le regarda un peu plus, dont la main de Merlin au-dessus du fin drap. Et puis, c'était arrivé.

La main d'Arthur avait pris la main blessée de Merlin. Il ne l'avait pas serré, ne l'avait pas tiré, il l'avait simplement tenu. Ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Merlin, alors les poumons de Merlin s'étaient vidés tout d'un coup. Il n'avait plus d'air et il ne savait plus respirer, avec le regard 'Arthur sur lui qui semblait si lointain, si familier, ce regard qui disait, _tu es à moi et je te protégerai – je te mets au défi de m'en empêcher !_

**OOO**

_La première fois que Merlin avait vu ce regard sur le visage d'Arthur, c'était à l'anniversaire de ses dix ans. Arthur était Arthur, et il voulait une grande fête avec des gâteaux, des ballons, et un magicien. Pas de clown, cependant, puisqu'il savait que Merlin les trouvait louche et effrayant. Mr Pendragon avait accepté à la condition qu'il accepte d'inviter des membres honorifique, et Arthur se fichait pas mal de qui serait à la fête, tant que Merlin y était._

_C'était une grande fête. Excepté quelques collègues de classes d'Arthur, il y avait aussi quelques garçons plus âgés – les fils des associés de Mr Pendragon. Le devoir d'accueillir les gens à la fête fut accordé à Gaius et la maman de Merlin, puisque Mr Pendragon avait des rendez-vous plus important que la fête d'anniversaire de son fils._

_Dans un premier temps, tout se déroula à merveille. Le gâteau était au chocolat, sans la moindre trace de pistache, le magicien avait quelques tours sympas et Arthur semblait ravi alors qu'il rigolait dans le jardin. Même les camarades de classe d'Arthur n'étaient pas si méchants._

_Plus tard, au moment des hot-dogs, la maman de Merlin l'envoya chercher Sally dans la cuisine pour lui demander plus de serviettes en papier. La cuisine était très loin, dans une autre aile de la maison, près du débarras. Alors que Merlin sautillait dans le couloir, il fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte de cette dernière. Il la poussa pour l'ouvrir un peu plus et entrer, afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur les étagères. Au bout de la pièce, il y avait trois garçons plus âgés, en train de dévorer les tartes aux pommes caramélisées de Sally, en fumant des cigarettes et en buvant dans une flasque qu'ils se partageaient._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dumbo ? » Se moqua l'un d'eux quand il vit Merlin debout dans l'entrée._

_Merlin se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi dire en fait, mais c'était sa maison à présent, et il savait combien avait dû travailler Sally pour faire ces tartes._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas être ici, » dit-il, pas sûre de lui. « C'est uniquement pour le personnel. »_

_« Et ? » Demanda un autre garçon. « Qu'est ce tu es alors, petit garçon ? Le lèche-cul ? »_

_Il rigola comme une hyène de sa propre blague._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas les manger, » répondit Merlin courageusement. « Et vous ne pouvez pas fumer. Mr Pendragon ne l'autorise pas dans la maison. »_

_« Mr Pendragon n'est pas là, non ? » Demanda le troisième garçon, en relevant un sourcil. « Il ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer à passer du temps avec son sale morveux, non ? »_

_Il sourit pleinement à ses compagnons et ils se mirent tous à rire._

_« Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ce petit retardé est pathétique ! » Dit le premier, en pleurant de rire._

_Les mains de Merlin se refermèrent en poing et il pouvait sentir la colère colorer ses joues._

_« Arthur est très intelligent, » siffla-t-il. « Probablement plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre vous ! »_

_Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers lui, et ils ne rigolaient plus._

_« C'est vrai ? » demanda l'un d'eux sournoisement, en faisant un pas vers Merlin, qui recula involontairement. « On dirait que tu as aussi l'impression d'être plus malin, non ? »_

_Il repoussa lentement Merlin en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Merlin soit contre le mur, et qu'il n'ait plus nulle part où s'en aller._

_« Donc, laisse moi te dire un truc, tu n'es pas le plus malin ici. »_

_Il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette pour la souffler dans le visage de Merlin, et le faire tousser._

_« Mais on va être sympa aujourd'hui, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, en regardant vers les autres. « N'est-ce pas les gars ? »_

_Les autres se rapprochèrent également, pour former un cercle autour de Merlin._

_« Nous allons te donner une leçon, » lui promit le premier garçon en faisant un sale sourire._

_Il se rapprocha un peu plus, pour se baisser près de Merlin qui s'était pressé contre le mur, et puis paresseusement il mit sa cigarette en bouche pour inhaler. La main qui tenait le bâton incandescent se rapprocha, de plus en plus du visage de Merlin. Merlin ne pouvait rien faire, alors il ferma les yeux, son petit corps tendus comme ressort. Puis tout à coup-_

_« Que pensez-vous faire ? »_

_C'était la voix d'Arthur, mais elle avait un timbre différent, un que Merlin n'avait jamais entendu venir de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Elle était froide, hautaine, et autoritaire._

_Merlin cligna des yeux et, soudain, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était des derrières. Entre les épaules de deux garçons, il pouvait voir Arthur. Arthur n'avait qu' une tête en plus de Merlin, et pourtant ces garçons semblaient ridiculement petits. Et comme toujours, Arthur était debout le menton haut, les lèvres pressées ensemble, en train de jeter un regard noir._

_« Je parlerai à mon père de ça, et je parie vos têtes que ça ne lui plaira pas, » répondit Arthur froidement._

_Les garçons hésitèrent, mais ensuite l'un d'eux décida que, apparemment, un garçon si jeune n'avait pas à leur donner des ordres._

_« Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, Pendragon. Mais ton père n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ? Il avait mieux à faire. Et où est ta maman ? Aaaaah, j'avais oublié ! Tu n'en as pas. Tu as juste cette stupide nounou ! »_

_Il y eut d'autres rires alors que le garçon se retournait vers ses amis, pour avoir leur approbation. Et puis il trébucha, tombant sur son cul, puisque Arthur avait foncé sur lui pour le pousser._

_« Tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, tu m'entends ? Et tu laisses Merlin tranquille ! Parceque si vous ne le faites pas, vous le regretterez ! »_

_Arthur se tenait là, plein d'effervescence et d'énergie, comme une petite force de la nature. Cependant, Merlin n'était pas stupide. Ils étaient trois contre deux, et ces garçons étaient beaucoup plus vieux, plus grands et donc probablement plus forts. Alors il se retourna vers Arthur l'air inquiet._

_« Arthur, » dit-il d'un air suppliant. « Ne fais...- »_

_Mais Arthur ne savait pas comment faire machine arrière. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et donc Arthur se retrouva avec une lèvre fendue et un t-shirt déchiré ce jour-là, et quand son père rentra plus tard ce soir là, il reçut un engueulade pour s'être battu au lieu d'entendre un 'Bon anniversaire.'_

_Merlin ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable. C'était l'anniversaire d'Arthur, sa grande fête, et Merlin avait tout gâché. Il avait attendu qu'Arthur sorte du bureau de Mr Pendragon, et quand son ami ressorti enfin en faisant beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas montrer combien il était affecté, Merlin se précipita vers lui. Seulement pour s'arrêter en face d'Arthur, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour améliorer les choses._

_« Je suis désolé ! » Lâcha Merlin, la voix suppliante._

_Et ce fut là. Ce regard. Féroce, protecteur et plein de détermination, défiant Merlin de dire quoi que ce soit, de dire à Arthur que ce n'était pas son rôle de protéger son ami. Mais Merlin n'avait rien dit. Parceque ce regard lui avait procuré une merveilleuse chaleur. Après un moment, la main d'Arthur avait pris celle de Merlin, et puis Merlin avait passé ses bras autour d'Arthur pour le serrer. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, et lorsque Merlin trouva une zone plus humide sur l'épaule de son t-shirt ce soir là, il n'en dit jamais rien._

**OOO**

Arthur s'assit sur le lit près des genoux de Merlin. Il l'observa, et Merlin ne savait plus penser, sans attache, avec rien d'autres que les yeux bleus d'Arthur, sérieux et tristes, avec quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur que Merlin ne pouvait pas décrire. Son nez commença à s'encombrer et les larmes à pointer, menaçant de tomber, alors Merlin déglutit, les yeux grands ouverts. La bouche d'Arthur disait qu'il se montrait entêté, de façon terriblement si familière que Merlin pouvait seulement le regarder, c'était de la pitié.

« Je ne te demanderais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, » Arthur brisa finalement le silence, en détournant les yeux durant un moment mais en serrant la main de Merlin. « Tu n'as pas à me raconter quoi que ce soit. Mais je veux que tu saches que je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »

Quelque chose frémissait en Merlin, essayant de s'échapper de sa gorge, et il n'était pas sûre se savoir si c'était un rire ou un sanglot. Parceque Arthur était toujours si stupidement héroïque, avec des idéaux toujours si inutiles.

« Je ne sortirais pas d'ici, Arthur, » dit-il, la voix calme, avec juste une point d'amertume disant qu'il se détestait. « Je suis un sorcier. J'ai tué quelqu'un avec ma magie. C'est là que tout s'arrête. C'est la réalité. C'est inutile d'essayer de fuir plus longtemps. »

« Non. »

C'était calme mais, seigneur, personne ne pouvait être aussi entêté qu'Arthur. La détermination sur son visage, elle était brûlante et écaillait les murs de Merlin, mais Merlin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas de nouveau se laisser absorbé par Arthur, parceque les choses avaient changé et ne serait plus jamais les même, il n'était pas innocent, et ce n'était pas facile.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Merlin. Et je ne te laisserai pas abandonner non plus. »

Il rit ensuite. Son rire sonnait brisé et horrible.

« Tu arrives dix ans trop tard, Arthur. » Il leva les yeux, forçant Arthur à rencontrer les siens par la volonté. « Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un jouet brisé. Il est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus me sauver. »

Il s'appuya contre l'oreiller, laissant son corps parler pour lui. _Regarde moi, Arthur_, pensait-il. _Regarde comme c'est répugnant. _

« Nous verrons ça, » répondit Arthur, déterminé, prêt à relever le défi. Il ne savait toujours pas comment faire machine arrière.

Les larmes tombèrent. « C'est trop tard, Arthur, » insista Merlin. « Il n'y a plus rien pour moi. »

Mais la main d'Arthur tenait toujours celle de Merlin, presque comme une bouée de sauvetage, une offre, et une promesse faite il y a des années.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY merci à tous pour vos commentaires, il m'encourage à continuer, et à vouloir traduire encore plus.

**OOO**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions son relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de crimsonswirls.

**OOO**

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'Arthur quitta Facility, et les oiseaux gazouillaient toujours dans les arbres autour de lui, comme si le monde d'Arthur n'allait jamais s'arrêter, n'allait pas se briser en millier de morceaux pour ne jamais se remettre ensemble. Les oiseaux s'en fichaient.

Léon l'attendait dans la voiture à l'extérieur, et dieu merci, il enclencha simplement la vitesse lorsque Arthur se laissa tomber sur le siège passager. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant que la voiture traversait le portail, et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de Londres, dans les rues actives. L'esprit d'Arthur allait à 300km/h, élaborant des plans, puis se débarrassant des idées pour en élaborer des autres.

A la fin, Léon ne pouvait plus taire sa curiosité.

« Alors…tu vas me dire l'histoire de celui là ? »

Arthur grimaça. C'était juste…qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Merlin en quelques phrases. Alors, il s'installa pour lui expliquer, « Il était mon…mon meilleur ami quand nous étions enfants. Sa mère était ma gouvernante et ils sont restés avec nous jusqu'à mes 18 ans. »

Du coin de ses yeux, Arthur voyait l'expression stupéfaite de son ami sur son visage. Il savait à quoi Léon pensait. Arthur n'avait jamais parlé de Merlin. De toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie de sa vie aujourd'hui, Morgane était la seule qui connaissait le passé d'Arthur.

« Tu sais qu'il est magicien, » il continua, « mais à l'époque personne ne le savait sauf sa mère. Il n'était pas enregistré. Alors, quand les gens l'ont découvert…il a disparu. »

Léon resta silencieux un moment. « Quel âge avait-il ? »

« Seize ans. »

**OOO**

_C'était l'anniversaire d'Arthur, son dix-huitième, et ils avaient des plans. Lorsque la fête officielle serait terminée, ils allaient la célébrer – juste à deux – et Merlin avait laissé entendre qu'il aurait quelque chose de spécial, il avait semblé tout excité, nerveux mais son sourire était si grand, son sourire ridicule. Depuis le début de l'été, ils avaient plein de projets. Aller à la mer pour camper et être juste ensemble, juste Arthur et Merlin, durant tout l'été jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur parte pour l'université. Même si Arthur resterait à Londres, là où Uther avait étudié, le prestigieux King's College, et dans un an, lorsque Merlin terminerait l'école, il irait étudier l'histoire là-bas, et ils emménageraient ensemble. Ils avaient tout planifié, et le futur semblait merveilleux et glorieux devant eux. Jusqu'à ce que Arthur se fasse appeler dans le bureau de son père._

_Arthur était un peu inquiet, parceque Merlin avait promis d'être chez eux dés maintenant, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui. Il n'avait pas appelé non plus. Alors, tout arriva totalement par surprise quand son père le regarda avec des yeux froids et fâchés, en demandant, « tu savais ? »_

_Arthur fronça les sourcils, se renfonçant dans la chaise en face du bureau. « Je savais quoi, père ? »_

_« Pour Merlin, »_

_C'est à ce moment là que le cœur d'Arthur se mit à battre rapidement comme si il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine. Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que quelque chose de mauvais se passait. Quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment mauvais._

_Il déglutit. « Je…quoi…qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Merlin ? » Bégaya-t-il._

_Le père d'Arthur le regarda avec des yeux resserrés durant un moment. « C'est un sorcier, » dit-il en allant directement au fait, puis, « Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant ? »_

_Tout se brisa ensuite. Le futur. La gloire. Le cœur d'Arthur._

_« Je-… »_

_« C'est un crime, Arthur ! » Siffla Uther Pendragon. « Un sorcier non répertorié ! L'ami de mon fils ! Vivant dans ma propre maison ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça va coûter à ma carrière ? »_

_Mais Arthur était figé. Il entendait son père parler, mais les mots faisaient échos comme dans une montagne lointaine. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui hurlait dans sa tête : sorcier. Merlin était sorcier._

_Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, pensait-il désespéré, Merlin lui aurait dit. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Merlin savait tout sur Arthur. Puis quelque chose ergota dans son esprit, un souvenir sous le soleil d'été, quelques années plus tôt, et des nuages se transformant en dragon, des fleurs qui entraient en éclosion, des papillons incroyablement lumineux et colorés…_

_Merlin était sorcier._

_Et il ne l'avait pas dit à Arthur, son meilleur ami, son-._

_C'est seulement après, Arthur avait réalisé ce que son père lui avait dit. Merlin n'avait pas été enregistré, et ça signifiait que Merlin et Hunith avait commis un sérieux délit. Oh seigneur…_

_« Où… Où est Merlin, à présent ? » Croassa Arthur._

_Son père l'observa encore un moment avant de répondre, comme si il avait essayé de voir si son fils lui mentait. Mais Arthur n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Il ne savait rien du tout, parceque Merlin ne lui avait rien dit._

_« Ils ne savent pas, » répondit son père après un temps. « Apparemment, il se serait enfui puisque des élèves de sa classe l'ont vu utiliser la magie. »_

_« Mais…pourquoi ? »_

_Pourquoi Merlin aurait-il été si stupide ? Lui qui cachait son habilité depuis si longtemps, pourquoi s'était-il montré si imprudent ?_

_« C'est un sorcier, Arthur, » cracha froidement son père. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de raison. La magie les infecte et les empoisonne. A la fin, ils finissent tous par succomber à leur soif de pouvoir et leur désir de destruction. Ce garçon n'est pas différent. « _

_Arthur secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il connaissait Merlin. Même si il ne savait pas à propos de sa magie, il connaissait Merlin._

_« Ce…Merlin n'est pas du tout comme ça, » il essaya d'objecter, mais son père le coupa._

_« Ne te dispute pas avec moi, Arthur. Tu as déjà assez de problème. Si ce garçon te contacte, tu devras me le dire immédiatement. Il est dangereux et c'est un criminel. C'est de la plus haute importance qu'il soit attrapé et remis à la justice. Tu m'entends ? »_

_Arthur lança un regard noir à son père, à son expression froide, à son regard sans cœur. Il n'avait pas à parler d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était en train de parler de Merlin, qui avait grandi dans sa maison, dont la mère avait été une employée de confiance et presque comme une mère pour son fils, comme il ne l'avait jamais espéré. Mais dans les yeux de son père, Merlin n'était rien de plus qu'un parasite. Quelque chose de diabolique dans leur foyer qu'il avait besoin d'éradiquer._

_Arthur ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le moment, mais là, à cet instant, fut quand il perdit le peu de respect qu'il avait encore pour son père. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir par rapport à Merlin, mais une chose était sûre : Merlin était tout pour lui, et il ferait toujours tout pour pouvoir le protéger._

**OOO**

Léon gardait les yeux sur la route. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic, mais assez pour réclamer son attention. « Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour lui. Devoir t'enfuir tout à coup alors que tu es si jeune, » dit-il, en changeant de bande et prendre une autre route.

« Non, » répondit Arthur amèrement, l'acidité roulant dans son estomac quand il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il ne savait pas. « Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'était. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, Arthur. Si tu as besoin de mon aide… »

Arthur acquiesça et sourit timidement à Léon. C'était vraiment un bon ami. « Je sais. » Arthur soupira puis chercha dans la poche de sa veste pour retirer son téléphone. « Peux-tu me déposer à mon bureau ? Je vais devoir insister pour comparaître devant le magistrat aussitôt que possible. »

La voiture fit un léger écart, alors que Léon bredouillait. « Tu veux lui obtenir une liberté sous caution ? A un sorcier ? »

Arthur serra simplement les dents en regardant la rue à travers le pare-brise. « Tu ne l'as pas vu. Et tu n'as pas entendu ce fils de pute qui se fait appeler médecin. Je dois le sortir de là tant qu'il est toujours en vie. »

« Arthur, » essaya Léon avec précaution, « tu as déjà été là bas auparavant. Tu as défendu des sorciers, tu sais comment c'est. »

« C'est différent, Léon. » Il ne pouvait même pas expliquer en quoi c'était différent.

Léon relâcha un profond soupir. « D'accord. C'est ton appel. Et pour ta voiture en fait ? »

Quand Léon s'arrêta au feu rouge, et qu'il tourna sa tête pour le regarder, Arthur cherchait de nouveau dans sa veste et puis il tendit à Léon les clefs de sa voiture. Léon relava un sourcil sur lui.

« Tu dois réaliser que je ne suis pas ton majordome, ok ? »

Arthur roula les yeux. « Ramène la ce soir, et nous prendrons quelques bières. »

Léon le regardait toujours pendant que Arthur pressait quelques touches sur son mobile. Arthur lui lança un sourire quand il entendit la tonalité.

« Morgane sera probablement là, » dit-il innocemment, sachant que ses yeux se faisaient moqueurs.

Léon le fusilla du regard et il appuya sur la pédale quand le signal changea. « Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis ami avec toi ? »

« Parceque tu craques pur ma sœur ? »

Arthur rigola quand Léon lui donna un coup de coude sur le côté, mais c'était sans enthousiasme. Son esprit filait déjà. Il tomba sur la messagerie de Morgane, alors il lui dit de venir à son bureau aussi vite qu'elle serait libre, en soulignant l'urgence de la situation.

**OOO**

Léon le déposa en ville, en face d'une construction faite de verres et d'aciers qui abritait le bureau d'Arthur, ainsi que le bureau des MRA, the Magical Rights Association (l'association des droits des magiciens), le dernier projet de Morgane, ainsi qu'un groupe de pression pour que les magiciens se fassent enfin entendre. Arthur donna à Léon un regard significatif avant de claquer la portière pour la fermer, et Léon hocha la tête. Arthur savait qu'il ferait tout son possible. Il regarda un moment Léon qui partit dans la direction du commissariat, disparaissant finalement entre deux véhicules. Il inspira profondément et puis il prit la porte tournante.

Sa secrétaire lui fit des signes désespérés quand elle le vit, alors Arthur soupira, en sachant que ce n'était pas bon signe et il n'était pas d'humeur à gérer des conneries aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elena ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de montrer son agacement parcequ'il l'était, et que ce n'était probablement pas sa faute.

« Je suis désolé, Mr Pendragon, mais il est rentré, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais…quand je lui ai demandé si il avait un rendez-vous, il m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, alors j'ai dit qu'il devait attendre jusqu'à votre retour, mais- »

« Elena ! » Arthur la coupa, elle était dans tous ses états alors il lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Qui est dans mon bureau ? »

Elena le regarda l'air coupable. « Votre père, » dit-elle avec une grimace, en se déplaçant sur ses pieds comme si Arthur allait exploser juste en face de son bureau.

Le visage d'Arthur devint lugubre. _Merveilleux, _pensa-t-il, _ c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin. _Ca en disait probablement beaucoup sur sa relation avec son père, et le sarcasme semblait la seule manière de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

« C'est bon, » dit-il à Elena, « ce n'est pas votre faute. Je sais comment il est. Mais la prochaine fois, appeler la police. »

Les yeux d'Elena s'élargirent et elle bredouilla un peu, mais Arthur partait déjà vers la porte de son bureau.

Il trouva Uther Pendragon, assis dans l'un des fauteuils en cuirs en face de son bureau, les jambes croisées et un air glacial. Mais Arthur n'était plus un petit garçon, et l'époque où cet homme pouvait l'intimider était révolue.

« Père, » dit-il calmement. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons un rendez-vous. Que faites vous ici ? »

Uther Pendragon tourna sa tête vers lui, pour le regarder avec une colère et une agitation masquée. Et peut-être qu'il n'y avait qu'Arthur qui pouvait voir ces signes : la ligne de sa bouche pincée, son petit doigt tapotant légèrement sur l'accoudoir. Arthur prit délibérément son temps pour retirer sa veste et l'accrocher au crochet dans un coin.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? » Demanda Uther, en faisant sortir les mots entre ses dents serrées. « J'aurais cru que c'était évident, tous les journaux parlent de ton impertinence. Un Pendragon. Qui prend l'affaire du sorcier qui a assassiné un membre respecté du gouvernement. »

« Il l'était ? » Demanda Arthur sardoniquement, en relevant les yeux sur Uther qui faisait le tour de son bureau.

Il savait mettre des obstacles – et dans une certaine mesure de la distance – entre eux, ce qui l'aidait en réalité à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il ne pariait pas sur eux, cependant. Il rangea une partie des documents sur son bureau, sachant que son père ne les regardait pas vraiment.

Sa voix était décontractée quand il continua, « ton cher collègue, le membre respecté du gouvernement, a engagé un magicien pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui – ce qui est contre la loi, si je me souviens bien. Il a également essayé de tuer le dit magicien, » et là, Arthur observa son père droit dans les yeux. « Ce qui, et j'espère que vous vous en souvenez, est définitivement contraire à la loi. »

Arthur ne s'assit pas, préférant avoir un regard sur son père depuis son bureau. Uther était devenu vieux, ses cheveux gris étaient plus voyants que la dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. « Alors, tu vois, » continua Arthur, en croisant les bras en face de lui, « il ne me semble pas que mes relations ternissent notre nom de famille. »

« Tu es impudent, Arthur, » répondit froidement Uther.

« Je suis- » Arthur étouffa un rire. « Tu viens dans mon bureau- »

« Tu vas vraiment faire passer cet homme avant ta famille ? » Uther se releva du fauteuil, pour dévisager Arthur. « Tu n'as pas du tout penser à Alex ? »

Arthur se pencha en avant, en serrant furieusement les poings. « Tu laisse Alex en dehors de ça. Je pense vraiment que tu n'es pas en position pour me conseiller- »

« Et pour le sorcier qui- »

« _Le _sorcier ? » s'exclama Arthur incrédule. « Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu ne sais pas qui est mon client ? Tu- »

Uther détourna son regard sur le côté, ce qui donna à Arthur sa réponse.

« Tu le _sais. » _Il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance qui est le sorcier- »

Arthur grogna, « ça a de l'importance pour _moi._ »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit avant- »

« C'était mon ami ! Il était tout pour moi ! »

« Ne sois pas si dramatique, Arthur, ce garçon- »

« Son nom est Merlin. Lui et sa mère ont vécu avec nous pendant 12 ans. Il était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et maintenant il est…je ne peux même pas te dire ce que ton gouvernement lui à fait. Aredian l'a presque tué. Il n'avait _rien _fait de mal- »

« C'est un sorcier ! Un sorcier qui n'était pas enregistré, et tu sais que c'est un délit très grave aux vues de la loi. »

« La loi est stupide ! » Hurla Arthur.

« Les sorciers ont besoin qu'on les retienne, qu'on les contrôle, si nous ne le faisons pas, ils essaieront toujours de- »

« Personne ne t'enregistre parceque tu es bigot ! »

« Ils sont dangereux, sans répression ils sont comme des armes ! Tu dois enregistrer une arme à feu- »

« Mais tu peux _choisir _si tu veux une arme ou non, tu ne choisis pas d'avoir de la magie ! Tu les juges pour leurs habilités plutôt que pour leurs actions ! »

« J'en sais plus que toi, Arthur. Tu n'étais pas là quand les sorciers vagabondaient librement, répandant la mort et la destruction. Ta mère pensait qu'elle pouvait leurs faire confiance et ils l'ont tué- »

« Ne parles pas de ma mère ! » Les yeux d'Arthur s'embrasèrent. « Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser comme argument _chaque putain de fois, _alors que tu n'as jamais admis son existence ! »

« J'aimais ta mère plus que ma vie et _les sorciers-_ »

« Je n'ai même pas une photo d'elle ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est Gaius qui me l'a raconté. Tu te souviens de Gaius ? L'un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai rencontré, qui t'était loyal, même si il possédait une magie latente ! »

Le visage d'Uther devint livide, avec des taches rouges sur les joues, et il respirait difficilement, mais il était chez Arthur.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour déterrer le passer, » grinça Uther.

Arthur se laissa tomber dans la chaise de son bureau. « Alors, pourquoi tu es venu ici, père ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant fatigué. Quand Uther ne répondit pas, il releva les yeux. « Tu veux me faire choisir ? Parceque je pensais l'avoir fais il y a des années. En fait, je pense que _tu _l'as fait pour moi quand j'ai déménagé et que tu ne m'as plus parlé pendant deux ans. »

« Tu devrais avoir honte, » cracha Uther. « Tu as renié ton éducation, tous nos plans- »

« C'était tes plans, pas les miens. Ca n'a jamais été les miens. »

Uther souffla, en détournant le regard. « Et maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait… » Son regard vagabonda dans tous le bureau avec aversion. « C'est pour te venger de toutes les fois où j'étais au parlement au lieu de jouer au football avec toi ? »

Arthur laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau, en marmonnant, « je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Il releva les yeux sur cet homme qui était son père, et qui ressemblait la plupart du temps à un parfait étranger. « Tu penses que c'est à cause de toi ? Laisse moi te dire une chose : les choix que j'ai fait dans ma vie, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, n'ont jamais été à cause de toi. Pourquoi ? Alors que tu n'as jamais pris soin de moi ? Oui, j'ai eu des moments difficiles après la disparition de Merlin. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses stupides. Mais ça, ici, c'est ce que je suis, père, et j'en suis fière. Je défendrais Merlin Emrys jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, que tu l'acceptes ou non, et si tu ne peux pas, alors je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

« Tu es mon fils, » répondit Uther, comme si c'était le dernier argument.

Arthur soupira. « Oui. Je le suis. Je n'ai simplement jamais compris ce que ça signifiait pour toi. »

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda une voix sarcastique en provenance de la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrait. « Un père et son fils, en conversation à cœur ouvert peut-être ? »

« Morgane, » grogna Arthur, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi, Arthur ? » Demanda sa demi-sœur d'un air innocemment suffisant, quelque chose que seule Morgane pouvait accomplir. « Je suis profondément blessée de ne pas avoir été invitée à la réunion de famille ! »

Au moment où il entendit la voix de Morgane, le comportement d'Uther changea. Alors qu'il était condescendant l'instant d'avant, il semblait incertain et mal à l'aise maintenant. « Morgane, » dit-il, en se retournant vers sa fille, en essayant de sourire. « Comment allez-vous ma chère ? »

Morgane observa leur père puis – et parfois Arthur ne pouvait toujours pas admettre qu'ils partageaient Uther Pendragon – et les traits de son visage devinrent froids.

« Uther. »

Morgana ne l'appelait pas 'père', jamais. Pour elle, son père serait toujours Gorlois même si elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de lui. Mais toujours est-il, derrière son masque dédaigneux, Arthur pensait parfois voir une pointe du passé, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais montré à Uther. Morgane était beaucoup plus intransigeante qu'Arthur ne l'était.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, de toute son élégance et sa grâce, et elle embrassa Arthur sur la joue. Il soupira mais lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait ce qu'était en train de faire Morgane, comment elle utilisait sa démonstration affective envers lui pour blesser Uther. La cruauté qui émanait de son comportement le mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, la façon dont Morgane gérait les choses avec Uther, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Il avait décidé de son alliance avec elle il y a quelques années, et il savait que Morgane lui rendait la pareil, et qu'elle le ferait toujours.

« Arthur, chéri, » Dit Morgane avec une douceur exagérée, « Tu parlais de quelque chose d'urgent dans ton nouveau dossier ? »

Arthur roula les yeux vers elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Uther chargeait dans sa direction, « Arthur ! En plus, tu embarques ta sœur dans ce scandale ? »

« En fait, père, c'est elle qui m'a embarqué là-dedans. »

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment dire que je t'ai _embarqué_… »

« Tu m'as pratiquement tyrannisé. Et le chantage émotif a eu raison de moi, je pense. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si faible. »

Arthur rigola, mais pour Morgane, il semblait que ça n'en était pas encore fini. « Avec ton talent, Arthur, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante, tout en regardant Uther, « Nous finirons par convaincre le gouvernement – le _nouveau _gouvernement qui nous l'espérons, arrivera bientôt – pour stopper l'esclavage révoltant des magiciens.

Arthur se sentait presque navré pour son père puis, son père, qui était resté debout, au milieu de la pièce, la visage droit et rayonnant d'amertume, en train de regarder ses enfants qui méprisaient si facilement tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé. Mais ensuite, Arthur se rappela que l'entêtement de son père avait causé la souffrance de beaucoup de personne. Uther était le vestige d'une époque sombre, incapable de voir au-delà du passé et des préjugés. Il observa son père presque curieusement alors qu'il expliquait à Morgane pourquoi il l'avait appelé.

« Je veux accélérer l'audience au tribunal de première instance. »

« Morgane fronça les yeux de confusion. « Tu veux vois le magistrat…pourquoi voudrais tu- »

Uther toussa. « Il pense qu'il peut convaincre le magistrat de la court de libérer un sorcier. Sous caution. Un sorcier qui a assassiné, en utilisant son habilité ! Ne soit pas idiot, Arthur ! Tu ne pourras jamais convaincre la cours de faire ce genre de chose. »

« Merlin a été agressé. Il n'est pas en sécurité à Facility. »

« Au moins, tu l'as ! » Se moqua Uther. « Ils sont comme des bêtes, se déchirant l'un l'autre si ils ne peuvent pas sortir. »

Arthur serra les poings, essayant difficilement de faire reculer sa colère pour ne pas frapper son propre père. Sa sœur n'avait pas ce genre de pulsion, cependant, elle se retourna vers Uther en le fusillant du regard.

« Ce ne sont _pas_ des bêtes ! » Siffla Morgane, en faisant le tour du bureau. « A quoi t'attends-tu en les emprisonnant, en les maltraitant, en les privant de soleil, sans avenir, sans espoir ? »

« Ce sont des criminels, Morgane, de dangereux criminels ! »

Ils étaient presque face à face, Morgane bouillonnait et Uther était indigné, alors qu'Arthur les regardait avec une horreur naissante.

« Certains n'ont même pas de grandes habilités ! » Cracha Morgane. « Comment un voyant peut-il être dangereux ? »

« Ils le sont tous ! Ils sont tous sournois et rancunier- »

« Ouais ? Et bien, je suis voyante ! »

Le cœur d'Arthur s'arrêta, son souffle ne trouvait plus le chemin de ses poumons alors que les mots résonnaient encore dans le silence de la pièce. Les yeux de Morgane étaient furieux, ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa poitrine haletante. Elle commença à trembler alors que le choc de son propre aveu se transformait lentement en crainte.

Le regard d'Arthur vola vers son père, dont le visage était blême. Arthur se rapprocha, mais Uther s'était déjà retourné sur ses talons. Il trébucha un peu mais il prit la porte avant qu'Arthur ne sache quoi dire. A la place, il se retourna vers Morgane, dont les yeux le fixaient, mais sans le voir.

« Morgane. » Arthur la prit par les épaules, essayant d'attraper son regard. « Morgane, écoute moi. Tu dois respirer. Tout ira bien. »

« Ils vont m'arrêter, » murmura Morgane horrifiée.

« Non, » répondit Arthur fermement. « Ils ne le feront pas. »

Morgane le regarda, incrédule.

« Il ne le fera pas, Morgane. Tu es sa fille. Il n'est peut-être pas un parent, mais il ne t'abandonnera pas. En plus, ça ne serait pas que pour toi. Ils devraient nous arrêter tous les deux, parceque je savais. »

Morgana s'affaissa contre lui, et Arthur passa ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant légèrement. Elle tremblait toujours, alors il caressa ses cheveux comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour lui, une fois.

**OOO**

Il était déjà tard quand Morgana parqua sa voiture ridicule en face de la maison d'Arthur. C'était une Mini Cooper et elle n'était clairement pas faite pour les gens dont les ancêtres n'étaient pas nains. Arthur ouvrit la portière en grommelant à ce propos, en essayant de déplier ses jambes sans se donner lui-même un coup de genoux dans le menton.

« Arrête d'être si casse-couilles, » le réprimanda Morgane alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers en face de chez lui, en tâtonnant la poche de sa veste pour trouver ses clefs. « Tu devrais me remercier pour t'avoir reconduit, et pour avoir mis mes plans de ce soir en attente pour toi. »

Les clefs en mains, Arthur se retourna pour la regarder gravir les marches, les sourcils relevés. « Explique moi exactement quand c'est devenu une faveur ? Parceque j'aurais pû jurer que c'était le contraire lorsque tu m'as appelé la nuit dernière. »

Morgane lui fit ce regard qui hurlait, _seigneur, tu es stupide, mais c'est tellement mignon._

« Je ne sais pas, Arthur, peut-être quand ce garçon s'est avéré être ton amour perdu de l'enfance ? »

Arthur _n'était pas_ en train de rougir. Les Pendragon ne rougissaient pas. « Ce n'est pas mon amour d'enf- »

Morgane releva une main. « Ne finis pas cette phrase ! Je dois avoir des photos de toi en train de pleurer dans le fauteuil alors que tu serrais une chose monstrueuse qui lui avait appartenu quand il était enfant. »

Le visage d'Arthur se transforma en grimace douloureuse. « Kilgharrah, » grogna-t-il, en se retournant et en frappant son front contre la porte en bois peinte. « Parfois, je te déteste. »

« Oui, oui, » répondit Morgane, en frappant son épaule. « Tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi. »

Elle prit les clés entre ses doigts lâches puis elle ouvrit la porte, éloignant son seul support.

« Rentre, idiot, » dit-elle avec un sourire, « On ferait bien de commencer pour faire sortir ton petit copain. »

Arthur s'appuya contre le chambranle, la tête inclinée, pour la regarder avec un sourire insolent. « En parlant de petit copain… J'ai invité Léon à venir. »

Morgane lui lança un regard noir, cependant Arthur était presque certain de l'avoir vu rougir tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui à pas lourd, ses talons ridiculement hauts cognant d'agacement.

Arthur secoua la tête avec un amusement qui ne fit que grandir quand il entendit la voix de son fils s'élever dans le salon.

« Tante Morgane ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! »

« Salut gamin ! Viens ici et fais un câlin à ta tante préférée. »

Il y eut le son mouillé de lèvres qui embrassaient, il avait pu l'entendre du couloir puis la voix excité d'Alex, « Viens, viens, tu dois voir le dessin que j'ai fait à l'école aujourd'hui ! C'est…c'est une déclaration ! C'est ce que Gwen a dit. Les autres enfants ont dit beaucoup de choses sur papa et je voulais les frapper, mais Gwen a dit que je ne pouvais pas parceque la vio- euh, la violence n'est pas une so-lu-tion. »

Le poignard dans le cœur d'Arthur était une veille douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Le boulot d'Arthur, ce qu'il reflétait de ses croyances, ne le mettait pas seulement sous le feu des projecteurs, mais aussi au milieu des personnes qui s'opposaient avec force contre ce qu'il représentait. Et Arthur savait que son fils en souffrait. C'était un regret qu'il devait porter chaque jour.

Il retira ses chaussures et il accrocha sa veste en soupirant, puis il ramassa sa serviette pour la prendre avec lui dans le salon.

« Papa ! » Cria Alex dés qu'il le vit, en courant vers lui et en prenant ses mains, pour le tirer en direction de la table à manger, où Morgane observait une grande feuille de papier avec une expression partagée entre l'amusement et la fierté.

« Viens regarder mon dessin, papa ! »

Alex ne lui donnait pas le choix puisqu'il dirigeait Arthur vers la table. Le dessin montrait des silhouettes grossièrement dessinées. La plus petite était au milieu, Alex, entouré par en homme blond en costume, par une femme noire avec un énorme sourire, qui tenait la main à un homme aux cheveux noirs, et une femme avec des cheveux noirs en batailles et des bottes qui recouvraient toutes ses jambes. A côté d'elle, il y avait un autre homme avec des cheveux roux. Au dessus du groupe était inscrit : LIBEREZ TOUS LES MAGICIENS

« C'est un dessin magnifique, Alex. » répondit Arthur, en tirant son fils contre lui dans une étreinte. « J'aime surtout les chaussures de tante Morgane. »

Morgane lui tira la langue et Alex rigola.

Arthur s'agenouilla près de son fils ensuite, en le regardant avec sérieux. « Alex ? Tu as dit à tante Morgane que certains enfants avaient dit des choses sur moi à l'école. Est-ce que c'était sur toi aussi ? »

Alex mordit ses lèvres, en secouant la tête. « Ils ont juste dit…que tu étais un obsédé des magiciens et… et un traître et que tu ne devrais pas avoir la permission de défendre cet homme…le sorcier qui a tué l'homme qui travaillait avec grand-père. »

« Mais ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? »

Alex haussa les épaules en regardant ses chaussures. « Je ne voulais pas les entendre parler de toi comme ça. » Arthur tira Alex dans une étreinte et il vint facilement, toujours friand de ce genre de contact. « C'est vrai ? » Demanda Alex, « Que l'homme que tu défends est un meurtrier ? »

« Il a tué quelqu'un, oui, mais c'était pour se défendre. Il a traversé beaucoup de chose et cet homme lui a fait du mal, et il a essayé de le tuer. Tu comprends la différence ? »

Alex acquiesça, en reculant pour regarder son père. « Il n'avait pas le choix, » dit-il.

« Oui. Exactement. Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais. Il a seulement essayé de se défendre. »

« Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? »

Arthur lui sourit tristement. « Je vais essayer d'aller au tribunal comme tu le sais déjà. Pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il faut espérer qu'ils le laisseront s'en aller. »

« Et si ils ne le laissent pas s'en aller ? » Demanda Alex.

Arthur hésita. « Alors- »

« Et bien, ça n'arrivera pas, » coupa Morgane avec une fausse gaieté, en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté d'Alex. « Parceque ton père est incroyable, et qu'il va gagner ce procès. »

Alex sourit puis acquiesça joyeusement. Ensuite, il partir en courant vers la cuisine, en criant, « Viens, papa, viens, j'ai faim et Gwen à fait du poulet au curry ! »

Arthur inspira profondément puis expira, en échangeant un regard silencieux avec sa sœur. Morgane sourit timidement et tapota sa jambe.

« Viens, allons voir si il y a du pain à l'ail, » dit-elle en se relevant.

Quand Arthur se releva pour la suivre vers la cuisine, il prit le dessin de son fils pour le redéposer sur la table. Il l'étudia un instant, avec un sourire partagé entre la tristesse et la fierté.

**OOO**

Léon arriva pendant qu'Arthur mettait Alex au lit, il lui avait lu une histoire et il avait embrassé son front, puis il avait éteint la lumière. Alors qu'Arthur était presque sortit de la chambre, Alex marmonna,

« J'espère qu'ils vont le laisser. Le sorcier. Il a l'air gentil. »

« Quoi ? Où as-tu vu une photo de lui ? » Arthur était presque sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de photo dans les journaux.

« Je ne sais pas, » lui dit Alex en baillant. « Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. »

Arthur resta dans l'entrée, sans voix, alors qu'Alex baillait. Il ressentait de la peur dans le fond de son cœur, même plus qu'auparavant, et il y avait un abîme qui s'ouvrait devant ses pieds menaçant de tout emporter.

**OOO**

Merlin passa un autre jour à l'infirmerie, pour être soigné par des mains négligentes et ignoré par des yeux froids. Ensuite, il retourna dans la cellule qu'il partageait avec Alvarr. Il était loin d'être guéri, son visage était encore noir et bleu, seulement maintenant il y avait des teintes vertes et jaunes. Ses côtes avaient été bandées et il se sentait pataud avec le bandage autour de son poignet, mais au moins il avait une excuse pour éviter les douches.

Alvarr lui sourit simplement de sa couchette quand il vit Merlin entrer ce soir là.

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? Tu aurais dû rester avec moi. »

Plus que tout, Merlin voulait faire ravaler son sourire à Alvarr, mais il opta de l'ignorer à la place. Il marcha vers les toilettes et il sortit sa bite pour pisser. Le grincement des ressorts l'avertit qu'Alvarr se levait de sa couchette, mais Merlin s'obligea à rester où il était. Il était presque certain d'avoir cerné Alvarr. C'était un manipulateur, quelqu'un qui se donnait l'apparences d'être important en usant de ses charmes et en faisant des menaces, mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Merlin.

« Tu penses que tu peux m'ignorer, gamin, c'est ça ? » Siffla Alvarr derrière lui.

Merlin la secoua et la rangea sans se presser. Ce n'était pas facile à faire, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. En se retournant, il regarda son compagnon de cellule avec un regard faussement ennuyé.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Alvarr plissa ses yeux. « Alors maintenant, tu penses que tu as quelque chose de spécial ? Parceque le MRA est avec toi, et que Arthur Pendragon a prit ton dossier. Bien, laisse moi te dire quelque chose, petite merde, ce beau gosse ne pourra pas te sauver. Il ne pourra rien faire pour toi, personne. » Merlin passa devant lui sans même lui lancer un regard, en ignorant le discours d'Alvarr même si il était bruyant. « Une fois que tu es ici, il n'y a plus moyen d'en ressortir sauf par la potence. Alors, profite de tes derniers instants, gamin. Je suis certain que tu apprendras à apprécier la compagnie. »

Le rire d'Alvarr en disait long, et fit grincer les dents de Merlin en son fort intérieur, mais il avait été à bon école alors il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir. Il monta sur sa couchette maladroitement, à cause de sa fracture du poignet, et il se coucha en face du mûr.

« Bonsoir, Alvarr, » dit-il.

Et apparemment, c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour faire taire son compagnon de cellule.

**OOO**

Cependant, Merlin ne pouvait pas dormir, même si Alvarr avait cessé de jurer, et que ses ronflements occasionnels lui arrivaient du bas. Les côtes de Merlin le faisaient souffrir et son poignait lançait, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui le maintenait éveillé. Il avait l'habitude de la souffrance, il avait l'habitude s'endormir avec elle.

Non, c'était dans la tête de Merlin – ou peut-être dans son cœur – qui ne le laissait pas trouver du repos. C'était le souvenir d'Arthur, assit à son chevet. C'était ce moment. C'était ce regard. La sensation de la main d'Arthur sur lui. Merlin l'avait emmené avec lui, pour le cacher au fond de lui comme une lueur dans le noir. Il n'aurait pas dû _vouloir_ que ça continue. Il n'aurait pas dû _vouloir_ entendre la voix d'Arthur, féroce et presque agressive, qui lui promettait l'impossible. Mais il se sentait perdu en plein océan, avec nulle part où aller et rien pour se raccrocher, et Arthur avait toujours été son phare et sa bouée, même quand tout ce qu'avait Merlin n'était que des vieux souvenirs. Merlin avait besoin de son ancre à présent, même si il essayait de prouver le contraire. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait survivre ici, alors il essayait d'accepter qu'il ne le pourrait pas, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose au fond de lui qui refusait d'abandonner.

C'était même plus marqué, à présent qu'Arthur était devenu réel. Avec sa peau chaude sous ses callosités, un contact qui persistait comme une infusion sur Merlin. L'odeur d'Arthur, qui était si singulière, comme l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et de l'été, et qui avait évolué. Il était mature et plus rude, comme son visage. Pourtant, tout en lui le ramenait infailliblement à Arthur, et il comblait si parfaitement le trou qui s'était ouvert dans la poitrine de Merlin durant toutes ces années, comme si il était rentré chez lui après tout ce temps.

Il laissa ses souvenirs du visage d'Arthur passer devant ses yeux, pour s'imaginer ensemble, coucher sur le dos à l'arrière de la maison, comme ils l'avaient fait. Il imagina Arthur au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur un coude, en train de lui sourire. Il imagina Arthur penché en avant, et puis leurs lèvres se rencontrer, douce et chaude et goûtant le jus de pomme.

Il laissa cette sensation s'attarder dans ses pensées. Il ne laissa pas les choses aller plus loin, même pas dans son imagination. L'idée de penser au sexe le rendait un peu malade, alors penser au sexe et à Arthur lui donnait l'impression d'être sale, dégueulasse et dépravé. Arthur ne voudrait jamais de lui de toute façon, et Merlin en était satisfait.

Certaines choses, pensait-il, ne pouvaient pas être réparées.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant au déjeuner, Merlin le prit avec le garçon qui avait appelé les secours quand il avait été blessé. Ils s'étaient assis ensemble, même si tous ce que Merlin savait de lui était qu'il s'appelait Gilli. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup parlé. L'un des gardes s'était approché de leur table, alors que Merlin avalait une cuillère pleine de ce qui était censé être du porridge.

« Emerson ! Ton avocat t'attend dans la salle de conférence. »

Le cœur de Merlin sautilla alors il se réprimanda lui-même immédiatement. C'était probablement pour le travail, une routine pour Arthur, alors il n'aurait pas dû se sentir enjoué. Merlin se releva malgré tout, laissant le restant de son déjeuner sur la table, et il suivit le garde avec deux pas de séparation comme il l'avait appris et qui était considéré comme une marque de respect.

Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient pour lui, alors il fut presque surpris quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte épaisse et lourde avec une toute petite fenêtre. Le garde ouvrit la porte avec une clef, puis Merlin entra, et à l'intérieur, Arthur était là.

Il portait une autre chemise nette, ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, révélant des avant-bras forts et légèrement bronzés. Sa veste bleue marine pendait sur l'une des horrible chaise en plastique, et lui était penché sur quelques documents éparpillés sur la table, le pantalon moulait son derrière de tel manière que Merlin détourna rapidement le regard.

Il éclaircit se gorge maladroitement, alors Arthur se retourna brusquement. Une fois de plus, il avait des cheveux blond éclatant, des yeux bleus profonds et des vêtements cintrés, alors que Merlin était douloureusement conscient de sa propre apparence.

« Je- Ils ont dit que tu voulais me voir, » croassa Merlin, jouant avec un bout de son t-shirt de prisonnier.

« Oui. » Arthur l'étudia un moment, calme et sérieux, presque comme si il faisait l'inventaire. Merlin n'apprécia pas très bien d'être scruté. « Comment ça va ? » Demanda finalement Arthur, et peut-être que sa voix était devenue un peu plus douce avec la question, cependant Merlin se sentait déjà sur la défensive.

« Bien, » dit-il très irriter. « Tu ne dois pas venir vérifier tout le temps, tu sais. »

Arthur releva un sourcil. « Vérifier que tu vas bien est mon job en fait, Merlin. »

Merlin se renfrogna un peu plus. « Bien sûre que ça l'est, » dit-il avec un ricanement, détournant son regard sur le côté. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent profondément des les poches de son pantalon, alors que ses épaules voûtées trahissaient probablement combien il se sentait mal à l'aise, car Merlin ne pouvait pas se sentir soulagé par la réponse. Il ne savait simplement pas comment réagir face au travail d'Arthur.

Il y eut un soupir et, quand Merlin sortit de la lune, Arthur était penché en avant avec les mains sur la table.

« Merlin, » dit-il, et Merlin savait qu'Arthur faisait preuve de patience rien que par la manière dont il avait dit son nom. « Tu as dit que tu voulais que je te représente, cependant j'admets que j'ai un peu forcé ta décision. Alors…si tu veux un autre avocat, je peux te mettre en contact avec l'un d'eux. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il semblait presque résigné.

« Je n'imagine pas que ça fera une grande différence, » bredouilla Merlin à contrecœur.

« Et bien si, » répondit Arthur sèchement. « Je peux te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais je _suis _le meilleur. Et tu as besoin du meilleur. »

« Ouais, d'accord. Je comprends. Tu es la grande pointure etc, » répondit Merlin, en relevant les yeux aux ciels. Et oui, il savait qu'il se comportait comme un idiot, spécialement quand il ajouta, « ton père doit être si fière de toi. »

Arthur le dévisagea un moment, son expression partagée entre la crédulité et l'outrage, avant de secouer la tête. « T'es stupide ? Tu es _vraiment _tomber sur la tête quand tu étais petit ? Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu des doutes. »

« Ton père a toujours voulu que tu devienne avocat, non ? »

« Oui, _Merlin,_ » Répondit Arthur avec patience, comme si il parlait à un tout petit enfant. « Pour que je puisse ensuite entrer dans la politique. Pas pour défendre des sorciers. »

« Oh. » Merlin mordit ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le rouge colorer ses joues en se rappelant du point de vue d'Uther sur les sorciers. « Ouais. Je présume que non. »

Merlin traîna ses pieds maladroitement. D'accord, peut être qu'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir, vraiment ? Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie d'Arthur sauf qu'il était apparemment le plus célèbre et spécialisé des avocats. Ce n'est pas que Merlin avait passé beaucoup de temps, ou eu l'envie, de lire les journaux quand il était avec Nimueh. Il valait mieux ne pas en savoir trop sur ses clients.

« Ouais. Soit. » Pendant un moment Arthur sembla aussi mal à l'aise que Merlin l'était, puis il dit, « Commençons à travailler, alors. »

Ca ne rendait pas service à Merlin, mais le professionnalisme d'Arthur le titillait de la mauvaise façon à tous les bons endroits.

« Et quel est le travail ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Comme je l'ai déjà, te faire sortir d'ici. »

« Sortir. »

« Oui, Merlin. Sortir. Seigneur, est-ce que tu vas être énervant sur tout ? »

Merlin lui lança un regard. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'Arthur pouvait être un total idiot ?

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il en cinglant. « Est-ce que tu vas être crétin ? »

Ce qui fit simplement sourire Arthur, puis il croisa les bras sur son immense poitrine. « Oui, comme je l'ai toujours fait, Merlin, » répondit-il, clairement amusé. « Si j'étais un brave type, ça ne nous conduirait nulle part. »

« Tu sais, » répliqua Merlin, « et ça ne veut pas dire que j'insulte Gaius, mais je me demande si on ne t'as pas laissé tomber sur la tête quand tu étais enfant. »

« Vraiment. » La voix d'Arthur était remplie de sarcasme. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est Facility, » expliqua Merlin, l'entièreté de son expression disant _non, sans blague !_ « Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir d'ici, Arthur. Surtout quand tu as tué quelqu'un. Et pas avec…pas dans mon contexte et en ayant évité…en ayant évité de m'enregistré quand j'étais enfant, et tout ça. »

« Ca sera un argument du ministère publique, oui, mais ça n'aura pratiquement pas d'importance, parceque tu es enregistré maintenant. Le fait que tu as commis un crime, d'une autre part, n'aura aucune incidence pour le fait de t'obtenir une caution. Parceque si tu ne l'avais pas commis, tu ne serais pas ici. »

« Une caution, » dit Merlin incrédule.

« Oui. »

« Pour un sorcier. »

« Oui, Merlin, » répondit Arthur avec impatience. « Tu vas vraiment me poser des questions sur tous ce que je dis ? »

« Les sorciers n'ont pas de caution, » répondit Merlin stupidement, parceque, vraiment, Arthur aurait dû le savoir.

Apparemment, Arthur avait beaucoup dormi pendant ses cours de droit parceque'il ne semblait pas inquiété du tout. « Et bien, nous verrons ça, » dit-il, et il fit ce regard, encore.

Merlin ne savait pas si il voulait rire ou pleurer, ou juste poser sa tête contre la table pour ne plus penser à rien. Il soupira et, finalement, il prit une chaise à l'opposé d'Arthur. Il se laissa tomber dedans, se sentant étrangement vaincu.

« Pourquoi tu veux te fatiguer à essayer ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

C'était la première fois que Merlin voyait Arthur faiblir et perdre son sang-froid.

« Et bien- Je suis ton avocat et c'est- »

Le rire de Merlin était amer et plein d'autodérision, alors Arthur le coupa au milieu de sa phrase, et il rougissait. Après un moment de silence, il dit, « tu es mon- »

Lorsque rien de plus ne sortit, Merlin l'observa l'air exaspéré. « Je suis quoi, Arthur ? »

Arthur racla sa gorge. « Mon ami, Merlin. Tu…tu n'as jamais cessé d'être mon ami. »

**OOO**

_La chose était qu'ils avaient toujours été amis. Le genre d'amitié où vous cessez d'être deux personnes pour devenir une seule identité, celle d'ArthurEtMerlin. Ils ne se souciaient pas beaucoup des autres. Ils avaient des connaissances, des copains de classes et certains étaient membre de l'équipe de foot d'Arthur, mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait se rapprocher de ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de définir, qui avait toujours été naturelle et irrévocable._

_Ils n'allaient pas dans la même école parceque Arthur, bien sûre, allait dans un institut privé pour les riches alors que Merlin allait à l'école publique du coin. Arthur avait été admis dans la prestigieuse école de Westminster, alors quand la question du pensionnat se posa, Arthur convaincu son père de le laisser être un demi-pensionnaire. Il passait toujours beaucoup de temps à l'école avec toutes sortes de choses, il était inscrit dans un club d'argumentation, dans un club de foot et dans un club d'escrime. Mais il était à la maison tous les soirs et tous les week-ends, et durant ce temps toute l'attention d'Arthur était sur Merlin._

_Lorsqu'ils pleuvaient, ils se pelotonnaient sur le lit d'Arthur autour du même livre, sans effort leur rythme de lecture était synchronisée pour qu'aucun des deux ne doivent se dépêcher ou attendre, ils rigolaient pour les mêmes choses et ils bavardaient de leurs parties préférées. En été, ils allaient explorer les parcs, en roulant à vélo, et en mangeant des glaces pendant qu'ils faisaient barbotés leurs pieds dans des marres ou des fontaines._

_Il y avait toujours quelque chose à voir, un sujet pour bavarder, ou des chamailleries. Autant ils étaient inséparables, autant ils étaient différents, et la plupart des choses finissaient en engueulade, « Et bien, c'est parceque t'es un idiot, Merlin ! » et « Mieux vaut être idiot que crétin, Arthur ! » En dehors de leurs différences, cependant, de leurs taquineries et de leurs injures, ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre comme deux pièces d'un puzzle._

_C'était resté ainsi pendant un très long moment, jusqu'à cet après-midi d'automne alors que Merlin avait presque 15 ans. Ils étaient assis près de leur marre préférée, le soleil était encore chaud sur leurs avant-bras et leur visage, mais les feuilles se mourraient déjà dans une teinte orangée, dorée et rouge. Arthur était à peine revenu de son entraînement de foot, et il portait toujours son maillot avec un jeans, il brillait dans le soleil autant que les arbres. Il faisait des ricochets, ou bien, il essayait d'en faire avec une réussite discutable._

_« Tu vas venir à mon match ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il, décidé et détendu alors que le dernier ricochet s'enfonçait ans l'eau trouble._

_Merlin savait que c'était un match important pour Arthur. Il jouait comme milieu de terrain et il avait finalement obtenu le brassard de capitaine de son équipe. « Bien sûre, » dit-il avec un sourire de connivence. « Tu vas venir à ma pièce le week-end prochain ? »_

_« Bien sûre, » répondit Arthur, en reflétant l'expression de Merlin._

_L'école de Merlin interprétait Songe d'Une Nuit d'Ete, et Merlin avait gagné le rôle de Puck. Il en était très excité car la semaine prochaine c'était la première. Ca signifiait beaucoup pour Merlin qu'Arthur vienne._

_Telle était leur amitié. Si l'un d'eux vennait, l'autre le supportait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance comment ils avaient changés durant ces années, ça ne les avait jamais séparé. Arthur était devenu populaire à l'école supérieure quand il avait prit le foot. Il était dans le conseil des étudiants, et il avait mérité leurs confiances qui étaient présente à chaque fois qu'il avançait, et sur chaque sourire qui illuminait son visage. Merlin avait remarqué les regards que lui lançaient les filles quand il passait – avant qu'elles ne commencent à pouffer de façon agaçante. De son côté, Merlin se sentait toujours dégingandé et avec de grandes oreilles. Il n'était pas populaire et il n'était pas fort en sport, il préférait d'autres choses : les livres et écrire pour le journal de l'école, et peut-être que maintenant jouer la comédie devenait une nouvelle passion. Mais tout ça ne changeait pas combien il était facile d'être avec Arthur. Comment ils pouvaient se lire l'un l'autre sans dire un mot et puis éclater de rire d'un simple regard._

_« Est que ton père vient ? » Demanda Merlin, en jetant un coup d'œil à Arthur tout en arrachant l'herbe autour de ses pieds._

_Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu me poses vraiment la question ? » Il secoua la tête en soupirant. « Il a un rendez-vous urgent, apparemment. Je me demande si c'était si urgent, et si ça ne pouvait pas attendre 5 jours de plus… » Arthur haussa les épaules, se donnant un air nonchalant mais Merlin pouvait toujours voir la pellicule d'une ancienne souffrance dans les yeux bleus de son ami._

_Arthur se releva, pour se promener un peu le long de la rive, et Merlin avait gardé son regard sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient striés d'or avec le soleil, mais son expression était sombre. Ce que Merlin ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était pourquoi Arthur continuait d'espérer l'approbation de son père alors qu'il semblait évident que rien ne changerait chez Uther. Il reconnaissait qu'il y avait beaucoup de pression sur Arthur, être le fils d'Uther Pendragon n'était pas chose facile, mais Arthur relevait incroyablement bien le défi, mais Uther ne le voyait jamais. Arthur était dans le top trois dans chacun de ses cours – sauf l'art, parceque Arthur ne pouvait pas dessiner une bonhomme en bois même si ça vie en dépendait – mais pour Uther même le meilleur ne comptait pour rien._

_Parfois Merlin détestait Uther Pendragon avec passion._

_« Ta mère va venir ? » demanda Arthur, en s'agenouillant et en observant l'herbe._

_Merlin acquiesça. « Ouais. » Sa mère avait toujours été là pour le supporter et l'embrasser, qu'il aime ou non. « Elle ira à ton match de foot si tu lui demandes. »_

_« Nan, » Arthur secoua la tête sans relever les yeux. « C'est son week-end de congé et elle est toujours là pour nous. En plus, elle ne connaît rien au foot. »_

_La voix d'Arthur était affectueuse alors Merlin avait souri. Il savait que sa mère aimait Arthur probablement autant qu'elle l'aimait lui. Contrairement aux premiers mois, et peut-être même années, ça ne l'ennuyait plus. Merlin aimait Arthur, il avait pu sympathiser. C'était très dur de ne pas aimer Arthur Pendragon._

_Il répondit, « C'est juste que tu ne veux pas que tes amis se moquent de toi parceque tu as une gouvernante à 16 ans. »_

_Arthur lui lança un regard, mais Merlin pouvait dire qu'il était d'humeur bon enfant. La tension avait été cassée, alors Arthur retourna à sa place en souriant, et ses mains tenaient quelque chose. En souriant odieusement, et en toussant, « Si j'étais si facilement embarrassé, je ne t'aurais pas demander de venir, Merlin. »_

_« Non, c'est différent, » répondit Merlin avec légèreté, « ils me connaissent déjà, ça ne peut plus être embarrassant que ton ami soit plus intelligent que toi,… » C'est là qu'Arthur s'avança brusquement. « Tu ferais bien de te regarder… » Merlin essaya de rouler pour s'éloigner, mais il était coincé sous le poids d'Arthur, et puis il y eut une araignée. Une araignée ! Sur la poitrine de Merlin et sur son cou, alors Merlin hurla._

_« Arthur ! T'es un connard ! T'es vraiment un total connard ! Enlève là, oh seigneur, elle est où, elle est où ? »_

_Arthur était en train de rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague, son visage enfoncé dans l'épaule de Merlin tandis que Merlin le frappait inutilement sur les bras et le dos._

_« Crétin ! » Marmonna finalement Merlin, en se relâchant sous le poids d'Arthur. « Tu sais que je les déteste, bâtard. »_

_« Ouais, » bredouilla Arthur. « Désolé. » Il n'avait pas l'air désolé._

_La chose était qu'Arthur n'avait pas bougé, et ils étaient là sous le soleil tardif d'une après-midi d'automne. Arthur était lourd, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable. Sa respiration chatouillait la peau de Merlin, mais c'était étrangement agréable. Et puis, soudain, Merlin sentit les lèvres d'Arthur contre sa peau, et ce n'était pas accidentel. Merlin se raidit tandis que quelque chose papillonnait dans son estomac._

_« Arthur ? »_

_Arthur était tendu aussi à présent, mais il n'avait pas relevé la tête. « Ouais ? »_

_« Tu…tu as-…tu as embrassé mon cou ? » croassa Merlin, un rire un peu nerveux fit irruption de sa gorge. _

_Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, « Tu trouves ça étrange ? »_

_« Je…je ne sais pas, » Eut des difficultés à dire Merlin. Il se sentait bizarre, mais plutôt de la bonne façon. Il gigota un peu sous Arthur, alors Arthur grogna, et ensuite les lèvres furent accompagnées de ses dents et de sa langue. Merlin haleta. « Tu…tu me mordilles ? »_

_Arthur se raidit au dessus de lui et puis, aussi rapidement que l'éclair, il se dégagea, pour tourner le dos à Merlin, mais Merlin avait eu le temps de voir son visage rouge. « Je suis désolé, » murmura Arthur. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »_

_Lentement, Merlin s'assit. « Je…ce n'était pas mal. Tu…tu m'as surpris. Pourquoi voulais tu… ? »_

_Arthur enfonça son visage entre ses mains, en grognant. « Oh seigneur… je suis tellement stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide. » Dit-il l'air horrifié._

_« Arthur. » Merlin s'avança sur ses genoux jusqu'à pouvoir poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Ce n'est pas…tu n'es pas stupide. » Mais il était clair qu'Arthur ne le croyait pas, et donc Merlin se pencha pour planter un doux baiser sur sa joue._

_Arthur se figea. Il retira les mains de son visage et puis il tourna sa tête vers Merlin, alors Merlin se retrouva noyé dans les yeux bleus cristallins d'Arthur. Son regard glissa plus bas, vers les lèvres roses d'Arthur, qui étaient légèrement entrouverte, soufflant d'une respiration chevrotante._

_Il y avait une étrange chaleur dans le ventre de Merlin et dans son sexe…oh seigneur. Merlin se sentit rougir alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de mortification. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, la main d'Arthur se posa contre son visage brûlant, fraîche et forte. Il releva le visage de Merlin et leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, il était proche, de plus en plus proche, et puis les lèvres d'Arthur se pressèrent contre les siennes, chaude et tendre._

_C'était une sensation vertigineuse, comme des montagnes russes ou une chute libre, mais Arthur était là avec lui, il tenait Merlin et le gardait en sécurité, et le cœur de Merlin s'effondra dans l'abîme qu'était Arthur._

_Il le perdit ce jour là, son cœur, et il ne le récupéra plus._

**OOO**

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Demanda Merlin. « Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis dix ans. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, tu ne sais rien du tout de moi. » Il sentait que la colère lui donnait larme à l'œil, ravalant le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même. « Je suis juste un garçon stupide. Tu ne sais rien de plus sur moi, Arthur ! Rien ! »

Merlin réalisa qu'il s'était relevé, pour regarder Arthur avec des yeux brûlant. Le visage d'Arthur était fermé. Illisible dans un calme parfait.

« Et bien c'est la raison qui fait que je suis ici, » répondit Arthur, et sa voix était froide et tranchante. « Alors, si ça te va, je voudrais faire mon boulot. » Il s'assit et ramassa quelques papiers, en parlant sans même regarder Merlin, qui était toujours debout en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. « Je vais essayer d'obtenir une audience avec le magistrat de la court de Tower Bridge d'ici deux jours. Ca ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer, alors il est très important que nous travaillions sur la procédure le plus vite possible. »

Merlin observa le visage de marbre d'Arthur pendant un moment, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise à contrecoeur. Il y avait un sentiment de culpabilité qui rampait en lui, lui disant qu'il venait juste de briser quelque chose, qu'il venait de frapper la main qu'on lui tendait plutôt de que de la prendre, et qu'il avait réussi à faire du mal à Arthur. Encore.

**OOO**

Le vieux building sur le rue de Tooley avait eut ses jours de gloire, les premiers piliers blancs qui encadraient l'entrée étaient devenus gris et délavés avec la pollution dans l'air, il y a bien longtemps. Le tribunal principal des crimes où étaient traités la majorité des affaires criminelles à Londres, était devenu une sorte d'attraction touristique. La tour des magistrats était aussi négligé que sa sœur, mais elle détenait le même pouvoir, la même signification pour les vies qui passaient dans ces salles d'audiences.

Il y avait à peine quelques journalistes, qui tenaient leur gobelet à café avec une expression ennuyée, ce qui témoignait que les intentions d'Arthur n'avait pas encore été dévoilée. L'un d'eux le reconnu pourtant, quand il grimpa les marches vers l'entrée, et les yeux du journaliste s'élargirent. Arthur savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à un scénario différent en sortant d'ici, quand l'audience aurait été conclue.

Arthur était toujours un peu à l'avance, et il y avait deux autres dossiers qui devaient être entendu avant celui de Merlin, alors il patienta en se servant un café au distributeur. Le café avait un goût d'eau de vaisselle et sa consistance celle du goudron, mais il trouvait que ça lui donnait le coup de fouet qu'il fallait pour avoir l'esprit combatif.

Il errait dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience No2, préparant ses arguments dans son esprits et se demandant si Merlin avait déjà été transféré de sa cellule à la cellule de détention du palais de justice. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de parler avant l'audience, et Arthur pouvait seulement espérer que Merlin le laisserait gérer tout ça. Il n'avait pas été très coopératif jusqu'ici, et Arthur ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Merlin semblait réalisé la gravité de sa situation, mais c'était presque comme si il avait déjà abandonné. Et Arthur ne permettait pas ça.

Lorsque l'huissier appela finalement leur dossier, Arthur était prêt à se battre. Il arriva dans une posture très droite, comme si il portait une armure, et il prit place sur le côté droit, face à un banc. Les rangées derrière lui, qui étaient réservées au publique, se remplissaient rapidement. Le journaliste à l'extérieur avait clairement répandu la nouvelle.

Merlin fut conduit quelques minutes plus tard, entouré de deux agents de sécurité et par des chaînes. Les chaînes avaient l'air indécentes autour des poignets et des chevilles de Merlin. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait s'effondrer sous leurs poids, et Arthur se retrouva à serrer les poings, il désirait tellement lui ôter ces saloperies que ça lui faisait mal. Dans l'éclairage artificiel du tribunal, Merlin semblait plus pâle et les coups qui décoraient son visage et sa gorge étaient plus noirs. _C'est bon, _murmura une horrible voix dans l'esprit d'Arthur, _il n'a pas l'air d'un sorcier dangereux, il ressemble à une victime. _Arthur chassa ses pensées, même si il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. A présent, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est que le juge aperçoive l'humanité de Merlin, et pas qu'il le voit comme un parasite de la société.

Ensuite, entra la juge Annis Caerleon. Elle avait un regard sévère et la soixantaine, elle marchait la tête haute. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en chignon, d'un brun clair naturel, avec seulement quelques brins d'argent. Elle laissa son regard parcourir l'assemblée, et Arthur trouva qu'elle semblait forte et déterminé avec une pointe de perspicacité. Cette femme ne se ferait pas tourner en bourrique.

« Debout ! » Tonna à travers la salle, et tout le monde se déduit au silence, debout devant le juge.

« Numéro trois de la liste, votre honneur, Monsieur Merlin Emerson représenté par Monsieur Arthur Pendragon, » annonça la greffier du tribunal.

« Ah, oui, » dit le juge Caerleon, en relevant un sourcil en direction d'Arthur. « J'étais vraiment impatiente. »

Arthur inclina la tête, mais resta silencieux.

Le greffier parla de nouveau, cette fois en se retournant vers le banc des accusés, où Merlin était assis sur un petit banc en bois. « Etes-vous Merlin Emerson ? »

« C'est Emrys en fait, » répondit Merlin, la voix tremblante de stress. « Emerson est un pseudonyme. »

Le greffier fit une note et ensuite il procéda. « Il n'y a aucun lieu de résidence inscrit pour vous, Mr Emrys. Où vivez-vous ? »

« Euh… » Arthur pouvait voir que Merlin rougissait. « Je- je pense que je n'ai plus d'adresse. Je vivais dans des foyers d'accueil et maintenant, et bien…Facility. »

Le greffier gribouilla quelque chose et se retourna vers le juge. « L'adresse actuelle est Facility pour les sorciers criminels, votre honneur. »

Le juge Caerleon sourcilla mais acquiesça.

« Continuez. »

« Mr Emrys, voici cinq jours vous auriez eu des relations sexuelles avec un non sorcier, le secrétaire d'état Sir Angus Aredian. Après quoi, vous auriez tué Mr Aredian en utilisant vos pouvoirs magiques. Comprenez vous les charges ? »

« Oui. Je comprends. »

« Asseyez vous. Je crois qu'il y a une demande de défense par Mr Pendragon ? »

Arthur se leva, en tassant ses papiers et il éclaircit sa gorge, pour s'adresser au juge. « Votre honneur comme ont vous l'a déjà dit Mr Emrys a été envoyé sur le champs en court d'assises de prime abord, depuis que Mr Emrys est accusé de meurtre, ce qui sera jugé en conséquence. Mais dans ce dossier il y a plus d'une victime, votre honneur. Je démontrerais durant la procédure que Mr Emrys est lui-même une victime, plus que le coupable de cette misérable nuit, il y a cinq jours. Il a agit en légitime défense. Il a eut peur pour sa propre vie, tandis que Mr Aredian essayait de l'étrangler et il l'aurait tué si Mr Emrys n'avait pas fait le nécessaire. »

Un brouhaha traversa la foule mais Arthur ne se découragea pas.

« Malheureusement le danger pour mon client n'est toujours pas écarté. Comme vous pouvez le voir par vous-même, il a été victime d'une agression à Facility. Dés lors, je ne considères pas seulement qu'il soit approprié mais absolument nécessaire de le relâcher sous caution. »

Le vacarme éclata à ce moment, car les journalistes et les autres membres du publique explosèrent d'indignation.

« C'est ridicule ! « Hurla le procureur, Cenred Mercian. « C'est un sorcier ! Ce sera quoi la suite ? Le tenir loin des médicaments répressifs** ? »**

« Silence ! » Le juge Caerleon n'avait même pas crié, sa voix avait une autorité naturelle qui fit que tout le monde se tut. « Ce n'est pas la foire, c'est une court royal et je n'autorise pas le vacarme ! » Elle tourna son regard vers le ministère public. « Et Mr Mercian ? C'est à moi de décider si cette demande est ridicule ou pas. Je suis certaine que vous voudriez que je m'oppose à celle-ci, mais j'aimerais entendre les raisons de Mr Pendragon. »

Arthur inclina la tête une fois de plus, imperturbable. « Merci, votre honneur. » Ensuite il procéda, « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon client a été agressé en détention. Il est clair que Facility ne peut pas assurer sa sécurité. Mon client n'a pas de cassier judiciaire, et il n'y a rien qui indique qu'il prendra la fuite ou qu'il interférera avec les témoins. »

« Rien n'indique qu'il prendra la fuite ? » Se moqua le procureur. « Il s'est enfui quand on a découvert qu'il était sorcier, il est devenu clandestin pour ne pas se faire enregistrer. Il n'a pas été enregistré alors qu'il était enfant, contrairement à la loi, et vous dites qu'il n'a pas de cassier judiciaire ? »

« Il n'en a pas, » répondit Arthur calmement. « Il s'est rendu lui-même à l'âge de 19 ans et il n'y a pas eu de charge contre lui. Sa disparition a été la réaction instinctive d'un adolescent effrayé, votre honneur. »

« Il n'a même pas de résidence. Pas de famille, ou de connaissances qui pourraient l'accueillir. Ce qui fait qu'il y a risque de fuite. »

« Le juge Caerleon observa Arthur avec une expression pensive. « Je suis d'accord sur ce point avec le procureur. Si Mr Emrys est sans abris, le Facility semble être la meilleure option pour lui. Qu'avez-vous à dire à cela, Mr Pendragon ? »

Arthur inspira profondément. Il savait que ce serait un moment critique. « Mr Emrys a un endroit où aller, votre honneur. Son lieu de résidence sera chez moi. Et je me porterais garant de sa présence au procès de la court d'assise. »

Il y eut un autre petit brouhaha.

« Votre honneur, c'est du jamais vu ! » Protesta Cenred Mercian. « Et je me permets de rappeler à votre honneur que nous parlons d'un sorcier, ici. Il n'y a aucun précédent à l'octroi d'une caution pour un sorcier. »

Arthur ne lança même pas un regard en direction du procureur. Ses yeux restèrent sur le juge qui détenait le sort de Merlin entre ses mains. « Je suis conscient de ça, votre honneur, mais il n'y a pas non plus de loi qui la prohibe. »

Le juge Caerleon plissa ses yeux, et Arthur _comprit _qu'il l'avait presque.

« Votre honneur, depuis trop longtemps ce pays est sûre de savoir comment il doit réagir avec certaines personnes et certaines choses, » dit-il calmement, « mais ça n'a pas toujours été à son avantage. Les temps changent, et c'est à nous de décider si nous voulons marcher la tête haute, ou bien traîner derrière les circonstances. »

Il retint sa respiration, en maintenant son contact visuel, jusqu'à ce que le juge Annis Caerleon finisse par sourire.

« Il y a quelque chose en vous, Mr Pendragon. Quelque chose qui me donne de l'espoir pour nous tous. » Elle se leva ensuite. « Le juge se retire pour examiner la demande. »

« Tout le monde debout. »

Les mains d'Arthur tremblaient quand il se rassit, il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il n'était pas trop confiant pour cette demande, alors qu'il laissait tout le monde, et surtout Merlin, y croire. Il savait seulement que ça devait être accordé. Il ne pourrait pas protéger Merlin si il n'était pas avec lui, et il ne voulait pas passer son temps à recoller les morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Merlin finisse par ne plus se remettre.

Il savait que Merlin ne voulait probablement plus de la protection d'Arthur. Il avait raison sur une chose : Ils avaient été des gamins, et maintenant Arthur ne savait plus rien de Merlin. Mais il y avait des moments, quand Merlin le boudait, quand il roulait ses yeux en appelant Arthur un crétin, alors là Arthur pouvait voir le vieux Merlin à l'intérieur de cet homme mince et bougon. Et Arthur voulait le lui faire savoir de nouveau, juste comme avant. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener chez lui et le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sourie de nouveau. Il voulait arranger tout ce qui ne pouvait plus l'être, mais non de dieu Arthur essayerait quand même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin, et il le trouva en train de le regardé partagé entre l'effroi et l'incrédulité. D'accord, peut-être qu'Arthur aurait dû parler ce cette partie à Merlin, il aurait peut-être dû lui expliquer et lui demander si il était d'accord avec ça. Mais Merlin avait rendu chaque chose plus difficile, et Arthur n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de lui demander sa permission. Donc, il fit un léger sourire à Merlin et un signe de la tête, et puis il garda ses yeux sur des documents en face de lui.

Le juge Annis Caerleon revint après seulement 30 minutes, et il s'assit dans son fauteuil sculpté. Durant un moment, son regard se balada sur l'assemblée publique. Elle était majestueuse, comme une reine. Son regard se posa sur Arthur puis il inclina sensiblement la tête. Sa voix était claire et confiante quand elle rendit son jugement.

« Mr Merlin Emrys sera libéré sous caution, à la condition qu'il prenne résidence chez son avocat, Mr Arthur Pendragon et qu'il ne quitte pas les limites de la ville. Il devra aussi prouver à la cours qu'il restera sous l'influence du traitement répressif de la magie au dosage le plus élevé tant que ça n'influence pas sur son état de santé. »

« L'audience est levée. »

Alors c'était fini, Et Arthur clignait toujours des yeux perdus entre son incrédulité et l'allégresse qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il avait gagné cette bataille. La guerre avait commencé, mais il venait de prouver qu'il y avait une possibilité de gagner, qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa conviction que l'on pouvait changer les choses. Arthur ne savait pas vraiment comment allait se dérouler les choses, mais Merlin était de retour, et cette fois il le garderait avec lui et il le garderait en sécurité, et il ne permettrait pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive. Que Merlin le veuille ou non.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions son relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de crimsonswirls.

**OOO**

Dire que Merlin était choqué était un euphémisme. Il n'était toujours pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait entendu les mots, _libéré sous caution,_ mais ils devaient encore se mettre en place dans son cerveau pour prendre tous leurs sens. C'était les même gardes qui l'avaient conduit hors de la court d'assise, mais cette fois ils avaient marqué un peu moins de distance entre eux et Merlin. Ils faisaient presque fléchir et trébucher Merlin, avec ce soudain changement de manipulation.

Il fut conduit dans une pièce proche de la salle d'audience, similaire à celle de Facility mais moins morne. Il y avait des boiseries sur les murs et les chaises étaient somptueuses. C'était comme si Merlin tombait dans un autre monde.

L'un des gardes sortit une clef et il se pencha pour ouvrir les menottes autour de ses chevilles. Ils ne lui parlaient pas, alors Merlin observait avec prudence le deuxième homme qui le dévisageait avec une expression vide. Une expression que disait, _je fais juste mon boulot et je n'en ferais pas plus pour toi._ Puis les chaînes froides furent retirées des poignets de Merlin, et c'était comme si un poids énorme venait de lui être retiré. Il frotta sa peau avec ses mains tremblantes et il déglutit nerveusement quand le premier garde sortit de la pièce, en prenant les chaînes avec lui et en laissant Merlin seul avec l'autre homme – qui continuait de dévisager Merlin. Merlin pouvait sentir la tension dans ses muscles et son cœur faire des dératés. Il ne pouvait plus maintenir le contact visuel, alors il détourna le regard sur le côté, en baissant la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer à présent, mais tout dans son corps lui disait de prendre la fuite. Ce qui était impossible. Il essaya de combattre le sentiment d'être pris au piège, transpercé comme un papillon et exposé dans une boite en verre, alors sa respiration devint plus rapide et il eut la sensation qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'oxygène dans la pièce.

Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité c'était passé quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, le faisant sursauté puis reculer, tout en jetant un regard craintif vers la porte. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était Arthur dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

Arthur fusilla le garde du regard et dit, « Mr Emrys a été libéré. Que faites-vous encore ici ? »

Les jambes de Merlin commencèrent à trembler et puis, quand le garde quitta la pièce avec un regard noir pour Arthur, il se laissa finalement tomber dans l'une des chaises rembourrées. La pièce vacillait un peu autour de lui et il n'y avait toujours pas assez d'air dans ses poumons, soudain, il y eut une main chaude sur son épaule. Ca n'aurait pas dû être si bon, il aurait dû s'éloigner du contact, mais c'était comme la chaleur dorée d'une lueur qui se répandait en lui et Merlin s'affaissa dans la chaise comme si toutes ses cordes avaient été coupées.

« Respire. Ca va aller. » Immergea la voix d'Arthur dans la conscience de Merlin. « Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Il n'aurait pas dû rester ici. »

Merlin essaya de secouer la tête pour dire non, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Arthur comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Ils ne pourront plus rien te faire à présent. »

Merlin essaya de reprendre son souffle, forçant l'air à descendre dans ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse dire entre les pointes de son hyperventilation. « Pourquoi…pourquoi tu fais ça ? » dit-il en ayant du mal à respirer.

Il lança un regard à Arthur du coin des yeux. Arthur semblait toujours majestueux et formidable, même avec le froncement de sourcil qui marquait son visage.

« J'ai peur que tu doives te montrer plus précis Merlin. De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu- m'as donné une endroit où aller. C'est…tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Merlin, » dit Arthur, en prenant la deuxième chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains entre les cuisses, essayant de capter le regard de Merlin. « Le juge avait une condition pour ta caution. Bien sûre que je suis sérieux avec ça. »

« Mais…mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« C'était la seule manière de te sortir de Facility. »

« Oh. » Merlin ravala toute l'amertume et les reproches qui le noyait de l'intérieur. « Tu…tu veux vraiment gagner cette affaire ? »

Le visage d'Arthur se figea dans l'incrédulité durant un long moment, ensuite il dit vraiment lentement, « Si je perds cette affaire, ça veut dire que je devrais regarder ton exécution… oui, Merlin, je suis plutôt inflexible sur le fait de gagner ce procès. » Et puis il ajouta, « t'es un _idiot._ »

Merlin ne put retenir le petit sourire qui se glissa sur son visage. Ca semblait si familier. Son nom dans la bouche d'Arthur. Les insultes affectueuses. C'était douloureux d'une certaine manière, une douleur qui subsistait mais qui lui donnait l'espoir que les choses irait mieux.

« Toujours… » Essaya encore Merlin, parcequ'il ne pouvait pas juste comme ça s'en remettre à Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser absorbé comme ça alors qu'il y avait encore tellement de souffrance sur son chemin, et certainement la mort à cause de sa magie. « Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Ca va être difficile- »

« Ca ne le sera pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Arthur se leva, prêt et déterminé. « Rentrons chez moi à Nothing Hill. »

Merlin s'arrêta. « N-Notting Hill ? Tu...tu ne vis plus dans la maison ?"

Arthur sembla perplexe. « La maison ? » Puis la pièce tomba. « Oh. Tu veux dire la maison de Campden Hill. Non, Merlin. Je n'y vis plus depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Il y avait quelque chose de dur dans le ton d'Arthur, alors Merlin comprit tout à coup que les dix années avaient été aussi très longues pour Arthur. C'était déroutant la façon qu'avait Arthur d'être si familier, alors qu'il était douloureusement évident qu'il n'était plus ce gamin, qui avait été son meilleur ami et le centre de son univers. Merlin ignorait les circonstances qui avaient conduit Arthur à changer, mais ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Il avait été aveuglé par le chic et l'autorité naturelle d'Arthur, dans son costume avec des boutons à manchette et ses cheveux malicieusement coiffés. Il avait remarqué tout ça, mais il n'avait pas oublié que paraître bien ne voulait pas dire aller bien, et certainement pas pour Arthur. Il réalisait qu'Arthur avait son chemin tout tracé depuis la naissance, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il n'avait pas dû relever les manches et donner des coudes pour s'en sortir. L'idée lui fit une drôle de douleur dans la poitrine, parceque dans l'esprit de Merlin, Arthur avait toujours été un garçon rayonnant et souriant. Quand les choses tournaient mal, quand elles étaient sur le point de devenir presque insupportable, imaginer Arthur dans le soleil, faisait que Merlin se sentait mieux. Maintenant, ça lui semblait étrangement égoïste.

« Donc, » Merlin reprit le fil de la conversation, luttant contre l'instinct qui lui disait de prendre la main d'Arthur et de le suivre partout où il le conduirait. « Je vais dormir sur ton canapé, mais ça risque d'être long…ce ne va pas être facile pour toi. »

« Le canapé ? » Lui demanda Arthur en relevant un sourcil qui se transforma en amusement. « Pourquoi veux-tu dormir dans le canapé, Merlin, quand il y a un lit parfaitement confortable qui t'attend ? »

Le souffle de Merlin se coupa et son sourire tomba. Un lit. Oh mon dieu…Arthur s'attendait à quoi ? Il avait été généreux en proposant un endroit où vivre à Merlin, mais peut-être…non. Merlin se moqua de lui-même. Comme si Arthur pouvait avoir envie de…non, Arthur n'avait qu'à sortir pour avoir des gens couchés à ses pieds. Pourquoi aurait-il- où peut-être qu'il pensait…

« Merlin, » dit Arthur fermement. « Arrêtes de faire l'idiot. J'ai une chambre d'ami. » Il le regarda avec les sourcils relevés, en attendant que Merlin comprenne. « Je te donnerais la clef. »

« Oh. » Merlin se sentait vraiment stupide maintenant. « Merci. »

**OOO**

Ils quittèrent le palais de justice en passant par une sortie latérale, mais les journalistes tombèrent sur eux comme une volée de vautours. Arthur guida Merlin à travers la foule, le visage dur, et avec un ferme « pas de commentaire » jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une sublime BMW bleu nuit. Bien sûre, Arthur ne conduisait pas de Volvo.

Merlin se mit du côté passager, en s'installant avec précaution sur le siège en cuir une fois encore, et ils s'éloignèrent du trottoir dans une rafale de flashs. Ils conduisirent en silence. Merlin perçut les regards qu'Arthur lui lançait du coin des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Arthur conduire auparavant, et c'était bizarrement séduisant au point que le rouge montait sur les joues de Merlin. Cette maturité chez Arthur lui faisait des choses qu'il n'avait pas cru possible. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après tout ce qu'il avait été pour lui, il ne pensait plus être capable de ressentir ce genre d'attraction. Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais agit, non pas qu'il le veuille, c'était juste intéressant de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement perdu.

Finalement, Arthur s'arrêta dans une rue calme, bordée d'arbres, en face d'une rangée de bâtiments avec d'immenses fenêtres. C'était impressionnant mais plus modeste que la maison des Pendragon où ils avaient grandis.

« Ecoute, » dit Arthur sans regarder Merlin, « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Quelque chose dont nous devons parler comme tu vas vivre ici. » Il fit une grimace, et le cœur de Merlin chuta. Arthur allait probablement lui dire qu'il ne devait pas se méprendre sur son geste, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais amis, que Arthur ne serait pas capable de revenir la dessus, ce qui…bien sûre, Merlin le savait, non ? Il n'avait pas le moindre espoir. Il n'était pas stupide. Non ?

« Entrons d'abord, » dit Arthur après un moment de tension et il ouvrit la portière, sans même regarder si Merlin allait le suivre.

Il le fit, bien sûre, et Arthur sortit sa clef et il ouvrit la porte, entrant en premier, et puis il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en indiquant à Merlin de le suivre. La maison n'était en rien comme celle des Pendragon. Elle était étroite, comme l'était les maisons londonienne, mais il y avait beaucoup de clarté et beaucoup de meubles modernes. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. En dehors du côté chaleureux que dégageait le planché en bois, des espaces ouverts et des photos, c'était comme vivre en ayant la sensation que la maison des Pendragon lui manquerait toujours. Arthur lui fit un geste de la main, lui demandant de le suivre dans le salon, alors qu'il accrochait sa veste, et Merlin le fit, laissant ses yeux se promener partout dans l'endroit que s'était construit Arthur.

C'est là qu'il vit un garçon.

Il était debout près du fauteuil, et il observait Merlin avec curiosité. Et ce n'était pas seulement un choc de trouver un autre être humain dans ce qu'il avait imaginé être un endroit vide. C'est que Merlin était certain de voir un fantôme du passé. Parceque, hormis un visage légèrement plus mince, le garçon ressemblait exactement à Arthur le jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

**OOO**

Arthur fit un pas dans la pièce vers le cri enchanté de « Papa ! » et il se figea. Oh merde. D'accord, peut-être qu'il aurait dû parler d'Alex plus tôt à Merlin, mais il aurait dû être à l'école maintenant, et il avait pensé avoir le temps.

« Alex. Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Arthur, tout en s'abaissant sur ses genoux pour recevoir l'étreinte de son petit garçon. Par-dessus les épaules de son fils, Arthur rencontra le regard de Merlin, mais il ne pouvait pas le déchiffrer. L'entièreté du visage de Merlin était parfaitement livide.

« L'école s'est terminée plus tôt à cause de l'alarme incendie ! » Expliqua Alex excité, et Arthur le recula pour regarder son fils avec inquiétude, vérifiant inconsciemment si il était blessé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une fausse alerte. Ils ont dit que c'était une défaillance technique. » Gwen entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire. Puis elle vit Merlin au milieu de la pièce. « Oh ! Bo-bonjour. Vous êtes…je veux dire, je ne vous ai pas vu, et bien, je vous ai vu en quelque sorte mais je n'ai pas réalisé qui…euh…bienvenue ? »

Elle se dirigea vers Merlin, qui la regardait avec une légère expression, partagé entre l'amusement et l'horreur. Elle avait un essuie trempé dans les mains, et quand elle le plaça dans sa main droite, Merlin présuma que s'était pour serrer la sienne. Arthur avait dû détourner le regard pour cacher son sourire. Merlin regardait Gwen avec un air dubitatif, et Gwen réalisa son erreur. Elle laissa tomber la loque, puis elle rougit et se baissa pour la ramasser, juste au moment où Merlin faisait la même chose, et donc ils se heurtèrent la tête au moment de se baisser.

« Okay, » dit Arthur. « Je vois que vous allez vous entendre à merveille. »

Ils lui envoyèrent un regard presque identique, bien que Gwen semblait un poil exaspéré alors que celui de Merlin était plus chaleureux. Gwen tendit sa main lors d'une deuxième tentative, sans essuie cette fois, et dit, « Salut, je suis Gwen. Je vis à côté de ce petit malin. »

Merlin cilla, clairement surpris, et son regard se mit à voler de Arthur, à Alex pour revenir sur Gwen. Arthur grimaça. Il était évident de deviner ce à quoi Merlin avait pensé, cependant comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'idée que son fils blond aux yeux bleus pouvait être de Gwen, c'était difficile à comprendre. Mais, pensa Arthur avec un sourire affectueux, Merlin avait toujours été un peu idiot.

« Gwen est la bonne âme qui s'occupe de ce petit monstre, » Arthur retourna Alex par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à Merlin et Gwen, « quand je dois travailler et qu'il n'est pas à l'école. Elle a aussi la gentillesse de cuisiner pour nous, ce qui est une bénédiction. »

Le sourire de Gwen était largement ouvert, tout comme sa personnalité, et Arthur en était venu à espérer qu'elle passerait un peu plus de temps ici durant les prochains jours. Elle ferait un bon tampon, du moins jusqu'à ce que Merlin et lui sachent comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre.

« Je suis Alex ! » Déclara son fils enthousiaste, ensuite il courut vers Merlin pour lui tendre la main. « Je suis content que tu sois là, papa se sent parfois seul et ça serait bien si il avait un ami. »

Et juste comme ça, Arthur avait espéré pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le regard amusé de Gwen ne l'aidait pas non plus, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur grimper vers ses joues. Bon sang. Les Pendragon ne rougissaient pas.

« Merci, Alexandre, je suis certain que c'était très instructif pour-… » Il hésita un peu, pas certain de savoir si Merlin préférait qu'on l'appelle par son nom, mais l'autre homme prit la balle au rebond, en attrapant la main d'Alex et en lui disant doucement son nom.

« Merlin, » dit-il, et il y avait quelque chose comme de l'émerveillement dans sa voix qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment définir.

« Je sais ! » Dit Alex en souriant joyeusement. « Je savais que tu viendrais alors j'ai déjà mis mon deuxième nounours préféré dans ta chambre. » Le cœur d'Arthur s'arrêta une seconde ou deux, et il ravala un sentiment de peur, en essayant de sourire lorsque son fils se retourna vers lui. « Je peux montrer à Merlin sa chambre, papa ? »

« Hum, oui, bien sûre. Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènerais pas au-dessus, et je serais là dans un instant. »

Alex fit un grand sourire, en prenant la main de Merlin sans hésiter pour le diriger vers les escaliers. Arthur les regarda s'en aller : Alex en train de bavarder à propos…du parc et des gens qu'il pouvait voir jouer avec leur chien depuis sa chambre, et Merlin était toujours étrangement livide, mais avec un air sympathique. Arthur soupira puis se retourna vers Gwen qui le regardait avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire de connivence.

« Alors, hum, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école ? » Demanda-t-il, en essayant d'éviter le sujet de Merlin qui, il pouvait déjà le voir, était sur le bout de sa langue.

« Rien d'important. Comme je disais, c'était sûrement un problème technique, mais ils ont dû chercher partout dans l'école, c'est la procédure, et ça n'avait plus d'intérêt de garder tout le monde là-bas. »

« Ah. D'accord. Super. Hum…alors…est-ce qu'il a des devoirs ? »

Le sourire de Gwen devint sympathique. « Arthur. Tu vas vraiment faire comme si tu n'avais pas ramené ton client, suspecté pour meurtre et sorcier, dans ta maison ? Pour rencontrer ton fils ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur. Il savait que c'était plus qu'anormal, mais il pouvait difficilement comparer Merlin aux autres clients qu'il avait eu.

« Il va rester ici maintenant ? » Demanda de nouveau Gwen, et lorsque Arthur fit la grimace, elle soupira. « C'est ça, non ? Oh Arthur. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« C'était la seule option. »

« J'en doute. »

Arthur la fusilla légèrement du regard puisque Gwen était trop gentille pour mériter ça. « C'était la seule option qui pouvait le garder en sécurité. »

Gwen se mordit la lèvre et elle le regarda l'air désolée. « Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Merlin. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi – et pour Alex. » Elle soupira, en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. « L'ambiance est devenue si tendue, Arthur, d'abord avec le résultat des sondages très serrés, puis Morgane et sa campagne pour les Magiciens avec les libéraux, et ensuite avec le meurtre d'un membre du gouvernement…tu es toujours la bête noire de ceux qui s'oppose aux changements en ce qui concerne les sorciers, mais maintenant…j'aimerais seulement que vous soyez en sécurité. »

« Je comprends, » dit Arthur en soupirant et en la serrant dans ses bras. « Et tu sais que pour moi il n'y a rien de plus important que la sécurité d'Alex, mais… » Il la regarda ensuite dans ses yeux bruns chaleureux, parcequ'il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne. « Tu as vu les contusions de Merlin, et crois mois, il en cache plus sous ses vêtements. Tu dois savoir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de survivre jusqu'au procès si il était resté à Facility. Ce sont d'autres détenus qui l'ont agressé, mais j'ai la forte impression que tout ça a été organisé. Quel que soit ce que Merlin peut dévoiler sur Aredian, le gouvernement ne veut pas que ça devienne public. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant, tu sais, » dit Gwen l'air inquiète.

« Mais ce n'est pas la faute de Merlin. C'est une victime ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je l'abandonne parceque j'avais trop peur de tout ce que je crois juste ? Est-ce le genre de leçon que je dois donner à Alex ? »

Gwen se sentait coupable et elle secoua la tête. « Non. Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Je m'inquiète, tu sais ? J'aime ce garçon comme si c'était mon fils. »

Arthur acquiesça. Il le savait, mais il mit un frein à sa jalousie en taisant un _il ne l'est pas,_ qui voulait sortir de sa gorge, parcequ'il allait échouer sans Gwen et que ce n'était pas sa faute si il ne passait pas assez de temps avec son fils.

« Je vais monter et voir comment ils s'en sortent, » dit-il en se retournant vers les escaliers.

« Oh…d'accord, je vais finir la salade pour le souper. »

Arthur se retourna vers Gwen, pour voir l'inquiétude, la culpabilité et la tristesse sur son visage. Arthur savait qu'elle et Lance essayait d'avoir un enfant depuis longtemps, et il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de soutient, mais parfois il se demandait si Gwen ne dépassait pas les bornes, car elle vivait une double vie et que ce n'était pas sain. Il l'aimait et il savait qu'Alex aussi, mais Gwen n'était pas sa femme et elle n'était pas non plus la mère d'Alex.

« Merci, Gwen, » dit-il sérieusement et il lui fit un signe de tête, en espérant transmettre tout ce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui dire pour l'instant. Qu'il appréciait son inquiétude, qu'il n'était pas en colère, qu'il était reconnaissant de ses bons soins.

Puis il grimpa les escaliers, en entendant la voix excitée de son fils qui lui parvenait, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'ami au premier.

« Tu vois ? » Demanda Alex avec impatience au moment où Arthur tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, « Il n'est pas génial ? C'est un mélange de Labrador et ils sont très intelligents, son nom est Max. Son maître dit que Max sera bientôt papa, et qu'ils vont avoir des chiots. Je veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment un chiot mais papa dit que je suis trop petit. Mais maintenant que tu es là, alors peut-être qu'on pourra avoir un chien. Tu penses que nous pourrons avoir un chiot, Merlin ? »

Alex était agenouillé sur la banquette de l'appui de fenêtre de la chambre d'ami, en train de regarder le parc qu'Arthur et Alex fréquentait souvent les week-ends. Beaucoup de gens du voisinage promenaient leur chien et Alex les connaissait tous par leur nom. Il était apparemment en train de les désigner à Merlin, qui était assis avec précaution près d'Alex sur le bord de la banquette, comme si il n'était pas certain d'en avoir le droit.

Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient les carreaux, pour former un halo autour des longs cheveux de Merlin et placer ses contusions dans l'ombre, et Arthur le revoyait petit, un sourire timide sur le visage, des rides d'amusement autour des yeux, alors que Merlin regardait son fils avec ravissement.

Durant un moment, Arthur resta là, figé, en train d'observer quelque chose de tellement parfait que ça semblait irréel. Il y avait un désir dans sa poitrine qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien, ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement trop peur de le comprendre. Il ne voulait pas troubler la scène en face de lui mais, en même temps, il ressentait presque une envie irrésistible de le faire avant de marquer ses paupières.

« Alex, » dit Arthur, en poussant finalement la porte et en éclaircissant un peu sa gorge, « pourquoi tu ne descends pas pour aider Gwen avec le souper ? »

Alex bouda mais lorsqu'Arthur releva un sourcil sur lui, il haussa les épaules et sauta hors du siège près de la fenêtre.

« A plus tard, Merlin ! » Dit-il en faisant des gestes de la main, et ensuite il frôla Arthur avec un sourie éclatant.

Arthur était là, seulement à moitié rentré dans la chambre, se sentant bizarrement mal à l'aise dans sa propre maison. Merlin était toujours assis sur le siège, mais il semblait avoir envie de se rouler en boule dés qu'Arthur était entré, et il tirait sur ses doigts à présent, un tic nerveux qu'il avait attrapé durant l'adolescence. C'était si ridiculement familier que ça avait encouragé Arthur en quelque sorte.

« J'espère qu'Alex ne t'a pas ennuyé, » dit-il, et puis, tout à coup, il pinça ses lèvres alors qu'un sourire totalement inapproprié menaçait de s'étendre sur son visage. Merlin le regardait, les yeux plissés d'un air soupçonneux, et après un moment, Arthur lui dit. « Même si je pense qu'il en avait jusqu'au souper. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent et puis il bafouilla, « Fe-ferme là ! » et durant un instant il y avait des étincelles dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, en marmonnant, « je vois que tu n'as rien appris sur l'hospitalité durant toutes ces années. Tu agis toujours comme un crétin. »

Arthur sourit, en fléchissant la tête d'un air penaud, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. « Je pense que tu vois juste, » dit-il avec ironie. Ensuite, il soupira longuement et il releva les yeux sur Merlin. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il sincèrement, « je ne voulais pas te prendre au dépourvu, j'imaginais simplement que j'aurais le temps habituel jusqu'à son retour de l'école. »

« Ca-ça va, » Merlin essaya de faire un rapide sourire qui illumina son visage comme un caléidoscope. « J'ai juste été un peu surpris. » Il se mordait les lèvres en étudiant le sommet de ses chaussures. « Où est sa mère ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle est morte. »

« Oh, » Ravala Merlin audiblement. « J'en suis désolé. »

Et simplement ainsi, toute la tension qui s'était dissipée était revenue en force. Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude nerveuse chez lui. « Mithian a eu un accident de voiture quand Alex avait un peu plus d'un an. Quelqu'un a grillé le feu-rouge. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais…ouais. Gwen nous aide quand elle peut. Elle est enseignante dans l'école d'Alex. »

Il y avait tellement plus qu'Arthur avait envie de lui dire, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de savoir si ça intéressait Merlin, ou si il s'en souciait. Et Arthur ne voulait pas vraiment raconter les années d'avant, les années après la disparition de Merlin. Ca avait été une période sombre pour lui. Avec Mithian, Arthur avait cru pouvoir se réinventer, devenir quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir ce trou qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, et Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'expliquer à Merlin sans rouvrir des blessures.

**OOO**

_Bien évidemment, tout cela avait été l'idée de Morgane. Sa demi-sœur semblait penser qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour organiser sa vie, surtout depuis qu'elle avait sorti Arthur de son auto-destruction et de ses mois de colère – rempli de drogue, d'alcool et de sexe dénué de sens. Dés lors, Arthur avait eu son diplôme de droit et il se préparait à devenir avocat, mais elle pensait qu'il lui manquait toujours l'amour pour retrouver la forme._

_Mithian était une amie de Morgane, une camarade de classe de son pensionnat pour fille, et elle venait à peine d'emménager à Londres pour travailler dans une banque d'investissement. Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup de rendez-vous – d'accord, il avait difficilement eut un rendez-vous durant ces 4 dernières années. Il étudiait et il travaillait dur, et quand il rentrait à la maison c'était pour étudier un peu plus. Arthur ne se rendait pas compte des longues heures, car le travail prenait toute la place dans son esprit, et cela même si il était conscient d'avoir remplacé une drogue par une autre. Travailler jusqu'à ce que le sang menace de lui pisser par les oreilles, c'était simplement une façon plus élaborée de se tuer._

_Arthur venait tout juste d'avoir 22 ans, et ça faisait quatre longues années qu'il essayait de ne plus penser à son meilleur ami, presque frère, et probablement la seule personne qui faisait qu'il se sentait entier. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir Merlin – rien du tout – et il n'y en aurait probablement jamais. Alors, quand Morgane lui avait demandé, Arthur avait accepté un rendez-vous avec Mithian, parceque ça semblait être l'opportunité d'essayer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé jusqu'alors : réellement vivre sans Merlin._

_Etonnamment, leur premier rendez-vous pour manger, dans un pub, s'était très bien passé. Arthur avait passé un bon moment, parcequ'il était facile de parler à Mithian, qu'elle était intelligente et un peu espiègle. Elle était aussi très belle avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau pâle. Et, oui, peut-être que ça aurait dû l'éclairer sur le fait qu'il faisait un transfert, car il essayait toujours de compenser ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer, mais Arthur avait besoin d'une pause et Mithian était de bonne compagnie._

_Ils s'étaient revu une deuxième fois et Mithian l'avait fait rire – il avait pouffé de rire en vérité – parcequ'elle faisait très propre sur elle dans son tailleur après le travail et qu'elle avait fait des blagues pipi caca. Elle avait commandé une bière avec son steak et lorsque Arthur lui avait raconté qu'il avait joué au football dans son école, elle avait commencé à discuter de l'équipe de première league pour dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Arthur avait vraiment passé un bon moment et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour regarder le prochain match la semaine suivante, et quand Mithian avait sauté sur son siège pendant le match, en hurlant sur l'arbitre, Arthur avait pensé qu'il pourrait en tomber amoureux après tout._

_Et puis arriva ce qui était inévitable. Ils avaient eu trois rendez-vous. Arthur l'avait embrassé sur la joue et même, de façon très chaste, sur la bouche pour la première fois, mais Mithian savait clairement ce qu'elle voulait, et elle voulait plus. Après le jeu, lorsque Arthur l'avait ramené chez elle et qu'il avait essayé de lui dire aurevoir à la porte, Mithian l'avait simplement attrapé par le t-shirt, pour le tirer vers elle et poussé sa langue dans sa bouche._

_C'était un peu comme faire du vélo, on ne pouvait pas oublier comment ça marchait, et même si ce n'était pas mauvais, il n'y avait pas de papillon dans l'estomac d'Arthur. C'était différent de toutes les autres nuits qu'il avait vécu après la disparition de Merlin, parceque cette fois il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire le vide de son esprit et qu'il n'était pas saoul. Il aimait vraiment Mithian, mais peut-être qu'il en attendait trop. Peut-être que c'était ainsi que l'on tombait amoureux d'une personne qui n'était pas quelqu'un qui connaît tout de votre vie, quelqu'un que vous attachez à vos hanches de manière à être en phase et ainsi pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Alors Arthur l'accompagna._

_Mithian l'emmena dans son appartement et ce n'était pas comme si Arthur ignorait comment il fallait faire, l'étape de se déshabiller l'un l'autre, de s'embrasser et de se toucher et puis de tomber dans le lit. Il essaya d'être enthousiaste, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise car il ne l'était pas. Quand il embrassait le cou de Mithian, toute cette peau pâle et douce lui rappelait des souvenirs passés, et il se sentit durcir, enfin, avec tous les souvenirs de Merlin traversant ses pensées. Ca avait été un peu maladroit à la fin, et Arthur s' était senti totalement mortifié de ne pas être capable d'être avec Mithian sans devoir penser à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis quatre ans._

_Il n'était pas resté la nuit, et Mithian n'avait pas semblé pas surprise quand il lui avait expliqué l'air navré qu'il avait un rendez-vous très tôt le lendemain. Arthur l'avait embrassé pour lui dire aurevoir et ils étaient d'accord pour rester en contact, même si Mithian avait un voyage d'affaire vers les USA pour une semaine, vraiment, c'était un mauvais contexte et ils ne pouvaient pas le manquer. Surtout qu'ils avaient été à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, avant le sexe._

_Le voyage d'une semaine s'était transformé en deux semaines, et le temps que Mithian rentre à Londres, ils avaient seulement eu quelques conversations aux téléphones, dans lesquelles ils avaient arrangés un rendez-vous au restaurant. Arthur l'avait emmené avec une résignation calme. Il savait qu'il allait devoir mettre un terme à son histoire avec Mithian. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, et peut-être que personne ne le serait jamais pour Arthur, peut-être qu'il était vraiment bousillé._

_Même si il s'était préparé à ce que le repas soit légèrement inconfortable, Arthur fut un peu choqué quand il vit Mithian attendre avec un visage de marbre. Il l'avait prévu en quelque sorte, elle serait d'accord sur le fait que leur histoire ne fonctionnait pas. Il l'avait embrassé sur la joue et il s'était installé en face d'elle avec appréhension._

_« Comment était ton voyage ? » Demanda-t-il, en commandant de l'eau car leur rendez-vous n'avait rien de relaxant._

_« C'était bien, merci, » dit sèchement Mithian._

_Arthur acquiesça. Il avait du plomb dans l'estomac. Lorsque Mithian ne prit pas la peine d'en dire plus, se contentant de regarder la nappe, il éclaircit sa gorge. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de faire durer tout ça._

_« Ecoute, Mithian, tu…tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup. Nous passons vraiment du bon temps, mais…je pense que nous savons tout les deux que ça ne va pas fonctionner, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas pas de la manière dont on l'avait envisagé. »_

_Arthur se tut ensuite, parceque Mithian continuait de regarder la table, en mordant ses lèvres, et ensuite une larme coula sur sa joue alors Arthur se sentit tout à coup comme le pire des salopards._

_« Je suis désolé…, » dit-il inutilement. «Je pensais vraiment que ça marcherait, mais…s'il te plait…ne pleure pas, vraiment, je n'en vaux pas la peine. »_

_Mithian leva les yeux sur lui, et le regard sur son visage était si désespéré qu'Arthur en resta sans voix durant un moment. Parceque des filles étaient déjà tombées amoureuse de lui avant, et qu'il avait mal jugé Mithian, mais ce n'était pas une réaction normale au final surtout que leur histoire avait été très courte._

_Puis Mithian dit, « je suis enceinte. » Et Arthur sentit le sol glisser sous es pieds._

_Mithian commença à pleurer pour de bon, et Arthur bondit pour venir s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, et prendre sa petite main fine._

_« Hé, hé, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien, nous allons régler ça. Nous allons gérer ça. Tu n'es pas seule, d'accord ? »_

_Mithian le regarda à travers un voile de larmes et ensuite elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour sangloter dans son épaule. Arthur frotta son dos, conscient du spectacle qu'ils donnaient. Il la fit se lever et il laissa l'addition sur la table, afin de trouver un endroit approprié pour discuter. Car au-delà du choc initial, Arthur réalisait que quelque chose d'énorme venait de se passer, quelque chose qui allait bousculer sa vie à jamais._

_Ils allèrent dans le parc à proximité et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc en face d'un étang. C'était étrangement approprié avec tous ces enfants qui couraient devant leur mère qui suivait. Arthur était encore un peu chamboulé, mais ça se transformait de plus en plus en crainte. Il n'avait pas envisagé quelque chose comme ça, il n'y avait jamais songé, et maintenant que ça arrivait, il réalisait qu'il le voulait. Il allait avoir un enfant et ce serait le sien._

_Puis Mithian dit, « je ne sais pas si je le veux. » Et le cœur d'Arthur tomba dans sa poitrine._

_Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'Arthur ne parvienne à parler. « D'accord, » dit-il. « Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Je…je suis trop jeune, et je veux travailler et je…je savais que tu allais rompre avec moi aujourd'hui. »_

_Il y avait plus de larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Mithian, alors Arthur lui prit la main. « Ecoute, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, et que ça peut être effrayant et je- » Il ravala une fois de plus la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, « j'accepterais n'importe quelle décision, mais…je veux que tu saches que je serais là pour toi. Pour toi et pour notre enfant. Tu ne dois pas-…nous pouvons faire ça ensemble. »_

_Mithian leva les yeux sur lui, en clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. « Vraiment ? Mais…mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. »_

_Arthur mordit ses lèvres et inspira profondément. Il devait être honnête. « Je pense…je pense que j'aime toujours quelqu'un. Mais… » Il lança un regard à Mithian. « Je l'ai perdu. » Les yeux de Mithian s'élargirent, et Arthur continua. « Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir l'oublier, le laisser et commencer autre chose, mais…ça n'est pas si facile. »_

_« Alors…tu es gay ? » Demanda Mithian avec incertitude, et Arthur laissa échapper un rire d'autodérision._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Peut-être que je suis juste…ça peut sembler idiot, mais j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais fait pour lui. Juste pour lui. »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_Arthur étudia les larmes qui striaient le visage de Mithian durant un moment, ensuite il dit, « On a découvert qu'il était sorcier et il a disparu. »_

_« Oh. Je suis…je suis désolée. »_

_Elle avait vraiment l'air de l'être, et peut-être que c'est ça qui donna à Arthur une certitude._

_« Je n'aurais pas choisi ça, » dit-il. « Mais, si tu me le permet, j'aimerais choisir. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous pourrons faire marcher tout ça, mais je te promets de faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour toi et l'enfant. »_

_Très lentement, un sourire se glissa sur le visage de Mithian._

_Ils se marièrent un mois plus tard avec une petite cérémonie privée. Ils ne s'aimaient pas l'un l'autre, mais ils étaient devenu bons amis. Mithian avait continué à travailler et Arthur essayait de tout faire pour être un bon mari et un bon père, même si parfois cela voulait dire travailler jusqu'à des heures folles si il voulait être là pour jouer avec son fils ou le mettre au lit. Il voulait être présent pour son enfant puisque ses parents n'avaient pas été là pour lui, même si c'était pour différentes raisons._

_Ca avait été une horrible blague que le fils d'Arthur devienne à son tour à moitié orphelin seulement un an après sa naissance. Arthur fit le deuil de Mithian, cependant. Elle avait été une amie et il en serait toujours reconnaissant, parcequ'elle lui avait donné la chose la plus importante au monde. Son fils._

**OOO**

Arthur n'avait pas parlé de tout ça à Merlin, et quand le silence rampa finalement pour devenir inconfortable, il désigna simplement l'autre pièce dans la chambre, en disant, « la salle de bain est juste là, si tu veux te rafraîchir. Je vais te rapporter quelques vêtements qui pourraient t'aller. Nous pourrons aller en acheter quelques uns demain, car je présume que tu aimerais bien sortir de cet uniforme de prisonnier. »

Merlin fit ce sourire qui, en fait, ressemblait plus à une grimace, et il marmonna, « Merci, ouais. »

Après ça, Arthur était pressé de partir, alors il hocha la tête, sans doute un peu bêtement, et il se tourna vers la porte.

« Je te laisse alors, » marmonna-t-il, et puis il prit la fuite.

**OOO**

C'est lorsque Arthur revint, avec un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt qui avait toujours été un peu trop petit pour lui, qu'il réalisa soudain tout ce que ça impliquait que Merlin reste ici, des implications qu'il avait réussi à bloquer jusqu'à maintenant.

La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte et il y avait le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Les pieds d'Arthur l'y avaient conduit sans le moindre effort conscient, et un clin d'œil plus tard il était dans l'encadrement de la porte à regarder la forme de Merlin, son long dos pâle, à travers la porte de la douche. La vitre commençait à peine à s'embuer, et les marques sur son corps étaient floues. Il était si beau, avec ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête et son cou, de longs muscles et un cul étonnamment plaisant. Cette vision coupa le souffle d'Arthur, et il déglutit, en essayant de se détourner, mais ses pieds têtus ne voulaient pas bouger.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé là, et lorsque l'eau s'arrêta, il sortit de sa rêverie. Il laissa les vêtements pliés sur le lit, et il s'enfuit avec un cœur qui battait trop rapidement et un manque de confort dans son pantalon.

**OOO**

La douche était un luxe. Merlin n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'offrir de l'eau chaude, en cascade comme ça sur tout son corps, pendant ce qui lui semblait des années. Il avait eu quelques avantages durant toutes ces années depuis qu'il avait fuit sa maison, mais quand il les avait, ils venaient toujours avec un ordre humiliant, de la douleur et la sensation de se trahir.

Lorsque Merlin coupa finalement la douche, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit juste derrière la porte qu'il se souvenait ne pas avoir fermé, ni verrouillé. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il resta là, dans la douche, pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, nu et trempé puis commençant à trembler, incapable de bouger, respirant difficilement et tendant l'oreille. Il essaya de se dire qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il était dans la maison d'Arthur et que les seules personnes ici étaient Arthur, son fils de six ans et une gentille femme, ce qui étaient peu probable qu'on l'attaque. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Il s'attendait toujours à ce que la porte s'ouvre lentement et qu'un homme entre dans la pièce avec des yeux froids et un sourire joyeux. Peut-être qu'il enlevait ses propres vêtements et…Merlin ferma les yeux, pour écouter les voix dans sa tête.

_« Es-tu un bon petit garçon ? Ouvre à papa maintenant… » « Je te baiserai contre le carrelage jusqu'à ce que tu te brise, petite pute ! » « Prends ça. Montre moi combien ton cul a faim. »_

Les mains de Merlin devinrent blanche autour du raccord d'eau, luttant contre le besoin qu'il avait de se recroquevillé dans le fond de la baignoire. Il jeta des coups d'œil apeuré tout autour de lui jusqu'à remarquer une pile de serviettes blanches duveteuses, en déglutissant difficilement et en respirant difficilement par le nez. Sa tête s'étourdissait et il trébucha un peu en sortant de la douche, attrapant une serviette comme si c'était une couverture de sécurité. Il s'enveloppa avant de se laisser glisser sur le siège des toilettes, ses mains refermées en poings sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. Il avait des tâches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux et tout son corps donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé un océan orageux, ballotté entre les vagues.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là, mais ses cheveux avait commencé à sécher quand il prit conscience qu'on frappait doucement à la porte de la chambre d'ami.

« Merlin ? » Lui parvint la voix d'Arthur. « Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es noyé dans la douche ? »

Merlin étouffa un bruit partagé entre le sanglot et le rire hystérique, parceque Arthur n'avait pas idée de savoir à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

« Je- Je vais descendre dans une minute, » répondit Merlin, la voix faible et hésitante, mais Arthur sembla satisfait puisque Merlin entendit le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher en bois et ensuite le craquement dans les escaliers. Merlin inspira profondément, se sentant plus calme à présent. Comme si la voix d'Arthur avait réussi à le faire revenir sur terre, et la vision de ses violeurs ou de ses clients ou…et bien, des hommes qui l'avaient baisés comme si il était un objet et qui ne se souciaient pas de son consentement ou de son amour-propre…ils disparaissaient, jusqu'à devenir un faible écho dans son esprit.

Merlin se leva sur des jambes branlantes et il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Il avait été trop chamboulé pour s'en rendre compte avant, mais la chambre était vraiment belle : des teintes bleues et verts océan, avec un lit en cerisier, une garde robe et une commode, et même un bureau avec une chaise. La grande baie vitrée inondait la pièce d'une chaleureuse lumière, ce qui lui donnait un air accueillant. Quelqu'un avait laissé une pile de vêtement sur le couvre-lit, et Merlin les prit avec précaution. Ils sentaient vaguement l'odeur d'Arthur et Merlin dû réprimer l'envie d'enfoncer son nez dans les vêtements.

Quand il les mit avec des mains tremblantes, il dû cligner des paupières contre l'humidité dans ses yeux parceque, étrangement, il ressentait comme une étreinte familière, et que rien ne l'empêchait d'en vouloir plus.

**OOO**

_C'était l'hiver et Merlin avait au alentour de 15 ans, Arthur était parti en voyage de ski en Suisse avec ses amis de l'école. Bien évidemment, Merlin était resté à la maison, puisqu'il n'était pas un élève de la stupide école de friqué d'Arthur. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre si longtemps, et c'était la première fois que Merlin n'avait pas la possibilité de parler quotidiennement à Arthur depuis leur premier baiser, correcte mais maladroit, 3 mois auparavant._

_Ils s'étaient embrassés un peu plus depuis lors, la plupart du temps c'était timide et chaste, mais Merlin sentait un besoin plus grand grandir, et il savait qu'Arthur ressentait la même chose. Il était juste trop foutrement noble pour faire le premier pas. Merlin réalisait qu'Arthur avait peur de prendre l'avantage, et il se demandait comment il ne pouvait pas voir combien Merlin l'aimait. Donc, Merlin était couché sur le lit d'Arthur, dans la chambre d'Arthur, roulé en boule sur le côté, le visage enfoncé dans le sweat rouge préféré d'Arthur. Il s'imaginait que c'était Arthur qui était couché près de lui, et qu'il avait son nez pressé contre sa poitrine, et pas seulement un vêtement._

_Il avait eu une érection. Ces derniers jours, il avait toujours des érections parceque Arthur était un crétin qui se baladait en boxer, paradant avec son torse et ses épaules et le ventre le plus séduisant avec une traînée de poil qui rendait Merlin nerveux, excité, et apeuré. Il n'avait pas encore vu où la traînée conduisait. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de se baigner lorsqu'ils avaient 9 et 11 ans respectivement, et qu'ils étaient toujours des maigrichons. Cependant il avait déjà senti Arthur lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs trucs qui n'étaient pas des câlins, ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, de la tête aux orteils, et ils serraient les bras et les jambes l'un autour de l'autre, ce qui était incroyablement bon._

_Merlin se rappelait d'un jour, un après-midi pluvieux quelques jours avant Noël. Ils avaient lu, et puis Arthur s'était retourné vers Merlin et il avait commencé à embrasser son cou – Arthur semblait avoir un faible pour son cou – et ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, à vraiment s'embrasser avec la langue et tout, et Arthur avait tiré Merlin au-dessus de lui. C'était simplement naturel de presser ses hanches contre celles d'Arthur, de cambrer son dos et…seigneur, Arthur avait fait un bruit guttural qui avait laissé Merlin à bout de souffle et –_

_Merlin avait baissé sa braguette et il avait fouillé à l'intérieur. Son sexe était incroyablement dur alors que les souvenirs se rejouaient dans sa tête, devenant plus vivant seulement pour se transformer en fantasme. Faire glisser le t-shirt d'Arthur par-dessus sa tête, glisser ses mains par-dessus ses bras forts, toucher son érection, les plaines douces de ses épaules, sa poitrine et puis…peut-être laisser sa main descendre plus bas, vers l'estomac d'Arthur, descendre jusqu'à cette traînée de poil et vers le renflement attrayant…_

_Merlin léchait ses lèvres et puis il les mordit, ravalant un gémissement alors qu'il se masturbait – doucement dans un premier temps – et puis avec plus d'empressement alors qu'il imaginait faire la même chose à Arthur. Descendre le boxer d'Arthur, libérer son sexe qui se tenait droit à l'intention de Merlin. Parceque Merlin faisait cela à Arthur. Merlin le faisait gémir et rejeter sa tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge et Merlin la léchait, la mordait, et il était si proche, si proche…_

_« Merlin ? »_

_Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et sa main s'était figée sur son sexe._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » La voix d'Arthur était teintée d'amusement et Merlin sentit son visage s'empourprer comme si il avait un coup de soleil. En janvier._

_« Je- » Il ne savait pas quoi dire, trop embarrassé pour former une phrase cohérente. _A quoi ça ressemble crétin ? _Il avait eu envie de lui crier, mais le matelas s'était affaissait avant que sa langue ne puisse formuler la phrase, car Arthur s'était assis près de lui. Et qu'est ce que cet imbécile faisait ici de toute façon ? Il n'était pas censé rentrer avant demain soir et-_

_Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent tout à coup de la tête de Merlin, car lorsque Arthur se pencha, il lui murmura tout près de son oreille, « j'aimerais que tu me laisse finir ça pour toi. »_

_Merlin entendit un gémissement et il était presque sûr que ça venait de lui. Il y eut une autre main sur son sexe, puis des dents et des lèvres sur le côté de son cou et un marmonnement, « Seigneur, Merlin, tu m'as tellement manqué. »_

_Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps après ça, Arthur avait à peine caresser son sexe une douzaine de fois avant que Merlin donne un coup de hanche comme un cheval sauvage et qu'Arthur engloutisse son cri dans un baiser. Il était couché là, bouleversé, pantelant et comme désossé, et lorsqu'il se força finalement à ouvrir les yeux, Arthur était en train de le regarder avec ses cheveux désordonnés et son grand sourire, et il semblait excité et dans son regard il y avait de la joie pure, ce qui mit un terme au peu de souffle qui restait à Merlin._

_« Tu- tu veux que je… ? » Bégaya Merlin timidement quand il retrouva la force de parler, en admirant les joues rougissante d'Arthur._

_« Nan, » marmonna Arthur, en détournant les yeux et en commençant à renifler le cou de Merlin. « Nous le ferons plus tard. Maintenant, je veux seulement être allongé avec toi. »_

_Il se laissa tomber sur le lit près de Merlin, ses bras enveloppant la forme mince de Merlin, et Merlin se retourna avec un sourire dans la chaleur solide d'Arthur, en inhalant profondément. Il y avait une légère odeur de sexe, mais c'était principalement l'odeur d'Arthur. Il se blottit, enveloppé dans tout ce qu'était Arthur, se sachant en sécurité car sa place serait toujours la sienne._

**OOO**

Debout dans la chambre d'ami, Merlin déglutit difficilement, en se rappelant comment il avait perdu cette place, et que c'était lui qui l'avait quitté. Même si il pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé de son propre chef, Merlin avait abandonné sa maison et sa famille, et la seule chose dans sa vie qui le faisait se sentir entier. Il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus, il le savait, et rester ici, avec Arthur, était comme une douce torture, comme dandiner de la nourriture en face d'un homme affamé. Il avait besoin de garder ses distances dés maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller vers quelqu'un qui pouvait si facilement détruire tout ce qui restait de lui alors que le temps l'avait laisser s'en aller. Et le temps était _venu. _Merlin était, après tout, juste un travail pour Arthur.

Merlin ferma les yeux et il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, en essayant de chasser tous ces sales sentiments au fond de lui. _Juste de la peau et de la chair, _lui chuchota une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, alors que Merlin savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme ça avec Arthur. Si il laissait Arthur se rapprocher, il serait couper si profondément qu'il en saignerait.

Se disant lui-même de cesser de tergiverser, il sortit de la chambre en chaussette. Le son des voix et des rires, l'odeur de la sauce avaient flotté jusqu'à lui, et Merlin ne se sentait pas à sa place, alors il dû lutter contre le rire hystérique qui voulait éclore de sa gorge. C'était si absurdement domestique, et Merlin se demandait ce qu'il essayait de faire ici, à prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas – qu'il n'était plus. Il retourna presque à la sécurité contestable de sa chambre – parcequ'il savait très bien qu'Arthur allait venir si il ne descendait pas bientôt – lorsqu'il y eut le bruit d'un petit pas et puis le voix haute d'Alex qui demandait, « Merlin ? »

Il réalisa qu'il avait involontairement fait demi tour lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers le bas des escaliers, où le visage d'Arthur d'il y a quelques années le regardait curieusement. C'était la même expression, le même regard interrogateur et les lèvres légèrement pincées, alors Merlin eut l'impression de tomber, sans prise et sans ancrage, tout droit vers eux.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda Alex, légèrement inquiet. « Il y a de la lasagne. »

Merlin hocha la tête et essaya de sourire ce qui fut probablement très bancal, mais Alex lui sourit immédiatement et puis il se retourna pour disparaître de sa vue, et sans doute aller dans la salle à manger.

**OOO**

Le repas qui suivit fut une affaire délicate, du moins pour Merlin. Gwen avait vraiment l'air d'être le genre de femme douce. On pouvait le voir à la manière dont elle agissait avec Alex et comment elle faisait des sourires affectueux à Arthur. Avec Merlin, cependant, elle était polie mais distante, le genre de contraste qui semblait presque hostile, et qui faisait que Merlin se sentait de moins en moins à sa place. Il réalisait qu'elle devait probablement ressentir sa présence comme une intrusion, pourtant la part raisonnée de sa personne pouvait le comprendre, il y avait toujours quelque chose au fond de lui avec un brin de possessivité, parceque Merlin était bien conscient de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec Arthur, ni même avec son fils.

De l'autre côté, Alex était vraiment une petite merveille. Il était mignon comme un bouton de fleur, et tellement plein d'énergie qu'il semblait bondir sur sa chaise, il se taisait assez longtemps pour enfourner une autre bouchée de lasagne dans sa bouche. Arthur essayait de ne pas le laisser parler la bouche pleine, mais Merlin n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée car au final, Alex avalait sans mâcher. Seigneur, il ressemblait tellement à Arthur que ça lui faisait un peu mal de le regarder.

Et puis, il y avait Arthur, et ouais, Merlin ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à Arthur, ou le regarder, ou l'écouter, mais son regard stupide, ses oreilles, et son traître de cerveau semblait avoir une autre idée. Merlin essayait de se concentrer sur la nourriture, il essayait de garder son regard sur l'assiette et il essayait de passer inaperçu, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, bien sûre, parceque c'était toujours ainsi.

« Tu aimes les lasagnes, Merlin ? » Demanda Gwen, un peu comme une hôtesse, attendant que Merlin baisse sa garde juste quand il était en train de mettre une fourchette pleine en bouche. Il commença à postillonner et tousser, alors Gwen le regarda avec inquiétude, mais aussi l'air menaçante.

« Tu vois ? » Raconta Arthur à Alex sèchement, en pointant son pouce dans la direction de Merlin. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on essaie de parler en mangeant. »

Merlin lui jeta un regard noir, mais Arthur lui sourit exagérément en retour en mettant un morceau de lasagne dans sa bouche, en mâchant dans un silence amusé.

« C'est…c'est très bon, » répondit Merlin une fois sa gorge libre, « Ca fait longtemps que je n'en avais plus eu. »

« Oh. Oui. J'imagine que ça n'était pas…je veux dire avec le…la nourriture était sûrement mauvaise…où tu étais, je veux dire, même si je ne peux pas le deviner, mais…oui, » Gwen le regarda mal à l'aise, « c'est l'une des préférées d'Alex. »

« Ah. »

« Le plat préféré de Merlin est le rôti de bœuf et le pudding Yorkshire, » dit Alex, en léchant sa fourchette.

Gwen se mit à rire de surprise. « Comment le sais-tu, Alex ? » Demanda-t-elle, clairement amusée.

Arthur avait commencé à tousser aussitôt que les mots avaient quitté la bouche d'Alex, et Merlin l'observa de manière suspicieuse - parceque son plat préféré était le rôti de bœuf et le pudding Yorkshire, mais pourquoi Arthur aurait raconté quelque chose comme ça à son fils ? L'expression d'Arthur était l'inquiétude et même la peur, et cela ne semblait pas normal.

« Nous en aurons parceque papa veut s'excuser, » dit Alex, et puis il demanda, « Je peux avoir de la glace pour le dessert ? »

Gwen semblait légèrement confuse quand elle dit, « je ne pense pas que ton papa ait une raison de s'excuser, Alex. Il a été très gentil, en laissant Merlin rester ici avec toi et tout…et je dois regarder si il y a encore de la glace- »

« Pas de glace aujourd'hui, tu en as assez mangé hier, » interrompit Arthur. « Tu peux avoir une pomme si il y a toujours de la place dans ton estomac. »

Alex fit un peu la moue, mais il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à bouder car l'instant d'après, il était déjà en train de papoter de l'école et de comment Jamie avait mis une grenouille dans le sac de Mme Henley.

Merlin qui regardait la table releva les yeux sur Arthur, dont le visage était à nouveau illisible. Arthur était inquiet, et le cerveau de Merlin lui fournissait un tas de théories farfelues. C'était vrai, il avait senti quelque chose lorsqu'il avait touché Alex, mais il était certain que c'était son imagination, ou peut être le fait qu'Alex soit le fils d'Arthur. Il y avait sûrement une explication simple. Parceque l'autre alternative était trop horrible, et ce rien qu'en y pensant.

**OOO**

Gwen partit après le repas, alors Merlin offrit de faire la vaisselle dans l'intention pathétique de se rendre utile car il ne pouvait pas payer le loyer, mais Arthur se mit à rire et dit, « Ne sois pas ridicule, Merlin, nous allons tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. »

Evidemment que Arthur avait un lave-vaisselle. Merlin était seulement surpris que cet imbécile n'ait pas de majordome, ou peut-être que ce dernier se cachait dans le placard à balais, comment Merlin pouvait savoir ? Il emporta les assiettes dans la cuisine, au moins, et il y avait quelque chose de vraiment absurde l'un avec l'autre, pendant que Arthur rinçait les assiettes et les mettait dans l'électroménager, Merlin essayait simplement de ne rien casser, en naviguant autour de lui sans le toucher.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda finalement Merlin avec ce qu'il espérait un beau sourire, quand il ne fut plus en mesure de supporter le silence gênant.

« Hein ? » Demanda Arthur intelligemment, en le regardant d'un air crédule.

« Toi et Gwen ? » Souligna clairement Merlin.

Arthur éclata de rire. « Moi et Gwen ?! Oh mon dieu…non ! Elle n'est pas ma- je ne suis pas- » Merlin le fixa avec fascination lorsque Arthur se mit à rougir. « C'est juste une amie. C'est la _femme _de Lance. Ils sont mariés depuis deux ans. »

« Je…euh…oh. » D'accord, Merlin ne l'avait pas vu venir, cependant il devait admettre qu'il envisageait très bien que le gentil docteur, ami d'Arthur, soit avec cette femme bienveillante. « Je pensais…parcequ'elle était…et le repas et- » Merlin fit un geste de la main alors que les mots lui manquait une fois de plus, et Arthur semblait toujours capable de les traduire parcequ'il roula les yeux en continuant à rincer.

« Ouais, elle est un peu ici car Lance passe beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital, alors elle s'occupe d'Alex, donc…Gwen n'a jamais été ma petite amie. Il releva les yeux sur Merlin ensuite, tout à coup sérieux, et en quelque sorte sans suffisance. « Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un. Pas depuis Mithian. »

Et juste ainsi, le cœur de Merlin fut incisé. Parceque tout ce temps, quelque part profondément enfoui en lui, Merlin s'était rattaché à l'idée qu'il avait la même importance pour Arthur, qu'Arthur en avait pour lui. Mais Arthur avait passé sa route – parceque qui ne l'aurait pas fait après dix ans ? – pourtant il avait vécu quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de plus qu'un simple amour d'adolescent, quelque chose que l'on ne trouve pas deux fois dans sa vie. Mais il semblait qu'il avait tort.

**OOO**

Ca avait été une longue journée pour Arthur, et il aurait dû dormir dés maintenant, mais le marchand de sable n'avait jamais été si hors de portée. Il y avait trop de pensée dans sa tête, trop d'incertitudes et beaucoup trop d'inquiétudes, qui faisait qu'Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Depuis qu'il avait ramené Merlin chez lui, les choses avaient été embarrassantes comme l'enfer. Tous les malentendus et toutes les tensions avaient conduit Arthur à penser qu'il ne connaissait plus Merlin, et donc qu'il ne savait plus comment lui parler. Tous ces secrets, toutes ces années dont Arthur ne savait rien, attisaient son attirance et même plus, parcequ'il avait fallu _des années _à Arthur pour accepter et considérer la possibilité d'une vie sans Merlin – alors qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de lui manquer. A présent, il avait l'impression d'être à la case départ.

Après le repas, au moment où Alex devait faire ses devoirs, Arthur s'excusa pour aller dans le bureau et appeler Léon, et voir si il avait trouvé quelque chose. Apparemment c'était le cas, et ils avaient convenu de se voir dans un café proche du palais le lendemain. Après quoi, Arthur avait imaginé qu'il serait capable de parler un peu plus à Merlin, peut être même essayé de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et sur quoi portait sa relation avec Aredian.

Avant de pouvoir s'installer à côté de Merlin, on avait sonné à la porte. L'homme sur le perron d'Arthur se présenta comme le médecin officiellement en charge de faire les injections répressives de Merlin. Arthur l'avait presque oublié, hors c'était une des conditions de la libération sous caution de Merlin, et donc il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

Merlin ne bougeait pas d'un muscle, il était simplement assis là, laissant l'homme relever sa manche, remplir une seringue et injecter le médicament dans la veine de Merlin. Dans un premier temps, l'injection rendit Merlin étourdit, mais après un temps il devint vraiment très fatigué alors il déserta dans sa chambre. Arthur ne l'avait pas revu avant d'aller se coucher, et il n'avait pas eu de réponse quand il avait légèrement frappé à sa porte. Comme la porte n'était pas fermée, Arthur l'avait poussé un peu, et puis il avait entendu le souffle calme en provenance du lit.

Arthur repartit dans sa chambre, mais tôt dans la nuit il espérait encore pouvoir dormir. Il soupirait, et il se retournait sur le côté en fronçant les yeux sur son horloge. Elle l'informait qu'il était 2h30 du matin. Arthur était réveillé.

Frustré, Arthur balança ses jambes hors du lit et passa un t-shirt. Le plancher en bois était froid sous ses pieds, mais il avait réussi à se faufiler silencieusement et à descendre les deux volées d'escaliers pour aller dans le salon, où il se dirigea vers le mini bar pour se servir un verre de scotch. Peut être que ça allait l'aider à dormir.

Lorsqu'il s'effondra dans le canapé, son regard fut attiré par le cadre sur la cheminée. Il savait ce qui le maintenait éveillé, vraiment, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. Son regard se portait sur une photo d'Alex et lui, le jour de sa naissance, et son estomac se noua d'une peur horrible. Arthur s'était raccroché au concept de la coïncidence, mais il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, alors il devait faire face à ça puisque c'était le seul moyen de protéger son fils.

Il ne donnerait le droit à personne de lui faire du mal juste parceque—

Parceque Alex avait des pouvoirs.

Arthur inspira profondément, pour lutter contre une vague sombre et froide de peur qui menaçait de le submerger, de le noyer.

Il se demandait si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Hunith lorsque Merlin avait montré les premiers signes de sa différence. Si la même peur incroyable s'était emparée d'elle, mélangé à une pointe d'émerveillement. Parceque son fils était intelligent, gentil, spécial, alors comment pouvait-on le regarder et penser qu'il était le mal ? Comment pouvait-on penser ça à propos de Merlin ? Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait si ses soupçons s'avéraient vraie, mais il était certain d'une chose : Arthur ne laisserait jamais personne enregistrer son fils. Il n'y aurait jamais de tatouage sur la main d'Alex. Ils ne lui prendraient pas son fils pour l'emmener loin de lui, pour faire des expériences, et lui injecter tous ces médicaments.

Arthur connaissait les statistiques. C'était son job après tout. Il y avait un taux significativement élevé de suicide chez les adolescents enregistrés, ainsi que des troubles psychiatriques, des problèmes d'apprentissage et des problèmes de santé en général. L'un des enjeux majeurs de Morgane et du MRA étaient de faire une campagne d'opposition. Il y avait suffisamment de preuve qui donnait du crédit pour déclarer que les médicaments répressifs en était le déclencheur, et non la magie, mais le gouvernement ignorait les faits depuis des années. Arthur en avait fait le but de sa vie, d'abolir cette justice inhumaine grâce à tous les moyens qui lui fournissaient la loi, et il allait continuer.

Mais il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à briser la loi pour protéger son fils.

**OOO**

_C'était un jour de septembre exceptionnellement chaud, le moment dans la vie d'Arthur qui changea tout. Mithian était aussi ronde qu'une pastèque, et elle était en train d'engloutir une glace lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa cuillère, et il y eut le bruit d'un ballon d'eau qui éclatait, suivi d'un splash. Mithian observa Arthur comme si tout était de sa faute, et elle l'informa que la poche d'eau s'était rompue et qu'il avait intérêt à préparer la voiture immédiatement._

_Durant la course vers l'hôpital, Arthur avait brisé une douzaine de fois le code de la route pendant que Mithian l'enguirlandait parcequ'il ne respectait pas la vitesse, ou qu'il n'allait pas assez vite. Arthur était proche d'avoir une crise cardiaque. La grossesse n'avait pas été facile, et au fur et à mesure elle avait vidé Mithian de son énergie, alors Arthur avait été à côté de ses pompes à cause de l'inquiétude. Il y avait cette peur sombre tapie au fond de lui, l'idée stupide qu'il était maudit, qu'il avait tué sa propre mère et que la même chose se passerait avec Mithian._

_Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, tout était tout à coup hors du contrôle d'Arthur. Il était resté debout à côté de sa femme qui hurlait et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sauf lui tenir la main, pendant que les infirmières et les médecins couraient autour d'eux avec des visages de plus en plus inquiets au fil du temps. Arthur avait la trouille, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant car il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire._

_Il avait fallu des heures. Des heures et des heures où Mithian haletait, gémissait, hurlait de toutes ses forces. Où elle avait dit à Arthur qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir sa sale tête mais sans jamais lâcher sa main, et elle l'avait serré au point qu'Arthur avait serré les dents pour contenir sa propre douleur._

_Et puis, quand vint finalement le moment de pousser, Mithian avait attrapé son t-shirt pour le tirer près d'elle, et le regarder avec de grands yeux._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura-t-elle. « Je peux le faire. Je te donnerais ton fils. »_

_« C'est notre fils, » lui avait rappelé Arthur, en retirant les cheveux de son visage humide. « Le tien et le mien. »_

_Mais Mithian avait simplement souri et puis il y avait eu une contraction, où elle avait presque brisée la main d'Arthur._

_Au final, Mithian avait vraiment pu le faire. Elle était épuisée et affaiblie d'avoir perdu du sang, la sueur perlait sur son visage pâle et ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête, mais elle souriait comme si elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Et puis elle avait tendu à Arthur le petit tas de couverture avec son fils à l'intérieur et—_

_Le monde s'était arrêté. Il s'était arrêté là, et il n'y avait plus rien sauf ses pronfonds yeux bleus, qui le regardait curieusement de son petit visage rose. Il était si, si petit. Avec des mains minuscules, et ses tous petits doigts, il avait attrapé Arthur, en serrant son index, et sa toute petite bouche s'était ouverte pour bailler. Lentement, les yeux d'Alex s'étaient refermés et il avait un peu reniflé, en tournant son visage vers Arthur, parfaitement content._

_Arthur regardait son fils endormi, à peine âgé de quelques minutes, alors il avait cligné des yeux contre l'humidité soudaine dans ses yeux. Il s'était incliné pour l'embrasser sur le front et pour laisser traîner son nez sur ce petit bouton qui respirait profondément. C'était vrai ce que tout le monde racontait, et pourtant on ne pouvait pas le comprendre tant que ça ne nous arrivait pas._

_Un enfant changeait tout. Ce petit garçon était à Arthur. Il l'aimait déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire, et si quelqu'un voulait lui faire du mal, alors il devrait passer sur le corps d'Arthur._

**OOO**

C'était six ans plus tard à présent, et Arthur ressentait toujours le même amour intense et irrésistible pour son fils. Au final, Mithian n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, et Arthur avait dû élever seul leur fils. Il s'efforçait de la rendre fière, même si il était certain de faire des erreurs chaque jour, comme n'importe quel parent. Avec cette idée cependant, il ne pouvait pas échouer, même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Avec toute son implication dans la lutte pour les magiciens, et tous les sorciers qu'il défendait, il ne savait pas ce dont avait besoin un enfant sorcier. Il ne savait pas à quel point ils pouvaient contrôler leurs capacités, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas comment protéger son fils.

Puis, il y eut un bruit, et Arthur releva les yeux, Merlin était en haut des escaliers, en train de se mordre les lèvres comme si il voulait faire demi tour et s'enfuir. Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il croisa simplement le regard de Merlin, en essayant de le regarder comme lui le regardait. Ca devait avoir fonctionné, parceque après un long moment, Merlin descendit finalement, en hésitant encore à quelque pas de lui.

Arthur éclaircit sa gorge. « Tu ne sais pas dormir ? »

Merlin le dévisagea un moment avant de secouer la tête. « J'ai dormi un certain temps, mais…les médicaments répressifs, ils me rendent toujours nerveux. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais qu'ils te rendaient somnolent ? »

Merlin se rapprocha et s'assit avec précaution à l'autre bout du canapé, aussi loin que possible d'Arthur, en plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Seulement dans un premier temps…puis, quelques heures plus tard, ils me donnent la bougeotte et je me réveille. C'est pire cette fois. » Merlin déglutit audiblement. « Ils…ils ont augmenté la dose, je pense, » murmura-t-il.

Arthur se redressa pour le regarder plus intensément. « Tu vas bien, quand même ? Le juge a dit que ta santé ne pouvait pas être mis en danger, alors tu dois me dire si ils t'en donnent trop. »

Merlin renifla, mais ne semblait pas amusé. « Allez, Arthur, ils me bourrent de médicaments, bien sûre que ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé. En vérité... » Il laissa traîné sa phrase avec un haussement d'épaule.

« En vérité, quoi ? »

Merlin fit une grimace en baissant la tête un peu plus, donc Arthur ne pouvait plus voir ses yeux. « Ils emprisonnent la magie mais…elle est toujours là. Je peux la sentir et…c'est comme une pression constante sous ma peau. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me démolir. »

Arthur était simplement assis à fixer Merlin, sa respiration était bruyante dans ses propres oreilles. « Ca te fait mal ? » Murmura-t-il.

La tête de Merlin de redressa, et tout à coup, ses grands yeux bleus regardait Arthur, et il put deviner la réponse avant qu'elle arrive.

« Oui. »

Arthur resta silencieux. Après un long moment, il avala son scotch en une gorgée et il se leva.

« Tu en veux un ? » Demanda-t-il en marchant vers le bar.

« O-ouais… »

Arthur fit un signe de la tête et il servit deux verres. Il en tendit un à Merlin sans le regarder, et il se dirigea vers la cheminée, en sirotant le sien.

« Alors…et toi, pourquoi tu es debout ? » Demanda calmement Merlin après un temps, sa voix était incertaine, comme si il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de lui poser une question.

Arthur regardait le large sourire d''Alex en face de lui. Il n'avait osé parler à personne de ses soupçons, quiconque qui savait mais n'informait pas les autorités se rendait passible de poursuite. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de Merlin, cependant, le devait-il ? Il était plus question de savoir si Arthur lui faisait confiance.

Il se retourna et observa Merlin, assis dans le canapé, dans son pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt, n'ayant pas l'air plus âgé que le garçon qu'Arthur avait connu dix ans plus tôt. Les yeux de Merlin étaient grands et plein d'inquiétudes, pourtant Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner à quoi il pensait. Leur connexion presque télépathique qu'ils avaient partagés enfant était rompue.

« Je m'inquiète…, » Répondit Arthur avec difficulté, « à propos d'Alex. »

Peu importe ce qu'avait prévu Arthur, ce ne fut pas ainsi que les choses se passèrent. Merlin s'affaissa un peu, les yeux posés sur ses longs doigts qu'il pressait les uns contre les autres à cause d'une tension, et il murmura lentement, « …parceque tu penses qu'il a des pouvoirs. »

Les mots étaient anormalement lourds dans le silence de la pièce. Ils semblaient ricocher dans le gouffre de l'estomac d'Arthur et dans le creux de son cœur. Sa respiration était plus bruyante lorsque Merlin releva les yeux sur lui, mais il était incapable de sortir les mots en travers de sa gorge.

« Oui. »

Merlin déglutit puis hocha la tête. « Que-que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Tout ce qu'il faudra, » grinça Arthur. « Je ferais tout pour le protéger. »

Merlin ne répondit rien, il acquiesça simplement, et il y avait un petit et triste sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vida son verre d'un seul coup.

Ils burent en silence, Arthur dans le fauteuil et Merlin dans le canapé, presque comme dans une veillée tranquille. Et même si ils ne parlaient pas, il y avait un sentiment de confort et une promesse de soutient.

**OOO**

Merlin était seul, seul dans un océan de noir seulement brisé par la lumière des bougies vacillantes, qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions comme un bateau sur l'océan. Il n'y avait personne, mais des mains invisibles le touchaient, des doigts froids glissaient sur sa peau en une douce caresse. Le contact se fit plus insistant cependant, plus quémandant, jusqu'à devenir douloureux alors il s'agrippait, se tenait, se pliait. Il y avait une main sur son cou, qui le poussait par terre, et des callosités familières, ravivant un vieux souvenirs d'une main se faufilant derrière le cou de Merlin, tirant son front contre un autre, des yeux bleus qui pétillaient de joie. Merlin essayait de ne rien faire, mais il se retourna instinctivement, en s'inclinant. Il y eut grognement, hautain et supérieur, et ça lui faisait mal. Merlin essaya de se libérer, sa tête se retournait pour essayer d'apercevoir l'homme derrière lui, avec un regard froid et un sourire cruel. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient car il regardait Arthur, qui était dégoûté et méprisant.

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et s'asseyant trop vite, pour tenter de trouver ses repères et se rappeler où il était, bon sang. Son esprit s'attardait encore sur les restes de son cauchemar, essayant de faire correspondre le goût du désespoir avec l'impression que son cerveau faisait preuve de bon sens. Les détails lui revenaient de façons vertigineuses alors que son estomac se retournait. Le canapé doux en dessous de lui, le haut plafond au-dessus de lui, et la douce couverture autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur la petite table près de lui, un verre vide de scotch posé dessus.

Et finalement la pièce tomba, et les souvenirs revinrent. L'audience qui l'avait conduit chez Arthur, l'injection du médicament, et comment ça l'avait rendu somnolent. Comment il s'était ensuite réveillé au milieu de la nuit et qu'il s'était faufilé en bas pour un verre d'eau, seulement pour trouver Arthur assis dans la lumière dorée d'une lampe, en train de boire avec un air sombre.

Merlin grimaça un peu, en repensant à leur conversation stérile et à ce qu'avait admis Arthur à propos d'Alex, la réaction n'était pas du tout ce qu'avait prévu Merlin. Il était vrai qu'Arthur défendait les sorciers et il n'avait jamais montré à Merlin le moindre dégoût, mais c'était une chose de parler de l'oppression et de la persécution des autres, et une autre d'avoir un sorcier pour fils. Merlin connaissait très bien le genre d'histoire avec lesquelles avait grandi Arthur dans la demeure des Pendragon.

Cependant, après le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Arthur et son fils, Merlin pouvait déjà voir qu'Alex était tout dans la vie d'Arthur – tout comme sa femme l'avait probablement été avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, de penser à cette femme inconnue pour qui Arthur était tombé amoureux, et Merlin connaissait trop bien le sentiment qui s'installait dans son estomac. Il était jaloux, et pas seulement ça, il était jaloux d'une défunte, parceque Arthur n'était pas stupide contrairement à Merlin, qui se cramponnait toujours à leur coup de foudre après dix ans de séparation.

Tout à coup en colère, Merlin rejeta la couverture bordeaux qui le recouvrait, en réalisant qu'il s'était endormi dans le canapé, et que c'était probablement Arthur qui l'avait bordé. Cette simple chose signifiait beaucoup –et rien à la fois – mais ça lui faisait toujours mal. Merlin se moqua de sa propre stupidité. Même après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il gravitait toujours autour d'Arthur comme une fleur se tourne vers le soleil. Mais le soleil n'avait nullement besoin de la fleur en retour, et Arthur n'avait pas besoin de Merlin. Il l'avait peut-être repris, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un acte de charité. De toute façon tout ce qui comptait, c'est que Merlin serait toujours en dehors du coup. Il pressa son nez contre la vitre pour observer quelque chose dont il ne ferait jamais partie, un endroit auquel il n'appartiendrait jamais.

**OOO**

La maison était toujours silencieuse, le ciel se teintait seulement du rose pâle de l'aube, quand Merlin se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il faisait froid. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, et l'air glacé le frappa comme un choc, il en avait la chair de poule. Frissonnant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la fermer avant de se blottir sur la banquette de la fenêtre, et observer la pelouse déserte du parc.

Merlin n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, lorsqu'il y eut des coups sur la porte et la voix calme d'Arthur qui lui informait que le déjeuner serait prêt dans quelques minutes. Il écouta les pas s'éloigner, mais il avait continué à attendre pendant un moment. Après la nuit dernière, il savait encore moins comment agir avec Arthur, et il ne voulait plus dépendre de lui et puis se retrouver à nouveau seul. Alors qu'il pouvait entendre le bavardage excité d'Alex provenant du bas, il essaya de se reprendre, en prenant plusieurs inspirations profondes, et puis il se laissa traîner jusqu'à la porte.

La scène qui l'attendait en bas semblait comme sortie d'une sitcom ringarde. Arthur était, une fois de plus, installé en tête de table, avec Alex à sa gauche, ses cheveux blonds brillaient dans la lumière du matin qui filtrait par les fenêtres. C'était samedi, alors Alex n'avait pas école, mais Arthur ne semblait pas priver de son travail ainsi vêtu dans son pantalon noir et dans l'une de ses chemises bleus pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de façon incroyables. Alex était encore en pyjama et il avait une tâche de confiture sur son menton.

Merlin s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, pas certain de savoir comment entrer dans cette scène domestique. Il se sentait comme un intrus, qui allait perturber quelque chose de parfait.

« Merlin, Merlin ! » S'écria tout à coup Alex, en l'apercevant, « Il y a des pancakes, parceque c'est samedi et qu'il y a toujours des pancakes le samedi. Papa les a fait et il ne les a pas brûlé. Tu aimes les pancakes ? Il y en a beaucoup ! Et il y a de la confiture- »

« Alex, » dit calmement Arthur avec une forme d'avertissement dans la voix. « Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas Merlin s'asseoir dans un premier temps, » et là Arthur jeta à Merlin un regard plein de sens, « et puis tu pourrais lui demander ce qu'il veut avec ses pancakes ? »

Il n'y avait plus moyen d'éviter ça à présent, alors Merlin s'approcha et il prit la place en face d'Alex.

« Bon…bonjour, » marmonna-t-il rapidement, douloureusement conscient des bleus qu'il avait sur le visage et autour du cou, sans parler de ce qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression d'entacher quelque chose de magnifique qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit d'approcher, mais Arthur lui sourit légèrement, et ensuite des pancakes se matérialisèrent dans son assiette. Arthur lui tendit le sirop d'érable comme il l'aurait fait dix ans plus tôt, comme si rien n'avait changé alors que tout avait changé. C'était presque irréel, comme si il faisait un drôle de rêve. Il y avait les regards maladroits d'Arthur, à la volée derrière ses cils, qui donnaient au moins l'impression à Merlin qu'il n'était pas seul comme quelqu'un de perdu.

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit finalement la bouche, il dit, « Je vais voir un ami à moi aujourd'hui. Dans tout ce désastre, nous avons une piste qui pourra certainement nous conduire quelque part. »

« C'est quoi un désastre, papa ? » Demanda Alex la bouche pleine de pancakes.

Arthur fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre avec l'un de ses sourires ironiques, « Rappelle toi la fois où tu as laissé entrer Max dans la maison ? Et que tu as voulu lui donner un bain et qu'il s'est échappé pour courir partout dans la maison en secouant sa fourrure ? » Il attendit qu'Alex acquiesce avant de dire, « C'était un désastre. »

Merlin ne pouvait pas l'aider. Sa bouche s'était plissée de son propre gré.

« Euh… » Commença-t-il après un moment, en se tortillant sur son siège. « Qu'est…qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Je veux dire… » Il traîna, parcequ'il ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle direction il allait avec ça. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il attendait de lui, alors, à la place, il mit un autre morceau de pancake dans sa bouche.

Arthur éclaircit sa voix et fit un sourire paisible à Merlin. « J'ai demandé à Gwen de revenir aujourd'hui, » dit-il, trop décontracter. « Elle est d'accord pour t'emmener faire du shopping. »

Le morceau qu'avait essayé d'avaler Merlin changea de direction, et Merlin s'étrangla un peu. « Qu-quoi ? » Toussa-t-il, « Mais- »

« Tu as besoin de quelques vêtements, non, Merlin ? Et je dois partir pour essayer de sauver ta peau. Donc, tu seras avec Gwen. Je suis certain qu'elle sera l'assistante parfaite pour faire du shopping et elle pourra te donner quelques conseils sur la couleur à porter pour faire ressortir tes yeux et mettre l'accent sur tes pommettes. »

Merlin savait qu'Arthur se moquait de lui, et donc il releva les yeux prêt à lui envoyer un regard noir, mais lorsqu'il vit le rouge qui colorait les joues d'Arthur, il hésita, soudain confus. Arthur ne croisa pas son regard, et il essuya simplement sa bouche de sa serviette puis il se leva.

« Ouais, bien, je ferais bien d'y aller, » dit-il, en déposant la serviette et déposant un baiser sur le front d'Alex.

« Sois sage avec tant Gwen et Merlin, d'accord ? » Dit-il calmement, et puis il partit, en prenant sa veste au passage, et la porte se referma derrière lui. Merlin regardait toujours dans sa direction, ne sachant pas quoi penser ou quoi faire à présent.

« Je peux avoir un autre pancake ? » Demanda Alex, et Merlin cligna les yeux sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière sur sa tête et il y avait toujours de la confiture sur son visage et sur ses doigts. « Je peux, Merlin ? S'il te plait ? »

Les yeux de Merlin se précipitèrent sur la pile de pancake sur la table. « Euh… Je-je pense…tu peux- » Alex avait relevé son assiette et il le regardait plein d'espoir alors que Merlin se sentait comme le pire des idiots, parceque il ne pouvait pas répondre à une simple question ? Avec des doigts tremblants, il piqua un pancake pour le déposer dans l'assiette tendue.

Alex s'illumina. « Merci, Merlin ! » Il déposa un couche scandaleuse de confiture par-dessus et puis il demanda à Merlin, « Comment papa savait ce que tu aimes sur tes pancakes ? »

« Euh… Je suppose—Qui n'aime pas le sirop d'érable ? »

Alex fronça le nez. « Je préfère la confiture, » dit-il de façon très importante, et le cœur de Merlin se fendit un peu car il avait déjà vu ça.

**OOO**

Gwen arriva un peu plus tard, lorsque Merlin et Alex était en train de faire la vaisselle. Merlin rinçait et nettoyait, pendant qu'Alex maintenait une conversation constante sur plein de chose, comme de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Pat et qui venait de son école – Merlin avait réalisé seulement 30 minute après qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de la classe d'Alex, qui apparemment était génial. Alex parla aussi de son père, et il était clair qu'il le prenait pour un héro, mais il ne parla jamais de sa mère, et Merlin s'était mordu la langue car il ne pouvait pas demander des informations à un gamin de six ans. Puis Alex commença à poser des questions à Merlin, et c'était comme être en enfer.

« Tu as eu peur ? » Alex le regardait avec des grands yeux.

« Qu-que veux tu dire ? » Demanda Merlin, en déglutissant nerveusement, et en essayant de rester calme et concentré sur les assiettes sales.

« Quand cet homme a essayé de te blesser, tu as eu peur ? »

« Comment sais tu pour ça ? » Demanda faiblement Merlin.

« Papa a dit que tu n'avais eu le choix, » Dit Alex avec une fermeté dans la voix qui démentait son âge.

Ils étaient en train de parler d'un meurtre là, du fait que Merlin était devenu un meurtrier, finalement, après tout ce temps, que sa magie avait agi sans la volonté issu de sa panique. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Parcequ'il avait vu Aredian – quand il s'était finalement réveillé, et que la police était arrivée – et ça avait été une vision d'horreur. Les yeux d'Aredian étaient largement ouverts, tout comme sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de crier, Merlin ne le saurait jamais. Sa tête avait été tordue de façon si horrible que ça avait été comme lui briser le cou.

« J'étais… » Merlin déglutit et il essaya encore, « Je ne voulais pas, mais- »

Et c'est là que Gwen apparut dans l'entrée : le regard sur son visage décrivait seulement qu'elle était horrifiée.

« Bonjour mon cœur, » sourit-elle à Alex avec une douce voix, mais elle se forçait à sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Merlin, ils n'y avait pas de cordialité. « Puis-je te parler quelques minutes, Merlin ? » Demanda sévèrement Gwen.

« Bi-bien sûre… »

Ils sortirent de la cuisine, et Alex fit un peu la tête, un froncement de sourcils malheureux vint barrer son jeune visage. Gwen n'avait pas entraîné Merlin avec elle, pas physiquement du moins, mais tout son comportement se voulait autoritaire lorsqu'elle marchait devant Merlin pour se rendre dans le salon avec une expression dur. Elle se retourna aussitôt que Merlin s'était rapproché du canapé, il était debout derrière celui-ci quand Gwen lui fit face de devant la cheminée.

« Comment tu peux faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement. « C'est encore un enfant. Il n'aurait pas dû entendre ces choses. Il n'aurait même pas dû les savoir. Comment tu peux l'exposer à quelque chose d'aussi atroce, tellement horrible… » Ses joues étaient chaude et rougissaient, et elle détourna le regard, en mordant ses lèvres. « Je suis navrée de ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais tu ne peux pas te livrer à Alex pour te sentir mieux. Il est très impressionnable et… » Elle lui lança un regard gêné. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais passer du temps avec lui. Ou être seul avec lui à cause de ça. »

Merlin se contentait de la regarder, bien sûre, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il se dégoûtait lui-même et il avait même plus honte qu'avant, pour avoir ramener ses saloperies et toute sa noirceur dans leur maison. Il aurait dû dire non, il aurait simplement dû rentrer à Facility, puisque c'est à cet endroit qu'il appartenait.

Il acquiesça en tremblant. « Je-je comprends, » dit-il, presque trop calmement pour être entendu. Il s'arrangea pour rencontrer le regard de Gwen, même seulement pour un instant, et elle semblait mal mais pas au point de revenir sur ses paroles.

Gwen lui fit un petit sourire douloureux. « Bien, tu devrais peut-être te préparer alors. Arthur m'a demandé de t'emmener faire du shopping. »

Merlin acquiesça encore. Sa gorge était sèche et sa peau le tiraillait, sa magie s'appuyait contre lui comme quelque chose de vivant, un déluge féroce l'emplissait et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à la contrôler, il était à nouveau seul. Il pouvait entendre Gwen parler à Alex dans la cuisine, et il se réjouissait que personne ne puisse voir sa retraite précipitée. Il trébucha un peu dans les escaliers, et se cogna le tibia, puis lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre d'ami, il ferma la porte pour s'effondrer contre elle.

Sa respiration était difficile et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il avait vécu une vie hors norme pendant si longtemps qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il se faisait. _Te préparer, _Gwen lui avait dit, mais durant les années précédente cela signifiait se préparer pour un client. Ca voulait dire se doucher et se raser, parfois se préparer de différente façon, et puis s'habiller en fonction du goût de ses clients qui avaient acheté son temps et sa compliance.

Merlin se retira seul de la porte et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il retira ses vêtements comme en transe. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte, pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur opposé. Il retira son pantalon et le carrelage était froid sous ses pieds. Il dévisagea son propre visage, les angles, les ombres, les couleurs qui ne semblaient pas correspondre l'une avec l'autre, qui lui donnait un air d'étrange étranger. Il s'observa jusqu'à ce que les morceaux se désintègrent, et puis il n'y avait plus de Merlin, juste les aspects brisés de son corps.

**OOO**

_Le premier client de Merlin avait été gentil au début, souriant et indulgent, comme si il avait essayé de mettre Merlin à l'aise. Merlin avait été nerveux – non, en fait il était effrayé à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait 19 ans et son expérience principale avait été de flirté avec son meilleur ami, alors une rencontre dans la backroom d'un café il préférait ne pas y penser. A présent, il était assis à côté d'un total étranger, qui sentait horriblement la cigarette et qui avait payé cher pour faire des choses à Merlin, pour utiliser son corps comme bon lui semblait._

_Merlin était sûr qu'il pourrait le faire, mais maintenant, alors que ça devenait réel, il était figé par la peur en pensant à tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer une fois nu. Il était agité, il sursautait à chaque contact, devenant raide comme une planche car il essayait de se contenir. L'homme commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, à toucher Merlin tandis que sa peau pâle se révélait, avec ses mains froides et étrangères. Le souffle lourd de l'homme remplissait la pièce et lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la braguette de Merlin, Merlin attrapa automatiquement son poignet, pour arrêter sa progression, car la panique le consumait._

_« S'il vous plait… »Murmura-t-il, « Je ne pense pas que je peux le faire. »_

_Les yeux de l'homme étaient d'une couleur bleu antartique et glaciale. « Je t'ai acheté mon garçon, alors tu feras ce que je te dis. »_

_Les mains continuèrent et Merlin lâcha prise, ses propres mains éloignées car son cul était relevé et que son pantalon était retiré, et puis il était nu juste dans son boxer, puis l'homme suçait sa gorge et sa clavicule, en frottant son sexe toujours vêtu contre la cuisse de Merlin. Il y eut un grognement venant de sa gorge, profond et guttural, tandis que ses mains continuaient à parcourir le corps de Merlin, toucher ses tétons et puis le toucher à des endroits qui était beaucoup trop intime et privé et… Merlin cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes et il essaya de ravaler la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge, en essayant de se détacher, de ne simplement plus être là._

_« Cette peu douce et sucrée, » marmonna l'homme, « et je peux encore goûter à quel point tu es entaché. Toute cette noirceur sous cette peau pâle et parfaite. »_

_Brusquement, l'homme se redressa, pour regarder Merlin avec un regard lascif._

_« Retire ton boxer et touche toi, » demanda-t-il._

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Merlin pour comprendre, et sa respiration était trop rapide lorsqu'il le retira finalement de sa taille d'un coup sec avec des mains tremblantes. Il avait presque le vertige, proche d'hyperventiler. Son propre sexe était mou et Merlin sentit une autre vague de honte le submerger car il tâtonnait après elle, pour la caresser, disposé à réagir d'une manière qui semblait improbable. Il ne regardait pas l'homme, il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas à quoi penser, mais Merlin pouvait bien imaginer le rictus sur son visage, en train de regarder la maladresse pathétique de la pute qu'il s'était payé. Désespérément, Merlin se caressa plus fort, mais c'était plus douloureux qu'autre chose et il pouvait sentir la chaleur remonter dans ses joues._

_Quand il releva finalement le regard, l'autre homme était en train de sourire, son expression partagée entre l'amusement et le mépris._

_« On ne se sent pas prêt à bander aujourd'hui, le chien ? » Se moqua-t-il. « Je pensais que les sorciers étaient des créatures lubriques ? Ou tu as besoin de quelque chose…peut-être que quelque chose pour boucher ta petite chatte t'intéresse ? » L'homme se lécha les lèvres de façon très suggestives. « Je peux t'aider pour ça. »_

_Il dit à Merlin de se mettre sur les genoux, et de s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé, et de présenter son derrière._

_« Ecarte les jambes un peu plus, montre moi ton trou affamé. »_

_Il y eut des doigts lubrifiés, laissant Merlin ouvert et exposé, comme un fruit scindé. Puis vint la douleur, alors Merlin enfonça son visage dans ses bras, pour mordre fortement dans ses mains alors qu'il le pénétrait. La douleur englobait tout – sombre, vive et profonde – mais elle laissait à Merlin une chose à laquelle se retenir. Il laissa la douleur le consumer et nettoyer les bribes de la réalité, et ainsi éloigner ce qu'on était en train de lui faire. Merlin pouvait supporter la douleur, il pouvait prendre les coups, parcequ'il n'était fait que de peau et de chair._

**OOO**

_Juste de la peau et de la chair, juste de la peau et de la chair, juste de la peau et de la chair…_

Merlin cherchait son souffle, en prenant des goulées d'air ce qui ne semblait toujours pas suffisant. Il ferma ses mains en poings jusqu'à ressentir de la douleur, là où ses ongles creusaient sa chair, pour se faire saigner. _Toute cette noirceur sous sa peau, se pressant, poussant, salissant tout autour de lui..._ Merlin se balança un peu, se sentant chaud et nauséeux, des tâches noires dansaient en face de ses yeux. _Des créatures lubriques, si affamées, si sale à l'intérieur. _Ses genoux tremblaient et il s'écroula sur le sol, pour se rouler en boule. Sa peau piquait au contact du froid, ses doigts étaient moites, et il essayait de ramper mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il était piégé. Il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir et il ne pouvait pas la gérer, sa magie le noyait de l'intérieur et les doigts…les doigts s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans son crâne, dans son cul, et ça faisait mal, et mal, et tellement mal…

Il était blottit sur le sol, les mains pressées contre ses oreilles pour bloquer les voix qui lui disaient qu'il était _sale, mauvais, impudique_, et _qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là_. _Il ne pouvait_ _pas être digne de confiance. Il salissait tout ce qui était bon…_ Faiblement, Merlin entendit frapper, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'il se perdait dans une panique noir total, parcequ'ils étaient ici et qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal et qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire et…

Une main se posa sur Merlin. Il tressaillit, en reculant instinctivement, et puis il réalisa que c'était des petits doigts poser sur les siens. Alors, il les regarda simplement, en essayant de reprendre son souffle le visage toujours enfoui entre ses genoux. La main était chaude et incroyablement douce et elle ne le pressait pas, elle ne le pressait pas, elle était juste tendre. Après un moment, il y eut une autre main qui caressa l'horrible tatouage qui trahissait ce qu'il était.

« Tu sais ce que je fais quand je suis énervé ou effrayé ou quand j'ai fait un cauchemar ? » Chuchota Alex près de lui, et Merlin pensa _non s'il te plait, ne l'entraîne pas dans la noirceur. _« Je le raconte à papa, et il chasse les fantômes. Peut-être qu'il peut faire ça pour toi aussi ? »

_Arthur. _C'était difficile, mais Merlin releva un peu la tête, pour retourner son visage et regarder par-dessus son épaule. Et il était là. _Arthur. _Alex souriait, d'un large sourire éclatant, alors quelque chose en Merlin se détacha. Il examina brièvement leurs mains jointes. Celles d'Alex étaient petites et sans tâche, douce et encore un peu grassouillette, alors que la peau de Merlin était marquée par un tatouage noir.

« Tu penses qu'il peut faire ça ? » Murmura Merlin en retour.

« Ouais. Bien sûre ! Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Merlin. Tu vas rester avec nous, avec papa et moi. Je le veux vraiment, et je pense que papa aussi. »

Les yeux d'Alex étaient lumineux, presque comme une lueur dans l'obscurité, et Merlin s'y cramponnait, pour braver la tempête à l'intérieur de lui.

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY – merci pour vos commentaires, surtout qu'ici j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas y arriver. J'ai eu une migraine du feu de dieu, et la fatigue est très présente, donc je me retrouve plus souvent à bailler devant mon ordinateur plutôt qu'à traduire, ou même écrire. Je pense à mes fictions qui attentent…pfff Pour répondre à une question : la fiction se compose de 10 chapitres.

**OOO**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions son relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de crimsonswirls.

**OOO**

Lorsqu'il quitta la maison, Arthur se sentait lâche. Non pas que ça le soulageait – Léon l'attendait – mais Arthur ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait trop hâte de s'éloigner du regard trop intense de Merlin, de ses rougissements maladroits et de ses sourires timides. Même si ils étaient très familier, ce n'était plus la même chose, Arthur devait toujours lutter contre son habitude instinctive de toucher Merlin, de tendre et poser une main sur son cou, d'ébouriffer ses cheveux pour le taquiner, ou de retirer les cheveux de son visage. Et il le voulait, c'était ça le problème. Il voulait le toucher si ardemment que ça le tuait.

Il n'aurait pas dû partir à la hâte cependant, c'est ce que lui concédait une petite voix agaçante à l'intérieur de sa tête qui ressemblait beaucoup à Morgane. Même en sachant que Gwen serait là dans quelques minutes, il avait simplement refourgué son enfant à Merlin. Arthur savait que Merlin n'allait pas bien, et il était loin d'aller mieux. Il était agité et nerveux, et la façon qu'il avait de se forcer pour avoir un contact visuel avec lui, ça brisait le cœur d'Arthur à chaque fois. Il se sentait inutile, pas certain des familiarités que Merlin pouvait supporter. Seulement, Merlin n'était pas le seul à nager en eau trouble.

Alors Arthur se concentrait dans ce qu'il excellait, ce qui se définissait par aller au fond d'un problème, de suivre son instinct vers les vérités les plus profondes et de creuser. Ca ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps cette fois. Merlin avait tué Aredian, c'était une vérité inébranlable. C'était la thèse de légitime défense que Arthur devait confirmer et la seule manière de le faire, c'était de montrer à la court quel genre de personne était Aredian : un pervers, un prédateur, un tueur.

Le soleil du matin brillait déjà dans le ciel bleu lorsque Arthur gara sa voiture, puis il cacha son manque de sommeil derrière des lunettes de soleil. De loin, il pouvait déjà voir Léon assis à l'une des tables en face du café où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux roux qui brillaient presque au soleil. Il y avait un autre homme avachit dans la chaise à côté de lui, fumant paresseusement une cigarette, et Arthur comprit que c'est Léon qui avait ramené Gauvain, ce qui voulait dire que leur ami avait trouvé quelque chose.

Arthur, Léon et Gauvain s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, mais seul Arthur avait terminé ses études. Léon avait été plus intéressé par le côté pratique des applications de la loi, alors que Gauvain avait été là car il était censé suivre les pas de son père, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire de sa vie. Il avait surtout passé ses journées dans le pub du coin, à faire des filatures et à pourchasser les bookmakers illégaux, alors personne n'avait vraiment été surpris lorsqu'il avait abandonné ses études pour travailler comme détective dans les quartiers chauds qu'il n'habitait plus depuis longtemps. Gauvain touchait à tout et il connaissait plus de monde que la reine – probablement beaucoup de gens louches – ce qui faisait de lui le mec parfait pour obtenir des informations.

Lorsque Léon vit Arthur se rapprocher, il lui fit un signe et Arthur releva une main de reconnaissance avant d'entrer à l'intérieur pour commander un café. Le café était presque désert à cette heure matinale pour un Samedi, et donc Arthur ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, pour se laisser glisser calmement dans l'une des chaises en plastiques.

« Salut Léon, » dit-il en saluant l'homme avec un signe de tête, et puis il se tourna en direction de l'autre qui souriait béatement à l'autre bout de la table. « Gauvain. »

« Princesse. »

C'était une veille insulte, et personne ne se rappelait vraiment d'où elle venait, alors Arthur choisissait de l'ignorer. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, en étendant ses longues jambes sous la table, et puis il prit une gorgée de son breuvage.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il de façon décontractée, et Gauvain lui sourit.

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir ? »

Du coin des yeux, Arthur pouvait voir Léon relever les yeux, presque habitué au fait que Gauvain soit un trou du cul énervant et qu'Arthur devienne encore plus crétin en sa présence.

« Comme je suis celui qui désirait ta présence, tu peux supposer que j'aimerais, ouais. » Arthur relava un sourcil sur lui. « Donc. Tu as quoi à dire ? Ou tu avais juste besoin d'un café ? »

Gauvain pouffa, et il secoua la tête. « C'est le matin, il est tôt. Les choses que je dois faire pour toi, Pendragon… »

« Je suis presque sûre que ça me coûtera plus qu'un café, » fit remarqué Arthur sèchement, ce qui lui valut un sourire obscène de Gauvain.

« Je pense à une chose ou deux, » dit-il en faisant frétiller ses sourcils. Normalement, Arthur roulait simplement les yeux aux conneries de Gauvain, mais la tension constante des derniers jours le rendait irritable depuis un moment. « Tu rougis ? » Exulta Gauvain de joie. « Léon, il rougit ? »

« Je pense, » Admit Léon avec un sourire.

« Arthur Pendragon rougit…ça doit être une première ! »

« Oh, ferme là, l'Orcadien. Si tu ne me racontes pas ce que tu as trouvé le plus vite possible, je révoquerais tes privilèges au café. »

Gauvain toucha sa poitrine. « Tu es un homme cruel, Pendragon ! » s'exclama-t-il l'air dramatique, mais cet idiot ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « De plus, c'est Léon qui m'a emmené prendre un café, alors peut-être que je devrais ne le dire qu'à _lui_. »

« Non non non ! » Léon fit un geste de la main. « Je suis ici pour le spectacle, alors vas-y ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de rouler des yeux, et Gauvain devint finalement sérieux – aussi sérieux que pouvait être Gauvain.

« Donc…ce gars que tu recherches, est ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ça ? » Demanda-t-il décontracté, et Arthur regarda Léon avec un air amusé.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

Léon plissa les yeux. « Ca ne veut peut être rien dire pour toi, mais c'est toujours une enquête en cours. »

Arthur haussa simplement les épaules avec un sourire ironique et Gauvain rigola. « D'accord, je vois ce que c'est, » dit-il et puis il sourit astucieusement, « et je peux te promettre que j'irais au fond de ce truc, parceque cette certitude est intrigante. Ce garçon, Mordred, il semble qu'il a grandi comme un orphelin et qu'il a vécu dans les rues. C'était il y a quelques années, et c'est tous ce que j'ai pu trouver. Personne n'a entendu parlé de lui depuis des siècles. Il s'est trouvé une place dans un refuge du sud. Et si tu ne le sais pas, c'est l'un des seuls, voir le seul, qui prend les sorciers. »

**OOO**

Le refuge était délabré, un horrible bâtiment en béton dans une partie déprimante de la ville. Les maisons environnantes dégageaient une odeur de bouffe pas cher qui sentaient la veille huile, il y avait une laverie et quelques fenêtres barricadées. Il y avait des déchets sur le trottoir et les restes d'un vélo rouillé toujours enchaîné à la clôture. Ca n'avait pas l'air très accueillant.

Il y avait une sonnette au refuge et il fallut un bon moment pour qu'une veille femme vienne ouvrir la porte, en les regardant à travers la vitre avec un air suspicieux. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient tressés et ils retombaient sur l'une de ses épaules, sa bouche faisait triste mine, mais on pouvait deviné qu'elle avait été une belle femme, avant que la vie ne l'entraîne dans bon nombre de difficultés.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle, en les regardant tous, « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Léon retira son badge pour lui montrer. « Nous avons juste quelques questions. »

Arthur réalisa immédiatement que c'était une erreur lorsque le regard de la femme devint dur et son visage livide. « Quel genre de questions ? »

« Si nous pouvions entrer ? » Lui demanda Gauvain en relevant un sourcil, et la femme le dévisagea.

« Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'aime pas avoir la police dans mes locaux, c'est un refuge, un endroit sûr. »

Arthur s'avança les mains ouvertes vers elle. « Nous ne sommes pas là de manière officiel. Et Léon ici, » il inclina la tête vers son ami, « est le seul policier. Mon nom est Arthur Pendragon, et je suis avocat. Je défends un jeune homme accusé de meurtre et il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à prouver son innocence. Quelqu'un que vous devez connaître. »

La femme le regarda un long moment. « J'ai déjà entendu parlé de vous, Mr Pendragon, » dit-il, et Arthur essaya de ne pas grimacer. Il espérait simplement qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui en bien.

Il semblait que oui, car après une autre minute d'un silence contemplatif, la femme ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Elle marcha devant pour les conduire dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine, avec du linoléum au sol. Il y avait une longue table avec des chaises en plastiques, et elle fit signe de les prendre pour s'asseoir alors qu'elle prenait la bouilloire.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, prenant note des vieux meubles et des appareils bons marcher. Cependant, il faisait propre et c'était bien entretenu. « Est-ce que vous gérez cette endroit, Madame… ? »

« Alice. Vous pouvez m'appeler Alice. Tout le monde le fait. Et la réponse est oui, je suis ici depuis plus de vingt ans. Cet endroit est comme une maison, autant que pour ceux qui cherchent un abri. » Alice déposa des sachets de thé dans les tasses, avant de continuer, « donc…dites moi qui est votre client, Mr Pendragon. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans les détails, » commença Arthur avec hésitation. « Je suis lié à la confidentialité à l'égard de mes clients, mais je peux vous dire qu'il est sorcier. »

Alice se raidit à peine, mais comme Arthur était avocat, il était habitué à remarquer ce genre de détails.

« Un sorcier ? Et vous voulez prouver son innocence ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se retourna, et il était clair qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle frottait inconsciemment l'arrière de sa main, et c'est là qu'Arthur remarqua le tatouage.

« Je n'imagine pas que votre père approuve, » dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans le sourire.

Arthur sourit avec ironie, en essayant de la rassurer. « Non. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ce qui est juste, non ? »

Le sourire d'Alice se fit plus sincère et elle inclina la tête. Cependant, elle était encore nerveuse, Arthur pouvait le voir à la façon dont elle léchait ses lèvres, et à la rigidité de ses épaules alors qu'elle se retournait pour mettre l'eau bouillante dans les tasses. Elle plaça tout sur un plateau, méticuleusement, comme si elle allait servir la reine, avant de le déposer sur la table. Puis, comme elle ne voulait pas que ça dure trop longtemps, elle s'assit finalement en face d'Arthur.

« Qui recherchez vous, Mr Pendragon ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Arthur inspira profondément. Ca y était. Soit cette femme savait quelque chose, soit ils étaient dans une impasse, et Arthur n'aurait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire par la suite.

« Son nom est Mordred, » dit-il avec précaution. « Il devrait avoir…19 ou 20 ans, je pense ? »

Le visage d'Alice tomba, et un triste sourire illumina les coins de sa bouche. Elle avait le regard sur la table et sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure. « Mordred… »

« Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda Léon avec espoir.

« Oh, oui. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici. C'était un bon garçon, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et il ne causait pas d'ennuis. »

« Donc, il vit toujours ici ? » S'interposa Arthur.

« Non. »

Bien, Arthur se doutait que c'était l'une des possibilités. Mordred devait être assez vieux pour vivre de lui-même à présent.

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? » Lui demanda Arthur, sans avoir d'espoir.

« Oui, je sais où il est, » répondit Alice, en regardant ses mains. « Il n'est pas loin d'ici. Je peux vous emmener. »

« Et bien, si vous nous donnez juste son adresse- » Commença Gauvain, mais Arthur l'interrompit. Il semblait que c'était important pour Alice.

« Nous en serions ravi. Merci, » dit-il, et il sourit chaleureusement à la veille femme.

**OOO**

« C'est un cimetière, » dit Gauvain lorsque Alice s'arrêta en face d'un énorme bâtiment en brique jaune, où un portique blanc menait à des tombes. Alice ne répondit pas, mais que pouvait-elle dire à Gauvain alors que c'était évident ? Le cœur d'Arthur était en train de se nouer, car soit Mordred était devenu le plus jeune entrepreneur de pompe funèbre qu'il ait jamais rencontré, soit l'impasse se révèlerait être un homme mort, ce qu'Arthur n'avait pas imaginé.

Les nuages sombres se dessinaient alors qu'Alice les conduisait sur le sentier, en passant le portique pour aller sur le champ des tombes. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sinistre, les tombes et les arbres brillaient anormalement en opposition, comme pour refléter l'étrange appréhension d'Arthur. Une brise soudaine souleva les feuilles sèches, pour les faire rebondir et rouler sur le gravier, alors Arthur frissonna un peu.

Puis finalement, Alice s'arrêta devant une pierre noire polie. Elle ne dit rien, elle observait juste la surface brillante. Un ange de marbre blanc étendait ses ailes sur la pierre noire et il y avait des lettres dorées gravées.

_Ici repose Mordred Rhonabwy_

_7.11.1992 – 16.6.2008_

_Les anges l'ont repris avant l'heure_

L'ornement sur la tombe semblait morbide pour Arthur, et il se demandait qui avait ressenti le besoin d'écrire ces lignes pour un orphelin de 15 ans. Il s'empêcha presque de commencer sa question, car elle ne chassait pas les fantômes, son désespoir lui faisait voir des liens là où il n'y en avait pas. Peut-être que ce garçon n'avait rien à voir avec Merlin et Aredian, pourtant son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

« Il était sorcier aussi, non ? » Demanda Arthur calmement, et Alice lui répondit avec un petit rire plein d'amertume.

« Sorcier, » dit-elle étonnée. « De mon temps, nous étions appelé sorciers, mais je suppose que c'est une rectification politique de nos jours. Mais un nouveau nom ne changera rien. » Elle le regarda, et il y avait un challenge dans ses yeux, une accusation et tant de chagrin. « Oui, Mr Pendragon. Mordred était l'un des nôtres, un _sorcier_, comme moi. Et lorsqu'il est mort, personne ne se souciait que son cadavre était ensanglanté et que ses lèvres étaient bleues. Ni qu'il avait des ecchymoses tout autour du cou. » Un larme unique coula sur son visage immobile. « C'était juste un sorcier mort de plus, après tout. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Arthur, et il l'était, parcequ'il pouvait voir que cette femme avait perdu quelqu'un de cher, tout comme lui si il ne trouvait pas un moyen de donner du crédit à l'histoire de Merlin. C'est cette pensé qui lui fit demander, « Y a t il autre chose que vous pouvez me dire sur lui ? Connaissez vous les circonstances de sa mort ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Non…nous, nous avions…il n'est plus venu au refuge quelques semaines avant…avant ce qu'il s'est passé. » Elle observa la tombe comme si elle se racontait l'histoire.

« Nous nous étions un peu disputer. Il revenait tard et il était…au début il allait bien puis il a commencé à être colérique, tout le temps, il ne criait pas mais il disait des choses horribles. Il s'excusait ensuite mais…je sais que quelque chose allait mal. » Lorsqu'elle releva son regard sur Arthur, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui connaissait ses parents. Mais pourquoi ça l'aurait mis en colère ? Et puis il s'est mit à porter des vêtements chers et il avait un de ces téléphones…et puis…et puis il est mort. »

Elle pleurait pour de bon maintenant, et Arthur fut extrêmement reconnaissant quand Léon lui tendit un mouchoir à donner à la femme en détresse.

« Vous savez qui à arranger les funérailles ? » Demanda Arthur, et là encore, durant une fraction de seconde elle se figea avant de secouer la tête, alors Arthur savait qu'elle était en train de mentir. De toute façon, il y avait un autre moyen d'obtenir l'information, et puis il avait le sentiment que la veille femme était arrivé au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

Lorsque les premières gouttes tombèrent, ils se dirent aurevoir sous le portique et Arthur regarda Alice s'éloigner, voûtée sous un parapluie noir.

« Elle a bien parlé d'ecchymoses autour de son cou ? » Demanda Léon.

« Oui, » acquiesça Arthur tristement. « Elle l'a fait. »

« Tu as un bon instinct, Arthur. Tu devrais penser à changer de profession. »

Il savait que Léon essayait de briser la tension et Arthur se prêta au jeu quand il dit, « Ca ne pourrait pas payer mes frais. » Le rire qui suivit était tendu. « Peux tu jeter un coup d'oeil dans les données du commissariat ? » Demanda Arthur, en redevant sérieux une fois de plus.

« Je peux faire mieux que ça, je peux appeler Perceval et lui demander de le faire pour nous dés maintenant. »

« Perceval ? »

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais il est de notre côté, crois moi. C'est ce trou du cul de Valiant qui veut voir ton client plonger. »

**OOO**

Perceval répondit immédiatement quand Léon l'appela, mais ça ne fut pas aussi rapide pour les résultats. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucune mention d'un Mordred Rhonabwy dans le système. Aucune mention du tout.

« C'est étrange, non ? » Demanda Gauvain en fronçant les sourcils. « Il devrait au moins y avoir la trace de son décès ? »

« Ouais, il devrait, » répondit Léon pas content, « alors si Percy n'a rien trouvé… »

Arthur lui sourit. « Est-ce que tu cherches un nouveau partenaire ? Bors prend sa retraire à la fin de l'année… »

Léon le dévisagea de bonne nature. « Tu ne dois en parler à personne, mais oui. Perceval est un chic type, un bon officier. Et il semble que les affaires intérieures s'intéresse enfin à Valiant. Ca leur a pris du temps. Je serais surpris si ils ne trouvent rien. »

« D'accord, » l'interrompit Gauvain, « Mais que faisons nous ? Où pouvons nous aller avec ceci ? »

« Depuis quand es-_tu_ si investi ? » Demanda Arthur amusé.

« Depuis que tu as rougis, Pendragon. Parceque même si j'aimerais penser le contraire, je pense que ce n'est pas moi qui aie coloré ton visage de rose. » Se moqua Gauvain. « Et je veux rencontrer le gars qui peut faire ça. »

**OOO**

Les gouttes était en train de crépiter contre la grande fenêtre derrière Merlin, leur bruit doux et presque coupé les rendaient apaisantes. Il était dans le salon d'Arthur, à écouter leurs rythmes, en imaginant que la pluie pouvait nettoyer toute la saleté et toute la douleur qui rampaient en lui. Il avait une tasse dans les mains, sa chaleur imprégnait ses membres froids. Il aurait bien aimé rester ainsi, hors du temps et de l'espace, à dériver sans but dans l'océan éternel du néant. Mais il y avait des yeux silencieux qui l'observaient, des yeux d'un brun chocolat qui l'observaient avec inquiétude, culpabilité et avec pitié aussi.

Il voulait dire à Gwen de le laisser, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la chasser, même si toute la douceur qu'elle possédait lui était étrangère.

« Est-ce que ça va maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement, en mordant sa lèvre.

Merlin voulait rire, parceque non, il n'allait pas mieux, clairement il était loin d'aller bien. Il hocha la tête, en baissant la tête par-dessus sa tasse de thé chaude. Il n'avait pas bu de bon thé depuis des siècles, aucun provenant d'un sachet de toute façon.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir bouleversé… » Dit Gwen, en tordant ses mains de tel façon que Merlin réalisa rapidement qu'elle était mal à l'aise. « Je veux dire…pas que je sache…si c'était moi…même si c'était peut-être moi…c'est juste qu'Alex est si jeune…et ce qu'il s'est passé est vraiment horrible…ça ne veut pas dire que je t'en veux ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Juste… » Elle traîna très mal à l'aise et légèrement paniquée.

« Ca va, » répondit calmement Merlin, en regardant à travers ses cils. Il le savait, Gwen n'était pas méchante, mais Merlin était l'intrus, et il chamboulait ce qui était pour elle sa famille.

« Non, ça ne va pas, » dit Gwen avec un soupir, en se frottant les joues. « Et je suis vraiment désolée. Je…euh…tu veux toujours aller faire les magasins ? »

Merlin tenta un petit sourire. « Je n'ai jamais voulu y aller… »

Le sourire de Gwen en réponse était chancelant. « On pourrait simplement faire une descente dans la garde robe d'Arthur…voir si il a quelque chose que te convient ? »

C'était une trêve fragile mais Merlin pouvait l'apprécier. « Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait quelque chose qui m'aille, » bredouilla-t-il, penaud, car il ne voulait pas penser – et il ne voulait certainement pas le dire à Gwen – qu'il avait eu l'habitude de porter les vêtements d'Arthur. Le fait de voler le sweat d'Arthur était devenu une sorte de veille blague, et Arthur ne s'en plaignait que pour se donner en spectacle.

Il avait fini par le prendre avec lui, ce sweat rouge, lorsqu'il était parti, qu'il s'était enfuis avec rien d'autre que les vêtements sur son dos, et il l'avait gardé toutes ces années, en se persuadant que l'odeur d'Arthur était toujours là. Il l'avait perdu à présent, enfouie au fond de son armoire dans sa chambre, à l'arrière des _chambres d'hôte_ de Nimueh.

**OOO**

_Merlin avait pris le sweat d'Arthur pour aller à l'école ce jour là, parcequ'il voulait se blottir dedans sur le chemin du retour, les jours étaient encore un peu frais pour un mois de mai. Il était sur le point de quitter l'école, il voulait rentrer en courant pour retrouver Arthur, car c'était son anniversaire. Il était un peu nerveux, ouais, mais il avait aussi très envie, parceque dés qu'il rentrerait à la maison il pourrait donner son cadeau à Arthur, et il espérait qu'Arthur serait d'accord avec son cadeau._

_Il y avait une boîte emballée qui attendait dans la chambre de Merlin, sous le toit, avec une bouteille et un petit paquet, des choses que Merlin avait acheté au Boot quelques jours plus tôt, en essayant difficilement de ne pas rougir pendant qu'il payait. Il avait probablement sourit comme un fou, en imaginant le visage d'Arthur qui ouvrait son cadeau et en réalisant ce que Merlin voulait lui offrir. Arthur avait toujours essayé de se retenir, de se contenir, mais Merlin avait 16 ans à présent et il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Et il voulait être ainsi avec Arthur, il le voulait tellement qu'il aurait pû se mettre à brûler si ça n'arrivait pas bientôt. _

_Tellement préoccupé par ses plans, Merlin n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait sur le toit de la salle de gym tandis qu'il passait. Il y avait des cris, et quelqu'un pleurait. « Laisse moi tranquille ! » Et puis avait suivi des rires et des encouragements._

_Merlin avait relevé les yeux et il avait vu des garçons de sixième encerclé un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs avec des lunettes. Le garçon avait déjà perdu sa veste d'uniforme, qui se trouvait sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de Merlin. Merlin allait juste la ramasser quand il vit l'un des garçons, le plus grand, attraper le jeune. Ce pauvre trou du cul avait soulevé le garçon en difficulté et il avait fait pendouiller sa tête par-dessus la rampe, Merlin avait perdu son souffle tandis que les lunettes du garçon avaient glissé de son nez pour se heurter par terre, à plus ou moins dix mètres plus bas._

_« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Hurla Merlin choqué, son cœur s'accélérait sous la colère. « Vous êtes fous ? Laissez le ! »_

_Les autres garçons baissèrent les yeux sur lui, le remarquant seulement. « Tu vas faire quoi ? » Se moqua le plus grand, en se penchant pour mieux regarder Merlin. « Tu veux venir ici et te battre ? »_

_Il avait rigolé à sa propre blague comme un âne, et puis c'est là que c'était arrivé : la poigne qu'il avait sur le jeune garçon avait glissé. Il avait essayé de lui rattraper la main, mais il avait seulement agrippé la chaussure noire du garçon. Le garçon avait regardé Merlin, figé par la peur, alors que la chaussure commençait à glisser de son pied, alors Merlin avait agi sans réfléchir. Son bras s'était relevé à l'instant où la chaussure l'avait libéré, et l'une des grandes bennes à ordure de l'école avait roulé dans la cour, puis s'était ouverte de sa volonté, et avait rattrapé le garçon au moment où il tombait en criant vers une mort certaine._

_Durant quelques secondes Merlin ne pouvait même plus penser. Il avait juste regardé sa main tendue, et il avait senti la magie courir dans ses veines, heureuse d'être détachée de sa laisse. Il savait que ses yeux s'étaient changés en or, et il avait relevé les yeux, pour voir tous les visages qui le fixaient avec horreur, en comprenant, en faisant des conclusions, jusqu'à ce premier cri._

_« Sorcellerie. »_

_L'instant qui avait suivi avait été le plus terrible, d'une clarté terrifiante. C'était comme si il avait pu regarder sa vie tourner à une vitesse effrayante jusqu'à s'écraser au sol, comme ce garçon, mais il n'y avait rien pour sauver Merlin de sa chute sur l'asphalte._

_« Vous le connaissez ? Il n'a pas onze ans ? Comment peut-il être à l'école si c'est un sorcier ?! »_

_« Il n'est pas enregistré ? Je ne pense pas qu'il est tatoué. »_

_« Oh mon dieu, nous devons le dire à quelqu'un, dépêchez-vous ! » »_

_Merlin ne pensait plus et n'écoutait plus, il ne pouvait plus penser sur le coup. Il s'était simplement retourné et il avait couru, couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans savoir où, ni ce qu'il allait faire. Sa tête était pleine de pensées désordonnées, de peur et de confusion, mais plus de peur, et du bruit sourd de ses pieds alors qu'il courait._

_Merde, merde, merde, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Merde, merde, merde…Arthur- Non, non, il ne peut pas…il ne sait pas. Puisque tu es tellement stupide Merlin ! Tellement stupide, tellement tellement tellement tellement stupide…oh merde qu'est que je vais faire…quoi quoi _quoi_ ?_

_Ses poumons avaient commencé à brûler et ses pieds étaient comme du plombs, chaque voix élevée et chaque sirène le faisait paniquer, car il pensait qu'on allait l'attraper, qu'ils allaient l'arrêter et –_ sa maman.

_Merlin avait trébuché à un arrêt, haletant avec une respiration sifflante, des tâches noires dansaient en face de ses yeux. Il avait regardé autour de lui avant de plonger dans une ruelle étroite, entre deux bâtiments où un restaurant semblait déposer ses déchets. Il y avait une pile de palette en bois, alors Merlin s'était glissé par terre derrière celles-ci, en prenant son téléphone pour le regarder._

_Sa mère était probablement au milieu des préparatifs en ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle était dans la cuisine avec Sally, ou qu'elle faisait des arrangements dans la maison et le jardin. C'était l'anniversaire d'Arthur après tout, c'était censé être une fête, même si ils avaient planifié la grosse fête pour le week-end. Pas que Merlin serait là. Il ne serait plus là ce soir non plus, il ne pourrait pas donner son cadeau à Arthur, parceque…_

_Et puis il l'avait réalisé. Qu'il ne pourrait plus retourner chez lui._

_C'était un sorcier non répertorié. Ils allaient l'arrêter et lui injecter des médicaments, et le mettre dans la prison qui passait aux infos, celle que tout le monde appelait l'institution. Et sa mère…sa mère avait caché un sorcier non répertorié, l'avait caché lui, elle n'avait pas fait son travail de citoyen, en protégeant le mal de son propre enfant._

_Elle allait être arrêtée._

_Merlin s'était senti sur le point de vomir, comme si il n'avait plus assez d'air dans le monde pour le faire respirer, mais il ne pouvait pas…il devait appeler sa mère. Il avait réussi à composer le numéro familier, et puis il avait écouté la sonnerie, en espérant de tout son cœur que ce serait sa mère qui décrocherait._

_« La résidence Pendragon. »_

_C'était la voix de sa mère et Merlin ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus parler, parceque…comment pouvait-il raconter à sa mère tout ce merdier ? La seule chose qu'il était censé garder secret. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait demander encore et encore et encore._

_« Allo ? »_

_Il avait cligné les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et finalement coassé, « Maman ? »_

_« Merlin ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose s'est passé, mon cœur ? »_

_Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère. Mais elle ne paniquait pas encore. Pas encore._

_« Maman…Je-j'ai déconné, maman. Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment déconné et…il y a ces garçons et, ils savent, maman, ils savent et ils vont le dire et je suis désolé. Je suis tellement tellement désolé. Je n'y ai même pas pensé…c'est juste arrivé…et j'ai déconné. J'ai déconné sur la seule chose que tu m'avais demandé de ne pas faire. Et tu…ils vont…je ne…tu dois… »_

_« Merlin… » Il y avait de la panique. Caché sous un calme forcé et du fait de ne pas y croire, mais Merlin pouvait l'entendre._

_« S'il te plait, maman, juste…ne les laisse pas te faire du mal. Je suis désolé ! »_

_« Merlin ! Ne sois pas stupide, chéri, revient à la maison ! Nous allons nous en sortir…s'il te plait, Merlin. »_

_« Je ne peux pas…maman, tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je dois…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer. »_

_« Non, Merlin ! Je t'en prie ! Reviens à la maison ! »_

_« Tu peux…tu peux dire à Arthur que je suis désolé ? Désolé de lui avoir menti et…je t'aime maman ! » Il avait frotté son nez et ses yeux avant de murmurer, « je vous aime tous les deux. »_

_« Merli- »_

_Ensuite, Merlin avait raccroché. Parcequ'il savait qu'en écoutant la voix de sa mère il finirait par craquer et rentrer chez lui, pour tenter de s'ensevelir dans ses bras comme un bébé, et puis…il ne pouvait même pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait. Il avait trop peur de s'imaginer entre les mains du gouvernement qui le détestait. Emprisonné. Seul. Sans sa maman, sans Gaius et sans Arthur. Oh, seigneur, qu'allait penser Arthur de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le savait déjà ? Ou est ce qu'il attendait encore que Merlin rentre à la maison, sans savoir. Et si il le découvrait, serait-il fâché ? Allait-il détester Merlin ?_

_Merlin était resté assis dans la petite ruelle durant un long moment. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait rien sauf les vêtements qu'il portait et son sac d'école. Son téléphone. Et quelques pièces. Un Comics. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire une fois la nuit tombée, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester derrière ces palettes le restant de sa vie, mais son cerveau était en compote et ses mains tremblaient, et il voulait juste enfoncer son visage dans le creux du cou d'Arthur et le tenir pour toujours. Mais… C'était comme si de la glace coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il réalisa : tout comme sa mère, il ne pourrait sûrement plus revoir Arthur._

_Il avait dû s'endormir, car lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il faisait noir et il y avait des voix qui provenaient de l'autre côté des palettes. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a donné ? » Demanda une sombre voix maussade de garçon, et une autre – cette fois une fille – avait répondu, « Un peu de pain, des frites froides et une saucisse. »_

_« Tu m'en donnes un peu. »_

_« Tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit assis, Will, n'agit pas comme si tu étais affamé ! »_

_« Et bien, j'ai seulement trouvé un sandwich dans la poubelle pour le dîner… »_

_Il y eut quelques pas venant dans sa direction, et Merlin essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, comme invisible, mais bien sûr ça n'avait pas marché. Sa magie ne marchait jamais quand il en avait besoin._

_« Qui est là ? » Demanda la fille, l'inquiétude et la curiosité animant sa voix._

_« Je ne sais pas, » souffla le garçon. « Il est mort ? »_

_La fille s'agenouilla en face de lui, pour scruter le visage de Merlin qu'il essayait de cacher derrière ses genoux relevés._

_« Salut, » dit-elle en souriant presque timidement. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je- euh… Je ne sais pas, » murmura Merlin._

_Elle observa son uniforme d'écolier et son sac. « Tu t'es battu avec tes parents ? Tu as cassé avec ta copine ? »_

_Merlin secoua la tête. « Non. »_

_« Oh… » Le comportement de la fille changea tout à coup, son sourire était triste mais chaleureux. « Tu es l'un des nôtres alors. »_

_Merlin se figea, en ravalant sa panique. «L'un-l'un des vôtres ? » Croassa-t-il._

_« Les indésirables et les oubliés, » Dit le garçon, qui était resté en arrière, et la fille roula des yeux à Merlin._

_« Ignore le, » dit-elle, « il est grincheux quand il a faim. » Elle lui avait tendu la main. « Mon nom est Freya, et ça, » elle hocha la tête sur le côté, « c'est Will. »_

_« Ouais, dit lui nos noms, pourquoi pas ? » râla Will._

_« Ferme la, Will. Il n'a probablement nulle part où aller, non ? » Freya l'avait regardé suppliante._

_Merlin avait secoué la tête._

_« Alors tu peux venir avec nous. Nous avons à manger. » Elle avait soulevé un sac en plastique._

_Will avait grogné, mais Merlin était presque certain que c'était pour se donner en spectacle._

_« D'accord, » il avait murmuré. « Merci. »_

_Freya avait de nouveau tendu sa main et elle l'avait aidé à se mettre sur ses pieds, ses genoux et son dos lui faisaient mal car il était resté longtemps par terre. Il avait froid, mais au moins il avait toujours le sweat d'Arthur, il était plus chaud que son fin t-shirt d'uniforme._

_Ils étaient sortis de la rue. C'était la même rue, celle où il avait trouvé refuge cet après-midi, mais c'était comme un nouveau monde à présent. Un monde dans lequel il n'avait plus de famille et plus de maison, dans lequel il mangeait les restes et où il dormait là où il pouvait. C'était effrayant, mais au moins il n'était pas seul._

_« Alors c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Freya, et pendant un moment Merlin avait hésité, et puis il avait pris sa décision._

_« Je suis Arthur Emerson, » dit-il._

**OOO**

Gwen le conduisit jusqu'à l'étage, prenant soin de ne pas déranger Alex, qui faisait la sieste dans sa chambre, en face de la chambre principale. Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ennuyé par la façon qu'elle avait d'entrer directement dans la chambre d'Arthur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, car il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Arthur lui avait expliqué pour Gwen et Lance, et tout leur arrangement pour Alex. C'était bizarre pour Merlin que Gwen agisse simplement comme si c'était sa famille, quand elle se déplaçait dans la maison d'Arthur, tout à son aise, comme si c'était sa maison. Peut-être que Merlin avait eu l'habitude d'être la personne la plus proche d'Arthur, la personne en qui il croyait le plus, et voir que sa position était occupée par quelqu'un d'autre – ça lui faisait mal.

Alors que Gwen entrait, Merlin s'arrêta à l'entrée, hésitant à pénétrer dans la chambre d'Arthur, son espace privé. Il n'était pas certain qu'Arthur veuille de lui ici et, si oui, Merlin aurait probablement préféré avoir une invitation d'Arthur et pas de quelqu'un qui prenait la liberté de parler en son nom.

Incapable de contenir sa curiosité, Merlin jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et son cœur fit des bonds lorsqu'il vit combien elle ressemblait à Arthur. C'était propre et ordonné, comme ça l'avait toujours été depuis qu'Arthur était bambin, mais il y avait toutes ces touches personnelles qui faisait le monde d'Arthur. Il y avait des piles de livres sur une petite table, quelques pierres aux formes étranges sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et – de toutes les choses – une boule à neige. Un très beau pull bleu cachemire était tendu parfaitement sur une chaise. Le lit ressemblait à celui de Merlin, mais en plus grand, le rouge carmin sur le mur correspondait au couvre-lit rouge et or. L'entièreté de la pièce était chaleureuse, et accueillante en quelque sorte.

Merlin tenta de chasser la pensée d'une femme magnifique aux cheveux noirs partageant le lit d'Arthur – la femme qu'il avait vu sur les photos dans le salon. Dans un excès de masochisme, il regarda autour de lui, en essayant de trouver ce visage ici. Sur la table de nuit près de Merlin, il y avait une autre pile de livre près du réveil, et de l'autre côté, du côté où Merlin savait qu'Arthur dormait, il y avait trois cadres.

Merlin fit involontairement un pas dans la chambre pour mieux voir. La plus grande photo était Alex, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, et il y avait une femme aux cheveux noirs dans un cadre plus petit, mais pas celle que Merlin recherchait. Il y avait un troisième cadre, dont l'angle l'empêchait de voir, alors il fit un autre pas pour mieux voir.

Il perdit tout le sang de son visage, et probablement son cerveau, lorsqu'il posa le regard sur la photo. C'était Arthur, Merlin et la _maman_ de Merlin. Comme ils étaient avant tout ça, souriant, heureux et ils s'aimaient. Il ne pouvait plus la regarder, cette photo d'une vie perdue, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus détaché son regard de celle-ci.

« Tu devrais utiliser une ceinture, » la voix de Gwen pénétrait son état de choc, et le début d'une attaque de panique se calma lorsque Merlin la chercha du regard, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hors de la garde robe d'Arthur, pour le regarder significativement. « Tu dois avoir la même taille (hauteur), mais tu es beaucoup plus mince qu'Arthur, » médita-t-elle. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent de façon amusante et ses joues devinrent chaudes. « Je veux dire…euh…que… »

« …c'est vrai en fait, » Dit Merlin en se forçant à sourire. « Entre Arthur et moi, j'ai toujours été le plus mince. »

« Oh. » Gwen baissa les yeux sur ses pieds avant de lui lancer un regard à travers ses cils. « Ouais, Arthur m'a raconté que vous vous connaissiez l'un l'autre…depuis l'enfance. »

Et juste avec ceci, Merlin se tendit à nouveau. Il pouvait sentir que son visage était livide. Il _ne pouvait pas _parler du passé avec Gwen, de tout ce qui impliquait Arthur. Son Arthur. Celui qui appartenait à Merlin.

« Oui, » sourit-il entre ses dents. « Mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils en remarquant la posture de Merlin, ce qui montrait certainement une réticence et une attitude défensive. Elle retomba dans sa politesse gênante, en tendant un tas de vêtements. Il y avait un jeans, un t-shirt blanc et – bien sûre – un sweat rouge. Car il était clair que l'univers se foutait de Merlin. Il était un peu différent, la couleur n'était pas délavée, et il y avait des bandes blanches sur les manches. Cependant, ça restait une claque, comme un rappel de toutes les circonstances qui pourrait être comparées, ils ne seraient plus jamais les même.

« Ca devrait aller, » dit Gwen et Merlin s'approcha rapidement pour prendre les vêtements.

« Merci, » bredouilla-t-il, sans la regarder avant de se retourner. « Je vais simplement les emmener dans ma chambre. »

**OOO**

C'était une fuite, Merlin avait bien conscience de ça, mais il se sentait trop à cran, trop vulnérable et trop sur le point de craquer, que pour faire une conversation polie avec Gwen, qui ne pouvait pas cacher sa réserve par rapport à Merlin même si elle essayait. C'était incroyablement difficile, alors Merlin était resté dans sa chambre le restant de l'après midi.

Quand Alex se réveilla de sa sieste, il vint frapper à sa porte, pour demander à Merlin de venir et de jouer avec lui. Cependant, avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le petit garçon, il entendit la voix de Gwen, disant à Alex de ne pas le déranger. Merlin tenta de ne pas se sentir blessé, en essayant de croire qu'elle voulait juste lui laisser son espace plutôt que de garder Alex loin de lui, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie à s'imaginer de doux mensonges. Gwen avait sûrement raison, il _ne devait pas_ traîner avec Alex, car qu'est ce que Merlin pouvait lui offrir à part des cauchemars ?

Alex semblait penser différemment, car quelques heures plus tard, il se faufila dans la chambre d'ami. Merlin était une fois de plus à la fenêtre, en train de regarder le parc, les vêtements que lui avait donné Gwen étaient intacte sur le lit.

« Psss ! » Alex poussa calmement la porte et posa les doigts sur ses lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Tante Gwen pense que je suis dans ma chambre pour dessiner. Elle a dit que je ne devais pas t'ennuyer. Je t'ennuie, Merlin ? »

Le regard sur son visage à lui seul aurait fait nier Merlin, mais c'était la vérité de toute façon quand il répondit, « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire après tout. »

Il était étrange de pouvoir sourire si facilement à Alex, sans se forcer, sans gêne.

« Tu t'ennuies ? » Demanda Alex, en grimpant sur la banquette à côté de Merlin.

« Peut-être un peu, » concéda Merlin. « Mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à quoi penser. »

« Sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce méchant homme ? Et sur le procès ? »

Merlin observa le visage d'Alex. « Je ne suis pas certain que nous devrions parler de ça, Alex, » dit-il mal à l'aise. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ton papa aimerait. »

« Papa me raconte toujours ce qu'il fait. Il m'explique pour que je puisse comprendre, et il dit que c'est une bonne chose pour moi d'apprendre des choses. »

Ca ressemblait à Arthur, qui avait toujours détesté les secrets, surtout ceux qu'il gardait pour lui pour son propre bien. Ca aurait dû être un indice pour Merlin. « Et bien…, » commença-t-il en hésitant, « tu sais que j'ai des pouvoirs, ouais ? »

« Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si ? »

« Non ! Ce que je veux dire…certaines personnes pensent que c'est mal, mais…ça dépend de ce que tu fais avec. » Merlin hésitait toujours, mais il savait qu'un jour Alex se rendrait compte de ce qu'il était, qu'il avait aussi des pouvoirs, et Merlin ne voulait pas qu'il pense que ça faisait de lui une mauvaise personne. « Une personne avec des pouvoirs est comme une autre personne, » expliqua-t-il. « Ils ont juste une habilité particulière. Si tu as un ami qui est grand et fort, tu ne penserais pas qu'il est méchant, non ? »

« Non. » Alex secoua énergiquement la tête. « Seulement si il me frappe ! »

Merlin rigola. « Ouais. Ca ne serait pas gentil. Mais il peut aussi utiliser sa force pour aider les autres, non ? »

« Oui ! Il pourrait…porter des trucs ! Ou soulever des voitures comme Superman ! » Alex était en train d'imiter le fait qu'il soulevait une voiture, avant de retomber à sa place, en rigolant. « Tu peux soulever des voitures, Merlin ? » Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Merlin déglutit. « Et bien, plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils…je prends des médicaments, qui contienne ma magie, alors je ne peux plus l'utiliser. » Il ferma sa main droite en poing, en tentant de ne pas frotter le creux de son bras, là où il avait reçu une injection la veille.

« C'est dommage, » Dit Alex, en pinçant les lèvres. Puis il sourit à Merlin. « Je t'aime toujours beaucoup, Merlin ! Même si tu n'es pas comme Superman. »

Le cœur de Merlin fit un bond étrange dans sa gorge lorsque Alex se pencha contre lui, et il passa avec hésitation ses bras autour du gamin. Alex se pelotonna un peu plus, certainement inconscient de fait que Merlin n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de contact. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant autour d'Alex, du réconfort dans ses yeux pleins de confiance et son sourire impatient. Ils étaient assis et ils avaient regardé le soleil disparaître de plus en plus dans l'horizon, en frôlant les nuages sombres qui avaient amené un orage violent plus tard. La pluie avait commencé à ralentir, lentement, comme la tempête à l'intérieur de Merlin.

**OOO**

C'est un peu plus tard que Merlin avait entendu la voix d'Arthur dans le salon. Alex s'était endormi dans son étreinte, et Merlin se demandait avec inquiétude si c'était normal pour un enfant de six ans de dormir autant, ou si c'était car Alex ne pouvait pas dormir paisiblement la nuit cause de ses cauchemars et ses visions. Il s'éloigna avec précaution du corps lourd du petit garçon, en le déposant sur les oreillers de la couchette. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa silencieusement hors de la pièce. Il se figea en haut des escaliers quand il entendit Gwen et Arthur se disputer.

« Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Merlin, Arthur, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser seul avec Alex, il…n'est pas stable ! »

« Je ne l'avais pas laissé seul, je savais que tu allais arriver. Et que veux-tu dire par '_pas stable' _? »

« Il a parlé à Alex de l'affaire, de ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Et bien, j'avais déjà raconté à Alex, nous en avons déjà discuté, Gwen. » Arthur semblait légèrement irrité. « Je ne vais pas envelopper mon fils dans du coton. Il finira par entendre parler des mauvaises choses de toute façon, alors je préfère lui expliquer moi-même plutôt que de laisser une autre personne lui enseigner les horreurs. »

« Mais il est si jeune- »

« Si il est capable de demander, alors il n'est pas trop jeune pour avoir une réponse. » Répondit Arthur fermement. « Et je ne peux pas croire que Merlin aie parlé des détails horribles à Alex, il a à peine su _me _les raconter. »

« Je sais que tu veux lui faire confiance, Arthur, mais…il a eu une crise de panique, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui. Il était dans la salle de bain et j'étais inquiète car il ne revenait pas. Alors je suis allée voir et-…il était assis par terre, à moitié nu, en train de se balancer. Il n'a même pas réalisé que j'étais là ! »

« Quoi ?! » C'était un halètement choqué, si calme que Merlin l'aurait presque manqué.

« Il va bien je pense, ou mieux tout du moins, je crois, mais nous ne sommes pas aller faire les magasins. »

« Attends, attends, attends…qu'est ce que tu as fait quand il ne réagissait pas ? »

« Et bien, Alex s'est glissé à l'intérieur – je ne le voulais pas, mais il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter – et il s'est assis avec Merlin et…ça a semblé le calmer. »

« Où sont-ils ? » La voix d'Arthur se faisait urgente, et plus proche, et durant un moment Merlin avait presque paniqué, en pensant qu'il allait se faire prendre en train de les écouter. « En haut ? »

« Arthur, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que tout ça soit une bonne idée quand- »

« Gwen, » l'interrompit Arthur en perdant patience. « J'apprécie ton aide, mais Merlin est de la famille. Excepté Alex, personne d'autre ne compte autant pour moi que Merlin. »

Et puis Arthur était là, en bas des escaliers, et Merlin pouvait seulement le regarder, sans voix avec le cœur battant fort, parcequ'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses propres oreilles. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que Gwen avait répondu, mais il avait vaguement reconnu le bruit de la porte se refermant, et puis il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Merlin regardait et regardait. Il aurait pu rester là et observer Arthur pour le restant de la journée, mais Arthur n'avait jamais eu sa patience.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Arthur, et il y avait tellement de choses dans ces trois mots, qui demandait tellement et offrait tellement, alors Merlin sentit ses défenses s'effriter juste un peu.

« Non, » murmura-t-il douloureusement. « Non, ça ne va pas. »

Arthur laissa tomber sa tête. « Ouais, je sais, la question était stupide, » dit-il avec amertume et autodérision, et même si Merlin ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il savait que les yeux d'Arthur étaient plissés et ses lèvres pincées. Il voulait le toucher et effacer toutes ces rides et ces lignes.

« Ce n'est pas…pas stupide, » dit-il inutilement, par certain de ce qu'il voulait lui-même exprimer, « Ca me donne l'impression que…que tu t'en soucies. »

La tête d'Arthur se redressa, son regard bleu orageux l'épinglant sur place. « Bien sûre que je m'en soucie, Merlin, » grogna-t-il, « Je m'en soucie tellement que ça pourrait me rendre dingue. »

Ils étaient toujours séparés par les escaliers, Merlin en haut comme une demoiselle dans sa tour, attendant pour que son prince vienne et le sauve. Merlin n'avait jamais voulu être une demoiselle, alors il essaya de ravaler ses doutes et il commença à descendre les escaliers, en essayant difficilement de ne pas se sentir comme une fille de joie à la place, comme la pute qu'il était. Arthur continuait de le regarder, le regard indéfectible, et il y avait une source de chaleur dans son regard qui rendait Merlin incroyablement nerveux et – si il était honnête – à bout de souffle et excité aussi, et ça l'effrayait.

Il atteignit la dernière marche, mais Arthur ne bougea pas et Merlin réalisa trop tard combien ils étaient proches. Arthur était juste en face de lui, assez proche pour sentir ce mélange d'herbes et d'épices qui semblaient toujours subsister sur la peau d'Arthur. Il aurait pu compter les cils blonds d'Arthur, pour dire combien ils étaient proches. Ou il aurait pu juste s'incliner et capturer-

Merlin trébucha en arrière, en se détournant mortifié, ses joues et même ses oreilles brûlaient. Il était certain d'avoir imaginé la brève lueur de déception sur le visage d'Arthur, mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder pour en avoir la confirmation.

« Je suis…je suis…Alex est toujours endormi et je- euh…comment était ta journée ? » Dit d'une voix rauque Merlin sur une pente trop glissante.

Arthur recula, rendant à Merlin son espace, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un signe clair de nervosité et de frustration.

« C'était…intéressant, » réprima Arthur, en se retournant pour aller vers la cuisine avec la supposition évidente que Merlin le suivrait. Et Merlin le fit. Bien sûre qu'il le fit.

Le dos tourné vers Merlin Arthur se servit un verre d'eau, en prenant son temps avant de se retourner, le regard sérieux. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir avec les pieds croisés en face de lui et il étudia Merlin un moment avant de dire, « nous avons trouvé Mordred. »

« Tu- quoi ? Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Merlin ne savait même pas qu'Arthur le recherchait. Il avait déjà pensé à cet homme, en se demandant si il existait, si il était réel ou simplement le fruit de l'imagination d'Aredian. A présent qu'Arthur l'avait trouvé, Merlin avait presque peur. Peur de savoir ce qu'il avait de spécial pour Aredian, effrayé de découvrir qu'il ressemblait à lui en quelque sorte.

« Il est mort. »

Merlin se vida de son sang alors que la réalité le frappait comme un train de marchandise. « Il l'a tué, » murmura Merlin sous le choc, « Oh mon dieu, il l'a tué. »

Ses genoux cédèrent alors que la cuisine commençait à tourner autour de lui, et puis Arthur le rattrapa, pour le garder debout, et le ramener dans le monde par le biais de sa voix.

« Merlin. Tout va bien. Tu peux le faire, allez. Respire. Inspire et expire. Calmement et doucement. Je suis là, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Je suis là… »

Arthur le dirigea hors de la cuisine, mais Merlin ne réalisait pas où ils allaient jusqu'à être tendrement poussé sur le canapé, et un verre apparut dans ses mains. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du scotch, la façon de faire des Pendragon. Mais cette fois, Arthur s'assit à côté de lui, et une main tendre lui massa le cou.

La voix d'Arthur était calme alors qu'il narrait les évènements de la journée : la recherche de Mordred, une femme dirigeant un abri pour sorciers, et comment elle les avait conduit au cimetière. Mordred avait seulement 15 ans quand il est mort, et il était apparemment orphelin. Mais quelqu'un avait payé pour ses funérailles, disait Arthur, et ils n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à trouver qui. Arthur avait des amis dans la police – et Merlin ne savait pas quoi en penser – et il avait seulement dû agiter son badge devant la fille des pompes funèbres. C'était une femme qui avait prit soin de la dépouille de Mordred, dit Arthur. Et puis il lui avait dit son nom – Nimueh Greene – et le cœur de Merlin s'était arrêté.

**OOO**

_Merlin n'aurait jamais pu survivre sans Will et Freya. Ils étaient le couple le plus improbable que Merlin ait jamais rencontré, mais ils fonctionnaient, et ils avaient adopté Merlin en leur sein. Ils lui avaient montré les ficelles, ils lui avaient appris les règles. Will était comme un chien qui aboie sans jamais mordre, et Merlin avait réalisé rapidement qu'il avait un bon cœur sous ses brusqueries. Freya était gentille, presque trop gentille pour vivre dans la rue, mais elle pouvait devenir étonnement très féroce lorsqu'elle percevait quelqu'un comme une menace. Sachant ça, Merlin n'aurait pas dû être choqué lorsqu'il avait appris son secret, pourtant il l'était encore._

_Freya et lui était sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'un groupe de connards, plus vieux que Merlin et probablement saouls, avait croisé leur route. Dans un premier temps, ces gars avaient juste fait quelques insultes, la plupart dirigées vers Merlin, mais ensuite ils avaient commencé à faire des remarques obscènes, en tournant leur attention sur Freya, et en essayant de la séparer de Merlin. Ils la traitaient comme une pute, lui proposant de l'argent en échange de ses services, en l'attrapant et en la touchant. Merlin se battait bec et ongle, poussant l'un d'eux et repoussant l'autre, pour essayer de se mettre entre eux et Freya, pour tenter de la protéger derrière lui, mais ils étaient quatre et Merlin n'était qu'un garçon squelettique._

_Puis, tout à coup, il y eut un grognement. Un grognement qui avait fait se dresser les cheveux de Merlin, et lorsqu'il avait regardé par-dessus son épaule, il y avait une énorme bête noire tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur._

_On aurait dit un chat noir géant, mais il avait des ailes et ses yeux brûlaient comme du charbon. Il avait totalement ignoré Merlin mais il avait sauté sur les hommes terrifiés, pour les chasser de toute sa carrure, en donnant des coups de griffes comme si ils n'étaient rien de plus que des insectes. Il y avait du sang, des cris et des gémissements, et Merlin se pressa contre un mur, horrifié, jusqu'à ce que Will apparaisse tout à coup. Il s'était mis juste en face de la bête, les mains relevés devant lui, en parlant avec une voix douce que Merlin ne lui avait jamais entendu avant, et puis Merlin cligna des yeux, et la bête n'était plus une bête. C'était Freya._

_C'est ainsi que Merlin avait appris pour la malédiction de Freya, comment elle avait été accusée d'avoir des pouvoirs lorsqu'elle s'était transformée pour la première fois, et comment ils étaient venus pour l'arrêter, en exigeant qu'elle se fasse enregistrer. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, en laissant sa famille et sa maison derrière elle. Will avait insisté pour partir avec elle, en disant qu'il préférait être dans les rues avec elle, plutôt que sans elle._

_Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment Arthur avait réagi, si il lui aurait proposé de venir avec lui, mais Freya n'avait jamais menti à Will. Pas comme Merlin avait menti à Arthur._

_Ca aurait pû être l'opportunité parfaite pour Merlin d'avouer à ses nouveaux amis pour sa magie, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la même chose. Freya n'était pas une sorcière. Elle avait été maudite par l'un d'eux, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils pensent du bien des gens comme Merlin. Et il avait été habitué depuis si longtemps à garder sa magie secrète que c'était presque devenu comme respirer. L'idée de le dire à quelqu'un le faisait presque paniquer._

_Alors Will et Freya l'avaient découvert quelques années plus tard, et Merlin n'avait jamais su ce qu'ils avaient pensé de lui, si ils avaient regretté son amitié ou si ce n'était pas important du tout. Merlin n'avait plus revu ses amis après ce jour, après le jour où Merlin avait finalement perdu sa chance._

_Freya ne pouvait pas contrôler sa malédiction, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses transformations, ça arrivait simplement quand elle se sentait menacée. L'instinct de se défendre, ou de défendre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, déclenchait la malédiction. Malheureusement, la fois suivante, cela s'était produit en face d'une patrouille de police._

_La situation était vraiment stupide. Quelqu'un s'était plaint qu'ils dormaient dans un bâtiment abandonné, et deux officiers les attendaient au moment où ils revenaient de leurs courses. Les policiers avaient été vraiment odieux et Will s'était immédiatement offensé bien sûre, ce qui le rendait seulement plus condescendant. Ils avaient été brutalisés, et l'un d'eux s'était moqué de Freya, alors Will avait essayé de retirer son visage et il avait été plaqué au sol de façon ridiculement brutale. C'est là que ça s'était produit. Juste là. Freya avait hurlé pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, mais c'était trop tard. Elle s'était retournée, et l'autre gars avait sorti son arme, alors Merlin fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, et il avait invoqué un bouclier pour protéger ses amis._

_Au final, ça ne les avait pas aidé. Merlin ne s'était pas entraîné, il n'avait jamais appris à utiliser sa magie de manière non instinctive. Une autre patrouille était arrivée, et ils avaient pris un genre de pistolet tranquillisant, car lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Freya et Will étaient partis, et il était enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Seulement, il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre, et il était attaché au lit par des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il se sentait étourdi et nauséeux, et il apprendrait plus tard que c'était une réaction à la première injection du médicament répressif de la magie._

_Et puis, un peu après, il avait ouvert les yeux, et une femme se tenait dans la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et son visage semblait jeune, mais son regard démentait son âge. Ils étaient presque d'un bleu contre nature ce qui, avec le petit sourire qui semblait s'attarder en permanence sur ses lèvres, avait laissé un frisson parcourir la colonne de Merlin._

_Cette femme effrayante avait pris un siège à côté de son lit, et son sourire s'était élargi, ce qui n'avait pas rassuré Merlin._

_« Salut Merlin, » Dit doucement la femme. Comment diable savait-elle son nom ? « Quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. »_

_« Je vous connais ? » Demanda Merlin incertain. Il était presque sûr de ne pas la connaître, mais la femme continuait de l'observer comme si il était son animal favori._

_« Pas encore. Mais j'espère que nous deviendrons très proche dans peu de temps. J'ai un boulot à t'offrir après tout. »_

_« Un boulot ? » Demanda Merlin confus. Parcequ'il n'aurait jamais penser avoir un boulot avant, et il était quasi certain que les candidats ne se retrouvait pas enchaîné à un lit._

_« Tu verras. C'est vraiment une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser, » dit la femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle commençait vraiment à faire peur à Merlin._

_« Quel genre de boulot ? »_

_« J'ai… » La femme pencha sa tête. « Appelons ça un service d'escorte. Un service d'escorte de sorciers. Crois le ou non, mais il y a des gens dehors qui pourront apprécier ce que tu es. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Tu as été enregistré officiellement bien sûre, mais c'est juste une formalité. Tu seras un bon garçon, et tu prendras tes médicaments, et personne ne te mettra en prison. »_

_« Vous- » Merlin déglutit. « Vous voulez que je travaille pour vous ? En devenant un…un quoi ? Un prostitué ? »_

_Merlin la dévisageait, incrédule et horrifié et—Certainement qu'elle devait plaisanter. Peut être que c'était la partie psychiatrique de Facility et qu'elle était une patiente perdue. « Vous êtes folle ? » Demanda-t-il, en essayant de rire. « Jamais ! »_

_« Oh Merlin, » dit la femme en utilisant le ton qu'on employait pour les enfants. « Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez clair, mais quand j'ai dit que c'était une offre que tu ne pouvais pas refuser…je voulais dire que tu ne pouvais pas refuser. »_

_« Ouais ? Pourtant, je refuse ! »_

_« Alors tu iras en prison, » se moqua la femme, son sourire devenant de plus en plus noir pour Merlin._

_« Je suppose que j'irais alors. » Déglutit-il, en secouant la tête. Etre attaché au lit le rendait incroyablement vulnérable. « Parceque je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas faire ça. »_

_« T'es un gars solide ? Que penses-tu qu'il va t'arriver à Facility, chéri ? Un beau petit gars comme toi… » Sa voix était pleine d'une fausse pitié. « Au moins, si tu travailles pour moi, tu auras un certain confort. Certaines libertés. Et tu resteras en vie. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Hmmm… Tu en es sûre ? » La femme effrayante le bouda. « Et ta mère ? Tu es prêt à l'envoyer en prison ? Et tes amis ? Je me demande combien de temps ce petit minou et son copain peuvent y survivre. »_

_L'entièreté du corps de Merlin se raidit quand il sentit le piège se refermer sur lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à céder, mais il commença à réaliser qu'il devait considérer un point de vue. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère se faire blesser, et il ne pouvait pas laisser qu'on fasse du mal à Freya._

_« Comment je peux savoir si vous ne leur avez rien fait ? »_

_« Oh Merlin, nous n'avons aucun intérêt pour une veille gouvernante ou le simplet du village. »_

_« Et Freya ? »_

_La femme haussa les épaules. « Nous pouvons essayer de l'aider. Si sa malédiction ne peut être renversée, nous la mettront en sécurité, mais il y a différent niveau de…confort que nous pouvons arranger pour elle. »_

_« Et je…que voulez vous que je fasse ? »_

_La femme était en plein business à présent. « Il y a certaine personne – des hommes surtout – qui aime l'idée du fruit défendu, de la puissance en laisse, ou simplement de l'exotisme. Tu devras te prêter au jeu pour eux. Tu feras ce qu'ils disent et tu feras ce que je dis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, » elle se pencha pour caresser sa main. « Tu apprendras le métier bien assez tôt. »_

_Sa caresse avait fait frémir Merlin, et alors qu'il baissait le regard, il remarqua le tatouage noir à l'arrière de la main de la femme._

_« Vous êtes une sorcière, » s'exclama-t-il surpris, cependant toute son aura aurait pû lui dire. « Comment pouvez vous faire ça, alors que vous avez également des pouvoirs ? »_

_« Ne sois pas idiot, Merlin, » se moqua-t-elle. « La vie n'est pas faite que de loyauté, c'est une histoire de survie ! » Elle avait tiré une petite carte rectangulaire de sa poche et elle l'avait mis dans sa main. « Après ton enregistrement, viens me trouver, » dit-elle. Puis elle était partie, laissant Merlin observer l'épais caractère noir imprimé. _Nimueh Greene_, il avait lu, - _Escorte de sorciers.

**OOO**

Lorsqu'il devint conscient de lui-même, il sanglotait contre l'épaule d'Arthur sur sa chemise. Le bras d'Arthur était autour de lui, et durant un moment Merlin se figea parcequ'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment c'était arrivé, mais Arthur frottait tendrement son dos, et sa voix était si calme dans les oreilles de Merlin, elle murmurait, « ça va aller, Merlin. Ca va aller. Tout ira bien. »

Et juste pour l'instant, juste durant ce moment, Merlin avait décidé de le croire.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant était un dimanche, et autant Arthur voulait trouver plus de secrets sur Aredian, sur le mystère de la mort de l'adolescent et son lien avec Nimueh Greene, autant le dimanche était consacré à sa famille. Il l'utilisait pour passer du temps avec Alex, et parfois avec Morgane, mais à présent Merlin faisait à nouveau partie de la famille – du moins aussi longtemps qu'Arthur se préoccupait de lui.

Cependant, Arthur devait admettre que les choses étaient toujours un peu délicate et légèrement compliquée. Merlin et lui s'était presque embrassé la veille, et à présent une part de lui avait peur car Merlin était toujours son client et qu'il avait détourné la tête vers le mur, se maudissant lui-même de ne pas l'avoir simplement fait.

Merlin semblait un peu moins tendu que les jours d'avant. Ils avaient pris une couverture et quelques snacks pour un pique-nique improvisé, et Merlin était même en train de sourire alors qu'il observait Arthur et Alex jouer à la balle. Alex traitait Merlin comme si il l'avait toujours connu, en courant vers lui et en jetant ses bras autour de son cou, en rigolant, alors qu'il avait réussi à shooter deux ballons dans le goal d'Arthur. Arthur lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de coup d'œil à Merlin du coin des yeux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas feinté les fois où Alex avait marqué les goals. Il devait se battre pour ne pas rougir, quand Merlin attrapait son regard alors qu'il tenait son but maladroitement, souriant à Arthur consciemment et plein d'espiègleries. Les bleus de Merlin s'étaient finalement atténués et il semblait libre et presque paisible sous le soleil de l'été. Arthur en avait mal au cœur.

Ca aurait pû être une belle journée si elle ne s'était pas terminé sur une mauvaise note, parceque ce soir était venu le temps de la nouvelle injection de Merlin. Arthur en était presque venu aux mains avec le médecin quand il lui avait expliqué que le dernier dosage était trop fort et le docteur avait presque ricané, en disant que les symptômes que Merlin avait ressenti était seulement la preuve que le médicament fonctionnait, et qu'Arthur aurait vraiment pu se montrer reconnaissant puisqu'il neutralisait la menace qu'était Merlin. Merlin n'avait rien dit, et il avait simplement accepté avec un visage stoïque, le médicament et les insultes, et ça avait rendu Arthur encore plus en colère. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste – mais se rebeller aurait servi à quoi pour Merlin après tout – mais il voulait toujours le secoué et lui hurler de ne pas les prendre, de se battre, de réaliser qu'il valait tellement plus que ça.

Et si ce n'était pas assez douloureux de voir Merlin comme ça, Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Alex à présent, obligé d'endurer ce que Merlin endurait. L'idée que son adorable petit garçon grandisse en étant traité comme de la vermine le rendait malade d'une rage impuissante. Mais il était également encore plus déterminé à ne pas faire marche arrière, à utiliser cet horrible gâchis à son avantage pour que finalement les gens puissent voir que les sorciers comme Merlin n'étaient pas un problème – ils étaient les victimes. Peut être, ensuite, pourrait-il aider à apporter les changements dont il parlait depuis si longtemps.

Lorsque Alex voulut que Merlin lui lise une histoire pour s'endormir, Arthur était sur le point de dire non et d'expliquer à son fils que Merlin était fatigué à cause du médicament et qu'il ne fallait pas l'ennuyer maintenant. Cependant, en voyant la surprise et le regard heureux de Merlin, il s'était tu. C'était peut-être trop difficile pour Merlin de pouvoir tendre les bras vers Arthur, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver du réconfort dans l'affection d'Alex.

Se sentant curieux, Arthur était monté un peu plus tard pour jeter un coup d'œil, et lorsqu'il vit Merlin assit à côté du lit d'Alex, en train de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il avait à nouveau ressenti ce désir.

Arthur ne savait pas si c'était juste un beau rêve, mais il désirait ça. Il voulait que Merlin fasse partie de leur famille, il voulait récupérer ce qu'ils avaient été et créer quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, il voulait tirer Merlin de toutes les barricades et les défenses qu'il s'était créé, pour le ramener dans sa vie, où il appartenait.

Parceque ça avait toujours été Merlin. Si différent d'Arthur, et en même temps une part intégrale de lui, comme deux côtés d'une même pièce. Le réalisé n'était pas nouveau, d'une certaine manière Arthur l'avait toujours su, et à présent qu'il avait retrouvé Merlin, et que le trou dans son cœur se remplissait doucement, Arthur commençait à réaliser qu'il avait à peine vécu durant ces dix dernières années. Alors si il perdait à nouveau Merlin, tout s'arrêterait.

**OOO**

C'est seulement le matin suivant, lorsque Gwen était venu prendre Alex pour le conduire à l'école, qu'il apparut à Arthur que Merlin serait seul lorsqu'il partirait rendre une visite surprise à Nimueh. Il était conscient que Merlin était un adulte et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une babysitter, mais il se souvenait des mots de Gwen la veille, quand elle lui avait dit que Merlin avait eu une crise de panique, et Arthur n'était pas certain que Merlin puisse être livré à lui-même.

« Tu peux venir avec moi, » il lui avait dit, en buvant le reste de sa tasse de thé.

Merlin qui avait légèrement eu la bougeotte toute la matinée, releva les yeux tel un cerf prit dans des phares. « Non, » dit-il, presque trop vite, en souriant nerveusement à Arthur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, les médicaments marche très bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'inondation ou d'incendie. »

La blague ironique fit quand même rire Arthur. « Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je m'inquiète, » dit-il.

Le sourire de Merlin devint timide mais plus sincère, et il répondit calmement, « j'irais bien, Arthur. »

« Tu crois ? » Arthur le regardait avec doute et inquiétude. « Si tu as une…une autre crise ? »

« Une _crise _? » Demanda Merlin, en relevant les sourcils sur Arthur.

Arthur grimaça. « Ecoute, Gwen m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier- »

« Bien sûre qu'elle l'a fait. »

« Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de me faire du soucis pour toi. Si quelque chose comme ça se reproduit ? »

« Arthur, tu ne dois pas le réaliser, mais j'ai survécu dix ans sans ta supervision. »

« Ouais, je vois où ça t'a mené… »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'avaient plus ce genre de relation. Il était vraiment un beau trou du cul en ce moment. Ce qui semblait agréé à Merlin, car il était devenu blême, et dans son regard il y avait de la colère et de la douleur.

« Et bien, va te faire foutre bien profond ! »Cracha-t-il, en reculant sa chaise pour se lever.

Arthur bondit aussi vite. « Merlin ! » L'appela-t-il après qu'il se soit retourné. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas dire ça. » Merlin ne s'arrêta pas et ne réagit pas, alors Arthur paniqua un peu, effrayé que la maladresse de ses paroles ait simplement ruiné les progrès qu'il avait fait avec Merlin. « S'il te plait, » dit-il, « Merlin, je- je veux simplement que tu sois bien- »

Merlin s'arrêta sans se retourner. « Tu ne peux pas me protéger de ça, Arthur. C'est ce que je suis. »

« Je sais. Mais je veux toujours. Te protéger. Alors, s'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas d'essayer. Je-j'agis parfois comme un imbécile, et…et puis je finis par blesser les gens qui comptent le plus pour moi. »

Merlin se retourna finalement, son visage dur comme la pierre. « Je ne l'ai pas choisi, » dit-il avec une difficulté évidente.

« Alors comment s'est arrivé ? » Demanda Arthur presque désespérément, en faisant un pas inconscient en avant. « Tu dois me faire confiance Merlin. De quoi as-tu si peur ? »

« J'ai peur que tu me détestes, » murmura Merlin de façon presque inaudible.

Arthur ravala la douleur que lui procuraient ces mots. « Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Merlin. »

Le visage de Merlin était plein d'incertitude, oscillant entre l'incrédulité et l'espoir. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais ensuite il baissa les yeux et l'instant se brisa.

« J'aimerais le croire, Arthur, j'aimerais. » Il semblait tellement résigné. Puis il releva les yeux sur lui, et il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à l'intérieur. « Fais ce que tu dois faire. Je serais ici quand tu rentreras. »

**OOO**

Comme Léon devait travailler, Arthur rencontra Gauvain en face d'un pub proche de ce qui était apparemment la maison d'hôte géré par Nimueh Greene. Ca s'appelait le Calice vert, et à en croire Gauvain ce n'était vraiment pas une maison d'hôte.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec elle ? » Demanda Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils tout en observant dans le bas de la rue le bâtiment de brique grise avec de ravissants rosiers entretenus à l'avant.

« Et bien il y a des _invités_ qui viennent dans son établissement d'accord, si tu me suis, mais pas les typiques routards ou les petite famille de quatre. » Gauvain prit une gorgée de café dans son gobelet et il agita ses sourcils vers Arthur. « De ce que j'ai entendu, les chambres du Calice vert sont toutes occupées, et si tu veux rester là, tu dois partager. »

« Donc c'est un bordel ? » clarifia Arthur, en se disant que ça collait parfaitement à sa théorie.

« Pas juste un bordel, mon pote, » sourit Gauvain, et il se pencha près de lui, en chuchotant, « c'est un bordel de sorciers. »

Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était presque trop facile, presque trop beau pour être vrai.

**OOO**

Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte et qu'il n'y eut aucune réaction, Arthur se demanda brièvement si attendre que Léon les rejoignent n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, la présence de la police pouvait faire plus de mal que de bien dans certains cas, et il se pouvait bien qu'ils n'accomplissant rien, et qu'ils aient simplement à revenir avec un mandant de perquisition.

Après quelques minutes et une insistance sur la sonnette, la porte s'entrouvrit enfin et une femme d'un âge indéterminé les regardait à travers l'ouverture. Elle avait le visage d'une adolescente, mais elle avait les yeux d'une femme d'affaire.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle avec une légère moquerie dans la voix, « mais je crains que nous n'ayons plus de places libres pour l'instant. »

« Oh non, fantoche, » dit d'une voix traînante Gauvain, en se penchant contre la rampe d'escaliers. « Nous sommes là pour la société ! »

Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Excusez moi, je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre de quoi vous parlez. »

« Un collègue de mon père vous a recommandé, » dit Arthur. « Mon nom est Arthur Pendragon. »

Son nom apporta de l'intérêt dans l'éclat de ses yeux, et elle l'observa des pieds à la tête avec satisfaction. Elle demanda en devenant plus séductrice. « Et bien, normalement nos visiteurs appellent et organisent un rendez-vous, vous voyiez ? »

Arthur lui sourit l'air victorieux. « Peut être pouvons nous faire nos propres arrangements dans ce cas ? »

Il n'était pas certain de ce que Nimueh Greene voyait en lui, si c'était son apparence, son argent, ou ses relations, toujours est-il qu'elle semblait très attirée, et donc elle ouvrit la porte, révélant un corps sinueux dans une tenue moulante, une robe bordeaux qui correspondait aux rouges à lèvres sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

« Et bien, messieurs, entrez, » dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. « Bienvenue au Calice Vert. Vous pouvez m'appeler Nimueh. »

Elle les emmena dans ce qui devait être son bureau, même si les meubles étaient plus voluptueux que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Elle les invita à s'asseoir dans deux fauteuils en cuir bordeaux, et elle leurs servit à chacun un breuvage du même rouge provenant d'une carafe en verre. Arthur n'y toucha pas, mais à la place il observa avec intérêt trois dossiers qui reposaient dans un plateau sur le dessus d'une table basse. Il semblait y avoir des photos, à en juger par leurs épaisseurs.

Nimueh Greene le contempla et elle s'installa dans une pose séduisante en face d'eux, en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. C'est ensuite qu'Arthur remarqua le tatouage. Il avait supposé qu'elle était une sorcière, en voyant le genre d'établissement qu'elle tenait, mais c'était mieux d'en avoir la confirmation avant d'aller plus loin.

Nimueh releva les sourcils et leur fit un sourire complice. « Et bien, messieurs, que puis je faire pour vous ? Que recherchez vous exactement ? »

« Des hommes, » dit Arthur comme si il était nerveux, et ce n'étaient rien de le prétendre. Il lécha ses lèvres. « Jeunes. »

La femme souriait comme un requin. « Oh, vous aimez quand ils sont vulnérables, c'est ça ? » dit-elle d'une voix traînante, et Arthur lutta contre la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge. Elle ramassa l'un des dossiers et le tendit à Arthur. « Nous avons quelques garçons en fi d'adolescence, et quelques autres qui sont un peu plus vieux mais qui on l'air jeune. »

Arthur se força à ouvrir le dossier, en étudiant le visage des garçons qui semblaient tous tourner entre 16 et peut être 20 ans.

« C'est légal ? » Demanda-t-il, et Nimueh releva un sourcil l'air moqueur sur lui.

« Et bien, ce sont des _sorciers, _et je suis certaine que vous en êtes conscients, alors si vous demandez pour leur âge, oui. Ca l'est. Pour ceux là tout du moins. »

Arthur serra les dents et tourna un autre page, et puis il s'étrangla, ses yeux s'élargissant alors qu'il observait ce visage familier. Quoique, pourquoi être surpris, il n'en était pas sûr. D'une certaine manière, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Oh, je crains qu'il ne soit pas disponible pour le moment, » il entendit Nimueh lui dire, et alors que son ton était plein d'excuse, elle semblait presque méprisante.

Arthur observa la photo de Merlin, et son regard presque timide, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui donnait l'impression qu'il sortait du lit. Il avait l'air _réticent_, et Arthur se demandait si ça le rendait plus attrayant ou pas pour les clients de Nimueh. Il éclaircit sa gorge et releva les yeux sur elle.

« En fait, j'ai eu une recommandation spéciale pour l'un de vos garçons. »

« Vraiment ? Quel est son nom ? »

« Mordred. »

Ce fut clairement un choc pour elle d'entendre ce nom et c'es pourquoi elle hésita, son visage flancha et ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement, avant de reprendre contenance avec un sourire tremblant.

« J'ai peur que ça soit une erreur. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. »

« Vraiment ? » Gauvain s'inséra dans la conversation avec un regard dédaigneux. « J'aurais cru que vous vous en souviendriez, puisque c'est vous qui avez demandé au tailleur de graver la pierre après tout. »

Ensuite, l'entièreté de son comportement changea, et elle s'enlaça de ses bras, en regardant avec suspicion. « Qui êtes vous, et que voulez vous de moi ? »

« Nous voulons savoir qui a tué Mordred Rhonabwy, et pourquoi, » lui dit Arthur froidement.

« Mordred est mort depuis cinq ans, pourquoi venez vous maintenant ? »

« Son nom apparaît dans un autre affaire de meurtre. »

Nimueh plissa les yeux sur l'un et puis sur l'autre. Elle venait de faire les liens, après un moment de réflexion, et elle pencha la tête vers Arthur.

« Arthur Pendragon. Maintenant, je me souviens où j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, » dit-elle avec un rictus. « Alors, c'est vous qui avez mon garçon. _Merlin._ »

Les narines d'Arthur se dilataient et il releva le menton légèrement, en la dévisageant. « Il n'est plus à vous. Il ne l'a jamais été. »

« Oh, c'est là que vous vous trompez, Mr Pendragon. Ils sont tous à moi. A moi et Aredian. »

« Tout comme Mordred ? » Demanda Gauvain l'air provoquant, et juste là, à cet instant, Arthur était heureux de l'avoir emmené, parcequ'il aurait rapidement perdu son objectivité et sa colère lui aurait fait oublié pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Mordred ? » Demanda Nimueh avec indignation, et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers une photo sur son bureau à gauche, avant de siffler. « Mordred n'a jamais été comme Merlin ! »

Arthur se releva et il ramassa rapidement le cadre avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent sur la photo, parceque seul un aveugle n'aurait pas vu la ressemblance. Le garçon avait les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux noirs et la même peau pâle que la femme qui l'observait dans la pièce. Arthur lui renvoya son regard pensivement.

« Donc vous êtes sa mère…ou sa tante ? »

Son visage se rida en un sale rictus. Puis elle cracha, « j'étais sa tante ! Sa mère est morte peu de temps après sa naissance et il n'a jamais connu son père. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat, car je n'avais pas le droit de m'occuper de lui ! Il m'a retrouvé quand il avait tout juste 15 ans. J'ai essayé de le protéger, mais il- » Elle s'arrêta alors, en détourant les yeux. « Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça, donc si vous pouviez partir maintenant… »

« Et, tant pis madame, » siffla Gauvain. « Il y a une vie en jeu, alors nous ne nous soucions pas de savoir si vous êtes à l'aise. »

« Vous pensez que Merlin est le seul dont la vie est en jeu ? » rigola-t-elle avec virulence. « Vous ne savez vraiment rien, n'est ce pas ? » Elle regarda Arthur. « Peut-être que vous devriez demander à votre père ce qu'ils font avec les sorciers, au moins avec les jeunes et les plus beaux ! Vous pensez que Merlin est le seul ? »

Il avait comme de la glace qui coulait dans ses veines. « Oh, je _demanderai _à mon père, » grogna Arthur et puis il s'avança, en la dévisageant, se montrant aussi menaçant qu'il pouvait l'être. « Je peux vous assurer que je lui poserai des questions sur tout, mais avant de pouvoir le faire, vous allez me raconter une petite histoire. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre neveu, et vous me direz pourquoi Merlin travaillait pour vous. Parceque si vous ne le faites pas, je vous enverrais dans un quartier de haute sécurité de Facility avant même que vous ne puissiez savoir ce qu'il vous arrive. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. « Merlin ne vous a pas raconté ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. « Oh comme c'est mignon. »

Arthur la toisait, en la fusillant du regard, ce qui finalement lui fit réaliser qu'elle était l'affaire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais Arthur se rendait compte que c'était pour se donner en spectacle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Nimueh Greene avait peur.

« Bien, je suppose qu'il vous l'aurait dit de toute façon, alors je peux bien le faire. » Elle fit une pause, cherchant clairement ses mots. « Merlin n'était pas répertorié, vous voyiez. Il avait presque 19 ans et il savait vraisemblablement qu'il avait des pouvoirs puisqu'il les a utilisé contre un officier alors qu'il essayait de l'arrêter. C'est une infraction grave comme vous le savez. » Elle lui sourit l'air moqueur. « Il a eu un choix. Soit aller à Facility et certainement ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour, ou travailler pour…et bien…pour une organisation spéciale. »

« Quel genre d'organisation ? »

Nimueh se tortillait à présent, il était clair que cette partie l'inquiétait. Mais Arthur n'était pas stupide, et il pouvait en tirer ses conclusions. « Une _organisation_ qui fait chanter les jeune magicien pour les faire entrer dans la prostitution. Et avec Aredian comme secrétaire d'état et ministre de l'intérieur, en charge de tout ce qui concerne les sorcier, il était dans la position idéale pour cacher tout ça. Je suppose qu'il manigançait avec des gens de la police, et aussi des gens comme vous…qui asservisse leur propre espèce. »

Nimueh fit un rire horrible. « Vous pensez que je suis mieux qu'une esclave, Mr Pendragon ? »

« Vous l'êtes ? Alors pourquoi ne pas retirer vos chaînes et m'_aider._ Aredian est mort, et il a déjà tué votre neveu. »

« Oh non… » Murmura Nimueh avec un sourire douloureux. « Angus Aredian était seul. »

Le cœur d'Arthur frappait contre sa poitrine. Encore une fois, il se réjouissait de la présence de Gauvain, car quelqu'un d'autre était là pour entendre ce que cette femme lui racontait. Parceque si elle disait vrai, si Aredian était un meurtrier, alors donnerait une lumière différente au dossier de Merlin et à sa déclaration de légitime défense.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il…il la tué. Je sais qu'il l'a fait. »

Et puis, les mots ont juste coulé d'elle, sans émotion amère sur le visage, sans la moindre émotion du tout, son regard fixant le lointain, sans rien regarder.

« Quand Aredian l'a vu pour la première fois, il a immédiatement été intéressé. Mais Mordred n'était pas l'un de ces garçons qui traîne dans les rues. Il était enregistré. Il allait à l'école. C'était un bon garçon. Aredian n'aurait rien dû avoir de lui, pourtant il devenait très obsédé par lui. » Sa visage prit un air de dégoût. « Il a commencé par…par presque _le fréquenter._ Il lui rapportait des cadeaux, il lui à même acheté un scooter. Il le traitait comme son petit sorcier de compagnie. Et Mordred le laissait faire. Puis Aredian l'a invité chez lui, et Mordred y est allé, mais…quand il est revenu, il était en rage. Il disait qu'Aredian était un sale vieux pervers. Pourtant il y est quand même retourné quelques jours plus tard, et il n'est jamais plus revenu. Le jour suivant, il était mort. »

« Mais comment pouvez vous savoir que c'était Aredian ? » Demanda Gauvain en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il me _l'a dit,_ » cracha Nimueh. « Il m'a appelé et il m'a demandé de venir pour récupérer la poubelle. »

Arthur dû se rappeler que cette femme faisait partie de l'organisation, qu'elle avait obligé Merlin à se prostitué, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour elle. L'histoire était cruelle même pour Arthur, et il en avait déjà vu et entendu beaucoup.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, et il ajouta lorsqu'elle releva les yeux l'air confuse, « pour votre perte. »

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller, » dit-elle, presque en begayant, comme elle pensait qu'Arthur n'allait pas la croire. « Je lui ai dit de rester loin d'Aredian. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté ! »

« Pourquoi vouliez vous qu'il reste loin de lui ? »

« Parceque je savais ce qu'il voulait ! Ce qu'il a toujours voulu ! »

« Ca ne semblait pas vous ennuyer quand vous avez envoyé d'autres sorciers chez lui. »

Nimueh détourna le regard et elle ne parla plus.

Gauvain se releva, pour prendre une cigarette dans sa poche. « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Aredian voulait tuer ce garçon. » Dit-il, en plaçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres sans l'allumer. « De ce que vous venez de dire, on sait juste qu'il voulait le baiser. »

« Je ne sais pas, » siffla Nimueh, « Je ne sais pas quelle genre de chose perverse il pratiquait ! »

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi, » dit Arthur, en l'étudiant, mais Nimueh secoua simplement la tête, et Arthur avait réalisé qu'elle était arrivée à la fin de sa coopération. Il étudia la photo encore un moment.

« Vous savez, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer une ressemblance. Je me demandais si vous l'aviez réalisé ? Merlin ressemble beaucoup à votre neveu. Peut-être même que vous avez compris pourquoi Aredian en avait après lui. »

Elle dévisagea ses mains, et lorsqu'elle le regarda brièvement, en rougissant, Arthur en eut la confirmation. Il fit un signe de tête à Gauvain, et ils partirent tous les deux sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison de Nimueh Greene, Arthur laissa sa compassion où elle aurait dû rester : loin derrière.

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre et il doit y avoir plus de faute que d'ordinnaire, je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais j'étais partagée entre ne pas publier et vous frutrer, ou publier et vous ravir. Etant lectrice moi-même, le choix a été vite fait !

**OOO**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions sont relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de crimsonswirls.

**OOO**

Lorsque la porte s'était refermée derrière Arthur, Merlin s'était effondré au sol. En prenant des inspirations difficiles, et en refermant ses mains en poings, en quête du réconfort de la douleur lorsqu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa propre chair. Le monde s'étirait sur lui, et le dégoût qu'il avait de lui menaçait de l'étouffer. Comment n'y avait-il jamais pensé – comment ne l'avait-il même pas _considérer un instant_ – qu'il y avait toujours une chance pour lui ? Car Arthur l'avait de nouveau regardé avec ce regard, avec l'amour et l'affection qu'ils avaient partagés quand ils étaient adolescents. Arthur s'était marié. Il avait construit sa famille. Ce qui ne disait pas de façon clair et évidente à Merlin qu'Arthur avait grandi des expériences de son adolescence, mais c'est seulement parceque Merlin était trop bête pour écouter. Et même en dehors de son orientation sexuelle, il n'y avait rien pour Merlin qui laissait entendre qu'Arthur l'avait un jour aimé. Arthur avait gardé ça pour lui , et dés qu'il allait rencontré la maîtresse de Merlin, cette femme qui lui avait ordonné d'un air moqueur de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Merlin était certain que Nimueh avait raconté à Arthur tous les détails sordides, chaque atrocité à laquelle il s'était soumis, et chaque perversion qu'il avait autorisée sur lui. Elle aura montré à Arthur quel genre de marionnette il était devenu entre ses griffes, se pliant à ses caprices. Il voulait récurer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge et à vif, afin d'effacer toutes les salles empreintes de tous ces hommes qui l'avaient touchés durant ces années, mais c'était profondément ancré dans sa chair, et c'était devenu une part de lui, et Merlin savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais propre. Il ne pourrait plus jamais mériter l'amour d'Arthur Pendragon, et cela dés qu'Arthur saurait tout ça.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sur le sol. Il se savait. Et même si tout lui semblait incroyablement redondant, Merlin se releva encore sur des jambes tremblantes. Avec un sentiment clinique de détachement, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait ce que Owain avait fait, un garçon d'un an son aîné, qui vivait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne au Calice, et qui avait été retrouvé un matin dans la douche, les murs repeints en rouge avec son propre sang. Ça avait dû être facile, et Merlin ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagé, mais il n'avait jamais considéré ça comme une option. Quelque chose l'avait toujours gardé éloigné de ce chemin.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans la maison lumineuse d'Arthur, dans l'espace qu'il s'était construit, la vie qu'il s'était bâti, Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement pathétique et inapproprié. Son inutilité brillait sous le succès d'Arthur. Il vagabonda sans but dans la maison, en prenant le temps de vraiment regarder les choses à présent qu'il était seul ici pour la première fois. C'était comme marché dans un musée, une exposition de la vie d'Arthur. Il y avait ses diplômes de l'université de Cambridge encadrés dans le bureau, avec de gros volumes, dont les reliures étaient en cuir, sur les procédures, les lois et les précédents. Ils faisaient un contraste intéressant avec les livres tant aimé que Merlin se souvenait avoir lu avec Arthur, et qui siégeaient sur une étagère dans le salon. Et puis, il y avait des photos, d'Alex, de la femme morte d'Arthur et d'autres personnes que Merlin ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient en vacance à la mer, ou ils s'amusaient dans un parc d'attraction. La plupart des photos les montraient en train de rire. Et puis il y avait cette autre femme aux cheveux noires qui se montrait une ou deux fois sur les photos, et quelque chose à son sujet lui semblait familier, mais Merlin ne savait pas quoi.

Il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées quand il entendit soudain le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, et il se figea en face de la cheminée, son cœur battait de façon erratique dans sa poitrine. C'était peut-être Arthur, pourtant il était parti à peine une heure. C'était peut-être Gwen, mais elle devait être à l'école, en train d'enseigner. Merlin osait à peine respirer, pour écouter le bruit des pas dans le hall qui s'approchait, et l'image d'un visage – presque étranger, datant d'il y a quelques années – apparut devant ses yeux : il y avait cette femme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

C'était la mystérieuse femme des photos, et elle était aussi belle en personne que sur le papier glacé, ses cheveux noirs lisses lui retombaient dans le dos, brillants, et sa tenue criait 'aristocrate'. Son regard était calculateur, mais il y avait un sourire amusé qui persistait sur les coins de sa bouche.

« Bonjour Merlin, » dit-elle. « Je dois dire que tu as bien grandi. »

Merlin était sans voix, incapable de parler. Il n'était toujours pas certain de savoir si il hallucinait, ou si cette femme était réelle. Et si elle était réelle, que faisait-elle ici, dans la maison d'Arthur, si tôt un lundi matin ?

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec prudence. « Et comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »

Elle pouffa un peu. « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, cependant j'admets que c'était il y quelques années. Je pense que c'était à une fête de Noël chez Uther, je devais avoir 12 ans, » dit-elle en réfléchissant. « Tu étais encore un petit garçon, toujours en train de courir après Arthur – comme un chiot. »

Le ton moqueur dans le timbre de sa voix fit légèrement sourcillé Merlin car il était offensé. « Que faites vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il, sans se soucier de la politesse. « Arthur n'est pas là. »

« Oh, je m'en doutais, » dit-elle noblement. « C'est toi que je voulais voir après tout. »

« Moi ? » Merlin la regarda avec surprise, puis suspicion. « Pourquoi ? »

La femme plissa ses lèvres et le regarda contemplativement avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je voulais voir qui à brisé le cœur de mon frère. »

**OOO**

La femme clama être la sœur d'Arthur – ce qui était un peu bizarre puisque Merlin avait toujours été certain qu'Arthur était fils unique – elle agissait comme si elle était dans sa maison, et elle avait marché d'un pas nonchalant jusque dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Ça irritait Merlin au plus haut point, mais il la suivit quand même, pour rester debout près de la cuisinière avec les mains dans les poches de son jeans emprunté. Il mâchouillait le haut de sa lèvre avec ses dents, inquiet, tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« Quoi, Merlin ? » Demanda la femme légèrement impatiente.

« Pourquoi dites vous qu'Arthur est votre frère ? Parceque j'ai grandi avec lui, et je suis presque certain qu'il n'avait pas de sœur, » souligna Merlin.

« Et bien, techniquement, je suis sa demi-sœur. »

Merlin releva un sourcil sur elle, parceque ça n'expliquait précisément rien.

La femme soupira. « Ma mère a eut une aventure avec Uther Pendragon. Quand elle est morte, elle m'a expliqué qu'il était mon père et je suis donc passé du grade de cousine, à celui de sœur. »

Ça lui fit enfin tilt, et il réalisa pourquoi son visage et son autorité supérieure lui semblaient si familiers. « Tu es Morgane, » conclut-il. « Désolé. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. »

Morgane haussa simplement les épaules et ensuite elle fredonna calmement en préparant le thé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si, et bien... »

« Si quoi, Merlin ? »

« Arthur et toi vous ne sembliez pas vraiment proche. Avant en fait, » expliqua Merlin, en se sentant mal à l'aise puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

Morgane l'étudia un instant, ensuite elle partit prendre la bonne mesure de thé. « Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton retour, » dit-elle nonchalamment.

Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire en disant cela. Il était très conscient du fait que _beaucoup de choses _avaient changé, peut-être même plus que Morgane ne pouvait l'envisager. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais la manière qu'elle avait de le dévisager avec son regard perçant ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se sentir rassuré.

« Arthur et moi n'étions pas très proche quand tu vivais encore là, » continua finalement Morgane, peut-être car elle avait réalisé que Merlin n'allait pas lui poser plus de questions pour savoir. « Mais nous le sommes depuis que tu es parti sans un mot, en le jetant si brutalement que j'ai dû le ramasser du sol. Un sol très collant qui n'habitait que toi. Comme des toilettes. »

Cela l'étourdit un moment, et il lui fallut un instant avant de savoir quoi dire.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne t'a pas raconté ? » Demanda Morgane, se donnant l'air étonnée. Elle versa l'eau bouillante par-dessus le thé et puis elle l'agita.

« Me dire quoi ? » grinça Merlin.

Morgane prit le plateau avec la théière et les tasses, et elle sortit de la cuisine, en relevant un sourcil sur Merlin comme pour lui ordonner de la suivre. Merlin commençait vraiment à être agacé par son attitude, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obtempérer. Morgane prenait le thé dans le salon, alors elle le déposa sur la table basse pendant que Merlin s'asseyait sur le canapé avec un regard buté et les bras croisés devant lui. Il y avait une étrange douleur qui palpitait dans sa poitrine, à cause des paroles de Morgane. L'idée qu'Arthur avait été blessé par sa disparition le rendait malade, et plus il espérait, et plus il se sentait malade, malade d'espérer. En bref, il commençait à ressentir un bordel complet.

Morgane prenait son temps pour servir le thé, en ajoutant du lait et du sucre, sans demander à Merlin comment il le prenait – non pas qu'il s'en souciait. Quand elle lui tendit la tasse, elle le regarda en réfléchissant, comme si elle le jaugeait pour trouver ce qu'il voulait.

« D'accord, » dit-il, en décidant que l'attaque serait sa meilleure défense. « Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Tu veux dire au sorcier dégueulasse de rester loin de ton frère ? Parceque laisse moi t'assurer que si c'est pour ça, » puis il fit un geste en direction de toute la pièce pour indiquer qu'il vivait ici, « ce n'était pas mon idée. »

Morgane releva des yeux sévères. Ensuite, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire, ce qui laissa Merlin totalement confus. « Oh Merlin, » dit-elle amusée, « Tu es vraiment mignon. Je pense que je peux comprendre ce qu'il voit en toi, après tout. »

Merlin était complètement sûre d'avoir perdu le fil de la conversation, et il la regardait en silence, dans un inconfort défensif.

« Tu dois l'avoir oublié, » corrigea finalement Morgane, « mais je me soucie profondément de mon frère. » Elle le regarda brusquement. « Ne lui dis pas. De toute façon, il était paumé. A ce moment. » Elle roula les yeux et elle prit un gorgée de sa tasse de thé de façon élégante. « Il n'est pas allé à l'université, tu le savais ? Pas tout de suite. Il lui a fallut deux ans pour s'en remettre, et même après…il a substitué l'alcool et les bars par les études et ce jusqu'à en saigner des oreilles. Mais les deux premières années…elles ont vraiment été difficiles. »

Lorsqu'elle le regarda ensuite, il pouvait le voir, la peur et l'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentie. « J'avais peur qu'il soit perdu, qu'il boive jusqu'au coma ou qu'il finisse par sauter d'un pont à cause de sa dépression. Uther l'a jeté et il est venu vivre avec moi. Je ne peux même plus me souvenir du nombre de fois où je lui ai retiré la tête des toilettes. Ou quand il m'appelait en plein milieu de la nuit car il ne trouvait pas son pantalon, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était, ou de qui était l'autre personne dans le lit. »

Son regard ne le quittait pas pendant qu'elle lui racontait ça, le punaisant avec ses yeux autant qu'avec ses paroles. Elle voulait voir sa réaction, Merlin le réalisait, cependant il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'en comprendre le sens. Merlin avait appris à garder ses émotions, rien n'était visible sur son visage, il avait appris à faire ça de la pire façon en fait, et il était presque sûr que Morgane n'était pas en mesure de voir combien ses mots l'avaient mis en pièce. Son cerveau l'abreuvait gentiment des images qu'il avait d'Arthur, en état d'ébriété, en train de baiser des beaux gosses anonymes, ou d'Arthur en train de chanceler vers chez lui la nuit, en s'attardant trop longtemps par-dessus une balustrade en sachant que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Il n'avait jamais voulu causer du tort à Arthur, en fait il avait essayé d'éviter ça, alors il s'était senti vidé en écoutant l'histoire de Morgane. Il ne l'avait jamais su, et c'était encore plus horrible de ne pas l'avoir su. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'Arthur avait été en colère contre lui – en colère car Merlin lui avait menti, en colère d'avoir été trahi ainsi.

« Pourquoi…, » commença-t-il, mais il avait dû déglutir avant d'avoir suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour poser la question. « Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

Morgane toussa. « Parceque c'était un p'tit con, évidemment, et parcequ'il était dévasté. » Sa voix devint un peu plus douce lorsqu'elle dit, « tu as tiré le tapis sous lui, Merlin. Tu devrais le savoir. Toute sa vie tournait autour de toi, tout son avenir était prévu avec toi. »

Et quand est-il de moi, voulait demander Merlin, quand est-il de ma vie et de mon futur ? Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ? Ça ne compte pas ? Et il voulait lui hurler dessus, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait dit à Arthur ce matin, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas choisi tout ça, qu'il n'avait pas demandé à avoir des pouvoirs, qu'il n'avait pas _voulu _quitter sa maison et sa famille. Mais, à la place, il se montra borné, « il ne me semblait pas dévasté quand j'ai… » Il hésita ensuite, car il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à Will et Freya. « Quand je suis venu pour le voir. Une fois. Juste une fois. »

« Quoi ? » Morgane le regarda avec un doute. « Quand ? »

Merlin détourna les yeux parceque, autant l'agressivité de Morgane lui donnait envie de justifier son attitude, autant il avait ce besoin stupide de garder ce moment pour lui.

Cependant, il répondit à sa question. Il dit, « Je suis venu le voir à son travail. Quarante-huit jours plus tard. »

**OOO**

_C'était 48 jours après l'incident de l'école, 48 jours après qu'il ait dû s'enfuir, et 48 jours depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Arthur. Merlin était resté avec Will et Freya, heureux de ne pas être seul, et perdu comme l'était toute la vie qu'il avait eu et à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se rattacher. Il n'avait plus de maison à présent. Il vivait dans la rue. Il dormait dans les parcs et sous les ponts, il mendiait pour de la nourriture à l'arrière des restaurants, ou il fouillait les poubelles à la recherche des restes d'autres personnes – le genre de personne qu'avait été Merlin seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Après 48 jours, Merlin n'y était toujours pas habitué. Il vivait en état de choc, en plein déni, couplé avec une inquiétude constante pour sa maman et un incroyable besoin d'Arthur, et cela même si il était certain qu'Arthur le détestait probablement à présent._

_Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. La maison des Pendragon n'avait plus de place pour lui depuis longtemps, et la police le recherchait certainement. Merlin regardait tout le temps par-dessus son épaule, en s'attendant toujours à se faire prendre, ou que quelqu'un pointe un doigt sur lui en criant, « Sorcier ! »_

_Ainsi, après l'agression qui avait déclanché la malédiction de Freya, Will avait suggéré de quitter Londres pour un temps, du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent, et Merlin n'avait pas objecté. Il savait que c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais ça lui donnait encore plus l'impression de tout quitter – comme quelque chose de permanent, de définitif – et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir sans avoir vu Arthur une dernière fois._

_Merlin savait qu'Arthur avait obtenu un job d'été avant d'aller commencer ses études supposées dans le King College en octobre. Ça avait été convenu avec l'aide du père d'Arthur, dans l'un des grands cabinets d'avocats de la ville, et même si Arthur détestait qu'Uther Pendragon utilise son influence pour l'aider, ça restait une bonne opportunité._

_Pour Merlin c'était un énorme risque d'y aller, mais son envie le pressait trop, le désir était trop grand, et l'idée de voir Arthur seul faisait flotter son estomac et battre son cœur. Il avait emprunté le long par-dessus minable de Will, et il avait pris position dans un café en face de la rue, en prenant soin de la seule tasse pleine qu'il aurait de l'après midi, en gardant un contact visuel permanent avec l'entrée principale du cabinet des avocats. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de chance. Arthur avait peut être changé d'idées, ou il avait pris un jour de congé et il était parti plus tôt, ou il avait pris une autre sortie, mais il devait tenter sa chance, la seule chance avant qu'ils ne partent vers le nord le lendemain, sans que Merlin n'ait pu revoir Arthur._

_Et puis la porte tournante avait craché un blond, il portait un costume et il avait l'air incroyablement adulte et beau. C'était comme si le soleil était apparut pour la première fois après un long hiver morne, le cœur de Merlin faisait comme des tours sur les montagnes russes, qui s'envole et qui chute, bondissant dans sa gorge pour retomber dans son estomac. Il voulait courir et passer ses bras autour d'Arthur, il voulait le tenir et lui dire combien il était désolé désolé, tellement tellement désolé…Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait. Peut-être qu'il pouvait être assez stupide après tout, c'était Arthur et il n'allait pas parler à un vieil homme, au visage très sérieux et sombre._

_Alors Merlin avait juste continué à le regarder avec le cœur serré, en se torturant lui-même car il réalisait qu'Arthur allait partir sans lui. Il était trop loin pour voir l'expression de ses yeux, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa posture et dans sa façon de tenir sa mâchoire – Merlin n'en était pas certain – car il avait l'air différent, il n'était plus du tout comme le Arthur de Merlin. Ça lui faisait incroyablement mal, mais Merlin savait que c'était seulement une conséquence, car Arthur avait rompu avec toutes les choses qui était en rapport avec Merlin, afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant et construire sa vie. Merlin essayait de ravaler ses larmes, car la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'attirer l'attention en pleurant seul dans un café._

_Et puis Arthur s'arrêta tout à coup, en plein milieu du trottoir, pour relever la tête et laisser son regard errer dans la rue et tout autour des bâtiments, comme si il cherchait quelque chose désespérément. Merlin se figea, enfonçant automatiquement sa tête afin d'être certain de ne pas être vu par Arthur à travers les vitres._

_Cependant, lorsqu'il osa jeté un œil, toute l'arrogance mature d'Arthur s'en était allée et il semblait aussi perdu que Merlin l'était. Merlin n'avait jamais été capable de se l'expliquer plus tard, mais au fil des années il avait commencé à penser que peut-être, juste peut-être, Arthur l'avait senti, qu'il avait su que Merlin était là._

_Un moment plus tard, le compagnon d'Arthur lui avait touché le bras, et Arthur avait tourné la tête comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, son masque – car Merlin réalisait maintenant qu'il portait un masque – se remit en place. Merlin avait regardé Arthur s'en aller, il l'avait observé s'éloigner loin de lui, et il avait fermé ses mains en poing, se forçant à rester immobile et à ne pas courir après la seule personne qui avait toujours été capable de remettre de l'ordre dans le monde de Merlin d'un simple sourire._

**OOO**

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. » Il semblait que Morgane était plus surprise par le fait qu'Arthur lui ait caché quelque chose plutôt que par la confession de Merlin.

« Je ne pense même pas qu'il savait que j'étais là, » marmonna-t-il, car est-ce que Arthur l'avait recherché ? Probablement que c'était juste son imagination.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Morgane le regarda l'air incrédule. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es caché dans l'ombre et que tu n'es même pas aller lui parler ! »

Merlin la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Bien sûre que je ne lui ai pas parlé. J'étais en fuite, et il y avait des gens partout. Les autorités me recherchaient. Et qu'est que j'aurais bien pu lui dire ? 'Salut Arthur, content de te voir. J'imagine que tu sais que je suis sorcier maintenant, hein ? Au vue de cela, tu veux appeler la police ?' »

« Arthur n'aurait jamais fait ça, » répondit Morgane, visiblement outrée. « Le fait est qu'il t'a toujours protégé et il t'a laissé vivre dans sa maison, ça aurait pû t'aiguiller ! »

« Et bien, je ne le savais pas ! A l'époque, j'étais juste—j'étais effrayé, d'accord ? J'avais 16 ans et je vivais tout à coup dans la rue, sans maison et sans famille. Et ce n'était pas que pour moi, je devais aussi _les _protéger ! Tu réalises que c'était un crime d'abriter ou d'aider un sorcier ? Je voulais simplement le voir, juste une fois. A quoi ça aurait servi de l'entraîner dans mon pétrin ? »

« Et bien peut-être que tu aurais dû le laisser décider, » Lui répondit sévèrement Morgane.

Son ton était condescendant, et tout à coup Merlin en eut assez. Assez de devoir se défendre, assez d'être blâmé et jugé.

« Tu sais, » dit-il, la voix plein de sarcasme, « c'est dommage, tu n'étais pas là à l'époque. Je suis certain que tu aurais _mieux_ fait que moi. Donc, va-y, dis moi ce que tu aurais fait, en étant pris sur le fait après avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs pour éviter à un gamin de s'écraser le crâne sur un trottoir ? Je devais fuir et puis j'ai appelé ma maman, juste pour l'avertir, en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais plus la revoir ! Ou qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place quand j'ai vécu dans les rues, effrayé chaque jour à l'idée d'être pris et arrêté ? » Sa voix se brisa, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ça devait sortir avant que cela ne l'étouffe. « Et puis, quand j'ai été pris, et qu'ils m'ont dit ce qu'ils _attendaient_ de moi, ce que je devais faire pour sauver mes amis de l'exécution et moi-même de l'emprisonnement. Dis moi ce que j'aurais dû faire pour qu'on ne _leur_ fasse pas du mal ? »

Puis les larmes tombèrent, et Morgane semblait sincèrement choquée et même un peu coupable quand elle dit, « Merlin, je ne suis pas…je sais que tu as vécu des choses horribles. C'est pour ça que je me bats chaque jour. Et, crois moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être effrayé. Tu vois… » Elle déglutit, en hésitant un moment avant de dire, « je suis aussi une sorcière. »

Merlin la dévisagea bêtement, et puis son regard s'envola jusqu'à ses mains. Ses mains pâle et sans tâche. Une partie de son cerveau essayait de lui dire que ça avait dû être difficile pour elle de lui avouer ça, qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour lui faire confiance, mais le reste de sa personne était juste en colère. Cette magnifique femme ne vivant pas dans la crainte en face de lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de qu'il avait été obligé de vivre.

« Waouh, » dit Merlin, et puis il rit. C'était douloureux et brut, comme si on l'arrachait de lui… « Tu es une sorcière… » Il secoua la tête incrédule. « Et je parie qu'Arthur le sait, et qu'il ne t'a jamais regardé différemment et…ouais. » Il releva les yeux sur son beau visage et essaya de repousser son sentiment d'outrage douloureux, mais cette femme, avec peut-être toutes ses bonnes intentions, ne savait _rien du tout_. « Désolé de mon erreur, » dit-il acide. « Tu as dû avoir la vie dur. Qu'est ce que c'est de grandir dans la richesse, d'être gâtée, et d'aller dans des écoles prestigieuses, et de _finalement_ avoir reçu une éducation. Ça devait être très dur de vivre dans une belle maison, avec un frigo plein, à la place de dormir dans les rues et de rechercher de la nourriture dans les poubelles. »

Morgane le regarda comme si elle avait reçu une gifle, mais Merlin n'en avait pas fini. « Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir une maison ? Un boulot qui n'implique pas de se mettre à poil et de se livrer soi-même à d'horrible vieux pervers pour se faire enculer ? Oh, je suis certain que tu peux comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, Morgane, puisque, après tout, tu es aussi une sorcière. »

La respiration de Merlin était bruyante dans le silence qui était tombé après ses derniers mots, et cela dura un long moment. Puis, Morgane inspira profondément et il déposa sa tasse de thé sur la table avec des mains tremblantes.

« Bordel, » dit-elle, « je suppose que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on se prend un gifle après avoir agit comme une chienne. » Elle se mordit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai apprécié l'expérience. » Elle fit une autre grimace, mais elle releva les yeux quand Merlin ouvrit la bouche, ce qui était tout aussi bien car Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. « Tu as raison, » dit-elle. « Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée. J'oublie parfois que je suis loin des pires scénarios en ce qui concerne les sorciers. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas peur. » Et maintenant, elle regardait Merlin droit dans les yeux. « Je pourrais facilement me faire prendre à tout moment. »

« Oui, » concéda Merlin, toujours un peu amère. « Mais tu es une adulte. Tu as un groupe de personne qui pourrait te soutenir – une famille. »

« Tu aurais dû savoir qu'Arthur t'aurait soutenu. » Son visage avait perdu son hautaine supériorité, elle avait simplement l'air triste. « Il t'aimait vraiment, Merlin, et te perdre l'a presque tué. »

Merlin baissa la tête pour fixer ses mains. « Il me semble qu'il a eu une bonne vie, une vie parfaite en fait, il a tout construit sans moi, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu penses vraiment ça ? » Demanda Morgane. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il est seul comme en enfer ? »

« Et bien, je suppose qu'après la mort de sa femme- »

« Arthur n'a jamais aimé Mithian, » l'interrompit Morgane. « Il a seulement eu un rendez-vous avec elle car il essayait d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, et il s'est seulement marié parcequ'elle était enceinte. Ne te méprends pas, avoir Alex est la meilleure chose qu'il soit arrivé à Arthur, en fait ça l'a sauvé de son auto-destruction, mais c'était un accident. Alors ne va pas penser qu'il y a un genre de conte de fée rattaché à tout ça, car l'histoire ne s'est pas passée comme ça. »

« Quoi ? » Croassa Merlin, et puis il resta effectivement sans voix tandis que le fantasme qu'il s'était soigneusement construit sur Arthur et sa femme, devant une clôture blanche, tombait par terre pour se briser en milliers d'éclats. « Je ne savais pas- » Bégaya-t-il, « je pensais- »

« Ouais, crois moi, je peux imaginer ce que tu pensais, » dit Morgane en roulant les yeux. « Je ne dis pas qu'Arthur ne se souciait pas de Mithian. Ils étaient partenaires et amis et ils étaient parents, et quand elle est morte, il a eu du chagrin pour elle. Mais ils ne se sont jamais aimé, parceque mon stupide petit frère était seulement et toujours amoureux de toi. »

« Qu-quoi ? »

Merlin avait l'impression que le sol se déchirait sous lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que regarder Morgane avec des yeux écarquillés, avec l'estomac noué. Parceque même si il l'avait voulu, même si ses paroles le tranchaient car il ressentait de l'espoir doux, tranchant, stressant, et il ne pouvait pas la croire.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Je ne sais pas Merlin, peut-être pour que tu ne partes plus et pour que tu ne brises plus le cœur de mon frère ? »

**OOO**

Ils burent leur thé dans un silence gêné après ça. Merlin était toujours sous le choc en réalisant que la demi sœur d'Arthur pensait qu'il était amoureux de Merlin – toujours ou encore peut-être ou l'avait été, elle n'avait pas été très clair là-dessus.

D'un autre côté, Morgane semblait pensé que, avec sa sagesse innée et ses menaces livrées, ils pouvaient à présent se livrer à une petite conversation polie, et elle commença à raconter à Merlin les exploits du MRA, une organisation qui luttait pour l'égalité des sorciers. Ils faisaient campagne pour donner aux enfants sorciers le même droit aux écoles, au travail, et abolir les lois sur le mariage, et ils publiaient des recherches qui démontraient les effets des médicaments répressifs. Il n'avait pas imaginé que de telles choses se passaient, et il se disait que c'était une bonne chose, mais il avait déjà trop souffert des préjugés d'un gouvernement corrompu et de sa société haineuse pour croire en un tel changement si facilement.

Lorsqu'ils en étaient à leur deuxième tasse de thé, Morgane lui demanda si il avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il ferait après, et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire c'était la regarder sans comprendre.

« Après quoi ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« Après ton procès bien sûr. »

Merlin la regarda livide. « Euh…non ? Parceque…tu sais. »

Morgane releva l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilé, et Merlin déglutit quand il réalisa qu'il devait le dire.

« Je ne pourrais probablement pas…euh…faire quelque chose, mouais ? » Il essaya d'hausser les épaules, même si la perspective de son plus proche avenir serait d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait quitté le palais de justice pour entrer dans la voiture d'Arthur, il sentait sa gorge se nouer. Il n'était pas courageux. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et il s'était débrouillé pour le dire au final.

« Je serais certainement, et bien…mort. »

Les yeux de Morgane s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? Ne sois pas stupide, Merlin ! » S'étouffa-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas penser qu'Arthur permettra que tu sois condamné et exécuté ? »

« Et bien, » Merlin étouffa un rire hystérique, frottant inconsciemment le M noir tatoué sur sa main gauche. « Je ne sais pas…peut-être que tu n'as pas entendu, mais c'est ce qu'ils font. Avec les sorciers. Surtout ceux qui ont tué avec leur pouvoir. Et cela qu'Arthur le veuille ou non. »

« Arthur va te sortir de là, » dit Morgane obstinée, sa bouche fermée en un trait, ne laissant aucune place à la contradiction. De l'expression de son visage, Merlin pouvait voir son lien de parenté avec Arthur. « Il t'a déjà fait sortir sous caution, non ? Personne n'avait jamais osé faire ce genre d'appel auparavant, et il l'a fait. »

Ses yeux verts brillaient de ferveur alors qu'elle dévisageait Merlin de son regard perçant. « Ne fais pas d'erreurs, Merlin, » dit-elle avec perspicacité. « Arthur est mon frère, et pour ça il passera toujours en premier, mais j'ai un plan pour toi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui a vécu ce que tu as vécu et qui puisse raconté son histoire. Pour montrer au public quels genre de trous du cul hypocrites gouvernent ce pays ! Nous gagnerons des votes et nous gagnerons des droits. Je compte sur toi pour ça, Merlin. Alors, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber. »

**OOO**

A l'instant où Arthur rentra chez lui, Merlin était certain de trois choses : Morgane était juste un peu méchante. Elle était carrément brillante. Et ils n'auraient certainement pas dû profaner le thé en ajoutant du rhum dedans.

Arthur leur jeta juste un regard, et il était clair qu'il était très énervé car il n'avait pas bu d'alcool, et donc il était beaucoup moins drôle. Cependant, car Merlin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il remarqua qu'il était foutrement beau, avec son regard étincelant et la grimace sur sa bouche et ses mains sur ses hanches qui agissaient comme un panneau indicateur sur son entrejambe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu d'embarras à cause de ce qu'il pensait, et il était seulement content de ne pas être vraiment bourré et ainsi de ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa bouche et de son cerveau.

« Morgane, » dit Arthur amèrement. « Tu ferais bien de t'arrêter. »

« Hello à toi aussi, mon chère frère, » laissa traîné Morgane, en se levant du canapé, et il fallut un moment à Merlin pour réaliser qu'elle était en train de rassembler ses affaires dans son sac. Durant une seconde, il ressentit l'envie folle de la supplier de ne pas le laisser seul avec la tentation qu'était Arthur.

« Ne fais pas craquer ton slip, » Dit Morgane, en roulant les yeux vers Arthur. « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait bu quelques verres. C'était juste un peu de rhum, d'accord ? J'avais le sentiment que Merlin en avait besoin. »

« Je me demanda pourquoi, » marmonna Arthur et Morgane releva un sourcil sur lui de côté, alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

« Ne sois pas grossier, Arthur, ou je ne viendrais pas au dîner dimanche prochain. »

« Maintenant, les menaces. »

Morgane ignora Arthur, et pointa un doigt sur Merlin à la place. « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, » dit-elle. « Tout ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre le volant, veille harpie ! » Lui hurla Arthur, quand elle partit dans ses escarpins Gucci, avec son sac Chanel, alors elle lui tira la langue et elle claqua la porte derrière elle, mais pas avant de crier à Arthur, « je vais prendre un taxi et je t'enverrais la note, maman, merci ! »

Et puis, ils étaient seuls, et Arthur était toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Alors _qu'est_ ce qui a fait craquer ton slip ? » Demanda Merlin dans un excès d'irritabilité enfantine.

« Tu veux dire à part ma sœur et mon…mon client qui se saoulent en plein milieu de la journée ? Alors que mon très impressionnable petit garçon de six ans va bientôt rentrer, et qui est déjà accroc à toi ? »

Merlin grogna. « Si j'en crois Morgane, c'est plutôt toi. » Il cligna immédiatement les yeux et il regarda Arthur en s'excusant. « Ce n'est pas que je la crois. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils sur lui, « d'accord, qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a dit exactement ?»

Merlin sentit ses joues traîtresses rougir et envahir son visage. « Euh…tu sais, elle m'a plutôt menacé et- »

« Quoi ?! »

« Et bien, seulement si… »

« Si… ? _Merlin _? »

« Et bien, tu sais…elle a juste cette stupide idée que tu es amoureux de moi, et je pense qu'elle a fait son devoir fraternel en essayant que tu ne finisse plus sur le sol des toilettes et- »

« Oh mon dieu, » grinça Arthur, en frottant ses mains sur son visage et en marmonnant quelque chose que Merlin n'avait pas pu comprendre, mais qui semblait principalement composé de jurons.

« Non ! Vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais bien que je ne dois pas croire à ces choses et- »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, car Arthur avait relevé les yeux sur lui pour _lui lancer un regard noir. _Ce n'était pas l'un de ses meilleurs regards.

« Oui, Merlin, je suis certains que tu sais, puisque tu sais _toujours _tout mieux que personne, car tu ne sais pas simplement me faire confiance, non ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé…oh. »

« Oui, Merlin. Oh. Vu comment tu m'as menti – encore – j'aurais pensé que tu savais déjà ce qui a 'fait craquer mon slip' – pour utiliser tes mots très approprié, et je n'ai jamais porté et je ne porterais jamais de slip. »

Merlin sentit toute l'ivresse s'écouler de lui. Parceque, ouais, il était certain qu'il savait maintenant. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, mais… »

« Certainement que tu aurais dû me le dire ? » Demanda Arthur, l'incrédulité évidente dans la voix. « Est-ce que tu réalise de quoi nous parlons ici, Merlin ? Je te l'ai répété encore et encore que j'avais besoin de savoir toute l'histoire si je voulais être capable de te défendre correctement ! Et tu ne m'as pas dit un mot. Rien sur Nimueh et rien sur Mordred. »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai tout dit sur Mordred ! D'accord, peut-être que je ne t'ai pas dit que je travaillais pour la même femme qu'il connaissait, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de savoir exactement comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce _travail._ »

Arthur le regarda bizarrement. « De quoi tu parles ? Mordred était le neveu de Nimueh Greene. Il était là tout le temps, elle l'a dit. Alors tu as dû le connaître ! »

« Non ! Je veux dire…je ne le connaissais pas. J'étais… Je suis seulement revenu à Londres il y a deux ans. J'étais à Cardiff dans un premier temps, et puis à Glasgow durant un temps, mais… » Merlin était mortifié et rouge. C'était une chose dont il ne voulait vraiment pas parler avec Arthur. « J'étais populaire, d'accord ? Alors ils m'ont envoyé à Londres. »

« Oh. » Arthur déglutit mais il ne détourna pas le regard, pour lui donner un peu de crédit, il semblait triste plutôt que dégoûté. « Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Nimueh Greene ? »

Merlin ne pouvait plus le regarder. Il ne pouvait simplement plus. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » marmonna-t-il. « Les choses que j'ai fait…ce n'est pas vraiment des choses dont j'aime parler. Du moins, pas avec toi. »

« Merlin, » soupira Arthur, et il s'assit près de lui. Il regarda Merlin, et sa proximité doubla à la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom, un peu exaspéré mais toujours tendre, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Merlin dans sa gorge. « Tu ne penses pas que c'était important que je sache que tu avais été _forcé ?_ Qu'ils t'ont fait chanter et qu'ils t'ont menacé pour que tu travailles pour eux ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « Quoi…tu pensais que je l'avais fait par envie ? » Cracha-t-il, offensé, blessé, et déçu se sentant sur le point d'être démoli. « Tu penses que ça me faisait plaisir ?! »

Et tout d'un coup, il y avait une main sur son cou, et il fut tiré en avant, contre une poitrine large et musclée. « Ne sois pas idiot, Merlin, » murmura Arthur d'une voix brisée. « Comment j'aurais pû penser ça ? Je connais ce genre d'histoire, je sais comment la faim et le froid peuvent vous laisser sans autres choix. »

Il y avait un millier d'émotions qui se battaient pour être en tête dans le cœur, la tête, et les tripes de Merlin, et il ne savait pas à quoi donner la priorité, il ne savait pas ce qu'était la réponse appropriée, et donc il laissa juste son instinct et un profond désir d'enfoncer son visage dans la chaleur d'Arthur. La main sur son cou massait tendrement ses muscles douloureux, et jouait avec ses cheveux, et Merlin se sentit se détendre et se relâcher. Après un moment, il leva la tête légèrement, et soudain c'était juste trop facile de croiser le regard d'Arthur. Soudain, tout le mal et la honte s'en étaient allés, et tout ce qui restait c'était ce profond désir, un désir pure et brûlant, un désir sexuel totalement inconnu.

Ce fut la chose la plus naturelle au monde de poser ses lèvres contre celles d'Arthur, et le choc du sentiment familier mélangé à des notes sous-jacente différentes, nouvelles et mature, était la chose la plus excitante que Merlin ait jamais expérimenté. Il voulait grimper sur les genoux d'Arthur, enfoncer ses mains dans ses cheveux et sucer sa parfaite lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Il voulait le lécher, le goûter, et le dévorer, et comme si Arthur pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il ouvrit la bouche, en gémissant et tira Merlin plus près de lui avec des mains irréfutables, forte et tendre, et c'était tellement mieux que dans tous les rêves de Merlin.

Une voix que Merlin reconnut vaguement comme la sienne bredouilla, « Arthur…juste…mon dieu, s'il te plait… » Et puis Merlin était sur les genoux d'Arthur, et non de dieu il était en érection et, si son cul ne se trompait pas, Arthur aussi. L'implication de tout ça était exaltant, les possibilités et l'imprévu, et Merlin ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de faire ça, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Arthur était avec lui, le suivant étape par étape –

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne suive plus.

« Merlin, » haleta Arthur, et sa voix était en lambeaux. « Arrêtes. Nous devons arrêter. »

C'était comme recevoir un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête, et Merlin se poussa, glissa, et finalement il atterrit sur son cul aux pieds d'Arthur. Arthur le regardait horrifié et Merlin voulait mourir, il voulait disparaître dans l'air et juste s'en aller, ne plus jamais devoir faire face à Arthur. Comment avait-il pû être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pû laisser les paroles stupides et outrageuses de sa sœur lui monter à la tête ?

« Merlin, » dit Arthur, en tendant une main vers lui presque suppliante, mais Merlin avait trop mal, il était déchiré et mis à nus, et il s'empressa de se mettre sur ses pieds. « C'est juste…que tu as bu, » dit Arthur désespéré.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne…je ne veux pas en prendre l'avantage- »

« L'avantage ? » Grogna Merlin, mortifié, excité et tout simplement frustré. « Tu penses que j'ai un problème avec _ça _? »

C'était certainement la mauvaise chose à dire, car le visage d'Arthur devint blême. « Je ne suis pas ton client, Merlin. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne me vois pas comme eux. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Au moins, il ne me laisse pas excité, frustré et pour finir il ne me laisse pas entre parenthèse. » C'était un mensonge, sinon quoi d'autre, et Merlin ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, à part le fait qu'il se sentait blessé et humilié par le rejet d'Arthur, _tu_ _aurait dû le voir venir, t'es vraiment qu'un stupide bâtard._

Durant une seconde ou deux, Arthur avait l'air d'avoir reçu une gifle, peut-être même qu'il semblait dévasté à présent, mais ensuite son visage se referma – comme il l'avait toujours fait – et Merlin ricana, « Ouais, coupe tes émotions, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas un Pendragon de toute façon. »

Arthur s'éloigna du canapé dans un battement de cœur, pour être juste en face de Merlin et lui attraper le poignet d'une manière presque douloureuse. « Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? » grinça-t-il, et Merlin hésita une seconde, car Arthur semblait blessé, vraiment blessé.

« Je pensais que tu avais enfin eu le message, » dit Merlin rigide. « Elle ne t'a pas raconté quelle salope perverse et dépravée je suis ? Et donc, je pense que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas être pressé d'avoir du seconde main. »

« Non. Seigneur, Merlin…non. »

« Pourquoi non ? C'est la vérité, non ? Il ne faut pas le cacher juste parceque c'est dégueulasse. Tu sais ce que je suis maintenant- »

« Merlin, pour l'amour de dieu, tu vas arrêter ? »

La prise sur son poignet devint plus ferme, et Merlin regarda Arthur – avec toute la colère, la défiance et la douleur déchirante – et il s'arrêta choqué à la vue de son ami. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux d'Arthur, et son visage était l'image d'une misère noire qui fit s'envoler la colère de Merlin comme un fantôme. Il pouvait certainement compter sur une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu Arthur pleurer, et encore il y avait des doigts de trop. Alors voir cet adulte, le Arthur endurcit, comme ça – ça l'avait laissé sans souffle.

Arthur ne l'avait pas attendu pour ne rien dire, il tira simplement Merlin vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, son pouce caressant un endroit sensible de Merlin. Arthur ferma les yeux et son souffle lui échappa dans un soupire fragile avant de dire, « tu es le plus grand, et le plus odieux des crétins que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu penses vraiment que je m'inquiète pour tout ça ? Pour tout ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu as dû faire pour survivre ? Ça me fait du mal, et j'aimerais tuer toutes les personnes qui t'ont fait du mal, mais tu es ici à présent. Tu es revenu – avec _moi_ – et je ne peux pas croire que tu ignores combien je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu ne comprends pas ça, Merlin ? »

Il avait l'air désespéré et totalement impuissant. Dévasté. Alors, Merlin posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, chaste et plein d'excuse, car il n'avait pas les mots, sa gorge et ses poumons étaient remplis de trop d'émotion, et ça menaçait de l'étrangler.

« Je ne sais pas, » parvint-il enfin à souffler, « j'aurais dû le savoir, mais je pense que j'avais oublié. Et je pensais…je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus…pas avec…pas après tout -»

« Merlin…surtout après tout ça. Plus que jamais. Plus que je ne peux le dire. »

Le silence retomba ensuite, debout dans la salon d'Arthur avec leurs fronts se touchant et leurs mains enlacées. Merlin ne savait pas où ils allaient, et il s'en moquait car, quitte à choisir, il voulait simplement rester là pour toujours.

**OOO**

Arthur voulait sangloter lorsque Merlin se relaxa contre lui, les doux cheveux noirs chatouillaient le front d'Arthur, et la chaleur de Merlin était comme un fantôme sur sa peau. Il n'osait pas bouger, il continuait juste à caresser légèrement les poignets de Merlin. La colère avait disparu du visage anxieux de Merlin, dont l'auto dévalorisation était bien plus profonde qu'Arthur ne l'avait imaginé. Il dû se rappeler que Merlin était très jeune quand tout avait commencé, plus jeune qu'Arthur lui-même, et sans demi-sœur timbrée, et sans aucun moyen de se défendre contre le système qui lui avait ôté tout ses droits. Il voulait tellement que les choses aille mieux pour Merlin, mais il commençait à réaliser qu'il devait prendre quelques mesures avec Merlin. Le travail d'Arthur était d'être sûr que cet homme tienne le coup – presque comme si Arthur devait être le seul à se noyer – il devait lui laisser la chance de se refaire et le temps de retrouver ses marques.

Arthur aurait volontiers savouré cette tentative de reconnexion pour le reste de la journée, mais le bonheur de tenir Merlin – de le toucher un peu, de façon chaste au moins – dura seulement quinze minutes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit en trompe et une petite tornade de cheveux blonds aux joues roses arriva pour briser leur équilibre précaire. Merlin se retira rapidement comme si il avait été brûlé, et Arthur se contenta de fixer le visage de son ami, qui s'était finalement ouvert quelques minutes, et maintenant qui se retranchait à nouveau. C'était encore pire de voir le masque de politesse de Merlin, maintenant qu'Arthur avait enfin senti qu'ils avaient progressé. C'était comme avoir un pied dans la porte pour la retenir, seulement pour qu'elle se referme sur son visage, encore.

Alors que l'après-midi s'éternisait presque comme si Arthur avait rêvé de ce moment d'intimité dans le salon, Merlin était à nouveau agité et il semblait éviter Arthur en concentrant son attention sur Alex à la place. Il avait son nez enfoncé dans un livre car il lisait pour Alex à voix douce, et Arthur était déchiré entre la reconnaissance d'un père de voir de l'affection pour son fils, et la déception d'un homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer avoir un peu de cette attention pour lui. Il observait la façon dont Merlin souriait à Alex – sincère, avec des fossettes et tout – et ça lui faisait mal au cœur et bouillir son estomac.

Après un repas calme avec des fishstick et des frites, Merlin et Alex se découvrirent un amour commun pour les jeux de société, ce qui chagrinait Arthur, car Arthur avait passé la soirée à perdre au Monopoly, ou au Scrabble, car tout ce qu'il avait sû faire c'était regarder les lèvres de Merlin et ses longs doigts alors qu'il déplaçait son jeton. Et ça ne l'avait certainement pas aidé à se concentrer quand Merlin lui avait jeté ces regards indéchiffrables, alors qu'il pensait qu'Arthur ne le voyait pas.

Le comportement contradictoire de Merlin laissait Arthur sans la moindre idée d'où ils allaient l'un avec l'autre, et il n'appréciait pas ce genre de confusion. Il savait qu'il était impatient, mais il le sentait, il sentait la manière dont Merlin avait toujours semblé s'adapter à lui comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, les bords était peut-être plus irréguliers, mais le but initial était toujours le même. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec une autre personne que Merlin et ça lui avait manqué, Merlin lui avait tellement manqué que ça l'avait presque brisé. Il devait faire preuve de volonté pour garder le contrôle à présent, pour ne pas brusquer, maintenant qu'il avait enfin une bonne raison d'y croire – même si c'était peut-être profondément caché en lui – Merlin était toujours le même.

**OOO**

Donc le matin suivant, Arthur déclara à son bureau qu'il allait resté à la maison, et finalement emmener Merlin faire les magasins, surtout qu'il était carrément ridicule dans les vêtements trop grands d'Arthur. Gwen était à l'école, Lance était à l'hôpital, et comme il préférait ne pas laisser Merlin à proximité de la folie de sa sœur, ce fut vraiment pour lui. Alex avait immédiatement eu envie de venir avec eux, mais Arthur lui avait rappelé qu'il devait aller à l'école, et il lui avait promis qu'ils seraient revenu quand il rentrerait pour le souper, et qu'il pourrait passer plus de temps avec eux deux.

Alors ils partirent faire du shopping. C'était une ruse en quelque sorte, car Arthur avait l'idée qu'il serait seul tout les deux, et il se disait que changer d'endroit allait aider Merlin à se relaxer. Rapidement, il devint évident que c'était une erreur. Dans la voiture, Merlin était silencieux, le visage détourné d'Arthur, pour regarder la ville à travers la vitre. Il semblait perdu dans son propre monde, et Arthur décidé de se concentrer sur sa conduite plutôt que de tenter d'avoir une conversation gênante, il opta pour donner du temps à Merlin et il espérait qu'il deviendrait plus bavard au moment d'atteindre le centre commercial.

Il n'en fit rien. Il gara la voiture et quand ils prirent l'ascenseur, Merlin était toujours tendu et sans croiser le regard d'Arthur. Il y avait beaucoup de gens pour un mardi matin, alors Merlin gardait la tête baissée et il suivait simplement Arthur, ensuite il avait juste haussé les épaules quand Arthur lui avait demandé où il voulait aller en premier.

Arthur choisit une boutique qui n'était pas trop chic, car il savait que ça mettrait Merlin mal à l'aise, mais à la façon dont Merlin fixait les prix, son effort avait été vain. Le vendeur arriva vers eux en souriant et en roucoulant, alors Arthur l'éloigna quand il vit comment Merlin se raidit un peu plus à son examen approfondi. Cependant, ll le regretta presque l'instant d'après, car à présent il se contentait de regarder une rangée de t-shirt et Merlin ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour en prendre un. Ce _n_'est _pas_ qu'Arthur était bon à ça, et pendant une seconde il envisagea honnêtement d'appeler Morgane, mais ensuite il se secoua. Ce ne pouvait pas être si difficile.

Une heure plus tard, Arthur se sentait prêt à étrangler le vendeur – qui n'avait pas le bon sens de revenir en _arrière_ – et Merlin était assis dans la cabine d'essayage avec une pile de vêtement qui ne lui correspondait vraiment pas et qui lui donnait un air ridicule.

En soupirant, Arthur frappa à la porte de la cabine.

« Non, vraiment, » grinça la voix de Merlin de l'intérieur. « Je ne veux pas essayer une autre couleur. »

« C'est moi, » dit Arthur avec un sourire fatigué. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Oh. Ouais… » Il y eut des bruits de froissement, puis, « Attends une seconde. »

Mais Arthur avait déjà poussé la porte, et donc il se retrouva les yeux sur son cul revêtu d'un boxer, avant qu'il ne remonte son jeans. C'était toujours le jeans que Gwen et lui avait choisi dans la garde robe d'Arthur, car tout dans ce magasin semblait studieusement déchiré, ou avec des nuances de rose ou des imprimés léopard. Arthur aimait ses yeux, et il préférait éviter de devenir aveugle en regardant les vêtements les plus horribles qu'il ait vu depuis que Morgane avait organisé une fête sur le thème des années 80.

Mais il ne pensait pas à ça maintenant pour éviter d'avoir la gaule après avoir vu le cul de Merlin, non merci.

Merlin se rhabilla vite fait quand Arthur toussa involontairement, en relevant son jeans et en le fermant à deux mains, tout en regardant Arthur frénétiquement avec des oreilles rouges et des joues rouges.

« Désolé, » dit Arthur d'un air penaud. Puis il ramassa ce qui était sa ceinture préférée. « Tu cherches ça ? » Demanda-t-il, en la tendant avec sérénité.

« Ouais, merci. » Merlin prit la ceinture et il la tripota maladroitement, alors qu'Arthur laissait son regard erré sur la zone de catastrophe dans la cabine.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il dans un autre soupir, en se laissant tomber sur ce qui devait être une chaise, enseveli sous 3 horribles pulls. « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça serait si difficile. »

Merlin, qui avait finalement réussi à mettre la ceinture sur son pantalon, s'assit près de lui sur un blouson mauve et vert fluo. « Non…je suis désolé d'être une plaie, »marmonna-t-il.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Ne sois pas stupide, Merlin, si quelqu'un doit être une plaie, c'est cette vendeuse qui est une menace. »

« Je pense que tu lui plais, » dit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais ? Et bien elle a une drôle de façon de le montrer, non pas que ça importe, tu sais, comme je suis… » Il fit des signes maladroits.

« Gay ? » Demanda Merlin.

Arthur pouffa. « C'est une des nombreuses croyances de Morgane ? »

Merlin acquiesça. « Tu l'es ? »

« Je ne sais pas…et toi ? »

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent et puis il se renfrogna, mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, Arthur releva une main.

« Je n'essaie pas de t'offenser ou de me moquer de toi. Et, de toute façon, tu dois me donner plus de crédit que ça. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que Morgane pense que je suis gay, car je n'ai jamais eu une véritable relation avec une femme, même si je suis suffisamment attiré pour aller au lit avec elles. Mais je n'ai été amoureux qu'une fois. » Arthur leva les yeux pour regarder Merlin le dévisager avec des yeux ronds. « Alors, dis moi Merlin, est-ce que ça me rend gay, car je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en fiche de toute façon. C'est juste une étiquette. Les gens aiment faire des amalgames. »

« Je…je n'ai jamais… » Merlin baissa rapidement la tête, en respirant difficilement avant de dire, « je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes…les hommes qui…qui étaient mes clients. Mais je n'ai jamais…avec une femme, je n'ai jamais…il n'y avait personne. Juste, tu sais… » Sa voix se transforma en murmure « Juste toi. »

Les mains de Merlin étaient refermées en poing, et il les appuyait contre ses cuisses. Tout son corps était tendu comme un ressort. Arthur hésita à poser sa mai. Elle tremblait un peu quand il la déposa sur Merlin. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il, « désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Merlin. Désolé, de ne pas avoir été là. Car je ne pouvais pas t'aider et pas te protéger. »

« _Tu _es désolé ? » Croassa Merlin. « Comment peux-tu t'excuser alors que tout est de ma faute ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Arthur incrédule. « Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute ? »

« J'étais celui qui n'était pas enregistré. J'étais celui qui _mentait._ »

« Et bien, je suis navré, » dit Arthur d'un air grave. « Mais je ne le regrette pas. Car si ta maman t'avait enregistré, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais rencontré. Tu ne serais jamais venu vivre avec nous, et nous n'aurions pas passé toutes ces années à grandir ensemble. Peut-être que je suis égoïste, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu et je ne regretterai jamais d'être tombé amoureux de toi. »

Quand il regarda Merlin, en se sentant légèrement embarrassé de son emportement, il était choqué de voir que les yeux de Merlin étaient écarquillés et brillants, et il y avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Alors tu me pardonnes ? » Murmura Merlin.

« Te pardonner ? » Demanda Arthur perplexe.

« Pour t'avoir menti, Arthur. Durant toutes ces années. Je t'ai menti en ne te disant pas quelque chose d'essentiel sur moi, et tu ne sauras jamais combien, au combien je suis désolé pour ça ! »

« Merlin… » Arthur secouait la tête, peiné par la douleur évidente de Merlin. « Je t'avais pardonné avant même que mon père ne finisse de me dire que tu avais des pouvoirs. J'espérais simplement…j'espérais que tu reviennes pour moi. J'ai essayé de te rechercher, mais…il n'y avait aucune piste pour te trouver. Pas une. »

« Je n'ai pas osé, » murmura Merlin. « J'ai cru que tu me détestais. »

Ça déchirait le cœur d'Arthur d'entendre ça, alors il attrapa fermement la main de Merlin durant un moment, en fermant les yeux de désespoir. « Je n'ai jamais…Merlin, comment tu as pû penser ça ? »

« Je…- »

Ensuite, il y eut quelques coups à la porte, et la voix de la vendeuse demanda, « Tout va bien, chéri ? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir essayé un autre mauve ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, c'est trop, » râla Arthur, en tirant Merlin par la main. « Allez, je t'emmène chez The Smithy. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire dés le début. J'achète toutes mes affaires là-bas et Elyan s'occupera de tout. »

« Non, Arthur emmène moi simplement…je ne sais pas, dans un magasin de seconde main ou- »

« _Merlin_, est ce que j'ai l'air de connaître des boutiques de secondes mains ? »

Le sourire de Merlin était branlant, mais il souriait et Arthur prenait ça pour une victoire.

« Non, » dit Merlin, en serrant un peu la main d'Arthur, « je suppose que non. »

**OOO**

Elyan était un jeune homme à la peau d'ébène, avec un grand sourire éclatant, et il jeta un regard sur Merlin avant de relever les sourcils sur Arthur, en disant, « Seigneur, Arthur, où cachais-tu cette beauté tout ce temps ? »

Merlin était vraiment en train de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais avant de pouvoir se replier sur lui d'embarras, Elyan lui rendit son sourire, un sourire amicale et honnête, ce qui semblait faire un travail incroyable sur Merlin. Arthur savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision lorsque Elyan garda ses mains pour lui, et qu'il expliqua à Merlin sans flirter, tout comme il parlait à Arthur, « ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons tout ce qu'il faudra et…plus encore – exactement ce que tu veux. Je le mettrais simplement sur la note d'Arthur – car je suis certain qu'il gagne plus que nous deux réunis. »

Arthur s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir, prêt à attendre jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit prêt. Mais ensuite, Elyan poussa Merlin hors de la cabine avec un petit sourire, et Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en relevant un sourcil appréciateur quand il l'aperçut dans un pantalon noir avec un pull bleu qui correspondait à la couleur de ses yeux.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas Julia Roberts, hein ? » Siffla Merlin quand Elyan le fit parader en face d'Arthur pour la seconde fois, mais Arthur sourit simplement en lui disant que la combinaison des deux faisait ressortir ses pommettes.

Et ils quittèrent The Smithy environ une heure plus tard, en emportant une douzaine de sacs et de paquets, Arthur devait admettre qu'il avait aussi vaguement repensé à la scène de 'Pretty Woman' – qu'il connaissait seulement car Gwen lui avait fait regarder.

**OOO**

Après avoir récupéré Alex à l'école, ils partirent dans le restaurant chinois préféré d'Arthur et d'Alex, où la nourriture était excellente et le service impeccable, et où Alex avait toujours des biscuits de fortune. La veille femme ratatinée qui possédait l'endroit avait jeté un coup d'œil à Merlin et décidé qu'il avait besoin d'une portion supplémentaire de hakao de canard, et elle lui apporta une banane frit et un pudding aux riz de la part de la maison pour le dessert. Au moment de partir, elle avait tapoté Arthur sur les joues et elle lui avait dit qu'il était un homme bon. Arthur s'était senti complètement perplexe et un peu fier.

**OOO**

Le truc était que c'était presque effrayant combien Merlin s'était intégré dans leur vie, même si il ne semblait pas faire d'effort conscient, et Arthur se surprenait lui-même à en imaginer plus. Un futur où Merlin continuerait de vivre avec eux, où il y aurait une autre place occupée à leur repas à table, où Arthur rentrerait à la maison pour retrouver Merlin et Alex blottis sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre. Il pourrait y avoir plus de pique-nique dans le parc, et ils passeraient les week-end dans la veille maison sur la plage dont il avait hérité de sa mère. Et dans la soirée, quand Alex serait mis au lit avec des bisous pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit d'eux deux, Arthur et Merlin pourraient s'asseoir en face d'un feu de cheminée, ou sortir pour prélasser dans les chaises longues, en profitant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre avec un verre de vin.

Arthur essayait de ne pas penser à toutes les autres choses, comme des baisers brûlants dans le noir, ou déshabiller doucement Merlin dans son lit. C'était comme une trahison, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser totalement ces pensées. Il était conscient qu'elles étaient inappropriées alors qu'il jouait à un jeu de société avec son fils, Arthur avait d'ailleurs sauté un tour de Monopoly pour se retirer dans son bureau et appeler Léon.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place. Il y avait Mordred, un jeune sorcier dont Aredian était obsédé et qui avait fini par le tuer cinq ans plus tôt. A en croire Nimueh – et Arthur avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fiable – il lui avait avoué le meurtre garçon. Et puis, il y avait eu Merlin, un autre jeune sorcier, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Mordred, et qu'Aredian se payait régulièrement pour avoir des relation sexuelles avec lui.

Arthur serra les poings à cette pensée, mais il se disait en lui-même de ne plus y penser. Il devait être fort, et il ne pouvait rien changer à ce que Merlin avait vécu en étant juste en colère.

Après seulement deux ans de leur arrangement, Aredian avait fait poser des bougies – quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant – et au milieu d'une partie de jambe en l'air sadique, il avait essayé d'étrangler Merlin. Merlin – qui n'avait pas été en mesure de se défendre – aurait été le deuxième sorcier à mourir des mains d'Aredian. Le deuxième sorcier à avoir des bleus autour de son cou.

Arthur soupira, il savait que deux histoires similaires ne faisaient pas un motif, mais le parallèle était flagrant. Tout à coup, il s'était demandé si il y en avait eu des autres. Il y avait trois années entre la mort de Mordred et le retour de Merlin à Londres. Arthur se demandait si il y avait d'autres sorciers décédés dont personne n'avait été inquiété par la disparition, et qui avaient été enterré puis oublié.

Il prit son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Léon au commissariat. Il avait un pressentiment dans le fond de ses tripes qu'il connaissait bien, et ce sentiment lui disait qu'il était sur quelque chose, et ses tripes avaient rarement tort.

Léon décrocha le téléphone après la deuxième sonnerie, et il avait l'air fâché et frustré.

« Léon ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Arthur ? » Léon soupira. « Désolé…Je suis ici avec Percy, et il semble que les affaires internes sont soit incompétente, soit remplies de lâches, car ils ont laissé Valiant s'en aller. »

« Quoi ? » Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'avais pas dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose sur lui ? »

« C'est ce que je pensais ! »

« Merde. »

« Ouais. Je pense que tu peux deviner pourquoi je suis un peu hors de moi, mais, ouais…désolé. Pourquoi tu appelles ? »

« Un pressentiment. »

Léon renifla. « Arthur, tes pressentiments sont comme les gens qui travaillent durs pour avoir un indice. Tu es certain de ne pas avoir des pouvoirs d'une grand grand tante ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Quoi ?! » Siffla Arthur et pendant un seconde il se tût à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Arthur, mon pote, » Léon dit avec précaution, « ne t'emporte pas, je plaisantais. »

Arthur ferma les yeux fortement, heureux que Léon ne puisse pas le voir. « Ouais. Je sais, désolé, tu m'as eu par surprise. Je suis certain que si j'avais eu des pouvoirs d'une grand tante, mon père m'aurait éliminé à l'évidence. »

Léon s'étouffa. « C'est vrai, mon pote. Donc, qu'est ce que tes tripes te disent cette fois ? »

Arthur inspira profondément, en expliquant sa théorie, les faits et les liens, avant d'en perdre le fil. Quand il récapitula à Léon, il demanda, « Si il y en avait des autres ? »

« Des autres quoi ? »

« Des autres jeunes sorciers morts, dont jamais personne n'a cherché à savoir comment ou pourquoi. »

Léon resta silencieux un instant, et Arthur savait qu'il devait considérer l'ensemble. Puis il répondit, « Putain. »

« Ouais, » agréa Arthur.

« Tu veux que je recherche dans la base de donnée ? »

« Et bien, je suppose que Perceval est déjà sur le coup ? » Demanda Arthur ironiquement.

« Ne te moque pas si tu veux une faveur, Pendragon, » lui dit Léon, mais de bonne grâce. « Alors qu'est ce que nous devons chercher ? On peut cibler sur l'âge, sur le sexe, et ceux qui sont décédés. »

« Et bien, j'ai une chose, nous avons la période. De juin 2008 à octobre 2011. Ca devrait réduire ton champ à quelque douzaine. Je ne sais pas à quel point Aredian les voulait jeune, cependant Merlin a 26 ans et il en fait facile 20, et Mordred avait 15 ans. Peut-être qu'Aredian aimait les imaginer comme Mordred à cet âge si il avait vécu, alors je pense que ça doit plutôt être entre 15 et 20. Sûrement avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, mince. Les garçons sans famille. »

« D'accord, » dit Léon et Arthur pouvait l'entendre taper sur son clavier. « Ca devrait bien réduire la recherche. » Il y eut beaucoup de clic, et les pensées de Léon bourdonnaient, puis il dit tout à coup, « Putain, Pendragon, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. »

Arthur se pencha, comme si il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Léon. « Qu'est que tu as trouvé ? »

« Galahad Gordon, mort le 12 septembre 2009. Il avait 17 ans. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, pas de famille, il vivait dans la rue. Cause de la mort – inconnue. »

« Merde, » marmonna Arthur.

« Il y en a un autre. Pelinor Ramsey. Il avait 20 ans quand il est mort, quelque part au printemps 2011. Il a été retrouvé dans une rivière, une semaine après avoir disparu. Merde, Arthur, ça dit ici qu'il était prostitué. »

« Seigneur… » Arthur frotta une main sur ses yeux. Avoir une théorie était une chose, mais en avoir la certitude avec des noms, des faits, des jeunes, c'était autre chose. « Cause de la mort ? Il devait y avoir une enquête. »

« Nan. La cause de la mort est inconnue. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, vous êtes quoi ? L'enquête criminelle ou une bande de comptables ? »

« Hé ! » l'arrêta Léon. « Tu prêches des convertis ici, mon porte, ne tire pas sur l'ambulance ! »

« Désolé, » répondit Arthur, se sentant contrit, car ouais…il savait que Léon devait détester ça tout autant que lui.

« Alors…qu'est qu'on fait ? »

Léon soupira. « Et bien, à dire vrai, Arthur, je ne sais pas si on peut faire quelque chose. Nous pouvons essayer d'en trouver plus sur ces garçons, mais nous n'aurons rien sur ces dossiers car ils sont clôturés depuis des années. Si on a la chance de résoudre ça, il faudra quelques semaines, et Merlin aura déjà fait face à la court d'ici là. »

« Putain. » Arthur savait que Léon disait juste, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire alors qu'ils avaient une bonne piste. « D'accord…et si on faisait exhumer les corps ? »

« Et bien, premièrement, bonne chance pour obtenir un mandat. Deuxièmement, ils sont mort et enterrés depuis des années, trouver une cause de décès après autant de temps est presque impossible. Surtout la strangulation, ce que je suis certain que tu espères. »

Arthur jura silencieusement, mais ensuite il entendit la voix de Merlin dans son esprit, _il s'est arrêté et il a pris quelque chose dans un tiroir. Je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était. _Ca avait été un foulard, Arthur le savait bien car la police l'avait retrouvé et que c'était l'une des preuves officielles. Et la corde appartenait à Aredian et il s'en était servi pour attacher Merlin au lit, Il avait certainement une ceinture à son pantalon, ou le fil de la lampe de chevet. Mais il avait pris l'écharpe, une écharpé qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans son tiroir. Le cerveau d'Arthur travaillait furieusement. Merlin aurait probablement été la quatrième victime d'Aredian. Il avait planifié un rituel. Il l'avait méticuleusement planifié. L'écharpe devait signifier quelque chose.

« Et si on recherche des échantillons d'ADN et qu'on vérifie sur l'écharpe d'Aredian si il y a des similitudes ? »

Léon était clairement sans voix, mais il se reprit rapidement, et à présent il semblait emballé. « Ca pourrait marcher, Arthur. Si il utilisait la même écharpe et si il ne la lavait pas entre. Mais tu dois toujours obtenir le mandat pour déterrer les corps. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, la bouche fermer en une ligne sombre. « Laisse moi m'occuper de ça. »

**OOO**

Arthur savait qu'il devait parler à son père depuis que Nimueh lui avait dit '_Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre père ?_'. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il attendait avec impatience cependant, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, ça avait été un désastre, et Arthur n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment Uther gérait l'aveu de Morgane fait sous la colère disant qu'elle était voyante. Au moins, il était certain que son père avait gardé l'information pour lui, c'était seulement une évidence car aucun policier n'était venu frapper à sa porte depuis.

Ca faisait mal à Arthur de ne pas pouvoir immédiatement retirer les suspicions qui impliquait son père.

Il sortit de son bureau et descendit les escaliers, se préparant à entendre le rire lumineux d'Alex et le doux rire de Merlin. Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête quand il entra, et ce fut la joie pure qui s'imprima sur le visage d'Alex, et un plaisir hésitant sur celui de Merlin. C'était magnifique, et Arthur espérait simplement les rejoindre. Il espérait pouvoir vivre dans un monde où cette image de joie simple puisse rester en sécurité et loin des menaces.

« Je dois sortir un peu, » dit-il à la place avec une pointe de regret, et il vit immédiatement le visage de Merlin s'assombrir d'inquiétude. Arthur l'ignora et il essaya de sourire joyeusement à son fils quand il dit, « je reviendrais dans peu de temps. Vous vous débrouillerez tous les deux ? »

Il se trouvait qu'une chose avait changé pour Arthur car il n'avait aucun scrupule à laisser Alex avec Merlin, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ce point. Merlin rencontre son regard et il lui fit un signe de tête sérieux, et Alex bouda un peu mais c'était vite passé quand Arthur lui avait promis de revenir rapidement, et qu'il se joindrait à eux pour un autre tour du jeu.

Il prit sa voiture pour conduire jusqu'à la maison de Pendragon de Camden Hill. Son père avait de veille habitude, et le mardi après-midi, il passait son temps dans le bureau de la maison, donc Arthur était sûr de le trouver là. Arthur stoppa la voiture quand le manoir devint visible. C'était un endroit avec beaucoup de souvenirs heureux, mais Arthur n'était plus venu ici depuis longtemps, pas depuis la lutte épique qu'il avait eu avec son père un jour de fin septembre, l'année où Merlin avait disparu.

**OOO**

_La bagarre purulente avait duré tout l'été, un peu après que le père d'Arthur l'ai fait appelé dans son bureau le jour de son anniversaire pour lui annoncer que Merlin était un sorcier, et qu'il espérait qu'Arthur connaissait son devoir et ses responsabilités. Uther était même devenu un peu plus stricte et intraitable après ce qu'il avait appris sur Merlin, et il n'autorisait pas son fils à en parler. Le fait que Merlin avait été le meilleur ami d'Arthur était soigneusement ignoré, même son nom n'était plus mentionné. Uther avait fait son possible pour garder le fait qu'il avait hébergé un sorcier dans sa maison loin de la presse et du publique, et Arthur ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réellement tout ce qui importait à son père._

_C'était probablement pour cette seule raison que Hunith n'avait pas été arrêté immédiatement, mais elle avait été renvoyée sans préavis, et Uther n'avait pas bien prit le fait qu'Arthur demande de l'aide à son oncle Tristan pour lui trouver un autre poste à l'étranger. Arthur avait essayé de garder la tête froide après ça, en étudiant pour ses examens et en restant le plus souvent dans sa chambre. Il avait essayé – très, très minutieusement – de trouver quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour Merlin, mais il semblait qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Arthur n'avait pas osé poser trop de questions, effrayé que ça puisse conduire d'autres personnes à Merlin, mais il espérait avoir un signe, que Merlin lui enverrait un message – n'importe quoi._

_Mais quand vint le jour d'obtenir son diplôme, quand juin se transforma en juillet avec des journées sans nuages et une chaleur de plomb, il devenait de plus en plus évident que rien ne lui parviendrait. Merlin était simplement parti. Arthur avait commencé son job d'été dans le cabinet d'avocat, et il commençait déjà à le détester dés la première semaine. Dans la plupart des cas, il s'agissait simplement de garder un statu quo du point de vue des sorciers, et alors qu'Arthur pensait toujours à ces lois stupides, il pensait à présent à Merlin dans chaque situation cruelle et injuste, et ça lui faisait presque ressentir une rage impuissante._

_Il avait aussi commencé à penser à toutes sortes de scénarios horribles : Merlin ayant été attrapé sans que personne ne le dise au Pendragon, ou Merlin ayant eu un accident et dont le corps avait été retrouvé sur le bord de la route, ou sa dépouille avait échoué sur le bord d'une rive. Ces images poursuivaient Arthur dans ses rêves, et il avait commencé à avoir du mal à dormir. Une fois encore, Arthur avait serré les dents, et il essayait de continuer même si il avait l'impression de se noyer._

_Au final, c'était simplement devenu insupportable. La colère face à toute cette injustice, la peur qu'il avait pour Merlin, et le désespoir total, tout ça était devenu la vie d'Arthur, il avait besoin d'un exutoire, et il s'était présenté lorsqu'Arthur était rentré à la maison pour découvrir que Gaius était parti._

_Déjà avant la naissance d'Arthur, Gaius avait été là. Arthur savait que son père l'avait engagé en tant que majordome, après Gaius l'avait sauvé de l'embarras face à la mère d'Arthur lors de leur premier rendez-vous. C'était une histoire qu'Arthur avait souvent entendu enfant – assis dans la cuisine avec Gaius et Sally – parceque c'était l'une de ses préférées. Cependant, même si Gaius avait traité Uther avec le plus parfait des protocoles de serviteur, Arthur avait toujours suspecté qu'ils partageaient une sorte d'étrange amitié. Ce qu'Arthur n'avait pas compris, ce qu'il n'avait découvert que ce soir là, c'était que Gaius avait un pouvoir latent. Son pouvoir était si faible qu'il n'était pas considéré comme une menace et il n'avait pas été enregistré._

_« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Arthur, en regardant son père l'air confus. « Où est Gaius ? »_

_« Je devais le laisser partir, Arthur. Avec la menace de la presse qui se renseigne sur les Emrys, je devais faire le ménage. Je ne peux pas risquer d'avoir un autre sorcier dans ma maison. »_

_« Mais vous avez dit qu'il n'en était pas un ! Et il est…c'est Gaius ! »_

_« Le publique et l'opposition ne se soucie pas de ce genre de détail. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai donné une bonne compensation. »_

_« Une compensation ? » Demanda Arthur incrédule. « C'était sa maison ! »_

_« Plus maintenant. »_

_« Comment pouvez vous faire ça ? » Arthur s'en fichait de ressembler à un petit garçon. « Gaius est comme la famille, vous ne pouviez pas le jeter comme ça ! »_

_« Je peux et je devais. Et tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis. Nous ne sommes pas lié à ces sorciers. »_

_« Et bien, peut-être que non, mais l'un d'eux était mon copain ! » Hurla Arthur, « Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de _moi_ dans vos livres ?! »_

_Uther était devenu blanc comme un linge et puis. « Arrête de dire des bêtises, Arthur, » siffla-t-il. « Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Parceque – comme tu en as très bien conscience – une relation avec un sorcier est contre la loi et mon fils n'est certainement pas un criminel ! »_

_« Je l'aime ! » Pleura Arthur désespérément, car il avait besoin de le dire une dernière fois. « Je l'ai toujours aimé et il me manque chaque jour – comment cela peut-il être un crime ? On pourrait toujours être ensemble si il n'y avait pas ces lois stupides ! On pourrait toujours être heureux ! »_

_La gifle l'avait surpris, le choc l'avait laissé sans voix et impuissant plus que la douleur sur sa joue. Il avait tourné le visage vers son père, ne ressentant rien d'autre que de la colère et un profond ressentiment._

_« C'est la seule réponse que vous avez à me donner ? » cracha-t-il._

_« Ne m'énerve pas, Arthur, je ne vais pas le supporter ! »_

_Arthur avait rigolé, c'était horrible et fragile. « Je vous ai dit que je l'aimais, père, comment cela peut-il vous énerver ? En fait, je ne peux pas croire que vous ne l'aviez pas vu… » Il avait regardé son père en comprenant tout à coup. « Mais, je pense que vous ne me connaissez pas du tout, non ? Après tout, ma vraie famille a toujours été Gaius, Hunith et Merlin. »_

_Il y eut une autre gifle, plus ferme cette fois et elle faisait mal, mais Arthur s'en fichait. C'était comme si son père lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend père ? » Dit Arthur durement, en relevant le menton et en regardant son père avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait. « Que dois-je foire pour que vous me jetiez aussi ? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais amoureux d'un sorcier. Et si vous pensez que je vais devenir comme ces hommes méprisables avec qui vous travaillez – qui se moquent des parents qui osent s'élever contre une société qui distribue des médicaments trop forts pour leurs enfants, ou qui diabolise les familles et leur maison car ils ont un enfant avec des pouvoirs – alors, père, vous découvrirez que vous vous êtes bien trompé. Parceque je ne veux pas participer à ça. »_

_La tête d'Uther était rouge comme une tomate quand il l'avait foudroyé du regard. « Ca suffit, Arthur ! Tu t'acquitteras de tes responsabilités au cabinet et ensuite tu commenceras à étudier au King's Collega, et je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur ce sorcier venant de toi. Ou sinon, tu découvriras très vite ce qu'il va se passer ! »_

_C'était comme être à la croisée des chemins, ce moment, mais Arthur avait été surpris de combien il avait été facile de choisir en fin de compte. Il avait regardé son père droit dans les yeux et puis il avait dit, « Je suppose que je ferais bien d'y aller pour emballer mes affaires. Car vous ne me verrez plus dans ce nid de vipères que vous nommez cabinet d'avocats. Et je n'irais pas à l'école de droit non plus. »_

_Avec ça, Arthur s'était retournée et il s'était éloigné du bureau de son père._

_« Arthur ! Tu vas revenir ici tout de suite ! » Avait hurlé Uther. Mais Arthur n'était pas revenu._

_Les premiers mois, Arthur avait vécu dans la vieille maison sur la plage de Norfolk, la plupart du temps il était ivre avec succès. Ensuite Morgane l'avait retrouvé, et elle l'avait ramené à Londres, où il avait essayé d'établir un record sur le nombre de pubs et de clubs qui l'avaient jeté à cause de son ébriété et de son comportement bagarreur. Il avait essayé les drogues, il avait essayé le sexe, et à un moment donné il s'était même intéressé à la religion - mais c'était certainement à cause des deux bouteilles de vodka qu'il avait bu juste avant. Au final, rien ne l'avait aidé. Rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier qu'il était censé être plus qu'Arthur. Qu'il lui manquait une partie essentielle de sa personne, celle qui savait tout. Il était à cran, tenté, oh tellement tenté de céder et de se laisser aller, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de faire le dernier pas._

_Il était désespérément seul, parcequ'il ne pouvait pas laisser entrer Morgane dans sa vie, et puis sa cousine était devenue sa demi-sœur qui ne savait pas comment le pousser sans l'irriter. Mais elle était restée près de lui, et c'est peut-être ça plus qu'autre chose, qui avait fait qu'Arthur s'ouvre finalement à elle. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de sa vie. Son futur avait été massacré et ruiné, et ça semblait impossible de ramasser les morceaux pour construire quelque chose de nouveau qu'il n'avait pas envisagé – car comment lui donner du sens, si Merlin n'était plus là ?_

**OOO**

Ce n'était pas comme si Arthur n'avait plus parlé à son père depuis. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eu quelques repas embarrassants et taciturnes au fil des années. Mais Arthur n'était jamais revenu à la maison. Peut-être car il avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'était plus. A la fin de la journée, la maison était juste trop grande, légèrement sombre, étouffantes. Ca avait toujours été les gens qui y vivaient qui en faisaient une maison : Hunith et Merlin, Gaius et Sally – plus aucun d'eux ne vivaient ici. Sally avait démissionnée peu de temps après le départ d'Arthur et, même si ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis des années, Arthur savait que Hunith était en sécurité aux USA. D'après les derniers échos qu'il avait entendu, Gaius était avec elle.

Arthur gara sa voiture en face de l'entrée principale et il sortit, laissant son regard errer durant un moment sur les briques et les vitres étincelantes. La maison était toujours la même, mais Arthur s'imaginait qu'il n'y avait plus cette impression de bienvenue, elle s'en était allée avec réticence en même temps que Hunith et Merlin. Avec un soupir, il refoula sa nostalgie pour aller sonner. Un moment plus tard, un vieil homme avec des cheveux blanc et une barbe bien entretenue vint ouvrir. Il avait relevé un sourcil sur Arthur d'une manière fortement condescendante, et Arthur n'était pas certain de savoir si il souriait ou si il grimaçait. Il choisit de relevé ses propres sourcils tel un Pendragon, et de prendre son ton le plus bourgeois pour dire,

« Je suis là pour voir mon père, Sir Uther Pendragon. »

Les yeux de nouveau majordome d'Uther s'élargirent minusculement, mais il ouvrit la porte pour proposer à Arthur d'entrer, en lui demandant d'attendre dans le hall. C'était bizarre, mais peut-être bizarrement approprié, d'être un visiteur dans sa maison d'enfance, et Arthur laissa son regard se balader sur les peintures et le mobilier familier. C'était comme visiter un musée.

« Sir Uther vous verra maintenant, » dit le majordome, en revenant un moment plus tard, et Arthur ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire une signe de tête en disant, « J'aurais parié qu'il le ferait. »

**OOO**

Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de son père, Arthur redevint sérieux. Uther lui souriait de son bureau, sans se lever pour lui serrer la main – jamais rien en contact physique. Arthur était à l'aise avec ça, et il choisit de ne pas s'asseoir dans la chaise que son père lui désignait d'un geste dictatorial, mais de rester derrière celle-ci, en posant avec désinvolture ses mains sur le dossier. Les muscles du visage d'Uther se crispèrent et il regardait Arthur avec un regard glacial.

« Arthur. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Arthur inspira profondément et se rappelant de ne pas se laisser emporter car il ne pourrait pas se retenir, pas même pour son père.

« Je voulais vous parler d'Aredian. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Uther avec impatience.

« Je voudrais savoir si vous saviez que c'était un meurtrier, et qu'il était impliqué dans une organisation qui force les jeunes sorciers, à peine plus vieux que des adolescents, à se prostituer. »

Ca attira l'attention d'Uther. « Je te demande pardon ? » dit-il avec dédain en relevant un sourcil. « Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, Arthur ? »

« Ca n'a peut-être pas de sens père, mais il existe des preuves indéniables qui indique qu'il faisait chanter les jeunes sorciers, et qu'il en a tué au moins un, peut-être trois, avant de tenter d'étrangler Merlin. »

« Des preuves ? Ne sois pas ridicule Arthur, quelles genre de preuves pourrais-tu avoir ? » Uther se moqua avec mépris, il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas aux paroles d'Arthur, mais cela signifiait peut-être qu'il n'était pas impliqué.

Arthur se força à rester calme. « J'ai parlé avec une femme du nom de Nimueh Greene. Elle- »

« Nimueh ?! »

Tout à coup, son père semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était blême et il semblait vieux, comme si il avait vieilli de quelques décennies en à peine une seconde.

« Vous la connaissez ? » Demanda Arthur l'air suspicieux, car – honnêtement – il était clair qu'Uther la connaissait, alors il posa la question, « _Comment _la connaissez vous ? »

Durant un moment, il semblait que son père allait nier l'évidence, mais il s'affaissa ensuite dans sa chaise. Arthur eut l'impression qu'il se passa un long moment, comme si il préparait ce qu'il allait dire, et puis il dit enfin, avec une voix fragile.

« Elle…Elle était en quelque sorte amie avec ta mère, » dit-il. « Elles se connaissaient depuis l'école, et elles se sont retrouvées par chance plus tard. Ta mère et moi étions mariés depuis un moment, mais nous avions des difficultés à concevoir, et Ygraine en avait parlé à Nimueh. Nimueh lui a dit qu'elle pouvait l'aider à tomber enceinte, et ta mère était si désespérée…et quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé- »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Arthur faiblement. Une peur froide coulait dans ses veines. « De quoi parlez-vous… ? »

« Je dis que cette femme a tué ta mère ! » Grogna Uther.

« Mais-…Vous n'en avez jamais parlé- »

Arthur avait la sensation que son cerveau palpitait, en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ce que son père lui disait, même si la douleur, la trahison, et le dégoût de lui-même le blessaient profondément. Son père avait toujours clamé que c'était les sorciers qui avaient tué sa mère, et Arthur avait toujours pensé que c'était faux, puisqu'il savait qu'elle était morte en le mettant au monde. Il s'en blâmait et il s'en voulait depuis des années, mais ici, c'était une toute autre histoire. C'est son père qui lui disait que sa mère était morte à cause de lui.

« Comment pouvez-vous- » S'étrangla Arthur. « Comment avez-vous pû laisser faire ça ? »

« Je n'en savais rien, » répondit Uther dans un désespoir serein. « Je ne savais même pas que ta mère avait parlé de nos problèmes à Nimueh. J'étais simplement heureux car nous allions finalement avoir un enfant. Mais j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand ta mère est devenue de plus en plus faible. C'était comme si elle s'éteignait sous mes yeux. Elle m'a avoué ce qu'elle avait fait, et je suis allé voir Nimueh pour lui demander d'aider Ygraine. » Le visage de son père s'endurcit. « Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Que la magie avait un prix, » cracha-t-il. « Le jour suivant, elle avait disparu. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était toujours en vie. »

Arthur secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça maintenant. Il avait attendu des années que son père lui raconte ça, qu'il lui parle de sa mère, mais sa mère était morte et rien ne pourrait la ramener. C'est à Merlin qu'il devait penser. C'est lui qu'il pouvait toujours sauver. Arthur étouffa ses sentiments en piteux état, et il inspira faiblement.

« Alors, vous ne saviez pas qu'elle travaillait pour Aredian ? » Demanda-t-il, en rencontrant les yeux de son père.

A ce qu'il voyait, c'était un choc. « Elle quoi !? »

« Elle tient…un genre de bordel avec des sorciers. C'est là qu'Aredian a trouvé Merlin. Et Aredian n'était pas juste un client. Il fournissait les garçons et les filles qui travaillait pour elle, » expliqua Arthur, en gardant les yeux sur son père pour évaluer sa réaction. D'abord, il sembla confus, mais cela se transforma de plus en plus en outrage impossible. « Il faisait chanter les jeunes sorciers qui n'étaient pas enregistrés, les orphelins, et les enfants des rues qui avaient seulement commis des délits mineures. Il les menaçait avec Facility, en s'attaquant à leur famille et à leurs amis, et il les vendait, corps et âme, à des pervers comme lui – des personnes qui descendaient là-bas. »

« Quoi…ça doit être une erreur, » bredouilla Uther. « Je sais que tu veux prouver l'histoire de ton ami, mais tu dois certainement réaliser, Arthur, que c'est de la folie ! »

« Oh, d'accord, c'est de la folie, » répondit Arthur avec amertume. « Mais c'est ce qu'il se passe quand vous donnez à des gens comme Aredian du pouvoir sur la vie des autres. Surtout des gens qui n'ont presque pas de droit, et ce dés le départ. » Uther sembla vouloir objecter, mais Arthur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Votre gouvernement est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, père, et si vous ne pouvez pas le voir, c'est parceque vous êtes aveuglés par vos propre préjugés. » Il s'arrêta pour regarder Uther Pendragon. L'homme qui était son père et qu'il voulait toujours ailer. « Je sais que nous avons toujours été en désaccord sur presque tout ce qu'il y avait d'important dans la vie, » dit-il d'un air implorant, « mais ici vous devez voir qu'il y a un problème. »

« Arthur… »

« Je vous crois quand vous dîtes que vous ne saviez pas, » souligna Arthur, « Mais si vous ne m'aidez pas à arrêter ça, vous serez juste aussi coupable qu'Aredian et tout ceux impliqué là dedans. »

Uther l'observa silencieusement, la bouche fermée en une ligne unique. C'était un homme borné, et Arthur voulait croire que, malgré tous ses préjugés et sa haine, il y avait toujours cet homme qui était tombé amoureux de sa mère. Qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de bon.

« Morgane ne vous parlera plus jamais, » lui dit Arthur l'air impitoyable, « si il y a la moindre chance pour vous de ne pas la perdre totalement, alors c'est ici. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, je sais que vous l'aimez. Pensez-y, père ! Elle pourrait être l'une des nôtres ! »

Uther se rassit à son bureau comme un pantin sans fil. « Que veux-tu de moi, Arthur ? » Demanda-t-il, il semblait vieux et fatigué.

« Donne moi l'autorisation d'exhumer le corps des trois jeunes sorciers, » répondit Arthur.

Uther hésitait toujours.

« Vous me devez bien ça, » grinça Arthur. « Vous le devez aussi à Morgane, et même si vous ne le réalisez pas, vous le devez à ce garçon qui a grandi sous votre toit. Un garçon dont la vie a été détruite par vous et votre haine. Vous le devez à Merlin. »

**OOO**

Lorsqu'Arthur rentra, Merlin lui jeta un coup d'œil, et puis il demanda à Alex d'aller chercher un autre jeu de société dans sa chambre, en lui disant qu'il avait tellement joué au Monopoly qu'il en avait assez pour la journée. Aussitôt, Alex sortit de la pièce, alors Merlin se tourna vers Arthur.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, une inquiétude évidente dans la voix. « On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Arthur aboya un rire. « J'ai simplement découvert qui j'avais tué ma mère, » répondit-il, en ravalant le choc et la douleur qui l'inondait à nouveau. « Pas métaphoriquement, pas juste la cause partielle, mais…vraiment, je sais que je l'ai tuée. »

« Arthur, » dit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils, et en se levant pour se rapprocher. « Tu dis des sottises. Tu n'as pas tué ta mère, tu étais un enfant. Où es-tu allé et qui t'as parlé de ça ? »

« Mon père. Il dit que ma mère m'a conçu grâce à la magie, mais tandis que je grandissais dans son ventre, elle s'affaiblissait. Et quand je suis né, elle est morte. » Arthur releva sur Merlin un regard désemparé. « Je lui ai pris sa vie ! »

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent, d'un bleu incroyable alors qu'il attrapait le menton d'Arthur pour l'obliger à lui faire face. « Tu vas m'écouter, Arthur Pendragon. Ta mère t'aimait. Gaius te l'a raconté tellement de fois, que je peux réciter avec exactitude ses paroles de mémoire même après toutes ces années. Elle te voulait plus que tout autre chose, et elle avait fait son choix. Tu n'as pas à l'apprécier, mais c'était son choix. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne l'as pas tué, et même, elle aurait donné sa vie pour toi. C'est ce que font les mamans. »

Et puis Merlin l'embrassa fermement, avec détermination, avec plein d'amour et de compassion. Et Arthur s'effondra, se laissant emporter jusqu'à ce que tout soit nettoyé et qu'il n'y ait plus que Merlin, le serrant fort.

**A suivre… Le prochain chapitre tardera à venir, et peut être même que les traductions seront plus espacées.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : **A Beacon In The Dark**

Auteur : **ZairaA **

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Avertissements : **description de violence, viol et rapport non consenti. L'histoire introduit aussi un meurtre, des faits de prostitutions sont relatés, l'humiliation, des crises de paniques, usage forcé de médicaments (la magie est refoulée au moyen de médicaments). Une scène relate des coups de fouets sans que ça soit décrit, du bondage et l'étouffement. Il y a aussi une vague référence à la drogue récréative, au suicide et à l'inceste. On y fait mention du passé d'Arthur/Mithian.

**Note de la traductrice : **cette fic se trouve uniquement sur Archive of Our Own, et la version original est illustrée par des dessins de crimsonswirls.

**OOO**

Les jeux de société étaient devenu quelque chose après ce soir. Ils jouaient presque chaque soir, et Merlin devait admettre qu'Arthur était vraiment un bon perdant, même si Merlin s'était toujours souvenu de lui comme une personne compétitive. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour réaliser qu'Arthur perdait avec raison. Merlin avait commencé à le regarder avec suspicion à chaque fois qu'Arthur faisait un mouvement à son désavantage, et alors Arthur souriait simplement en regardant avec insistance Alex, ce qui était presque comme faire monter l'excitation pour la faire descendre, en voyant qu'il allait gagner.

Ça faisait quelque chose de chaud dans la poitrine de Merlin, Arthur était père. Il le réalisait, en dépit de sa jalousie, que Morgane avait raison. Ce n'était pas possible au vue des faits actuels qu'Arthur ait essayé une fois d'être avec Mithian. Mais il n'y aurait pas eu Alex autrement, et c'était comme une option impossible. Alex était précieux et Merlin était heureux de faire partie de son petit chemin de vie. Depuis longtemps, il avait été si sûr qu'Arthur le détestait, que ça lui avait fait ressentir une euphorie incroyable de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il se souciait encore de Merlin. Qu'il l'aimait toujours en quelque sorte.

Rien que de le savoir, c'était suffisant. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire face à son possible, très court, avenir en sachant cela.

Alors Merlin essayait de garder ses distances, il le faisait vraiment. Il savait qu'il était déjà trop impliqué avec Arthur et Alex, et il se souvenait chaque jour que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il y aurait un procès et il y aurait une sentence, et Merlin ne pourrait plus participer au repas de famille, aux jeux de société, aux films du soir. C'était douloureux d'y penser, alors qu'Arthur et Alex le traitaient comme une part évidente de leur famille. Quand Alex le serrait dans ses bras avant d'aller au lit, et qu'Arthur lui faisait son sourire en coin qui laissait Merlin impuissant, c'était ce qu'il désirait, il les désirait, plus qu'il n'avait jamais désirer autre chose.

Il était évident que tout le monde n'était pas heureux de la présence de Merlin. Alors que Morgane semblait avoir accepté sa présence, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Gwen n'était plus venue ces derniers jours. Arthur lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais Merlin se sentait mal à l'idée d'avoir endommagé leur relation.

« Merlin, » dit Arthur quand Merlin revint là-dessus pour la deuxième fois. « Gwen et moi, nous sommes amis, et elle a été d'une grande aide durant ces deux dernières années, mais avant j'ai dû me débrouiller seul et je pourrais encore le faire. Elle doit réaliser que c'est mon choix, ceux avec qui je veux m'impliquer. Si elle ne peut pas accepter cette partie de ma vie, alors c'est son problème et pas le tien. »

Puis, longtemps après le souper, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le salon dans le silence le plus complet. Arthur était en train de lire pour son travail alors que Merlin redécouvrait l'un de ces ouvrages préférés de l'enfance sur les étagères. Il faisait un peu froid, alors Arthur avait fait un feu, la lumière chaude orangée dansait en ombre sur le plancher. Ça aurait pû être une scène paisible, et peut être que c'est ce qui avait fait relever le sujet à Merlin, puisqu'il ne voulait pas s'habituer à être autant dans le confort.

Bien sûr, Arthur allait contré tout les efforts de Merlin en disant quelque chose d'incroyablement parfait, et qui ferait bondir le cœur de Merlin dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre, et de par ce fait, Merlin avait ressenti la nécessité de souligner la loyauté d'Arthur.

« Tu pourrais le regretter quand je serai condamné et…quand je serai parti, je veux dire. »

Finalement, Arthur avait relevé les yeux de son texte. Il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée, et son visage était à moitié baigné dans l'ombre. « Quand tu seras parti ? » Demanda-t-il, et il y avait une pointe de danger dans sa voix.

Merlin acquiesça à contre cœur, en relevant les jambes tout contre sa poitrine.

Arthur referma son livre et il se leva, mais il ne se rapprocha pas de l'endroit où était assis Merlin. A la place, il lui tourna le dos et il fit plusieurs pas vers la cheminée. Il observait les flammes danser quand il dit, « Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser quiconque te faire du tort ? »

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Arthur, ça ne sera pas ta décision au final, » dit sèchement Merlin, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre chaque jour comment Arthur allait le sauver, et combien Merlin était stupide en pensant qu'il allait sûrement mourir.

Arthur le fusilla du regard par-dessus son épaule. « Il y a toujours une solution, Merlin, » répondit-il.

« Oui, merci bien, mais autant que je sache, c'est le juge qui décidera, et tu as beau être le meilleur avocat de ce foutu pays, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne pourront pas me juger coupable. »

Arthur lui fit un regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il regardait le pire des idiots du monde. « Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses que j'ai une si haute opinion de moi pour ignorer la réalité ? Je sais que nous pouvons perdre l'affaire. Je pense qu'il y a de forte chance que ça ne soit pas le cas, surtout si j'ai l'autorisation d'exhumer le corps des autres victimes d'Aredian, mais je sais que je n'ai aucune garantie et le juge ne voit pas forcément les choses à ma manière. »

Merlin déglutit. « Alors, corrige moi si j'ai tort, » dit-il laconiquement, « mais je suis presque sûr d'avoir déjà une corde autour du cou et d'être debout en équilibre sur tabouret. »

« Je ne les laisserai pas t'exécuter, Merlin. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Merlin avec une incrédulité amer. « Et comment tu vas les en empêcher ? »

« Merlin. » Arthur fit quelques pas vers lui. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches, mais son regard était baissé. « Je-…je prends déjà quelques dispositions. Pour que tu puisses quitter le pays. »

« Quoi ? »

Arthur releva les yeux ensuite. « Ta maman est aux USA. Je l'ai retrouvé avec l'aide de mon oncle Tristan, et si nous ne pouvons pas obtenir les preuves, et si je pense que le juge est un vrai trou du cul,… » Il inspira profondément. « Alors, je t'enverrai en sécurité au près de ta maman. »

« Mais- » Bégaya Merlin, « Mais tu t'es porté garant pour moi. »

Il répondit simplement en relevant un sourcil. « Oui, Merlin, et ma carrière sera certainement finie après ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma préoccupation alors que tu es sur la ligne de mire. »

« Ça pourrait atteindre bien plus que ta carrière ! » Objecta Merlin. « Aider un sorcier criminel à s'échapper est une infraction grave ! Alors en plus un meurtrier ! »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Arthur avait de nouveau ce regard. Ce regard borné qui voulait dire qu'il ne reculerait pas, même si il avait tort. Ça effrayait Merlin, car il savait ce qu'Arthur risquait. Au moins, une peine de prison.

« Et pour Alex ? »

Arthur tressaillit comme si Merlin lui avait donné un coup de poing. Le désespoir se peignait en gros traits sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. C'est aussi simple que ça, » mordit-il, et puis il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce.

Merlin était resté sur le fauteuil, sans voix et effrayé. Il ne voulait pas mourir, et il voulait revoir sa maman, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Arthur sacrifie sa vie pour lui.

**OOO**

Ils n'en parlèrent plus du tout, Arthur prétendait n'avoir jamais rien dit, et Merlin était trop lâche pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ils vivaient dans une sorte d'incertitude ces derniers jours, en jouant les mariés tout en sachant que le temps était compté et que c'était une illusion. Il y avait toujours une tension palpable entre Arthur et lui car, même si les secrets de sa vie passées avaient été dévoilé, il y avait une nouvelle chose dont ils ne semblaient pas capable de parler à présent. Merlin s'apercevait qu'Arthur lui lançait des coups d'œil quand il pensait que Merlin ne le voyait pas, et ils étaient presque toujours passionnés. Ce qui faisait surgir un profond désir au fond des tripes de Merlin, et il espérait pouvoir faire le premier pas, pouvoir simplement attraper Arthur et l'embrasser à nouveau et—

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Depuis longtemps, le sexe était une marchandise pour Merlin, il ne savait pas comment le voir autrement. Pendant des années, il s'était forcé à le voir comme une tâches qu'il devait remplir, un boulot à faire. Il avait toujours détesté ça – chaque seconde de ça – et il ne savait pas si il serait capable d'un jour y trouver du plaisir. Et puis Arthur ne semblait pas trop pressé non plus. Tout du moins, il n'avait pas encore fait un pas, cependant Merlin devait admettre que c'était parcequ'Arthur essayait de lui laisser du temps, et Arthur attendait que Merlin lui fasse le premier pas en temps voulu.

Cependant, Merlin avait commencé à rêver, il était couché sur le lit d'Arthur à la lumière douce de sa lampe de chevet, nu et vulnérable, comme offert, ne sachant pas si il serait accepté. Il ne faisait jamais le moindre geste dans ses rêves – il ne savait pas comment faire pour ne plus se sentir obscène et incorrecte – et il se réveillait toujours avant qu'Arthur ne puisse le toucher. Ce qui commençait lentement à le rendre cinglé.

Arthur avait commencé à se réfugier dans son bureau le soir, dés qu'Alex était mis au lit, et Merlin avait l'idée qu'il faisait ça pour lui, pour leur éviter leur œillades et leurs silences gênants. Souvent seul, livré à lui-même, Merlin commençait à devenir fou d'angoisse et d'inquiétude. La nuit, il essayait de se dire qu'il avait une chance, que les preuves étaient de son côté, que ça irait. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas quand il était couché dans son lit, incapable de dormir à cause des commentaires perpétuels qui se jouaient dans sa tête et qui argumentaient sur toutes les raisons pour que ça ne finisse pas bien. La plupart du temps, Merlin pensait que sa vie n'était pas un conte de fée, ni un film de Julia Roberts.

Au final, l'idée que tout serait bientôt fini rendait Merlin courageux. Il était minuit passé quand il sortit du lit, en sachant qu'Arthur travaillait souvent jusque tard dans la nuit, dans son bureau au bout du couloir. Mais quand il poussa la porte, il trouva la pièce éteinte et déserte. Il semblait qu'Arthur avait dû aller au lit plus tôt après tout. En haut des escaliers, Merlin hésita à se rendre dans la chambre d'Arthur. Il ne savait toujours pas si Arthur voulait de lui là-bas. Une bonne partie de son cerveau lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il y avait cette toute petite crevasse, là où il rangeait tous les souvenirs de son enfance, qui lui disaient de simplement faire le pas. De simplement avancer et de frapper à la porte d'Arthur.

Et donc, Merlin le fit.

La porte d'Arthur était légèrement entrouverte, la lumière filtrait à travers l'espace pour dessiner une ligne dorée sur le sol. Merlin hésitait à frapper et il poussa accidentellement la porte trop loin. Arthur était assis sur son lit, toujours entièrement vêtu et il tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Quand il se leva, il se retourna vers la porte avec un froncement de sourcils, Merlin haleta. Parceque là, dans les mains d'Arthur, il y avait Kilgarrah la peluche dragon de Merlin, celui qui avait été le compagnon de son enfance avant d'emménager dans la maison des Pendragon. Sa mère avait un jour fait allusion au fait que c'était en fait un cadeau de son père.

« Arthur ? » Demanda Merlin, en ouvrant presque involontairement la porte pour s'avancer dans la chambre.

« Merlin, » répondit Arthur, et il était en train de rougir et – probablement sans s'en rendre compte – il tenait la peluche devant sa poitrine presque comme une armure.

« Tu…tu l'as gardé, » dit Merlin, surpris mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, peut-être de la gratitude, qui luttait dans sa poitrine.

« Bien sûre que je l'ai gardé. » Dit Arthur sévèrement, et son rougissement s'accentua. « Je viens tout juste de le sortir du placard pour te le rendre. Pour te donner chance. » Il grimaça en tendant la peluche vert foncée à Merlin. Merlin se rapprocha pour prendre Kilgharrah des mains d'Arthur avec révérence, en passant ses mains sur le petit bout de tissus légèrement défraîchi.

« C'est…merci, » bredouilla timidement Merlin.

Arthur éclaircit sa gorge, et quand Merlin releva les yeux, il était en train de le regarder à travers ses cils. « Alors…que fais-tu ici ? »

Merlin se raidit, et il put à nouveau sentir ses joues et ses oreilles se réchauffer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à une excuse intelligente ? « Je-je ne pouvais pas dormir et…tu travailles tellement depuis ces derniers jours… »

Arthur lui sourit. « Je t'aurais manqué Merlin ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout, crétin ! » S'exclama Merlin indigné, cependant, oui, c'était exactement ça. « Je me réjouis de tout ce calme et de…euh… »

« Ouais ? » Le sourire d'Arthur était large, et Merlin s'essouffla un peu.

« D'accord, je dois admettre que tu m'as un peu manqué, » admit-il.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres ensuite, en plissant les yeux sur Merlin qui avait la tête penchée. Il semblait incroyablement jeune en ce moment. Il tendit une main pour prendre la main gauche de Merlin, pour frotter le tatouage sur l'arrière de sa main. Merlin essaya de la retirer, se sentant mal à l'aise et gêné, mais Arthur le tint bon.

« Merlin ? » Demanda-t-il, en cherchant son visage avec un regard incertain.

Merlin détourna les yeux en grimaçant. « C'est juste…c'est répugnant, » bredouilla-t-il.

Arthur ne répondit rien, se contentant de caresser la main de Merlin. « Je déteste que tu aies dû le faire, » dit-il après un temps, « mais c'est juste un peu d'encre. Ça ne fait pas de toi une personne différente, et ça ne te rend pas repoussant. »

« Est-ce…est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu peur ? » murmura Merlin.

« Peur de quoi ? » Demanda Arthur.

« De ma magie. »

Arthur le regardait l'air amusé. « Pourquoi j'aurais eu peur ? J'aurais dû m'inquiéter des nuages qui se transforment en dragons ou en papillons ? »

Alors, Merlin le regarda brusquement. « Tu…tu te souviens ? » Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle, parceque Merlin l'était. Il pouvait s'en rappeler, ces jours d'été ensoleillés, et de lui qui inventait des nouveaux tours à montrer à son ami qui semblait clairement savoir ce qu'il faisait, et qui avait toujours cru à la magie des conte dé fée et des livres d'aventures.

« Bien sûre que je m'en rappelle, » répondit Arthur. « Même si j'ai seulement réalisé plus tard ce que tu faisais en réalité. »

« Je ne savais pas vraiment non plus ce que je faisais, en y repensant, » admit Merlin. « C'était juste une part de moi, quelque chose que j'étais capable de faire, comme courir ou marcher. Je ne savais pas que c'était mal et tu- » Il sourit timidement à Arthur. « Tu as toujours donner l'impression d'aimer ça. »

Arthur entrelaça leurs doigts pour tirer Merlin vers lui. « C'est vrai, » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Merlin, et Merlin soupira, et puis il laissa simplement ce qui devait se produire entre eux, en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

C'était doux et tendre dans un premier temps. Oh tellement doux, avec Arthur qui tenait toujours sa main gauche, et les doigts de son autre main qui remontait sur le bras de Merlin, jusqu'à atteindre son épaule, et le pouce d'Arthur commença à caresser la clavicule de Merlin. Il y avait toujours une hésitation, comme si Arthur lui demandait la permission avant de remonter sa main sur sa gorge, pour prendre sa mâchoire et pencher sa tête pour l'embrasser plus profondément. La bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit avec des gémissement et Arthur en prit l'avantage, en laissant sa langue traverser les lèvres de Merlin, toujours hésitant et presque incertain, alors que le cœur de Merlin donnait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'Arthur recula, Merlin se rappelait très bien de l'expression de son visage, et quand il ouvrit la bouche ce fut exactement pour demander la même chose à Merlin que la première fois.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Il y a plus de dix, Merlin aurait simplement acquiescé, trop excité pour trouver les bons mots, mais à présent il prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la question. Cependant, la réponse resta la même.

« Oui. »

Il n'y avait pas de question sur ce qu'il avait accepté, ni sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, mais pour Merlin c'était comme sa première fois – et d'un certain point de vue, ça l'était. Il laissa Arthur le tirer vers lui, ses larges mains caressant fermement son dos de bas en haut, pour le presser contre Arthur afin qu'il puisse prendre possession de la bouche de Merlin. Des mains se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt, pour errer sur sa peau nue et c'était divin, étonnement bon et étrangement sécurisant. Il était en sécurité avec Arthur, Merlin le réalisait, car Arthur ne lui ferait jamais de Mal.

En le réalisant, Merlin se détendit, et ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent, et il fût submergé par une nouvelle vague d'excitation. Il ferma ses mains sur la chemise d'Arthur et il mordit sa lèvre, et puis il n'y eut plus rien d'hésitant dans leur baiser. Arthur gémit dans sa bouche et le baiser devint affamé, éprouvant, obscène.

Merlin était dur, et il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Arthur frotter contre la sienne pour le taquiner de la plus délicieuse des manières, ensuite la poigne d'Arthur se raffermit, glissant du dos de Merlin à son derrière, pour les presser un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Le corps de Merlin se cambra de lui-même, comme si il avait une âme, et tout ce que Merlin fut capable de faire, ce fut de s'accrocher aux larges épaules d'Arthur pour l'embrasser un peu plus.

« Merlin, seigneur, _Merlin. _Merlin…Merlin, » gémissait Arthur, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus beau et parfait que le nom de Merlin. Ce qui donna assez de courage à Merlin pour reculer et croiser le regard d'Arthur, qui était élargis d'émerveillement et d'excitation.

Il déglutit difficilement, ses yeux englués à ceux d'Arthur, et ensuite il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt pour le retirer et le passer par-dessus sa tête. Durant un moment, il se sentit gêné, mais les joues d'Arthur rougissaient, et il mordait à nouveau ses lèvres, et Merlin était frémissant tellement il désirait Arthur.

« Tu…tu es entièrement habillé et tu as tellement de vêtements, » dit-il avec plus d'amusement qu'il n'en avait, et Arthur lui sourit simplement, et il retira sa chemise pour dévoiler son bas ventre plat, légèrement poilu et sa large poitrine.

Il était différent, Merlin le réalisait, plus mature et quelque part un peu plus rude. Cependant, c'était bon à regarder, et Merlin n'aurait pas voulu échanger ce Arthur plus musclés et plus entreprenant contre celui de sa jeunesse. Après tout, Merlin portait ses propres blessures de guerre, visible ou non, et il savait qu'Arthur le comprenait.

Ensuite, il posa ses mains ses le torse d'Arthur, et il glissa sur la surface lisse, en survolant les mamelons durs d'Arthur, lui faisant perdre son souffle.

« J'avais acheté du lubrifiant, » dit calmement Merlin, « et des préservatifs. Pour ton anniversaire. J'étais sur le chemin du retour, et j'allais te dire que je voulais que tu me baises. »

Arthur frémit. « Merlin… »

« Je sais, je suis vraiment en retard, mais…Bon anniversaire, Arthur. »

Arthur attrapa les fesses de Merlin avec ses deux mains, ensuite il embrassa et mordit les lèvres et la langue de Merlin, et il se frotta contre lui comme, ce qui pouvait être décrit, quelqu'un de désespéré.

« T'es un sacré allumeur, n'est-ce pas, » gémit-il, et ensuite il poussa Merlin par les épaules, pour reprendre quelques inspirations chancelantes. Il observa Merlin un moment, ensuite il dit, « je le veux. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire combien je le veux, Merlin. Je te veux. Mais tu- »

Merlin appuya rapidement un doigt sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Il regarda dans ses yeux, cette piscine incroyablement bleue qui avait toujours donné à Merlin l'impression de s'y perdre, et maintenant il l'avait retrouvé.

« J'aimerais que tu effaces tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, » dit-il et il était si fier car sa voix avait à peine vacillé. « C'est mon choix. »

Arthur saisit sa main pour embrasser le bout du doigt qu'il avait pressé contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime, » dit-il, juste comme ça, et Merlin dû cligner des yeux pour ne pas tout gâcher en commençant à pleurer.

Arthur caressa tendrement le torse de Merlin, ensuite à partir de ses épaules, il fit courir ses doigts vers la ceinture de Merlin. Il accrocha ses doigts à l'intérieur pour tirer Merlin, en l'embrassant tendrement tandis qu'il commençait lentement à défaire le bouton. Il coucha Merlin sur son lit, presque comme dans les rêves de Merlin, mais cette fois il n'attendait pas en vain qu'Arthur le touche.

Les mains d'Arthur étaient fortes et incroyablement sûres, et elles étaient calleuses ce qui fit que Merlin se demanda si il pratiquait toujours l'escrime. C'était un mélange grisant de nouveauté et de familiarité, faisant que Merlin se sentait à la fois excité et en sécurité, et donc toutes ses peurs n'étaient plus en mesure de chasser son plaisir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe contre monnaie d'échange, ou comme dormir avec un homme qui vous dégoûte pour gagner sa vie, parceque, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il s'agissait du plaisir du Merlin, des espoirs de Merlin et de l'homme que Merlin aimait.

Et puis Arthur glissa ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Merlin, avec sa bouche sur ses hanches, et Merlin ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Arthur et au combien il était talentueux avec sa langue.

Quand Arthur le prit dans sa bouche, Merlin ressentit le besoin de pleurer car c'était tellement bon. Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil mais il ne s'ennuya pas à le taquiner, mais plutôt à tournoyé sa langue autour du gland de Merlin et puis à le sucer entièrement, en pressant sa langue contre la grosse veine sur le côté inférieur du sexe de Merlin. Il ne fallut que quelques fortes sucions, et la vue d'Arthur avec ses cheveux d'or en bataille et ses joues rougissantes se creusant autour de son sexe, pour que Merlin jouisse dans la bouche d'Arthur, en répandant son sperme dans un pur cri de plaisir.

Pendant un moment, il resta là, pantelant et presque pris de vertige, et il se disait qu'il n'avait pas idée que toute sa vie disparaîtrait au moment où Arthur Pendragon sucerait son sexe.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Arthur était en train de le regarder entre ses jambes ouvertes, son menton posé sur l'un des genoux de Merlin, avec la jambe serré contre lui, pour caresser lentement la cuisse de Merlin. Il était toujours dans son jeans, et il ressemblait à un dieu.

« Hum, tu veux que… » Croassa Merlin, en rougissant quand il sentit que son sexe se contractait à nouveau d'intérêt.

Arthur pressa un baiser sur l'intérieur de son genou et il traîna les doigts de sa main libre de la cuisse de Merlin à son derrière. « Oh, je le veux vraiment, Merlin, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à déballer un cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Alors je suis désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps, » dit Merlin, en tortillant légèrement les hanches.

Et Arthur le regardait simplement – juste le visage de Merlin, avec un tendre sourire, et puis il dit, « L'attente en valait la peine. »

Un peu plus tard, Arthur prit le temps de préparer Merlin, et lorsque la langue d'Arthur farfouilla son entrée, le sexe de Merlin se raidit immédiatement à nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui, et c'était incroyable. Merlin se réjouissait de pouvoir au moins vivre ça avec Arthur, pour la première fois et de son propre gré. Lorsqu'Arthur lubrifia l'un de ses doigts, et le glissa lentement à l'intérieur de lui, Merlin se sentit presque languir de plaisir, et il ne ressentit pas de la honte quand son corps se cambra car il appuyait contre sa prostate.

Il recula, il en voulait plus, il voulait Arthur, et après un moment il osa murmurer, « s'il te plait, Arthur…j'ai besoin-…j'aimerais- »

« Quoi, Merlin ? » Demanda Arthur à bout de souffle.

« Plus, » haleta Merlin. « Toi. »

Arthur ajouta un autre doit au premier, et puis un autre, l'ouvrant un peu plus pendant que Merlin agitait les hanches d'impatience, « Seigneur, Arthur, _je t'en prie._ »

Le front d'Arthur s'appuya contre le ventre de Merlin, et il pressa son nez contre son sexe dur, en murmurant des mots affectueux contre sa peau.

_Bientôt, Merlin. Bientôt. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je t'aime. Tu es si beau. Tellement parfait. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'en aller._

Ensuite, Arthur s'enfonça finalement en lui, appuyé sur ses bras de chaque côté de Merlin, en baissant la tête pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré. Ses bras souffraient sous son propre poids, mais il était magnifique, tout en sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés et à bout de souffle. Merlin était si rempli d'Arthur que ça lui faisait presque mal, et quand Arthur commença à bouger, à le caresser de l'intérieur, Merlin comprit ce qui était si bon, il pensait qu'il allait devenir fou si il ne jouissait pas maintenant, mais il désirait que cette torture absolue continue éternellement. Le trou béant à l'intérieur de son âme se refermait lentement, comme si quelque chose qui avait manqué depuis des années revenait prendre sa place.

Merlin releva les yeux sur Arthur, sur son ami, sur l'homme qu'il était devenu, et enfin il se sentit entier à nouveau.

**OOO**

Comme toujours en début d'été, Arthur se réveillait au premier rayon du soleil qui traversait la rue d'en face pour tomber dans sa chambre. Il cligna les yeux à la luminosité soudaine, et il gigota sous les couvertures avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de chaud pressé contre lui, et qui ronflait légèrement contre sa poitrine. La réalité lui rappela que Merlin était couché près de lui, sa tête se servant de sa poitrine comme oreiller, avec un bras enlacé autour de sa taille, il se figea un moment. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, la timidité de Merlin et ses baisers brûlants, lui étendu dans le lit, très vulnérable, ses réactions à chaque caresse d'Arthur avec un gémissement désespéré et des soupirs suppliants. Il était si vulnérable et si beau comme ça.

Avec soin, Arthur ramena son bras autour de Merlin, pour faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs désordonnés qui chatouillaient son menton. Il avait toujours aimé caresser ses cheveux, qui lui donnait un air sauvage et qui étaient si doux au toucher. Merlin renifla un peu, ce qui fit sourire Arthur – il avait sûrement l'air d'un abruti, mais Merlin dormait toujours et personne ne pouvait le voir.

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour la patience d'Arthur, avec Merlin qui lui lançait de long regard mais qui s'éloignait timidement à toute forme de contact, et Arthur avait toujours été une personne incroyablement physique avec Merlin. Peut-être car il avait toujours eu si peu de réconfort physique avant l'arrivé de Merlin. A présent que Merlin était revenu, il faisait parti de leur petite famille, Arthur avait rapidement réussi à le traiter comme il l'avait toujours fait des années auparavant, mais quand il avait réalisé que Merlin ne voulait plus de ça, ça l'avait blessé. Arthur avait réagi de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, en se repliant derrière un masque de politesse et en gardant ses distances avec Merlin, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

En regardant le visage endormi de Merlin, Arthur comprenait maintenant que Merlin était simplement incroyablement effrayé. Effrayé de toute forme de contact physique car, pendant des années, ça ne lui avait apporté que de la honte et de la souffrance. Effrayé de s'ouvrir car il avait vécu replié sur lui durant des années. Effrayé qu'Arthur le voit différemment à présent, et d'être rejeté et mis de côté. Ça faisait mal au cœur d'Arthur de penser à combien Merlin s'était senti seul durant si longtemps, alors il tira le corps chaud et souple de Merlin contre le sien, en le tenant fort pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller.

Il sut que Merlin était réveillé quand son corps se raidit comme une planche de bois, et que son souffle, calme et profond l'instant d'avant, s'arrêta net. Arthur laissa soigneusement retomber ses bras le long du dos d Merlin, pour le garder au chaud et le rassurer de sa présence, au-dessus des draps. Quand il tourna la tête, Merlin avait les yeux fermés très fort et il semblait qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de ses lèvres.

« Merlin, » dit Arthur doucement. « Tout va bien. C'est juste moi. Tu es en sécurité. »

Durant une seconde, Merlin se tendit un peu plus, et puis son corps s'affaissa et le souffle qu'il avait retenu s'échappa dans un courant d'air chaud qui vint chatouiller la peau d'Arthur.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Arthur et ensuite, aussi douloureux que ça puisse être, il commença, « Est-ce que tu- ? » _Regrette_, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais Merlin l'avait compris de toute façon car, ensuite il avait relevé les yeux, grands ouverts, presque comme une petite imploration.

« Non, » dit-il. « Non, Arthur. »

« D'accord, » souffla Arthur, relevant son autre main pour caresser la pommette de Merlin, jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. « J'en…j'en suis heureux. »

« Donc… » Merlin enfonça un petit peu sa tête, il regarda Arthur à travers ses longs cils noirs. « Tu as aimé ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

Arthur observa Merlin – nu, avec le drap éparpillé sur ses hanches et ses longs fins muscles sous sa peau pâle dont Arthur avait exploré chaque centimètre la nuit dernière – et il sentit son sexe se durcir à moitié, suscité à nouveau par l'intérêt. Il déglutit avant de croasser, légèrement à bout de souffle, « Oui. C'était…vraiment bien. »

Grâce à l'adorable couleur sur les joues de Merlin, il savait exactement ce qu'il lui faisait, et Arthur se rapprocha de lui, avec son cœur qui battait vite et le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, lorsqu'il y eut un coup à la porte et puis la petite voix joyeuse d'Alex qui appelait, « Papa ! »

Les yeux d'Arthur bondirent dans ceux de Merlin, et ils devaient probablement être aussi rond que les siens, mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire un mot, ou trouve une échappatoire, la porte s'ouvrit et Alex se précipita dans la chambre en pyjama crocodile, Mr. L'ours fermement coincé sous un bras. Il s'arrêta au bout du lit, semblant se questionner durant un moment, et puis il couina, « Papa, papa, tu as Merlin dans ton lit ! »

Arthur était presque certain d'être rouge comme une tomate, et il bégaya, « heu, oui… tu vois… Merlin ne pouvait pas dormir et donc il est venu dormir ici. »

Alex sourit, totalement impassible. « Je peux dormir avec toi aussi ? On peut tous se faire un câlin ? » Et il grimpa dans le lit, en se laissant tomber entre Arthur et Merlin avec un sourire étincelant.

« Mr. l'ours ne va pas se sentir seul si tu ne dors pas avec lui ? »Demanda Arthur avec raison, et durant un moment Alex fronça les sourcils. Ensuite, il déclara, « il peut dormir ici aussi, avec Kilgharrah ! »

Merlin le regarda avec un sourcil relevé et il articula silencieusement, _je viens tout juste de le sortir du placard_, alors Arthur haussa les épaules. Jamais d'aucune manière il ne raconterait à Merlin que Kilgarrah et lui était devenu des amis durant ces dernières années, lui offrant du réconfort les fois où il en avait besoin.

Merlin sourit et puis il se retourna vers Alex et il dit innocemment, « tu sais Alex, c'est vraiment une bonne idée, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dormirait pas tous ensemble à partir de maintenant ? »

« Yeah ! » Hurla Alex, et il commença à sauter sur le matelas. Lorsqu'il se laissa retomber à nouveau, il regarda Arthur pour lui demander, « Pourquoi Merlin et toi, vous êtes nu, papa ? »

Arthur s'étrangla, et puis il poussa rapidement Alex hors du lit. « Parceque nous avons très chaud, » répondit-il, « et tu ferais bien de te préparer pour l'école maintenant, ou tu seras en retard et alors Gwen ne pourra pas te conduire. »

Il entendit Merlin rigolé en dessous de lui, alors qu'il regardait Alex courir hors de la chambre sous un cri plus enthousiasme. Il secoua la tête et marmonna, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dormirait pas tous ensemble, hein Merlin ? Je te déteste vraiment maintenant. »

« Je pensais que tu m'aimais, » dit doucement Merlin.

Arthur savait qu'il essayait de l'ennuyer, mais il y avait une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix, alors Arthur se retourna vers lui pour le serrer contre lui, et l'embrasser doucement.

« Aussi, » dit-il, en souriant contre les lèvres de Merlin.

**OOO**

Gwen avait toujours pris Alex avec elle pour aller à l'école, et elle le faisait toujours, mais c'était devenu incroyablement embarrassant le matin. Arthur se sentait mal car Gwen était son amie, et qu'elle avait toujours été d'une grande aide. Il avait même demandé à Lance comment la situation pouvait se résoudre, mais son ami lui avait juste haussé les épaules et il lui avait répondu que Gwen reviendrait quand elle se sentirait prête.

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit la porte ce matin là, il lui demanda si elle voulait entrer pour prendre une tasse car elle était un peu à l'avance. Gwen était un peu nerveuse et donc, avec un regard vers la salle à manger où était assis Merlin et Alex, elle lui répondit qu'elle préférait plutôt attendre. Arthur soupira, et décida de sortir les arguments de choc.

« Tu n'es plus venue ici depuis un moment. Tu nous manque, » dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Oh, » Gwen observa ses chaussure, clairement mal à l'aise. « J'ai été très occupée, tu sais, et je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour faire la babysitter… »

« Gwen, c'est peut-être vrai que je ne suis pas en difficulté ces derniers jours, et tu sais que j'avais prévu un peu de repos après la dernière affaire, mais ça n'a jamais été pour t'empêcher de venir. »

Gwen releva le visage et regarda avec insistance par-dessus son épaule, et lorsqu'Arthur se retourna, il vit Alex serrer Merlin dans ses bras pour lui dire aurevoir, après quoi Merlin lui donna son lunch-box.

« Je peux voir que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, et je préfère ne pas jouer la cinquième roue. Je vais attendre dans la voiture. »

« Gwen ! »

Mais Gwen était déjà partie, et Arthur soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une ex-femme sans même l'avoir épousé.

« Donne à tante Gwen un gros câlin, d'accord ? » Dit-il à Alex quand le garçon l'embrassa en allant vers la porte. « Je pense qu'elle en a besoin. »

« D'accord, papa, » répondit Alex gaiement, et il se retourna pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la voiture de Gwen avec un signe de la main.

**OOO**

Arthur était sur le point de fermer la porte quand une autre voiture s'arrêta à la place de Gwen, et un grand homme roux en sortit, en levant sa main pour dire bonjour.

« Léon, » dit Arthur un peu étonné mais souriant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Léon remua ce qui ressemblait à un dossier et il fit frétiller un sourcil en sa direction tandis qu'il prenait les escaliers deux par deux. « J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, en passant devant Arthur. « Mais j'ai d'abord besoin d'une tasse, si tu veux bien. »

« Bien sûr. Café ou thé ? »

« Ce que tu prends. »

Léon était déjà venu suffisamment de fois pour se diriger vers la cuisine sans y être invité, mais il s'arrêta tout à coup lorsqu'il trouva Merlin assis à la table du déjeuner.

« Oh, bonjour, » dit-il quelque peu surpris mais en se reprenant rapidement. « Tu dois être Merlin. Je suis Léon, un ami d'Arthur. »

Il s'approcha avec la main tendue et Merlin se leva avec précaution pour la serrer. Arthur réalisa que non seulement Merlin était nerveux quand il rencontrait des nouvelles personnes, mais aussi qu'il avait deviné que Léon était un ami d'Arthur de la police, et c'est pourquoi il était un peu intimidé en fait.

Une fois les présentations faites, Léon demanda à Arthur si ils pouvaient aller dans son bureau, en lui donnant un regard plein de sens. Mais Arthur jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Merlin, et puis il secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-il l'air décidé, « Faisons en sorte d'être à l'aise. Alex est à l'école, et il s'agit de Merlin après tout, alors je pense qu'il devrait entendre ce que nous allons dire. »

Léon acquiesça, et Merlin se rassit avec appréhension, en posant ses doigts et son regard sur la table. Sachant que Léon était un chic type, Arthur fit un signe de tête à son ami et il s'excusa ensuite pour prendre la bouilloire.

Tout en s'activant dans la cuisine, il était resté assez proche pour entendre Léon quand il dit naturellement, « C'est formidable de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, Merlin. Arthur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Ouais ? » Bredouilla Merlin. « Je pensais que vous sauriez tout, de toute façon, de mon dossier ou d'ailleurs. »

Léon rigola. « Je voulais dire que j'en savais beaucoup sur toi personnellement, bien plus que ton dossier. Je ne suis pas officiellement impliqué dans cette affaire, c'est pour ça que je peux aider Arthur un peu avec ses investigations. Je suis ami avec Perceval Newman, l'officier en charge de ton enquête. »

Arthur pouvait s'imaginer la réaction de Merlin, quand il y eut une pause, et Léon ajouta, presque comme une explication, « Le grand type silencieux. Pas l'autre trou du cul. C'est Valiant. »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin du coin des yeux et il vit ses yeux s'élargir, avec le signe caractéristique de son visage qui rougissait. « Oh, » dit Merlin, « Ouais, celui qui est un peu débile. »

Léon acquiesça, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Exactement. »

La bouilloire souffla et Arthur versa l'eau par-desus le thé. Il prit une assiette de muffins et la théière, et il se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

« J'imagine que si nous parlons des cadavres, ils nous faudra au moins un en-cas, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil en passant innocemment son regard de Merlin à Léon.

« D'accord, » dit Léon un moment plus tard, en prenant une gorgé de sa tasse et en prenant un muffin. « Maintenant, les bonnes nouvelles. » Il regarda Arthur de haut en bas avant de continuer, « j'ai une idée de comment tu y es parvenu, car nous avons obtenu la permission de déterrer tous les corps. Nous avons commencé avec Mordred et il y a de l'ADN qui correspond avec le foulard. »

« Oui ! » Arthur frappa son poing sur la table, faisant cliquer sa tasse. « Je le savais ! »

« Quel foulard ? » Demanda Merlin avec confusion, et Arthur le regarda d'un air grave.

« L'écharpe avec laquelle Aredian a essayé de t'étrangler. Nous avons envoyé Perceval au labo pour voir quel échantillon d'ADN ils pourraient retrouver. C'est pour ça que je voulais exhumer ces corps. Pour voir si l'ADN des autres garçons correspondait avec celui sur l'écharpe, ce qui indiquerait très certainement qu'Aredian les aussi a étranglé. »

Durant une seconde, Merlin sembla sous le choc, et il toucha involontairement sa gorge, où un souvenir fantôme avait laissé de sales marques qui persistaient toujours.

Léon lui sourit avec sympathie. « Nous avons seulement pu faire correspondre l'ADN avec celui de Mordred, et cela combiné à la déclaration de Nimueh Green, cela prouve déjà qu'Aredian est un meurtrier, » dit-il. « Ce qui semble bon pour toi, Merlin. »

Ensuite Léon revint sur Arthur, et son visage prit une expression étrange. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre, » dit-il et Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien, » commença Léon mal à l'aise. « Il y avait aussi de l'ADN d'Aredian sur le foulard. »

« Ouais. » Il s'y attendait, comme Aredian était le seul qui utilisait l'objet.

« Elle était très similaire de celle de Mordred, » dit Léon. « Il semblerait qu'Aredian était en fait le père du garçon. »

« Quoi ? » Durant une seconde, Arthur resta sans voix. « Putain, » marmonna-t-il, et puis il releva les yeux sur Léon. « Il a tué son propre fils ? »

« Il semblerait, » répondit son ami lourdement. « Est-ce qu'il le savait ou pas ?! Tu as dit que le garçon était un orphelin qui n'avait jamais vu son père, c'est ça ? »

« Du moins, c'est ce que Nimueh m'a dit, » admit Arthur. Son cerveau était déjà en train de d'aller plus loin, avec ce que la gouvernante d'Aredian lui avait raconté, et Alice qui lui avait dit que Mordred avait rencontré quelqu'un qui connaissait ses parents. « Peut-être que Mordred l'a découvert, » dit Arthur contemplatif. « Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu rencontré Aredian la première fois, parcequ'il recherchait son père. »

« Et il a découvert un homme qui utilisait et persécutait les siens depuis une décennie ? »

C'était cruel, et plus encore quand on prenait en compte ce qu'Aredian avait fait au garçon. Arthur soupira lourdement et il dit, « On ne choisit pas ses parents. »

« Mais, » Dit Merlin et sa voix vacilla un peu, « Si Mordred était le fils d'Aredian, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a appelé comme ça ? Alors qu'il…tu sais. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Arthur, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait quelques idées, dont une pire que les autres. « Il y a au moins un prostitué dans tous ceux qu'il a tué, et Nimueh dit que Mordred appelait Aredian le vieux pervers. » Arthur regarda Merlin mal à l'aise, parcequ'il ne voulait vraiment pas lui demander, surtout en face de Léon, mais c'était important d'avoir une histoire solide. « Est-ce que Aredian à jamais… ? » Traîna-t-il et Merlin rougit mortifié.

« Je…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » bredouilla-t-il, en lançant un regard embarrassé vers Léon. « Il ne m'a jamais traité comme son fils si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais il…il aimait me punir. Il aimait vraiment ça. »

L'idée d'Aredian faisant toutes sortes de choses à Merlin, ça envoya une onde de rage à travers Arthur, et il referma les mains en poing en inspirant profondément, en se disant que tout était terminé. Le passé de Merlin ne changerait pas avec ses petites colères ou sa jalousie.

« Donc Aredian faisait… ? » Grimaça Léon.

« Il avait des relations sexuelles avec son propre fils ? » Questionna Arthur en secouant la tête. « Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais. Mais je suis certain qu'il faut parler de ça à la court. »

« Et pour les autres ? » Demanda Merlin. « Vous avez dit qu'il y en avait d'autres. »

Léon acquiesça, en inspirant profondément. « Nous avons déjà des échantillons de l'ADN de Galahad Gordon, mais le labo n'a pas encore fini. Il y a toujours un retard avec Pelinor Ramsey, certains problèmes avec des documents, je ne sais pas, mais nous allons clarifier ça de toute façon, mais nous tenons déjà Aredian avec ça. »

« Pelinor Ramsey ? » Demanda Merlin, choqué, et il était clair qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom auparavant.

« Ouais, » dit Arthur. « Tu le connaissais ? »

Merlin secoua la tête. « J'ai entendu parler de lui. Il…Il avait l'habitude de travaillé au Chalice. »

Léon et Arthur échangèrent un regard.

« Ça à beaucoup de sens, en fait, » dit Léon. Il observa Merlin mal à l'aise avant de se retourner sur Arthur. « Tu penses que Nimueh savait ce que Aredian manigançait ? »

_Oui, _pensa Arthur, _elle savait exactement ce qu'Aredian faisait, _mais il répondit, « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais quand Pelinor Ramsey est mort, alors Aredian a posé son regard sur Merlin – comment n'a-t-elle pas pu faire un lien ? »

« Mais pourquoi elle aurait aidé Aredian ? » Demanda Léon sceptique. « C'est une sorcière. Et l'homme a tué son neveu. Quel serait sa motivation à l'aider à commettre ces meurtres ? »

« Survivre, » répondit Merlin, et lorsqu'Arthur le regarda, le visage de Merlin était livide, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Et Arthur savait que Merlin était en train de penser à ce par quoi il était lui-même passé.

**OOO**

Avant de s'en aller, Léon prit Arthur à part. « Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui a sucré leurs fesses, Pendragon, » dit-il calmement, « mais je pense que tu dois savoir. Perceval dit qu'on lui a demandé de cesser ses investigations. Apparemment, le tribunal de grande instance traitera l'affaire dans la semaine, si ta théorie est juste. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent, ensuite il blasphéma. « C'est un coup de ce vieux fou. »

Léon le regarda surpris. « Je pensais que tu serais content que la date d'audience soit avancée. »

« Maintenant que nous avons ce genre de preuve ? » Demanda sinistrement Arthur, « Bien sûr que je le suis. » Ensuite il marmonna, « mais c'est une manière de m'envoyer un message. »

« Un message ? » Demanda Léon confus. « De qui ? »

« Mon père, » soupira Arthur, en frottant ses yeux.

« Ton père ? » Léon le regarda d'un air inquiet. Il ne savait pas toute l'histoire, mais il en savait assez. « Alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Arthur le regarda douloureusement avant de dire, « que je suis toujours son fils. »

**OOO**

Plus tard dans la journée, Merlin accompagna Arthur quand il alla rechercher Alex l'école. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et ils avaient décidé de fêter les nouveaux indices en emmenant Merlin pour une autre visite chez Madame Rose, le restaurant chinois, et peut-être qu'ensuite ils iraient se promener dans le parc. Ils avaient pris le ballon dans la voiture, afin de pouvoir jouer si ils en avaient envie.

Il y avait un tube à la radio, et Arthur la fredonnait, en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant, et quand il entendit un petit rire étouffé, il se retourna sur le côté, Merlin était en train de le regarder en souriant totalement amusé, ouvert et magnifique, simplement comme Arthur s'en souvenait depuis toutes ces années. Il ne pouvait pas croire au tournant que sa vie avait pris en à peine deux semaines. Il ne pouvait pas croire à la chance qu'il avait eu de retrouver Merlin pour la deuxième fois.

Ils parquèrent la voiture sur le bord su trottoir, Merlin et lui sortirent, juste au moment où la sonnette retentissait. Un peu plus tard, des petits enfants descendaient les escaliers de l'école, en hurlant et en rigolant pour leur après midi de liberté, et probablement en ayant déjà l'idée de jouer au foot avec des amis.

Lorsqu'Arthur vit Alex descendre les escaliers, il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras, en souriant car Alex courait vers eux avec ses cheveux dans le vent, et le regard brillant de mille feux.

« Papa ! Merlin ! » Cria-t-il joyeusement, et durant un moment Arthur ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

Puis, en une demi seconde, il se demanda ce que Valiant faisait ici, à l'école d'Alex, et puis il y eut un bruit soudain, comme un très gros éclatement, et quelque chose le frappa, droit dans la poitrine. La force du coup le fit tomber en arrière, sur le sol de la court d'école, et il eut la vague idée qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement stupide, et puis, que ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire mal à ce point.

Le bruit recommença, et tout à coup tout était brillant, effroyablement clair. Arthur était conscient de chaque chose autour de lui. Le hurlement des autres enfants. Le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Les petits cailloux dans l'asphalte à côté de lui. Le douleur effroyable dans sa poitrine où une balle avait déchiré sa chair. Et Alex. Alex sur le sol à côté de lui, à moitié couvert par le corps de Merlin. Il y avait du sang sur la joue d'Alex, et Arthur ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il essaya de dire le nom de son fils, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gargouilles et quelque chose de chaud qui avait le goût du sang.

Son bras était très lourd à déplacer, mais il essaya de déplacer ses doigts de quelques centimètres, pour atteindre son fils, quand il entendit les murmures forcés de Merlin, « Reste couché Alex, seigneur je vous en prie, reste couché. »

Alex tourna la tête, et Arthur put voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts par la peur.

« Papa, » dit Alex et Arthur sourit car son fils était en vie, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

« Arthur ? » Il entendait la voix de Merlin, paniqué et angoissé, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir, tout devenait flou, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était le ciel douloureusement clair au-dessus de lui. Il y avait une brise sur son visage, chatouillant son front, et il cligna les yeux car ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il était heureux d'avoir pû embrasser Merlin avant que tout s'achève.

**A suivre…snif**


End file.
